Caught
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: TRAD ARINEAT - Qu'arrive-t-il à la relation platonique et professionnelle entre Harry et Draco lorsqu'ils découvrent que la relation entre leurs fils est loin d'être platonique ou professionnelle? SLASH! CONTENU ADULTE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

L'histoire comprend 23 chapitres, 1 prologue et 1 épilogue.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>

Prologue

Scorpius haleta en heurtant violemment le bois dur de la porte. De chauds baisers, presque des morsures, furent déposés sur ses mâchoires et le long de son cou. Il gémit lorsque son « agresseur » glissa une main sous sa robe et sous sa chemise pour caresser sa délicieuse peau pale. Au bout d'un moment, le coupable sembla perdre patience et posa ses mains sur la robe, l'écartant rapidement des épaules de Scorpius pour la laisser tomber sur le sol, à leurs pieds. La chemise connut un destin encore bien pire, elle fut déchirée violemment, les boutons s'éparpillèrent dans le minuscule placard à balais comme un million d'étoiles filantes, provoquant un cri surpris de la part de Scorpius. Cri qui fut bientôt remplacé par des gémissements lorsque les mains qui caressaient sa poitrine laissèrent la place à une bouche chaude qui léchait sensuellement sa peau. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que trembler de manière incontrôlée alors qu'il était impitoyablement butiné par la langue demandeuse. Il cria doucement lorsque la bouche bloqua sur un têton sensible qu'elle mordit soudainement, puis, dont elle calma la piqûre brulante par un autre passage de langue humide. Scorpius était en feu, son corps en demandait plus.

« Al… Albus, s'il te plait… » gémit-il

Son geôlier se releva brièvement avec un petit sourire vicieux digne de n'importe quel Malfoy, ses cheveux en bataille encore plus emmêlés par les doigts de Scorpius, ses yeux émeraude, brillants de désir et enivré par le pouvoir qu'il avait de le faire supplier.

Avec une lenteur torturante, il glissa ses mains sur la taille de Scorpius, l'agrippant fermement et plaçant sa bouche contre le tissu de son pantalon. Lentement, il commença à le défaire avec sa bouche et ses dents. Il baissa la fermeture éclair, taquinant Scorpius avec de chaudes bouffées de respiration sur chaque centimètre découvert. Saisissant le pantalon, il le retira, le jetant au petit bonheur sur le sol derrière lui et revint à Scorpius. Il s'assit sur ses talons, prenant le temps de se plonger dans la vision de son amant qui ressemblait à un ange déchu dans la lumière blafarde de ce placard minable. Ses doux cheveux pales, de la couleur du platine, rayonnaient dans la semi-obscurité, ses yeux, normalement argent, s'étaient assombris pour prendre la couleur de la fumée et étaient remplis de désir. Les vestiges de sa chemise déchirée collaient à son corps sculpté par le quidditch et faisaient ressortir la perfection des suçons qui marquaient sa poitrine, poitrine qui se soulevait sous une respiration qui partait du cœur pour finir sur ses lèvres abusées, gonflées par les baisers. Ce garçon habituellement calme était maintenant un dieu du sexe et il était tout à Albus. Son cœur rata un battement à cette vision et soudainement, il se leva, submergé par le besoin d'embrasser son amant, de le revendiquer.

Ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, leurs langues combattaient et les féroces assauts de leurs dents infligeaient des morsures qui les blessaient presque. Un sourd gémissement cassa les sons de leurs ébats sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache vraiment d'où il venait. Finalement, Albus ne put en supporter plus et se mit une fois de plus à genoux sur le sol dur du placard. Ne perdant pas de temps, il glissa ses mains sous les sous vêtements de Scorpius qui rejoignirent négligemment son pantalon. Il se lécha alors les lèvres en regardant son prix avec révérence. Le sexe de Scorpius sortait fièrement d'un nid de boucles d'or, la tête violette suppliait déjà pour plus d'attention.

« Merlin, tu es si beau » murmura Albus, cependant assez haut pour être entendu.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il perdit toute cohérence lorsque son pénis frémissant fut englouti dans la moiteur de la bouche d'Albus. Il laissa échapper un long gémissement et arrêta de respirer lorsqu'Albus accéléra le rythme, la tête à la chevelure brune indisciplinée se balançait avec séduction. Un soupir d'Albus sur son pénis fut proche de faire venir Scorpius. Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes assez fort pour aller jusqu'au sang, afin de ralentir son orgasme imminent.

Albus était au paradis en goutant l'épaisse tête velouté du pénis de Scorpius. Il enroula sa langue autour de la tête et sur toute la longueur encore et encore, se délectant du goût capiteux de son serpentard. Pendant qu'il continuait à lécher et sucer son plaisir, il bougea ses mains pour prendre les testicules de Scorpius, il les massa doucement, au même rythme que ses mouvements. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit Scorpius trembler sous ses soins, avançant ses hanches vers sa bouche. Il leva les yeux pour regarder avec délectation son visage extasié. Le garçon tremblait de manière incontrôlable, ses poings se fermaient et s'ouvraient pendant qu'il essayait de contrôler son désir, une constante complainte de gémissements plein de luxure et d'encouragements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Soudainement, une pensée s'imposa à son esprit et il sourit autour du sexe qui remplissait sa bouche. Il glissa d'abord un doigt dans la bouche de Scorpius, puis les autres pour les humidifier totalement, il les ressortit doucement. Il poussa sa main entre les jambes de Scorpius, caressant doucement ses testicules puis pressa ses doigts contre son ouverture. D'abord, il pressa légèrement, puis il fit passer les doigts humides autour de l'entrée étroite.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas croire à quel point c'était bon d'être dans la bouche d'Albus et il remarqua à peine lorsqu'Albus ajouta ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier. Cependant, il remarqua lorsque les dits doigts atteignirent leur destination. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa tête heurta violemment la porte lorsqu'il sentit ces doigts humides pousser sur son trou vierge. Il sentit une telle onde de choc de plaisir qu'il ne put contrôler le sourd gémissement qu'il laissa échapper.

Albus prit cette réaction pour un encouragement et glissa lentement un doigt dans l'étroit et chaud canal. Cette stimulation suffit pour que Scorpius explose violemment dans sa bouche en criant son nom. Albus but avec avidité chaque goutte offerte, jouissant du sentiment de désir et de pouvoir d'avoir fait perdre le contrôle à l'habituellement pondéré serpentard.

Il n'eut cependant qu'un bref moment pour se réjouir de la victoire avant de tomber sur Scorpius et d'être aveuglé par la lumière éclatante du couloir quand la porte du placard fut violemment ouverte. Il cligna rapidement des yeux en essayant de s'habituer à la lumière et releva lentement la tête pour tomber, les yeux élargis de surprise, sur le visage choqué du sauveur du monde sorcier et légendaire professeur de DCFM, Harry Potter.

A suivre

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi. A bientôt pour la suite… Une petite semaine…<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Clina** (pour toutes les autres reviews pour lesquelles je n'ai pas pu te dire merci sur mes autres histoires aussi) et **NoLogin** pour leurs reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>- Chapitre 1

Harry Potter était sous le choc. Dans toutes ces années de combats, de batailles avec Voldemort, de scandales du Daily Prophet et de révélations surprises, il n'avait jamais été aussi surpris qu'il l'était maintenant en fixant les yeux verts coupables de son plus jeune fils. Un fils qui, selon toutes les apparences, était étendu sur un indécent garçon au beau milieu du couloir du deuxième étage.

« Salut, Papa ».

Cela sembla le secouer suffisamment pour le sortir de l'état apoplectique dans lequel il était plongé et qu'il puisse parler.

« Albus, Severus Potter, que ce passe-t-il par le diable ? »

Albus tressaillit légèrement devant l'usage gratuit de son second prénom puis se tourna un peu, de façon à laisser un Scorpius rouge tomate se glisser de dessous lui et récupérer sa robe et son pantalon. Il se releva et tenta de s'expliquer.

« Et bien ! … Hum… C'est… »

« Eloquent comme toujours Potter » marmonna Scorpius dans sa barbe, en boutonnant sa robe et en essayant de regagner un semblant de dignité Malfoyenne.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy » dit-il en rougissant.

Ce fut seulement alors qu'Harry s'inquiéta du partenaire de crime de son fils. C'était sans aucune erreur possible le jeune héritier Malfoy. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père, des yeux d'argent, des cheveux de platine et un sens du détachement surement cultivé depuis la naissance. C'était un choc de découvrir la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Il se demandait ce qui avait amené son fils à s'enfermer dans un placard à balais pour un rendez-vous passionné avec ce jeune homme. A peine un an plus tôt, ils se battaient dans les couloirs. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais semblé avoir le même niveau d'animosité qu'Harry et Malfoy lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, ils avaient combattus assez durement pour que quiconque, connaissant la paire, ne puisse imaginer les trouver dans une position aussi compromettante.

« Cinquante points retirés pour Gryffondor et Serpentard et retenue pour une semaine. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir » dit Harry sévèrement au garçon.

Scorpius regarda Albus, semblant lui poser une question muette avec les yeux. Albus lui sourit faiblement et hocha la tête, résigné à son sort. Ne voulant pas inciter le professeur à retirer plus de points à sa maison, il tourna les talons et marcha rapidement en direction des cachots.

« Oh et M. Malfoy ? » Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard se soit tourné face à lui avant de continuer. « J'ai peur de devoir informer votre père de cet… incident ».

Il remarqua le soudain écarquillement des yeux et ensuite, avec un simple signe de tête et un rapide regard vers Albus, Scorpius disparut au détour du couloir.

Harry était surpris par l'émotion qui s'affichait sur le visage de son fils alors qu'il regardait le départ de la pâle silhouette. Il se demandait même si il réalisait combien son regard en disait long. Albus, tout comme Harry, était transparent et on pouvait lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu'il le réalise ou pas, le plus jeune des Potter était apparemment déjà complètement attaché au Serpentard.

Albus se retourna vers son père et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Harry sourit devant la familiarité de ce geste de nervosité puis reprit ses traits de « parent agacé ».

« Bien, mon fils, après toi » dit-il en montrant à Albus la direction de ses quartiers privés.

Ils marchaient en silence, Albus et Harry redoutaient autant la conversation à venir. Après avoir déverrouillé les protections sur la porte, Harry l'ouvrit et fit un geste, signifiant d'entrer, au garçon qui trainait les pieds à coté de lui.

« Assied-toi, Al » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le placard à alcool et en se servant un verre de firewhisky du vieil Ogden. Normalement, il n'utilisait pas le placard à alcool mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un verre pour se calmer. Il prit une longue gorgée, puis une profonde respiration et vint s'asseoir à coté de son fils.

« Alors » commença-t-il, « depuis combien de temps es tu… intéressé par… heu… » Il prit une autre gorgée pour se calmer.

« Le sexe ? Les garçons ? Malfoy ? »

Toussant un peu alors qu'il s'étranglait avec son whisky, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit sans aucune éloquence, « Hum, ouais ».

Albus haussa simplement les épaules. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait d'être gay. Il n'avait jamais été réellement attiré par les filles mais il pensait simplement être en retard par rapport aux autres. Ensuite, il avait commencé à réaliser qu'il remarquait de plus en plus les autres garçons, cependant, il n'y eut pas de déclic jusqu'à ce jour quelques semaines auparavant…

_Albus était assis sur le froid sol de pierre, son corps tremblait, pas de froid mais à cause des sanglots qui déchiraient son corps. Il n'avait pas pleuré pour la mort de sa mère il y avait quelques mois maintenant, il pensait qu'il avait surmonté, mais il n'était pas fait de pierres. Il y avait des fois, comme maintenant, où il était submergé par la tristesse et le désespoir. Il avait réalisé que la meilleure chose à faire était de laisser sortir ses sentiments de n'importe quelle façon. Parfois, il se battait avec Malfoy, d'autre fois, il volait sur son balai, et quelques fois il avait juste besoin de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vide. Ce soir, il trouvait son réconfort dans l'espace plein de courant d'air de la tour d'astronomie. Il était plongé si profondément dans sa peine qu'il ne remarqua pas que son espace était envahi. _

_Scorpius passa la tête par la porte et regarda dans la tour, la dernière place à inspecter pendant sa ronde de Préfet. Il savait que parfois les couples amoureux venaient dans la tour pour avoir un peu d'intimité et il se réjouissait de les séparer lorsqu'il tombait sur eux par hasard. Ce qu'il trouva le laissa complètement perplexe. Là, assis en boule sur le sol de la tour, la tête dans les mains, se trouvait sa Némésis, Albus Potter. D'accord, l'appeler sa Némésis était un peu exagéré. Ils se chamaillaient souvent et se cherchaient dans les couloirs, mais ils ne devenaient vraiment violents qu'en de rares occasions. Scorpius se rappelait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient combattu avec les poings. Ça s'était terminé, d'une part, par une une retenue et, d'autre part, par une prise de conscience pour Scorpius. Il avait envie du Gryffondor. Au début, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette idée, ce qui lui valu de frapper de plus en plus le garçon. Lorsqu'il dépassa la révélation et finalement l'admit, il décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Potter était après tout extrêmement canon, personne ne __pourrait lui reprocher ses goûts – à part peut-être son père. Le connaissant, il ne voudrait__ jamais accepter une relation avec le fils de son rival d'enfance. Scorpius avait presque résolu d'ignorer le garçon et de dépasser cette attirance._

_Il avait décidé, il n'y avait même pas une semaine, qu'il garderait ses distances et laisserait ses ridicules sentiments pour Potter mourir et maintenant, il tombait sur lui et il était vulnérable. Géant. Il essaya de sortir de la pièce sans se faire remarquer mais Potter choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux. Il eut la vision de ces yeux émeraude bordés de rouge et de ces joues remplies de larmes et il se retrouva en train d'avancer avec l'intention de consoler le Gryffondor._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? Le spectacle te plait ? » grogna Potter avec colère, arrêtant net Scorpius ?_

_« Tu vas bien, Potter ? » demanda-t-il timidement pour ne pas contrarier le garçon plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit-il avec irritation, « tu me hais »._

_En soupirant, Scorpius alla s'asseoir à coté de Potter qui le regardait avec incrédulité._

_« Je ne te hais pas » confessa-t-il doucement._

_« Vraiment ? J'aurais pu me faire avoir par la façon que tu as d'être un parfait abruti avec moi. Tu as un réel talent pour me faire chier »._

_« Ouais et bien je n'y peux rien si tu as, toi aussi, un talent pour me porter sur les nerfs Potter » dit Scorpius en essayant de maitriser son tempérament, « tu me cherches toujours »._

_« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy »_

_« Non » répondit-il simplement avec un irritant sourire._

_Albus le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi le serpentard était-il assis dans une tour pleine de courants d'air en essayant de discuter avec lui ? D'abord, il s'était battu avec lui pendant des années, puis l'avait ignoré pendant une bonne semaine, et maintenant, il était… Quoi ? Il essayait d'être son ami ? Plus probablement, le connard essayait de réunir des informations afin de se moquer de lui avec ses amis plus tard._

_« Pourquoi es-tu là, Malfoy ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser seul ? »_

_« Non » répéta Scorpius, le sourire disparut de son visage pour faire place à un regard intense de ses yeux glacés qui énerva complètement Albus._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda Albus, sa voix n'était plus qu'un dur murmure._

_Scorpius haussa simplement les épaules, captivé par la proximité du visage de Potter. Les yeux brillants d'avoir retenu des larmes et les joues rougies, d'avoir pleuré ou de s'être disputé, Scorpius ne le savait pas. Il fut subjugué de découvrir que Potter avait un léger nuage de tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes et le nez._

_« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais des taches de rousseur ». Il rêvassait en baissant la voix et tendit la main pour effleurer doucement les marques avec ses doigts._

_Les yeux d'albus s'écarquillèrent et son pouls s'emballa un peu au commentaire et au toucher léger comme une plume. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Scorpius avait franchi la distance qui les séparait pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Albus. Ils haletèrent tous les deux légèrement lorsqu'une décharge électrique les traversa et ils approfondirent le baiser. Albus n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il se sentait si vivant ! Il se délecta du doux glissement des lèvres de Scorpius sur les siennes et ouvrit volontiers la bouche à la langue hésitante qui demandait le passage._

_Les deux garçons gémirent sous la sensation de leurs langues qui se massaient l'une l'autre. Scorpius leva son autre main pour attraper la tête du Gryffondor et s'autoriser un meilleur accès à sa bouche au goût de miel. Oublié son père et toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas faire ça, il en avait besoin, et bordel, il allait l'avoir, que les conséquences aillent se faire foutre._

_Un son de pas se rapprochant les fit se séparer, ils se fixaient, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle._

_« Mrrrooow » appela Miss Teigne suivi de la voix rugueuse de Rusard._

_« Qu'as-tu trouvé, ma beauté ? Des étudiants hors de leurs lits ? Je vais apprendre à ces morveux pleurnichards ce qui arrive quand on ne respecte pas les règles »_

_« Merde ! C'est Rusard » dit Scorpius en cherchant une issue en vain._

_« Vite, là-dessous ! » murmura Albus d'une voix alarmée et, bien que, totalement incompatible avec l'idée de Rusard les découvrant, pleine d'un lourd désir. Il tendit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait volée à son frère ainé James un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et couvrit les épaules de Scorpius juste avant que la porte ne soit violemment ouverte._

_Respirant aussi peu que possible, ils contournèrent un Rusard en plein questionnement, Albus manquant de peu la queue de Miss Teigne alors qu'ils se glissaient par la porte ouverte et dévalaient les escaliers._

_Jurant férocement de n'avoir pas pu pendre des étudiants contrevenants au plafond par leurs pouces, Rusard les suivit involontairement en dehors de la pièce. Scorpius tira Albus contre lui dans une alcôve sombre, en dehors du chemin de l'homme déchainé._

_Les deux garçons retenaient leur respiration pendant que le son des pas diminuait jusqu'à finalement disparaître. Seulement alors, ils s'autorisèrent à se détendre._

_« C'est passé prés » murmura Scorpius dans les cheveux d'Albus._

_« Ouais… Nous devrions probablement retourner dans nos dortoirs maintenant » répondit Albus, ne voulant pas bouger mais sachant qu'ils le devaient._

_« OK »_

_Scorpius se recula suffisamment pour placer un autre baiser sur les lèvres encore gonflée d'Albus et se glissa hors de la cape._

_« A demain alors » dit-il en se tournant pour se diriger vers les cachots._

_« Au revoir Malfoy »_

_En entendant ça, Scorpius fit demi-tour, marcha quelques pas en direction d'Albus et se pencha vers l'endroit où il savait qu'Albus se tenait._

_« Tu peux m'appeler Scorpius » dit-il en le taquinant, l'infâme sourire Malfoy ornant ses lèvres._

« Al ? » l'interrompit Harry, attendant toujours une réponse à sa question.

« Je réfléchissais » répondit-il, ne voulant pas raconter à son père toute l'histoire qui rendrait la situation bien pire qu'elle ne l'était actuellement.

« Es-tu contrarié parce que c'est un garçon ou parce que c'est un Malfoy ? Je sais que toi et le Professeur Malfoy vous vous détestez…»

« je ne déteste pas le professeur Malfoy. Oui, nous nous sommes battus à l'école et nous étions dans des camps opposés pendant la guerre mais nous sommes parfaitement polis l'un envers l'autre maintenant » Bien que je doute que nous ayons un jour autre chose que des relations professionnelles distantes, songea Harry. Après la guerre Malfoy a été innocenté en grande partie grâce au témoignage d'Harry et avait pris la place de professeur de potions. Harry avait trouvé difficile de travailler aux cotés de l'irascible Serpentard, mais finalement, ils étaient arrivés à l'accord tacite d'ignorer la présence de l'autre autant que possible et de n'interagir que lorsque c'était socialement exigé. Ça avait très bien fonctionné pendant les seize dernières années. Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour revenir au sujet.

« Ecoute Albus, je ne suis pas contrarié parce que c'est un garçon ou même parce que c'est le fils Malfoy, pourtant Merlin sait à quel point j'aurais aimé éviter la conversation que je sais ne pas pouvoir éviter lorsque je vais lui expliquer pour vous. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux ». Il sourit à son fils en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de continuer de sa meilleure voix « parentale », « je ne suis toutefois pas ravi avec l'idée de toi faisant Merlin sait quoi dans un placard à balais ! »

Albus gigota sur son siège peu à l'aise avec la route qu'il savait que son père allait emprunter.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de vouloir le savoir mais… jusqu'où êtes-vous allé tous les deux… Hum je veux dire… Avez-vous… » Harry ne put se résoudre à finir la question, ses joues rougissaient d'embarras.

« Non… hum… nous n'avons pas… été au bout. Aujourd'hui c'était le plus loin… » Albus s'arrêta ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails de ce qui s'était passé avec son père.

« Parfait. Bien… okay » dit Harry soulagé. Il prit la dernière gorgée de son verre de whisky et demanda, « tu sais te protéger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ho Merlin… Oui Papa… » dit Albus en fermant les yeux et en espérant que son père arrêterait la conversation ici.

« OK… d'accord… Ouais »

« Puis-je y aller maintenant ? » demanda Albus désespéré de sortir de la pièce et de partir loin de l'objet de sa gêne.

« Oui… OK. Mais Albus ? » appela Harry l'arrêtant sur le seuil de la porte, « s'il te plait, sois prudent »

Albus sourit, hocha la tête, et continua sa retraite précipitée.

Une fois que son fils fut parti, Harry s'effondra dans son fauteuil, complètement épuisé par les évènements de la nuit. Son plus jeune fils ne batifolait pas seulement avec le fils de Malfoy mais, était très attaché à lui et Harry n'était pas sur d'aimer où cela le conduisait. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, ça ne l'ennuyait pas que Scorpius soit un homme, ou même qu'il soit un Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas juger le garçon sur la base d'une rancune qui s'était envenimée pendant presque vingt cinq ans entre Draco et lui. Mais Albus avait seulement seize ans et il était inquiet qu'il veuille aller trop loin, trop vite. Il savait que s'il interdisait à son fils de continuer cette relation, il le contrarierait et ferait ressortir sa nature bornée, quelque chose qu'il avait inévitablement hérité d'Harry lui-même, et qui rendrait les choses encore pires qu'elles n'étaient déjà.

Harry soupira lourdement, il aurait souhaité avoir l'opinion de Ginny sur le sujet. Sa femme avait toujours été une femme pondérée et on pouvait compter sur elle pour remettre les choses en ordre. Se levant du fauteuil, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit la photo qu'il gardait là. Sa défunte femme souriait doucement, le saluait de la main puis gloussait en le regardant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il réalisa pour la millionième fois depuis sa mort, qu'il était seul sans sa meilleure amie pour partager sa vie. Plus que jamais, il souhaitait qu'elle soit là pour guider leurs enfants et lui, à travers ces difficiles évènements.

Replaçant le cadre sur le manteau de la cheminée, il retourna au placard où se trouvait le whisky et remplit à nouveau son verre. Il le sirota lentement en pensant à son fils, à sa femme décédée, et à son imminente discussion avec Malfoy.

A suivre

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine pour la suite : la rencontre avec Draco… En espérant que vous avez aimé ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Clina**, **Miruru** et **Gaelle** pour leurs reviews !

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong> Chapitre 2

Harry arrangeait soigneusement les piles de papiers sur son bureau pour la quatrième fois en vingt minutes. Les piles étaient parfaitement droites et ne nécessitaient aucune attention supplémentaire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gagner du temps en essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet des activités de leurs fils avec Malfoy. Il était certain qu'il allait mal réagir, probablement avec colère, haïssant l'idée d'un Potter déshonorant le nom des Malfoys de façon aussi sournoise. Harry n'avait aucun doute, Malfoy trouverait une façon de le rendre responsable de la situation, comme il le faisait toujours.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir frustré lorsqu'il se découvrit une fois de plus en train de redresser une pile de papiers déjà impeccable. Ça ne le menait nulle part. Il rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et se força à sortir de son bureau. Si Malfoy devait lui passer un savon, ainsi soit-il. Il devra simplement tenir bon et affronter la tempête.

Ce fut sur cette résolution qu'Harry sortit de son bureau et descendit vers les cachots pour affronter la Némésis de son enfance.

« Par Merlin, Londubat! » s'exclama Draco, " vous êtes encore pire que votre père ne l'était en potions, un exploit dont j'étais certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais être surpassé »

Le troisième année, terrifié, tremblait comme une feuille, couvert de la tête aux pieds par l'épaisse potion visqueuse et colorée qui venait juste d'exploser sur lui. Au même moment, le visage et les mains du garçon commencèrent à gonfler et à craquer en différents endroits – sans aucun doute un effet secondaire de la potion ratée.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Draco se tourna vers un autre étudiant, « Mc Cloud, s'il-vous-plaît, escortez cette menace à l'infirmerie. Pour les autres, versez vos potions dans les flacons et sortez. La classe est terminée ».

Dans une ruée, les étudiants se dépêchèrent d'obéir et, rapidement, Draco se retrouva seul dans sa classe, avec des flacons remplis, une pagaille qui ressemblait à de la boue et le début d'un mal de tête.

Il était sur le point de nettoyer le désastre provoqué par Londubat lorsque Potter entra dans sa classe. Draco s'arrêta brusquement et ses traits se figèrent en un masque de froide indifférence devant l'apparition inattendue de Potter, cependant, son cœur, le traitre, rata un minuscule battement.

« Et bien, il semblerait que tu ais eu une journée intéressante, Malfoy. On a l'impression qu'un Veracrasse géant a explosé ici » remarqua Potter en embrassant l'ensemble du désastre.

« Quel sens de l'observation, Potter » répondit Malfoy d'un ton mordant, légèrement irrité de trouver l'homme dans sa classe. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'apparence de Potter, de ses yeux verts perçants, à son corps sculpté par le Quidditch, puis revint à ses maudits cheveux coiffés à la « je sors juste d'une baise ». Draco imagina, juste une seconde, passer ses mains dans ces cheveux en embrassant les lèvres boudeuses. Il se força à fermer la porte à ses rêves inopportuns et finit rapidement d'éliminer la potion putride. En tournant le dos à Potter, il se dirigea vers le devant de la classe pour rassembler ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut ravi de constater que le visage de Potter était légèrement rougi, probablement de colère face à sa réponse désinvolte, qui l'avait laissé sans mots. Draco le regarda un long moment, attendant qu'il parle à nouveau. Lorsqu'il devint clair qu'il allait attendre un moment, il décida d'engager lui-même la conversation.

« Aussi honoré que je sois par la visite impromptue de ta prestigieuse personne, je présume que tu n'as pas fait l'ennuyeux voyage jusqu'aux cachots juste pour commenter l'état de ma classe. As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Potter ? »

« Oui, en fait, j'ai besoin de te parler » répondit Potter, légèrement irrité que le Serpentard arrive encore à lui taper sur les nerfs avec de simples mots, mais déterminé à rester professionnel.

Lorsqu'il devint évident que l'homme n'allait pas continuer, Draco soupira.

« Ecoute, Potter, j'ai beaucoup de travail, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais en finir ».

« Pouvons-nous parler en privé, s'il te plait? »

Draco leva un sourcil à cette requête, se demandant bien de quoi Potter voulait parler _en privé_. Il sentit son cœur rater un autre battement et réprima rapidement le sentiment qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Très bien » dit Draco, son visage ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées, « suis-moi ».

Il conduisit Potter vers une porte de l'autre coté de sa classe et le fit entrer dans son bureau. Il fit un geste en direction de l'autre professeur pour lui faire prendre place dans une chaise faisant face à son bureau puis il se servit un verre, dans l'espoir que verser le liquide le distrairait du plaisir de l'avoir, seul, dans ses quartiers privés.

« Un verre, Potter? » Demanda-t-il, se sentant d'humeur généreuse.

« Heu… Non merci» répondit Harry, un peu déstabilisé par le soudain changement de comportement de Malfoy.

Malfoy accepta sa réponse d'un léger hochement de tête, puis s'assit gracieusement derrière son bureau en buvant tranquillement une gorgée.

« Alors », commença-t-il en brisant le silence, « qu'est-ce que le grand professeur Potter a à me dire de si important que cela nécessite d'être dit derrière des portes fermées ? »

« C'est au sujet de ton fils… Hum…mon fils… Heu… Nos fils »

Draco leva un sourcil face à l'explication bégayante de Potter.

« Et, puis-je te demander, ce que mon fils aurait à voir avec le tien? »

« Apparemment, pas mal de choses, je les ai surpris ensemble dans un placard à balais, et il ne cherchait pas des produits de nettoyage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Ça n'a aucun sens » le poussa Draco qui comprenait parfaitement ce que le professeur énervé était en train de dire, mais prenait un grand plaisir à forcer l'homme à s'expliquer, ce qu'il voulait manifestement éviter.

« J'aurais pensé que ce serait parfaitement clair, Malfoy » remarqua Potter en fixant le blond alors que ses joues devenaient rouges, il détestait l'idée d'expliquer ces choses à l'exaspérant Serpentard.

« Manifestement ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais des explications plus détaillées. Honnêtement que pourrait faire des adolescents dans un placard à balais ? » demanda Draco d'un air songeur, prétendant être intrigué, voire confus. Il avait si peu d'occasion d'énerver Potter ces derniers temps, l'homme l'évitant la plupart du temps, et il était enchanté de découvrir que c'était toujours aussi drôle, si ce n'était plus.

La rougeur de Potter s'accentua encore, il était manifestement irrité par l'ignorance feinte de Malfoy.

« Ils étaient pratiquement en train de baiser ! » s'exclama finalement Potter, espérant que le choix d'un mot vulgaire propulse Malfoy de sa rêverie indifférente vers une réaction à laquelle il était plus préparé.

« Je vois » commenta Draco posément. Il attendit un instant avant de laisser apparaitre son amusement, il commença par sourire puis, laissa échapper un léger gloussement, avant de rire franchement. Draco ne pouvait pas ignorer l'ironie de la situation. Il s'était langui de Potter comme une stupide écolière pendant des années, en étant jamais capable d'agir selon ses sentiments, et maintenant, il découvrait que son propre fils, non seulement désirait aussi un Potter, mais qu'il avait eu les tripes de le séduire… Et avec succès en plus. Bien qu'il doive s'admettre un peu surpris par la situation, il ne pouvait pas mettre en cause les goûts du garçon et il sentait une sorte de fierté que son fils ait saisi la chance d'être avec Albus, en dépit du probable désaccord de son père.

Potter restait simplement assis, totalement estomaqué. Il venait juste de dire à son principal adversaire depuis vingt cinq ans que leurs fils avaient une relation sexuelle et tout ce que ce connard trouvait à faire était de rire ?

Aussi incrédule qu'il soit devant cette étrange réaction, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Malfoy paraissait différent lorsqu'il laisser tomber son masque. La joie illuminait son visage et Harry fut choqué de découvrir à quel point l'homme paraissait radieux, en dépit de sa colère à l'idée qu'il riait alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter d'un sujet sérieux. Une rougeur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait juste de trouver l'autre homme attirant. Cette surprenante réalisation servit seulement à le rendre encore plus confus et ajouta à l'irritation d'être l'objet de moqueries.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas matière à rire, Malfoy » grinça Harry entre ses dents serrées, « c'est une situation sérieuse. Nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire ».

« Nous pourrions les aider » répondit Malfoy, en riant toujours, « je suis sur que la salle sur demande serait bien préférable à un placard à balais qui sent mauvais »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais ! »

« Et que voudrais-tu que nous fassions, Potter ? » demanda Draco en soupirant, « ce sont deux adolescents conduits par leurs hormones. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fais pareil à leur âge. A moins, peut-être, que ton complexe de saint prude t'en est empêché.

« Je n'étais surement pas un saint, Malfoy » dit Potter, indigné par l'affirmation qu'il était prude. « Aucun doute que, pour ta part, tu étais tout à fait familier des coins sombres et des placards à balais. Ton comportement perverti était bien connu ».

« Ha, que puis-je dire, les mots sont inutiles lorsque tu es aussi bon que moi » répondit Draco avec un sourire confiant avant de baisser sa voix d'une octave et de regarder fixement son rival avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, « et je suis bon, Potter. _Très_ bon ».

Potter déglutit à l'intonation de Malfoy, son cœur s'emballa à l'allusion sexuelle qu'il y entendait. Il se retrouva inexplicablement attiré par les orbes grises brillantes et se pencha légèrement, avant de se reprendre. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et décida qu'il était temps de sortir de là. Il était évident que Malfoy n'allait l'aider d'aucune façon.

« D'accord. Tu ne vas manifestement pas prendre la situation sérieusement, il n'y a donc aucune raison de continuer cette conversation » dit-il en se levant rapidement pour aller vers la porte. « Merci pour votre temps, Professeur Malfoy ».

« Mais de rien, Professeur Potter » dit Malfoy avec un salut moqueur, riant tout bas du Gryffondor nerveux qui se hâtait vers la porte.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Draco leva sa baguette et prononça un sort discret afin de garantir son intimité, puis il remplit à nouveau son verre. Il retourna se blottir dans son fauteuil, une masse de possibilités lui traversant l'esprit. Il voulait Potter, ça au moins, il en était sur. Cependant, Draco avait mis un terme depuis longtemps à cette ridicule attraction pour le sorcier brun, il s'était autorisé pendant un moment à entretenir des pensées sur cet amour improbable, et il souriait un peu en s'y replongeant maintenant. Il but une gorgée de son scotch pur malt et songea qu'il était étrange que certaines choses changent drastiquement alors que d'autres restaient pratiquement inamovibles.

Après la guerre, il fut libéré de toutes les charges retenues contre lui par le MagenMagot, en grande partie grâce à un sorcier à lunettes avec un complexe du héros. Il prit alors la place de Maitre des Potions à Poudlard. Peu après sa prise de poste, et malgré ses protestations sur le fait qu'il était gay, Draco s'était rendu à la volonté de ses parents et avait épousé une sorcière de Sang Pur, Astoria. Il devait admettre qu'elle était très belle, avec ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleu ciel et sa peau blanche comme la neige. Il avait espéré que, finalement, leurs relations deviendraient cordiales mais il avait découvert que sa femme était, comme la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux, totalement froide et sans sentiments. Son pénis aurait pu geler la première fois qu'ils avaient consommé leur mariage. Heureusement pour Draco, et son extrémité sensible, sa femme frigide était très fertile et était directement tombée enceinte de Scorpius, produisant un héritier et par la même le dégageant de toute autre obligation sexuelle.

Après la naissance de Scorpius, Astoria devint impatiente et bougea beaucoup, ne passant jamais de temps avec le garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde. Ce fut à peine une surprise lorsqu'un an après la naissance de Scorpius, Astoria annonça qu'elle le quittait. Elle lui avait calmement annoncé qu'elle était ennuyé et malade de vivre comme une Malfoy. Il était évident pour elle que Scorpius n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elle et, en vérité, cela était loin de l'ennuyer. Elle demanda ensuite une large part des possessions des Malfoys et Draco, plus qu'heureux qu'elle quitte sa vie et sa maison, s'était conformé à cette demande. Il avait d'abord été surpris de l'attitude d'Astoria envers son fils, pis il décida que son départ était la meilleure solution avant qu'elle ne finisse par le blesser. Scorpius devint son monde. Il aimait son fils plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. L'enfant avait raccommodé son cœur endommagé et l'avait gonflé d'une manière que Draco ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il pouvait encore se rappeler l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait pris son fils dans ses bras et regardé dans ses yeux gris familiers. Il avait alors fait le vœu que son fils ne grandisse pas de la même manière que lui. Il aurait, faute d'une mère aimante, un père qui serait toujours là pour le supporter et être fier de lui. Depuis ce jour, il avait élevé Scorpius seul, en répondant à tous ses besoins. Il y avait quinze ans de cela et Draco n'avait jamais regardé en arrière depuis.

Plutôt que ressasser sur l'échec de son mariage, Draco avait porté son attention sur son fils et avait cherché à devenir le meilleur Maitre des Potions possible. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il aimait vraiment enseigner. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il pouvait trouver la patience de travailler avec des étudiants, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais été connu pour avoir cette vertu particulière en abondance. Il se réjouissait du développement de ses étudiants et de leurs succès. C'était enivrant et étrangement gratifiant et il avait vite réalisé pourquoi son vieux mentor avait pris le poste en dépit de ses mauvaises dispositions envers les étudiants et les professeurs. Il y avait très peu d'inconvénients à la profession qu'il avait choisie et il pouvait difficilement se plaindre.

Le plus gros désavantage de son poste à Poudlard était d'être obligé de travailler à proximité du garçon d'or de Gryffondor. Draco trouvait presque impossible de même prendre son petit déjeuner à coté de l'homme, qui pouvait mastiquer sa nourriture de la plus irritante des façons, rire de la plus petite chose dites par ses collègues, d'un rire aussi insouciant que trivial et qui avait même eu le culot de tourner son visage souriant et ses yeux pétillants vers Draco une fois ou deux. C'était suffisant pour rendre n'importe qui malade. Il n'y avait pas un jour où Draco ne trouvait quelque chose d'irritant au sujet de Potter. Ça lui avait pris presque un an pour réaliser pourquoi il ne cessait d'être obsédé par cet idiot de Gryffondor. Ça lui était venu dans un éclair de lucidité alors qu'il cherchait un peu de tranquillité en allant au terrain de Quidditch. Il avait d'abord été furieux de voir que le terrain était occupé, et bien sur, il fallait que ce soit Potter qui occupe son espace. Il s'arrêta près des gradins, se dissimulant à l'intérieur, et regarda la fine silhouette qui volait dans les airs. Draco découvrit que plus il regardait, plus il se sentait heureux et relaxé. Potter volait avec tant de grâce et d'agilité que lui et le balai ne faisait qu'un. Il oublia totalement l'idée de réclamer le terrain et, à la place, décida de se contenter en regardant voler Potter. L'homme était sexy lorsqu'il volait et il se retrouva involontairement dur. Potter soudainement tomba du ciel comme une pierre, et Draco ne put empêcher une exclamation effrayée, alors qu'il tombait comme une pierre vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse, pour se redresser à la dernière seconde, tous ses muscles bandés et un grand sourire victorieux sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur. Draco se surprit à imaginer Potter portant le même regard pendant qu'il chevauchait Draco dans un lit, avec autant de force. Cette pensée le prit par surprise et il commença par nier son attraction, mais après quelques nuits de masturbation constante sur l'image d'un Potter en sueur, il dut admettre, au moins à lui-même, qu'il désirait l'homme. Malheureusement pour Draco, Potter était, et avait toujours été, uniquement hétéro. Pour ne rien arranger, il était marié et avait des enfants avec cette maudite gamine Weasley. Il se résigna à l'idée qu'il ne l'aurait jamais et résolut de l'éviter à tout prix. Ils avaient peu de relations professionnelles et ne se parlaient que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, une situation qui avait parfaitement satisfait Draco ces dernières années.

Finalement, il se convainquit que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Potter n'était qu'un stupide engouement qui était passé depuis longtemps. Entre enseigner, éviter Potter et élever son fils, Draco n'avait pas trouvé le temps de s'investir dans une relation romantique et c'était beaucoup plus simple de ramasser un gars ou deux à un club, de les ramener chez lui pour satisfaire ses besoins et de passer à autre chose. Si ces hommes ressemblaient à un certain chieur de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Draco n'y avait certainement porté aucune attention. Il s'était convaincu qu'il était guéri de ses sentiments insensés pour cet homme.

Puis, Ginny Weasley avait été tuée par un sort perdu lors d'un affrontement entre des Aurors et quelques renégats Sang Pur activistes, et tout avait changé. Potter était devenu un fantôme, rien à voir avec la personne qu'il connaissait depuis presque vingt ans et Draco fut surpris de voir à quel point ça l'affectait. Il détestait voir l'homme, autrefois si fort et insouciant, si profondément brisé. Il voulait désespérément réconforter le Gryffondor, mais il savait qu'il ne le voulait pas et n'avait pas besoin de lui. A la place, il se retrouva à l'observer comme une sorte d'ange gardien silencieux. Il avait attendu et observé, les semaines et les mois étaient passés et Potter s'en était finalement sorti. Il commençait à rire à nouveau même si Draco avait remarqué qu'aucun de ses sourires n'atteignaient ses yeux.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Draco avait ignoré le minuscule espoir qu'avait suscité la mort de la femme de Potter. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait eu aucune envie de revenir dans la position de vulnérabilité dans laquelle ses sentiments l'avaient placé.

Ce développement entre Scorpius et le garçon Potter pouvait être utilisé pour donner à Draco le levier qui lui permettrait de gagner son Gryffondor une fois pour toute. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais Draco avait toujours su que les meilleures choses dans la vie n'étaient jamais acquises facilement. Il finit la dernière gorgée de sa boisson en souriant et s'allongea dans sa chaise, un plan rusé de Serpentard se formait dans sa tête.

A suivre

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à Clina pour ses reviews toujours aussi agréables !

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong> – Chapitre 3

Albus était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avant le diner, il essayait obstinément de lire son livre de potions mais échouait misérablement, ses pensées retournant une fois de plus à l'incident de la nuit précédente. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre, et par son père en plus, il devait toutefois reconnaitre que ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait détesté voir le regard de McGonagall si elle les avait attrapés dans la même position. Il avait été tellement distrait par le désir qui emplissait les yeux de Scorpius qu'il avait complètement oublié de charme de silence.

Lorsqu'il était retourné dans la salle commune ce soir là, Rose lui avait foncé dessus immédiatement en demandant à connaitre tous les détails les plus salaces de leurs ébats. Comme elle était à la fois sa cousine et sa meilleure amie, il lui avait tout raconté de ses relations avec Scorpius, ce qui l'avait rendu complètement obsédée. Son raisonnement étant que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le garçon le plus chaud de l'école, il pouvait au moins l'autoriser à vivre son histoire par procuration.

« Allez, Al, donnes-moi tous les détails, n'oublie rien ! » commença-t-elle en sautant sauvagement et en le poussant sur le canapé pour se blottir contre lui.

« A quoi ressemblait-il ? Etait-il énorme ? Avez-vous… », elle s'arrêta notant pour la première fois le regard d'Albus.

« Ho mon cœur, que s'est-il passé ? » Ses sourcils se rejoignirent d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle regarda son cousin. « A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Dois-je lui botter les fesses ? »

« Non, rien de ce genre. C'est encore pire » gémit Albus en jetant dramatiquement sa tête en arrière.

« Vas-y, chéri, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! »

« Et bien, j'étais à genoux en train de sucer le plus magnifique des garçons que je n'ai jamais vu et… Merlin… on… on s'est fait attrapé ».

Les yeux de Rose s'arrondirent. « Attrapé ? Ho merde… »

« Ouais. Ho merde! Et ce n'est pas le pire »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire qu'être attrapé dans un placard à balais en train de sucer Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle, manifestement en train de faire défiler plusieurs scenarii dans sa tête mais n'en retenant aucun.

« Que penses-tu de se faire attraper par ton père, qui, non seulement, ne sait pas que tu es gay, mais a, en plus, une rancune d'enfance contre le père du garçon dont tu as le pénis dans la bouche ? » dit Albus ironiquement.

« Oncle _Harry_ vous a attrapé ? » couina Rose, choquée, son visage devint d'une belle teinte rouge et elle pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour contenir son amusement en imaginant la tête de son cher oncle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, en dépit de l'évidente humiliation de son cousin, à l'image mentale qui se formait dans sa tête.

« Rose ! » hurla Albus avec indignation. « Ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Je suis si heureux de te procurer autant d'amusement ».

« Ho… Merlin, je suis désolée Al… C'est juste… » Elle s'arrêta pour laisser échapper quelques éclats de rire. Après quelques minutes, elle se recomposa une attitude et fit de son mieux pour calmer son cousin qui boudait. « D'accord, c'est bon, chéri, continue. Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Tout ce que j'ai pu penser à dire était 'Salut Papa' » dit Albus avec lassitude.

« Wow… Est-il devenu enragé ? »

« Finalement, ça n'a pas été aussi terrible. Le pire a été de s'asseoir pour une discussion sur le sexe où nous n'étions vraiment pas à l'aise. Ça et le fait qu'il va en parler au professeur Malfoy. Tu aurais du voir le visage de Scorpius quand Papa à dit ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache qu'il est gay. Argh, tout ça est de ma faute ! »

« Haa,mon cœur, tout va aller bien » susurra Rose, elle attira la tête d'Albus sur ses genoux pour caresser gentiment ses cheveux en bataille. « Oncle Harry est plus que juste. Je suis sure qu'il trouvera une façon d'adoucir les choses ? As-tu parlé à Scorpius depuis que tout ça est arrivé ? »

« Pas encore. J'ai rodé un peu autour des cachots avant de revenir, en espérant le voir, mais je pense qu'il se sent un peu trop humilié pour parler en ce moment ». Albus ferma les yeux, succombant aux gentilles caresses que Rose lui prodiguait et souhaitant juste s'endormir et tout oublier, blotti contre Scorpius.

« Je suppose que c'est normal » répondit Rose. Soudainement elle laissa échapper un minuscule gloussement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

« Ho rien. J'essayais juste d'imaginer la tête du Professeur Malfoy lorsque ton père lui apprendra la nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour être une mouche sur le mur pendant _cette_ conversation ».

Albus se contenta simplement de l'écraser, sans enthousiasme, avant de s'arracher et de se diriger vers son lit pour la nuit.

Rose avait toujours été là pour lui et elle ne fit pas exception à la règle. Le lendemain, elle resta à ses cotés toute la journée, plaisantant avec lui et essayant de le distraire du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu Scorpius de toute la journée. Elle l'avait seulement laissé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait étudier pour l'essai que leur avait donné le professeur Malfoy quelques jours auparavant.

Il était resté assis là pendant une heure et il était toujours bloqué sur la même page. En soupirant, Albus abandonna le livre, en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait. Il rassembla son matériel d'étude et courut le poser dans sa chambre. En retournant dans la salle commune il entendit Rose l'appeler des escaliers.

« Hey, beau gosse, si nous allions chercher un peu de bouffe ! » dit-elle gaiement, réussissant à tirer un petit sourire d'Albus. Elle glissa son bras sous le sien et ils partirent en direction de la grande salle.

A mi-chemin, ils furent interrompu par un appel, « Potter ! »

Albus se retourna et vit Scorpius s'approcher d'eux, son cœur rata un mini battement à la vue de son insaisissable Serpentard.

« Nous devons parler » dit Scorpius sans préambule.

Albus le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers Rose avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Hey, regarde l'heure, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher ! » dit-elle en faisant un rapide clin d'œil à Albus. Lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, il l'entendit murmurer, « Détails, Al… Détails ».

Souriant un peu aux facéties de Rose, il fit finalement un geste vers Scorpius pour lui indiquer qu'il le suivait.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers une partie du couloir plus déserte et s'esquivèrent dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Fermant la porte derrière eux, Albus la verrouilla et, apprenant de ses erreurs, lança un sort de silence sur la pièce. Lorsque ce fut fait, il s'appuya, les mains derrière le dos, contre la porte et regarda le garçon en face de lui.

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer puis, en un éclair, Scorpius épinglait Albus contre la porte, passant ses bras autour de son cou, pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Albus retourna joyeusement le baiser, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Scorpius, rapprochant leurs hanches, ils haletèrent lorsque leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Après un moment à se rouler des pelles brulantes et à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, ils se séparèrent suffisamment pour que Scorpius pose son front contre celui d'Albus.

« Salut » murmura-t-il.

« Hey, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, que s'est-il passé ? »

Scorpius soupira et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le bord d'un bureau vide.

« J'ai juste… réfléchi. J'ai passé toute la journée à revivre la nuit dernière, le bon et le mauvais. Merlin… Je n'avais jamais été aussi embarrassé »

Albus tressaillit à cette confession et bougea pour s'asseoir avec hésitation à coté de son amant.

« Je comprend. Je sais que tu n'étais pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un sache pour nous. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir oublié le sort de silence… »

« Albus, je ne suis pas en colère après toi. C'était autant de ma faute d'avoir oublié le sort de silence. Je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'être avec toi. Et je me fiche que des gens le sachent. Je n'avais juste pas imaginé que la première personne à le savoir, en dehors de nous et de Rose, serait ton père. Je ne peux pas imaginer une pire manière de le découvrir que toi étendu sur moi… avec mon sperme dégoulinant sur ton menton. Je peux seulement être reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas mon père » dit-il avec un léger frisson.

« Je suis désolé ».

« Voudrais-tu arrêter de t'excuser, stupide Gryffondor ? » dit Scorpius en prenant la main de son petit ami. « Ce qui est fait est fait ».

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius demande tranquillement, « était-il en colère ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il était juste choqué. Il n'a pas hurlé. Il m'a juste demandé depuis combien de temps ça durait et si nous étions… prudents ». Albus rougit en prononçant le dernier mot.

« Alors, il n'était pas ennuyé que tu sois gay… que je sois un Malfoy ? » demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils sous l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait.

« Non, Amour, comment pourrait-il me blâmer dans mes choix ? Regarde à quel point tu es étonnant » dit Albus avec un sourire fier. Un confortable silence s'installa, les garçons étaient juste contents d'être proche l'un de l'autre.

Abus bougea pour se rapprocher de son petit ami et il s'appuya contre lui, pressant son visage contre son cou pendant que Scorpius glissait son bras autour de lui, il le tint serré pendant un moment. Albus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de respirer la douce senteur du garçon à coté de lui, un léger musc avec une pointe de vanille et une indéfinissable senteur qui était purement Scorpius.

Inévitablement, Albus céda à la tentation et commença à embrasser la peau douce, juste sous la clavicule de Scorpius, il mordillait, mordait puis effaçait les marques avec sa langue. Scorpius frissonnait puis il étira son cou pour donner à Albus un meilleur accès à la chair sensible.

« Mmmm… Je viens juste de réaliser que je n'ai jamais eu mon tour » dit Scorpius paresseusement, il sursauta lorsque les dents pincèrent un point particulièrement sensible.

Se tournant d'un coup, Scorpius attrapa Albus par les épaules et se positionna au dessus de lui, allongé sur le bureau. Scorpius s'assit à califourchon et abaissa ses hanches afin de causer la délicieuse friction de leurs érections. Albus gémit et projeta ses hanches contre celles de son amant pour chercher plus de contact.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Scorpius commença à dépouiller Albus de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il eut retiré la chemise, il commença à lécher et sucer chaque petite partie de peau bronzée à sa portée, portant une attention particulière lorsque la respiration d'Albus s'accélérait, apprenant chacune des zones érogènes de son corps. Il mordit légèrement les têtons d'Albus, portant une généreuse attention à chacun d'entre eux avant de descendre le long du corps du Gryffondor, laissant avec satisfaction une rangée de suçons sombres tout le long de son abdomen.

Lorsque Scorpius atteignit la ceinture du pantalon d'Albus, il plongea la langue dessous, taquinant sans merci l'autre garçon. Albus levait ses hanches en essayant de faire agir le Serpentard, il en voulait désespérément plus. Dans un mouvement d'impatience, Albus attrapa sa baguette et fit disparaitre son pantalon et son boxer, il prit un moment pour sourire d'un air narquois au garçon stupéfait qui surplombait son corps désormais nu.

« Albus, Severus Potter » le réprimanda Scorpius de sa voix rendue rauque par un désir inassouvi, « tu triches. Tu vas devoir payer ». Sans plus d'explications, Scorpius murmura un sort et des liens s'enroulèrent autour du garçon qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Albus haleta en se retrouvant attaché par les poignets et les chevilles au bureau sur lequel il était étendu, ses genoux largement écartés pour l'exposer pleinement à son sournois partenaire. Il lutta un peu contre les liens et se trouva inexplicablement excité à l'idée d'abandonner tout le contrôle à Scorpius, son pénis se mit à durcir au point de devenir douloureux.

Scorpius ricana aux tentatives d'Albus de s'échapper, appréciant l'enivrante sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait en sachant l'autre garçon complètement à sa merci. Puis, ne voulant pas gaspiller plus de temps, il reprit son chemin de baisers sur la forme allongée. Il lécha, mordilla et suça jusqu'à la trainée de poils sur les abdominaux bien dessinés, il se dirigea vers le centre du corps d'Albus, mais dépassa le magnifique pénis pourpre qui se dressait en demandant de l'attention, la tête déjà humide. Il arrêta sa descente pour exhaler un souffle chaud sur la délicieuse friandise qui se trouvait face à lui, faisant frissonner Albus grâce à la sensation de l'air sur son pénis humide. Il sourit au gémissement haut perché de son amant et fit un claquement réprobateur avec sa bouche en secouant lentement sa tête.

« Maintenant, Albus, Amour, je t'ai dis que tu allais être punis. Tu m'as privé du plaisir de te déshabiller. Maintenant, je projette de te taquiner sans merci. Ça t'apprendra à jouer au plus malin avec un Serpentard ».

Albus lutta à nouveau contre ses liens en essayant de rapprocher Scorpius de son pénis douloureux.

« C'est un si beau tableau, de te voir ligoté et à ma merci, Potter »

Scorpius souffla à nouveau sur la tête de son pénis avant de retourner aux cuisses d'Albus et de reprendre ses baisers et morsures. Il reprit ses va et vient sur l'intérieur des cuisses d'Albus, se délectant de chaque bout de peau trempée de sueur, puis il revint vers le centre du corps d'Albus. Une fois sa destination atteinte, il passa la langue timidement sur les testicules tremblantes d'Albus, les léchant, avant d'en prendre une dans sa bouche et de doucement la lécher. Albus poussa un cri aigu en soulevant ses hanches du bureau.

« Comme ça, c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Scorpius en se reculant juste suffisamment pour articuler.

« Merlin… oui… s'il te plait » fut la réponse étranglée d'Albus alors qu'il lançait sans répit ses hanches en avant, cherchant la chaleur de la bouche de Scorpius.

Scorpius gloussa et bougea afin de prendre l'autre boule dans sa bouche, la traitant avec le même soin que la première. Il le taquina jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ne soit plus qu'une masse tremblante de mots emmêlés et de prières incohérentes. Se rappelant à quel point cela avait été merveilleux lorsqu'Albus lui avait fait, il porta ses doigts à la bouche suppliante et dit, « Suce ».

Albus ouvrit la bouche et suça avec avidité les doigts qu'on lui offrait, un par un, suçant chacun d'entre eux comme si c'était le pénis du garçon. Le membre de Scorpius se contracta lorsqu'il sentit la langue s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir cette merveilleuse bouche autour de lui à nouveau. Lorsque ses doigts furent complètement trempés, il les enleva en ignorant les gémissements de protestation d'Albus et bougea pour s'étendre à nouveau entre ses jambes. Il commença par lécher une fois de plus les testicules face à lui. Il les caressait de manière taquine tout en dirigeant sa main plus au sud vers sa prochaine destination. Il sourit en trouvant l'entrée recherchée et la caressa légèrement avec ses doigts mouillés, tournant gentiment autour de l'ouverture.

Albus expira violemment et laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, effrayé par les sensations qui courraient à l'intérieur de lui. Intrigué et extrêmement excité par ses réactions Scorpius d'allongea pour regarder le premier doigt glisser dans l'étroit passage, fasciné aussi bien par la pénétration que par l'expression de son amant. Albus se resserra un peu à l'intrusion mais il ne pouvait nier la sensation de bien-être qu'il ressentait à avoir Scorpius à l'intérieur de lui, même si c'était seulement un doigt.

Alors que Scorpius regardait son doigt faire des va et vient dans l'anneau de muscle détendu, il fut submergé par le désir de goûter cette chair tremblante. Sans hésitation, il enleva son doigt, sans entendre le léger cri de dépit du garçon en dessous de lui, et le remplaça par sa langue. Il léchait avec ardeur l'ouverture, adorant la senteur musquée de son amant et incapable d'en avoir assez. En voulant plus, il commença à entrer le bout de sa langue, baisant, en gémissant, le canal étroit avec un abandon désespéré.

Toute protestation à la perte qu'il ressentit, lorsque le doigt de Scorpius fut retiré brutalement, disparut lorsqu'il sentit à la place le feu qui passa dans ses veines sous l'action de la langue qui entrait et sortait de son trou vierge. Albus ne pensait pas pouvoir survivre à plus de stimulation. Ce plaisir ne pouvait être comparé à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, et il haletait, gémissait, suppliait et tirait sur les liens, en irritant la peau de ses poignets.

« S'il te plait… S'il te plait… Scor… Amour… S'il te plait… Ho mon… Ugh ». Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait à la fois envie que cela finisse et que ça dure pour toujours.

Les incompréhensibles marmonnements d'Albus finirent par pénétrer le cerveau rempli d'une brume de désir de Scorpius et, prenant pitié de son amant, il passa la langue le long des testicules et remonta toute la longueur de son pénis très tendu pour finalement l'avaler en entier. Albus, trop stimulé par l'attention portée à ses boules et la glorieuse baise de langue qui lui avait été administrée fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il vint violemment, envoyant sa semence dans la gorge de son amant, en hurlant son nom.

Scorpius déglutit plusieurs fois, essayant de ne rien perdre de l'essence de son amant, il voulait tout gouter de lui. Lorsqu'Albus eut tout donné, Scorpius s'étira et sortit difficilement sa baguette pour détacher les liens, avant de s'effondrer sur le garçon tremblant.

« Alors, as-tu aimé ta punition ? » demanda Scorpius, essoufflé par leurs activités et son érection qui était toujours aussi tendue.

« Rappelles-moi de te contrarier plus souvent Scorpius » réussit à répondre Albus.

Après quelques instants, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé assez de force pour bouger, Albus roula sur Scorpius, bien décidé à prendre sa revanche.

Malheureusement pour Albus, il ne fallut pas plus que le temps de dire « revanche » avant que le garçon vienne ardemment dans un cri après seulement quelques passages de la langue talentueuse d'Albus.

« D-désolé, Al » dit Scorpius en bégayant légèrement, encore submergé par la force de son orgasme, « je ne pouvais plus attendre. Tu m'as tellement excité. Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu es sexy ».

Albus gloussa et remonta pour embrasser avec avidité les lèvres de Scorpius, permettant à l'autre adolescent de se gouter sur sa langue.

« Pas d'inquiétude, Amour. Je trouverai un moyen de me venger pour avoir été attaché de cette façon… Quelque chose qui durera très longtemps » dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Nous verrons ça, Potter » se moqua Scorpius.

Après quelques sorts rapides et plusieurs baisers passionnés, les garçons émergèrent furtivement de la classe et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour les dix minutes de diner qui restaient.

Lorsqu'Albus s'assit à sa place habituelle à coté de Rose, elle tiqua sur son allure débraillée et sourit d'un air entendu.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un air innocent mais échouant misérablement.

Rose se contenta de secouer la tête, les yeux brillants de moquerie et marmonna dans sa barbe, « détails Al… ».

Draco leva les yeux pour voir le garçon Potter entrer dans le grand hall suivi au bout de quelques secondes par son propre fils. Il sourit intérieurement en prenant note de leurs lèvres gonflées et de leurs joues rougies, il remarqua aussi avec fierté, qu'au moins, Scorpius avait la décence de ne pas laisser ses vêtements paraitre froissés ou mal mis, contrairement au jeune Potter dont la cravate était de travers et la chemises sortie du pantalon et en besoin désespéré d'un fer à repasser, bien que, pour être honnête, le garçon était, même en temps normal, aussi négligé que son père.

Il semblerait que les choses progressent gentiment pour son fils. Son plan pourrait bientôt être mis en action et lui aussi pourrait avoir son Gryffondor.

A suivre

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

**Merci à Clina et Miruru **(vous ne voulez pas vous créer un compte que je puisse enfin vous répondre comme j'en meurs d'envie !)

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong> – Chapitre 4

Harry venait juste de rassembler ses affaires après avoir fini la dernière classe de la journée, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en ne voyant nul autre que Draco Malfoy. L'homme était appuyé de manière désinvolte contre l'encadrement de la porte et ses cheveux illuminés par la lumière du couloir lui donnaient l'air d'un ange déchu. Harry essaya d'ignorer l'empressement de son esprit à associer Malfoy avec autre chose qu'un abruti, surtout un ange, et prit un moment pour calmer la rapidité des battements de son cœur en maudissant en silence l'autre homme pour l'avoir surpris.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Malfoy ? » demanda Potter, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment recomposé pour parler.

« Je suis sur que je pourrais penser à beaucoup de choses » dit tranquillement Draco de sa voix trainante, un petit sourire ironique se formant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remarquait la réaction de surprise de Potter d'abord à sa présence, puis à ses mots. « Mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Je suis venu te parler des garçons et de notre petit problème. Je suis sur que tu as remarqué leur entrée assez maladroite dans la grande salle hier soir ? »

« Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Ils étaient tout sauf subtils » répondit Potter en rougissant légèrement à la pensée de ce que ces deux là avaient du faire avant d'apparaitre au diner.

« En effet, je dois entretenir Scorpius au sujet du 'bon moment' lorsqu'on essaye d'empêcher les autres de devenir suspicieux sur certaines… activités. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'un Malfoy soit si transparent, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Draco.

« C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Le bon moment ? » demanda Potter avec incrédulité.

« Que puis-je dire, Potter ? Tu seras surement d'accord pour dire que dans la vie, comme en amour, le bon moment est essentiel » dit Draco de sa voix trainante et suggestive.

Potter, abasourdi par l'insinuation, se contentait simplement de fixer Malfoy, peu sur de ce qu'il devait dire.

Amusé par l'évident manque de réponse, Draco se laissa aller à sourire plus largement, obligeant Harry, distrait par le mouvement, à jeter un coup d'œil à sa bouche. Son cœur s'accéléra une fois de plus à la vue de ses lèvres roses sensuelles. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il vit le regard de Potter fixé sur sa bouche et la légère teinte rosée qui envahissait ses joues.

« C'est tout, alors ? » se dépêcha de demander Potter lorsqu'il détourna son regard de Malfoy pour échapper aux pensées inappropriées qu'il avait entretenues pendant un bref instant. Il souhaita très fort que Malfoy n'ait pas remarqué cette légère distraction.

« Pas complètement. Ecoutes, Potter, je pensais que puisque nos garçons vont _manifestement_ passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, il est inévitable que nous nous voyons un peu plus tous les deux. Je souhaiterais assez que nous soyons plus cordiaux l'un envers l'autre. Qui sait, nous pourrions même devenir des amis proches ? »

« Tu veux être ami ? Avec moi ? » demanda Harry les yeux ronds et légèrement inquiet des motifs de Malfoy aussi bien que de ses sentiments grandissants envers l'adonis blond. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de passer plus de temps autour de l'homme, pas tant qu'il était dans une telle confusion.

« Le concept est si difficile à appréhender ? » demanda Draco en se rapprochant jusqu'à ce que la chaleur du corps blond parvienne à se glisser en lui.

« Et bien… je… » bégaya-t-il, la proximité de l'autre homme l'empêchant de former une réponse cohérente.

« Allez, Potter » dit Draco en tendant la main, comme il l'avait déjà fait des années auparavant, dans un geste d'amitié, sa voix se changeant en un murmure sensuel, « ce n'est pas ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ».

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement en entendant le ton de la voix de Malfoy et une drôle de sensation dans son bas ventre en regardant les orbes grises flamboyantes, beaucoup trop proches pour son confort. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir devenir plus proche de l'homme qui faisait s'emballer son cœur et faisait prendre à son imagination des libertés interdites. Il savait que c'était vraiment mal de penser sexuellement à son ennemi et encore moins à son ami. Comment pouvait-il être ami avec lui en ressentant ce qu'il ressentait ? Il baissa les yeux vers la main tendue puis revint à son visage, dont l'expression confiante fléchissait pendant qu'il attendait qu'Harry prenne sa main, manifestement contrarié à l'idée d'être rejeté – à nouveau. Ce fut l'éclair d'incertitude dans ses yeux qui fit tendre la main à Harry pour prendre celle plus pâle en face de lui, il essaya désespérément d'ignorer l'éclair qui traversa son corps tout entier en touchant la peau de Malfoy.

Draco, visiblement détendu, était soulagé de l'acceptation d'Harry. Sa confiance revint avec la sensation de la main d'Harry dans la sienne, et il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

« Je… je suppose que nous pouvons essayer » concéda Harry plus affecté par ce sourire qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Draco, poussant sa chance, se pencha légèrement en avant, envahit totalement l'espace de l'autre homme. Il y avait une lumière dangereuse dans ses yeux alors qu'il caressait gentiment de son pouce la main captive dans la sienne. Il y eut un moment de silence passionné, chacun hésitant à bouger. Finalement, Harry sembla se secouer et retira sa main de celle de Malfoy.

« D'accord… Je… hum… je suppose qu'on se verra plus tard alors, Malfoy » dit-il mal à l'aise, souhaitant que Draco s'en aille afin qu'il soit libéré de son emprise.

« Absolument. J'ai hâte de mieux te connaitre… Harry » murmura Draco en haussant un de ses sourcils aristocratiques avant de se retourner pour quitter gracieusement la pièce en laissant tout seul un gryffondor confus et involontairement excité.

Rose leva la tête de son livre en entendant un coup sur le passage dévoilé par le portrait. Elle eut juste assez de temps pour apercevoir une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille se ruer et disparaitre dans l'escalier et entendit la porte du dortoir claquer violemment. Elle roula les yeux doucement en fermant son livre et en le déposant avant de se lever de son siège près du feu dans la salle commune et d'aller enquêter sur le nouveau drame dans la vie de son cousin. Elle imaginait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Scorpius. La semaine passée avait été totalement morne car Albus avait arrêté de la nourrir de potins croustillants sur son amour et elle était un peu grognon de n'avoir eu aucun détail depuis la nuit où Al s'était montré au dîner en paraissant avoir été baisé de manière incroyable. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une dispute qui les avait amenés à rompre, elle savait à quel point le Serpentard était attaché à son cousin et elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir les conséquences d'une rupture.

En atteignant la porte du dortoir d'Albus, elle se prépara au pire avant de la pousser et d'entrer. Elle vit alors Al qui marchait de long en large comme un fou en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. En voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, Rose ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir en croisant les jambes sur le lit d'Albus. Elle le regarda pendant un moment avant de finalement interrompre le brouhaha de marmonnements, « tu as décidé de faire un trou dans le sol, ou bien tu veux en parler ? »

Albus tourna brusquement la tête en réalisant finalement que Rose était assise là et son visage passa de la frustration au soulagement.

« Rose! Merci Merlin, tu es là ! Je jure sur tout ce qui est magique que Papa est en train de me rendre fou! Je ne peux avoir aucune tranquillité ! J'ai à peine eu un moment avec Scorpius la semaine dernière et si je ne réussis pas à avoir du temps avec lui, je vais exploser ».

« D'accord, calmes-toi, mon chéri, prends une profonde respiration et dis-moi ce qui est arrivé » intervint rapidement Rose, fortement soulagée que ce ne soit pas Scorpius mais oncle Harry qui ait mis le garçon dans cet état.

« Tout a commencé lorsqu'il a décidé de nous convoquer dans son bureau pour le thé durant la pause de l'après midi lundi. Il a commencé à nous dire combien l'amour est une chose précieuse et combien c'était agréable de nous voir tous les deux si heureux. Ensuite, il a ramené le sujet sur le sexe et il a demandé à Scorpius s'il était au courant des 'précautions à prendre' ».

« Non… Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça » répondit Rose en arrondissant les yeux sous la terreur que seul un adolescent pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il était confronté à la perspective d'un parent embarrassant. Pas étonnant qu'Albus ne pouvait pas tenir en place !

« Ho que si, il l'a fait. Non seulement il en a parlé, mais il a apporté ces putains de brochures ! » cria Albus, rempli d'horreur, il les sortit de son sac en les agitant frénétiquement en l'air. Rose lui arracha des mains et les parcourut en lisant les titres à haute voix.

« C'est bien d'être gay… Sexe en sécurité pour les adolescents… Sexe anal, plaisir et peine… Tu te moques de moi ? » cria Rose en riant avec incrédulité. « Ho, Al, mon cœur, tu as du être humilié ! »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire. Je suis juste resté assis là comme un abruti pendant qu'il pointait des passages surlignés… _des passages surlignés_ ! Combien de fois les a-t-il lus ? Finalement j'ai paniqué et avalé le reste de mon thé, en me brûlant la gorge au passage, attrapé Scorpius et j'ai fui »

« Waouw…Et bien finalement, tu sais qu'il est d'accord. Je veux dire, n'étais-tu pas effrayé qu'il soit contre ? Finalement, il vous soutient… tu sais… à la façon d'oncle Harry » dit Rose en essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose de bien dans cette embarrassante situation.

« Ouais, depuis il a montré un peu trop de soutien. Il se montre toujours dans les places les plus surprenantes. A chaque fois que Scorpius et moi trouvons une place retirée pour nous embrasser, il arrive en souriant et nous fait un clin d'œil. Ugh ! Un clin d'œil ! Je ne peux pas avoir un seul moment de paix. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour distraire son attention, ou bien je vais péter un plomb ! » s'écria Abus dramatiquement en se jetant nonchalamment sur son lit à baldaquin.

« Parfaitement exact, Chéri. Nous avons besoin d'un plan » dit Rose, ses yeux devenant sournois et pensifs. « Quelque chose qu'il ne verra même pas venir ».

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Albus en se levant sur un coude pour la fixer avec curiosité.

« Je dirais que nous avons besoin de faire quelques recherches. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui retienne son attention, nous avons juste à observer et découvrir ce que c'est. Une fois que nous aurons découvert sa faiblesse, nous pourrons bâtir un plan en l'utilisant de façon à pouvoir l'occuper et que toi et ton petit amoureux puissiez avoir plus de rencontres passionnées » répondit-elle avec un sourire futé.

« Ho merci Merlin ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Rose, comme toujours. Merci de m'aider »

« De rien, mon cœur, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi. En plus, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à manquer de bonheur coïtal… Je suis en manque de détails croustillants. Personne ne se met en travers de mes potins sulfureux et de ma vie par procuration. Pas même le grand Harry Potter ».

La semaine suivante, Rose et Albus mirent en action la partie phase de reconnaissance de leur plan. Ils observaient constamment Harry, en classe, pendant les repas, pendant les jeux de Quidditch… Tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser, cherchant quelque chose à travers ses mots ou ses réactions.

Ce fut lors d'une visite à son oncle que Rose fit une surprenante, mais néanmoins délicieuse, découverte.

Elle venait juste de finir son scone et le faisait passer avec ce qui restait de son thé lorsqu'elle aborda de manière désinvolte le sujet de Scorpius et Albus.

« Peux-tu croire les nouvelles sur Albus et Scorpius ? Je trouve que c'est simplement merveilleux de voir Albus si heureux ! Et avec un Malfoy en plus. Tu dois avoir été surpris de le découvrir, oncle Harry, surtout après ton histoire avec le professeur Malfoy ? » remarqua-t-elle légèrement.

Harry s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge à la mention du professeur Malfoy et ses joues devinrent légèrement roses, mais il répondit, « oui, c'était un choc mais je suppose que ce genre de choses arrive ».

Les yeux de Rose se rétrécirent légèrement lorsqu'elle nota le rougissement de son oncle à la mention du père de Scorpius. Suivant son instinct, elle continua avec un sourire, « oui, ce genre de choses arrive. Cependant, personne ne pourrait le blâmer de trouver Scorpius attirant. Les Malfoys semblent avoir un genre d'aura. Je me demande ce qui leur donne autant d'allure ? Je suppose que ça doit être le merveilleux blond platine de leurs cheveux, leur peau pâle ou leurs yeux couleur de tempête. Mais je crois que c'est plus que ça. Ils ont quelque chose qui les rend plus attirants que les autres. N'es-tu pas d'accord, oncle Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant intérieurement en voyant les yeux vitreux d'Harry.

« Oui… » dit-il songeur, et ensuite, semblant se rendre compte qu'il venait juste d'admettre devant sa nièce qu'il trouvait Malfoy attirant, il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et dit, « Hum, et bien c'est… ils sont intéressants, en effet. Ahem… Ho mon… regarde l'heure ! Il est temps que tu retourne à la tour, ne crois-tu pas, pétale de rose ? »

« Absolument, oncle Harry » répondit-elle en voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de lui ce soir. « Merci beaucoup pour le thé et les scones ».

Elle se leva de son siège et lui fit un bref câlin et un baiser avant de se dépêcher de sortir, son esprit travaillant sans répit. Il n'y avait aucune chance que sa théorie soit correcte, n'est-ce-pas ? C'était Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, les plus légendaires rivaux de Poudlard… Ce qu'elle était en train de penser était probablement ridicule et totalement faux. N'étant pas du genre à se tromper sur quelque chose, elle se repassa les évènements de la soirée plusieurs fois dans la tête, se rappelant et analysant chaque petite nuance, chaque expression faciale, chaque geste, et revenait chaque fois à la même conclusion improbable, son oncle Harry avait le béguin pour le professeur Malfoy.

A la minute où elle passa le portrait, elle aperçut Albus, l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant de force de la partie de bataille explosive qu'il était en train de disputer avec Liam Finnegan et le traina vers son dortoir en ignorant les protestations coléreuses qu'avaient provoqué son abrupte interruption.

« Bordel, Rose, à quoi rime cette précipitation ? » demanda Albus essoufflé et légèrement agacé.

« Désolée, Al, mais la bataille explosive peut attendre, je viens juste de faire une percée dans notre petite mission »

Abus se ragaillardit immédiatement, toutes pensées d'agacement écartées, il attendait les nouvelles avec avidité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bonne nouvelle, j'espère » dit-il rapidement.

« Ho, chéri, c'est mieux que bien. En fait, c'est absolument charmant et plein d'une délicieuse ironie » dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Alors, vas-y, crache le morceau ! »

« Il semble, Cher Albus, que tu ne sois pas le seul Potter ayant développé une attirance pour la famille Malfoy ».

« Hum… Mais encore ? » demanda Albus légèrement confus. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je suis en train de te parler de ton père qui craque pour le professeur Malfoy » dit-elle en souriant triomphalement en racontant le déroulement de sa conversation avec Harry.

« Stop… Attend une minute, laisse moi remettre les choses en ordre » commença Albus totalement incrédule, « tu penses que mon père, Harry Potter, craque non seulement pour un autre homme, mais pour le professeur Malfoy ? Tu te rends compte à quel point ça parait fou ? »

« Bien sur, je sais que ça parait fou mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. N'as-tu pas remarqué ces derniers temps à quel point Harry est étrange lorsqu'il est près de lui ? »

« Et bien oui, mais je pensais que c'était plus en rapport avec l'histoire 'mon fils baise ton fils' et c'est terriblement gênant, et pas avec des pensées telles que 'waouw tu es chaud et j'aimerais découvrir ce que ça fait de baiser un gars' » dit Albus, son esprit bloquant sur l'idée qu'il ressemblait encore plus à son père qu'il le croyait.

« Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à y penser de cette façon. Sinon, comment expliques-tu la façon dont il a réagi ce soir ? »

« Waouw. D'accord. Alors disons qu'il aime bien le professeur Malfoy » concéda Albus, « tu sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il l'admette de son plein gré ».

« Bien sur, et c'est là que le plan intervient »

« D'accord. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre encore quelques jours. Je ne sais pas si ses réactions de ce soir sont suffisantes pour bâtir un plan. Même si Papa est attiré par le professeur Malfoy, nous allons devoir découvrir sous quel angle aborder la situation » raisonna-t-il et Rose hocha la tête pour monter son accord.

Pendant quelques jours, Rose observa attentivement les deux hommes, dans les couloirs, à l'heure des repas et durant leurs classes. Elle nota que lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, le professeur Malfoy se tenait toujours un peu trop proche d'Harry qui rougissait légèrement et semblait excessivement nerveux. Elle remarqua aussi la façon dont Harry se tendait à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait le nom de l'autre homme. Il était intéressant de voir le nombre de fois où les yeux du professeur brun se tournaient dans la direction du blond et à quel point il se détournait rapidement lorsque le dit blond le regardait à son tour, rougissant comme un enfant qui se faisait prendre la main dans le pot à gâteaux. Les réactions du professeur Malfoy n'étaient pas non plus celles qu'on pouvait attendre vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un rival, il paraissait enchanté et étrangement triomphant à chaque fois qu'il attrapait l'autre homme en train de le regarder.

A la fin de la semaine, Rose était absolument certaine de trois choses. Premièrement, le professeur Malfoy était vraiment très intéressé par Harry. Deuxièmement, Harry répondait à cet intérêt et le retournait inconsciemment. Et, troisièmement, Harry était totalement inconscient de ses sentiments envers l'homme. Sachant à quel point les hommes Potter pouvaient être entêtés, elle en conclut aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'homme confesse ses sentiments s'il était laissé à lui-même sans aucune aide extérieure, comme une poussée discrète dans la bonne direction. Elle sourit intérieurement à cette pensée. Si Harry avait besoin d'une aide extérieure pour l'aider, elle et Albus seraient ravis de pousser.

A suivre

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est très sympa pour l'auteur qui a tout le crédit de l'histoire et pour mon travail de traductrice! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite…


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

**Merci Gaëlle et Clina.**

**XXxxXX**

**Caught** - chapitre 5

Albus ne perdit pas de temps à mettre l'opération « distraire Harry Potter » en action, déterminé à ne pas passer un autre jour sans avoir Scorpius tout pour lui. Il avait décidé que la meilleure façon d'approcher la situation était d'aller droit à la source de distraction, le professeur Malfoy. Il attendait patiemment la fin du cours de potions, en portant une attention scrupuleuse aux consignes, ne voulant pas être embarrassé en ruinant sa potion devant le professeur avant de faire sa proposition.

Albus compléta la potion en la remuant une dernière fois, la mit en bouteille et l'étiqueta. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur Malfoy annonça la fin du cours et leur demanda de déposer les potions sur son bureau. Albus prit tout son temps pour nettoyer sa table et emballer ses affaires, sachant à quel point le reste de la classe serait impatient de sortir, alors que lui attendait pour avoir la chance de parler seul à seul avec l'homme, Rose lui fit un clin d'œil de conspirateur en passant, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Lorsque les derniers étudiants sortirent, Albus glissa de son siège et se rendit au bureau devant la classe, il attendit que l'homme le regarde.

« Puis-je vous aider, M. Potter ? » demanda le Maitre des potions d'une voix trainante, ne s'ennuyant pas à donner à Albus l'honneur de toute son attention.

« Je me demandais si je pourrais discuter avec vous, Professeur » dit Albus avec décontraction.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que cela concerne votre projet de potion ? » demanda Malfoy en continuant à écrire sur son parchemin tout en évitant toujours de regarder le garçon.

« En fait, non. C'est plutôt en rapport avec _votre_ projet, Monsieur » répondit Albus avec insolence.

En entendant ça, le professeur finit par lever les yeux. « Et de quel projet parlez-vous ? »

« Je pense que vous le savez » répondit-il avec défi. « Toutefois, je pense qu'il serait préférable de parler en privé »

« Qu'ont les Potters à vouloir parler en privé ? » marmonna Malfoy, curieux malgré lui de découvrir ce qu'Albus avait à lui dire. « Très bien, suivez-moi, dans ce cas ».

Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son bureau où il fit entrer Albus avant de fermer la porte. Albus s'assit confortablement dans la chaise devant le bureau et regarda son professeur s'installer derrière, ses yeux verts familiers ne laissaient rien filtrer.

« Et bien, jeune Potter, continuez. Je suis tout excité à l'idée de découvrir ce supposé 'projet' sur lequel je travaille »

« Vous voulez coucher avec mon père »

« Pardon ? » demanda Draco, décontenancé par la réponse insolente.

« Vous voulez coucher avec mon père » répéta-t-il, puis avec un grand sourire malicieux ajouta, « et je vais vous aider à atteindre votre but ».

Pendant un moment, Draco fut seulement capable de fixer l'adolescent face à lui. Il ressemblait tellement à son père, les cheveux, l'allure, les yeux, bien qu'ils ne soient pas cachés derrière d'affreuses lunettes, et cependant tellement différent par son estimation impertinente de la situation actuelle. Ce garçon a des tripes, pensa Draco. Pas étonnant que mon fils soit attiré par lui.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi, je vous prie, seriez-vous prêt à m'aider ? » demanda Draco en n'essayant pas de nier la supposition du garçon qu'il voulait coucher avec Potter, mais ne la confirmant pas non plus.

« Honnêtement ? Il y a trois raisons. Premièrement, il réagit. C'est évident pour moi et pour toute personne avec la moitié d'un cerveau qu'il a un béguin pour vous, même s'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Il est temps qu'il arrête de bloquer sur la mort de Maman et qu'il aille de l'avant. Il mérite d'être heureux. Deuxièmement, de ce que j'ai vu de vous, aussi bien que de ce j'ai appris par Scorpius, vous êtes un homme bien. Vous pouvez le rendre heureux. Et troisièmement, vous pourriez être la distraction dont j'ai besoin pour qu'il arrête de s'occuper de moi et de ma vie amoureuse. Je jure par Merlin qu'il est en train de me rendre fou. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus qu'embrasser Scorpius pendant une semaine et, bordel, j'ai besoin d'être avec lui ».

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'énoncé de cette troisième raison. « Donc, en réalité, vous voulez que je couche avec votre père afin qu'il vous lâche et vous laisse du temps pour coucher avec mon fils ? »

« Et bien… Dis comme ça, ça parait mal. Ce n'était pas la seule raison, même si elle est valable… » dit Albus en rougissant légèrement. « Je veux vraiment qu'il soit heureux… »

«Je vois ». Draco se calma, une trace d'hilarité toujours présente dans ses yeux, « Et comment, exactement, proposes-tu de m'aider, Albus ? »

« En faisant en sorte qu'il n'ait aucun répit. Rose et moi pouvons facilement faire en sorte que vous soyez toujours présent, même en conversation »

« Rose Weasley ? »

« Oui, ma cousine. C'est vraiment la reine du complot quand elle le décide. Ne la sous-estimez pas, ou moi, à ce sujet » l'avertit Albus.

« Je dois admettre que si je t'ai sous-estimé dans le passé, je doute de la faire à nouveau après cette petite conversation » concéda Draco. « Très bien, M. Potter, j'accepte. Qui sait, peut-être que vos petites interventions donneront le coup de grâce à la résistance de Potter »

Albus sourit en tendant la main à son professeur. « C'est un grand plaisir pour moi, Professeur Malfoy »

« Et pour mon fils aussi, je suppose » commenta ironiquement Draco, faisant rougir Albus avant que le garçon ne se dirige vers la porte.

« Potter » appela Draco, attendant que le garçon se retourne, « si tu fais souffrir mon fils, ce sera l'enfer pour toi »

« Je préfèrerais me faire souffrir moi-même » admit Albus.

« Tu le penses vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, légèrement étonné par la férocité qu'il avait entendu dans l'assertion du garçon.

« Vous pouvez le croire » dit-il avec un sourire et un hochement de tête avant de sortir.

Draco pouvait seulement espérer qu'un jour Harry ferait attention à lui avec la même intensité que son fils montrait pour Scorpius.

Rose poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'Albus lui raconta son entrevue avec le professeur Malfoy.

« Alors avais-je raison ou avais-je raison ? »

« Oui » concéda Albus avec un sourire, « comme toujours, ma chère Rose, tu avais raison »

« Maintenant, étape deux, 'opération DHP' » répondit-elle malicieusement en se frottant les mains par anticipation.

Albus sourit simplement de ses facéties avant de remarquer l'heure, d'attraper son bras et de courir vers la grande salle pour le diner. En arrivant à la porte, il rencontra Scorpius qui se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards et se mit à coté de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « tu t'assois avec moi ? »

Scorpius s'arrêta au murmure avant de se tourner pour faire face à son amant. Tu es sur ? »

« Bien sur. J'ai eu envie de te voir toute la journée. Tu m'as manqué. Viens manger avec moi, nous nous rattraperons » répondit-il en l'embrassant discrètement derrière l'oreille, ce qui fit frissonner l'autre garçon avant qu'il n'accepte et suive Albus et Rose vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'assit mal à l'aise au milieu de tant de Gryffondors, essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux et les murmures qu'entrainait la vision d'un Malfoy assis à la table des Gryffondors, à coté d'un Potter.

« Ignores les simplement, Amour » dit Albus en se rapprochant de Scorpius et en lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée.

Plus le repas avançait, plus les Gryffondors acceptaient le Serpentard, en partie à cause des regards mortels de Rose leur enjoignant de bien se comporter, et, en partie, parce qu'en regardant les deux garçons ensemble, ils réalisaient à quel point Scorpius était important pour leur ami. Ils découvrirent même qu'ils appréciaient sa compagnie, bien qu'ils aient tous la même question dans la tête, une question que James Potter ne put s'empêcher de poser.

« Alors Malfoy… Heu… Scorpius » commença James, « tu sors avec mon frère, ou quoi ? »

Tous, à la table, arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se penchèrent pour entendre la réponse.

« Heu… et bien… » Scorpius regarda Albus avec une expression ennuyé, demandant silencieusement s'il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Albus lui sourit simplement et sans plus de commentaire se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Scorpius cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, choqué par l'action intrépide d'Albus devant l'école toute entière qui les regardait, totalement fascinée, avant de s'autoriser à fermer les yeux et à plonger dans le baiser.

Ce fut Rose qui les interrompit, « aussi avide que je sois de vous regarder, je doute que vous souhaitiez autant de public »

Ils se séparèrent, aussi pantelants que s'ils avaient couru dix kilomètres, et se tournèrent pour voir les visages stupéfaits à la table de Gryffondor.

« Et bien James, voilà qui répond à ta question » plaisanta Ethan McCloud en donnant, avec amusement, un coup de coude au garçon aux yeux écarquillés.

Albus attendit un moment en retenant sa respiration de voir quelle serait la réaction de son frère. Finalement, James semblant sortir d'un long coma, se mit, de façon inattendue, à rire et tendit la main à Scorpius. Ils se serrèrent la main et les autres Gryffondors, voyant son acceptation, suivirent, chacun d'entre eux lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans la foulée.

Tous, sauf un. Liam Finnegan restait assis, refusant non seulement de féliciter le couple, mais rageant intérieurement. Il avait un béguin pour le garçon depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ils étaient des amis proches mais il avait toujours voulu plus, essayant sans cesse de se rapprocher du garçon, le regardant dormir dans le dortoir, souhaitant qu'un jour Albus le regarde de la façon qu'il regardait actuellement Scorpius. Ce putain de Malfoy ne méritait pas Albus. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un serpent sournois qui avait grandi dans une famille de Mangemorts. Il avait surement jeté un sort à Albus. C'était obligé. Albus était fait pour lui, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il trouverait un moyen d'écarter son ami du Serpentard et ensuite Albus serait à lui une fois pour toute.

Le lendemain, Albus et Rose mirent la phase deux de leur plan en action. Il mettait à chaque instant l'autre professeur sur le tapis, ne laissant pas à Harry l'occasion d'en placer une. Ils complotaient sans arrêt pour mettre les deux professeurs ensemble, disant à Harry que Draco le cherchait, qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour quelque chose ou le retenant dans un couloir pour une discussion juste assez longtemps pour laisser le temps à Malfoy d'apparaitre et de commencer une conversation sans laisser aucune chance à un Harry piégé de s'échapper.

Toutes ces petits complots étaient utiles mais rien ne fut aussi inspiré que l'intervention calculée de Rose.

Harry était assis à son bureau, notant résolument des essais sur la bonne méthode pour faire disparaitre un épouvantard lorsque Rose entra, le visage sombre, dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et instantanément son froncement de sourcil se transforma en un sourire chaleureux lorsqu'il remarqua sa nièce à la place d'une autre personne beaucoup plus ennuyeuse.

« Pétale de Rose ! Comment va ma nièce préférée ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour la saluer.

« Hey Oncle Harry » répondit Rose avec un soupir feint, son visage reflétant le plus grand désappointement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude en voyant cette fille, habituellement si pétillante, totalement déprimée.

« J'étais si excitée par la visite à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et maintenant elle va être annulée »

« Annulée ? Pourquoi serait-elle annulée ? »

Le professeur Flitwick devait être l'un de nos chaperons mais il a du renoncer. Il semblerait qu'il ait été violemment malade après que quelqu'un lui ait donné un des produits d'oncles George et Fred pendant une de ses classes et maintenant il n'est pas en état de nous accompagner. J'attendais ce week-end depuis si longtemps mais tu sais que la Directrice McGonagall n'autorisera pas la sortie, si nous n'avons pas au moins deux chaperons » dit Rose d'un ton déprimé alors qu'elle se réjouissait intérieurement d'avoir été l'une des responsables de la malchanceuse maladie du professeur de charmes. Il était bien connu que Flitwick ne pouvait pas résister à son habituelle tasse de thé et pendant qu'elle distrayait le professeur en lui posant une question, Albus avait glissé d'un coup de baguette de la poudre vomitive dans la tasse de l'homme. Ça devrait faire effet pendant au moins 48 heures, sans aucun effet secondaire et il sera de retour lundi pour ses classes avec son habituelle attitude débonnaire. Elle aurait du se sentir coupable d'avoir rendu malade cet homme innocent, mais elle pensait que c'était pour une bonne cause qui valait ce sacrifice.

« Ha, ma chérie, ça ne va pas être annulé, ils vont juste devoir trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Flitwick »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ! J'ai déjà vérifié. Ils ont tous déjà des engagements, même Madame Bibine qui a un rendez-vous avec des représentants en balais pour remplacer les vieux balais de l'école. C'est vraiment pas de chance ! » s'écria-t-elle, en surjouant un peu, elle couvrit son visage de ses mains alors qu'Harry venait se placer à coté d'elle pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Pauvre Rose, je souhaiterais pouvoir faire quelque chose » commença Harry.

« Et bien à vrai dire » dit Rose en baissant ses mains pour révéler une douce face angélique remplie de prière silencieuse, « j'espérais que tu voudrais bien assumer le rôle »

« Ho, Pétale, tu sais que j'aurais adoré mais j'ai tellement de copies… » dit Harry d'une voix trainante en voyant son sourire plein d'espoir se transformer en un regard de chiot malheureux plein de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son regard si contrarié, surtout s'il pouvait y remédier. Harry était faible devant Rose Weasley.

« Bon… Je suppose que je pourrais les noter après la sortie » dit Harry, succombant inévitablement aux charmes de Rose.

« Vraiment ? Tu vas remplacer Flitwick ? » s'exclama-t-elle, le visage irradiant de joie.

« Oui, ma chérie » confirma Harry, heureux de voir qu'il avait réussi à rendre sa bonne humeur habituelle à la jeune fille.

« C'est formidable ! Je vais le dire à Albus ! Merci, merci, merci! » Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur Harry pour un câlin avant de se ruer vers la sortie.

En fermant la porte derrière elle, son sourire ravi se transforma en sourire plein de ruse. Albus l'attendait dehors et la regarda interrogativement.

« Alors… il a marché ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Sur toute la ligne, cher cousin » répondit Rose d'un ton suffisant.

« Sait-il qui est l'autre chaperon ? »

« Ce sujet n'est pas venu sur le tapis » répondit-elle innocemment en envoyant un sourire malicieux à son compagnon, tout en tapant des mains de joie, « D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui aurait été drôle s'il l'avait su à l'avance ? J'ai hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'il découvrira qu'il doit passer la journée avec Malfoy à Pré-au-Lard ! »

« Tu es un vrai démon, ma chère Rose » dit Albus en souriant largement et en glissant son bras sous le sien pour repartir vers la tour, chacun anticipant les évènements du lendemain.

A suivre

Merci pour vos reviews! A bientôt pour la suite…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci** Clina **pour la fidélité de tes longues reviews !

**Souchi, **si tu passes par là, tu as désactivé tes PM et je ne peux plus te répondre**.**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Caught** - chapitre 6

**XXXxxxXXX**

Le lendemain matin s'annonçait lumineux et piquant, une légère pointe de froid dans l'air de ce mois de novembre, accompagnée de l'indéfinissable senteur de la neige.

Harry était d'humeur joyeuse dés le réveil, il avait fait un rêve merveilleux pendant la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler les détails, juste des flashs argentés et le son de rires dans son esprit lorsqu'il se réveilla au chaud, avec la sensation d'être aimé et plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

Harry sourit en se rappelant sa promesse d'être chaperon et fut content d'avoir accepté. Une ballade en dehors du château et loin de Malfoy lui fera le plus grand bien. Enchanté par la perspective d'un peu d'air, il se retrouva à fredonner en se douchant et se rendit, d'une démarche légère, dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il sourit à la vision de Scorpius et d'Albus qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, engagés dans une discussion passionnée avec Rose. Il engagea même la conversation avec Malfoy, se réjouissant de leurs échanges, sans s'inquiéter sur les implications de son pouls qui s'accélérait et de ses nerfs qui s'emballaient à chaque effleurement accidentel de sa main par celle de l'autre homme.

Harry était juste soulagé de passer une journée loin de la tension provoquée par la tentative de rester amical avec un homme qui provoquait si souvent l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les images incontrôlables que cette pensée amenait dans sa tête et se rappela une fois de plus qu'il allait avoir un peu de répit à Pré-au-Lard. Ou, tout au moins, il le croyait.

Le soulagement, qu'il s'était laissé aller à ressentir toute la matinée, s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il rencontra le rassemblement d'élèves attendant d'être conduits à Pré-au-Lard. Là, dans le hall d'entrée, rassemblant les élèves en groupes se tenait nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Harry regarda autour de lui, désespéré de trouver signe d'un autre professeur mais dut se résigner à l'idée qu'il n'y en avait pas. Non seulement, il n'allait pas éviter l'homme mais en plus, il allait passer toute la journée à ses cotés.

« Bonjour Harry » le salua l'autre homme, un grand sourire éclairant ses traits. « Je ne savais pas que tu devais jouer les chaperons toi aussi »

« J'ai été persuadé de le faire » répondit ironiquement Harry. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Rose qui rencontra son regard brièvement avant de se détourner rapidement, scannant la foule des yeux comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

« Je vois » dit Draco. Son regard dirigé lui aussi vers la jeune Weasley, il leva discrètement un sourcil lorsque le regard d'Harry se dirigea ailleurs. La jeune fille se contenta de lever légèrement les coins de sa bouche et de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules avant de retourner son attention sur la foule autour d'elle. Draco rit intérieurement à la manière ingénieuse dont la jeune fille avait manœuvré pour cette petite sortie, son opinion sur elle s'élevait considérablement.

« Et bien, Malfoy, est-ce-que tout le monde est là ? Tu les as comptés ? »

« Oui »

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux y aller, alors » dit Harry en se résignant à son sort.

Les deux professeurs entourèrent les étudiants pour les conduire aux calèches avant de grimper dans la leur et de faire le court trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois que les étudiants furent rassemblés dans la rue principale, Harry haussa la voix pour s'adresser à eux.

« D'accord tout le monde, vous avez quatre heures de temps libre avant qu'on se retrouve ici même. Rappelez-vous que les règles de Poudlard s'appliquent ici aussi et qu'un étudiant qui briserait ces règles devra faire face à un retrait de point et/ou à une détention. S'il vous plait, soyez de retour à quatre heures précises. Maintenant, allez-y » dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour les chasser avant de se retourner vers Draco.

« Bien… Je suppose que c'est juste toi et moi maintenant » dit Harry, un léger froncement de sourcils assombrissant ses traits.

« Il semblerait » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en remarquant le froncement de sourcils. « Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, Potter »

« Hein ? Ho… désolé Malfoy. Je suis juste… Hum… J'ai eu une matinée difficile » mentit Harry en se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir été aussi ouvertement impoli.

« D'accord, alors permets-moi de te payer un verre. Les trois balais ? » demanda Draco en pliant son bras en signe d'invite.

« Heu… Bien sur, Malfoy. Je suppose que ça va être bien » accepta Harry en ignorant fermement le bras tendu et il se dirigea vers le pub.

Une fois dans le pub, Harry suivit Draco avec méfiance vers un coin reculé avant que le blond ne commande deux bièraubeurres au bar. Harry sembla surpris du choix de boisson et le commenta.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé en buveur de bièraubeurre, Malfoy »

« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'aurais considérer ça comme bien en dessous de moi ? » demanda Draco.

« Quelque chose de ce genre » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je pense que tu vas découvrir, Harry, que je ne suis pas comme beaucoup de personnes me perçoivent. Je ne corresponds pas à l'étiquette que les gens ont essayé d'apposer sur moi, un Sang Pur snob, le parfait petit Mangemort attendant de marcher dans les traces de son père. Peut-être que c'était moi avant, mais c'est certainement à des kilomètres de celui que je suis aujourd'hui ».

« Je commence à m'en rendre compte » admit Harry, convaincu par la conviction qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il dénonçait les certitudes avec lesquelles avait grandi Harry.

Ils passèrent une heure de plus dans le pub à parler et à regarder des étudiants gloussants entrer et sortir. Harry était étonné de constater qu'il avait perdu toute nervosité et qu'il commençait à se sentir confortable près de l'autre homme. Bien sur, il s'était surpris à fixer la manière dont les lèvres de Draco formaient les mots, captivé par leurs mouvements, ou à se perdre dans ses yeux argent, mais il était capable de se secouer assez facilement, suffisamment pour apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées sur Draco. Le blond était un ardent supporter du club de Flaquemare, il avait été marié mais ça n'avait pas marché et enfin, Harry découvrit, à sa plus grande surprise, que Draco était accro aux romans policiers moldus.

Ce qu'Harry admirait le plus était l'amour inconditionnel que l'homme portait à son fils. Ça réchauffait son cœur de voir Draco parler de Scorpius, la façon dont ses yeux gris s'adoucissaient lorsqu'il prononçait le prénom du garçon. Harry était touché de voir que cet homme, qu'il avait auparavant perçu comme incapable de trouver de la valeur à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, était capable d'une si profonde émotion. Il fut choqué de découvrir qu'il aurait souhaité que cette émotion soit inspirée par lui et dirigée vers lui. A cette pensée, Harry avait avalé le reste de son verre d'une traite pour essayer de se distraire de cette pensée.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps d'y aller » dit-il d'une voix un peu trop enjouée.

« D'accord. Que dirais-tu d'une promenade en ville ? » suggéra Draco.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et bondit de sa chaise dans sa hâte de sortir du pub soudain trop étouffant. Draco l'observait avec une curieuse expression avant d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la rue.

En descendant la rue bondée, Draco continuait son flot ininterrompu de babillage, essayant de mettre à nouveau Harry à l'aise. Il avait adoré le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et avait été ravi de voir le brun finir par se détendre en sa compagnie au point d'engager la conversation. Le blond ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit à nouveau inconfortable… Enfin, sauf si c'était _lui_ qui le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Ils approchaient de chez Honeydukes lorsque Draco suggéra d'aller y faire un tour. Harry accepta de bon cœur, il avait gardé son penchant d'enfant pour les sucreries, et se dépêcha de faire le tour du magasin, remplissant un sac avec ses confiseries favorites. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre tout ce qu'il y avait sur les étagères, fizwizbiz, baguettes à la réglisse, plume en sucre, chocogrenouilles et, bien sur, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

« Merlin, Potter, ralentis ! » dit Draco avec amusement. « C'est un miracle que tu sois aussi mince avec tout le sucre que tu engloutis ».

Harry se contenta de lui sourire. « Merci Merlin pour le Quidditch » répondit-il en attrapant un petit paquet de souris en sucre et en l'ajoutant au reste.

« Merci Merlin, en effet » dit Draco dans sa barbe en regardant l'homme qui se dirigeait vers le comptoir avec ses achats, salivant sans aucune honte sur les fesses fermes d'Harry qui se balançaient.

Draco était un peu plus raisonnable et choisi seulement quelques plumes en sucre et une sucette en forme de baguette. Une fois de retour dans la rue, il enleva l'emballage de sa sucette et la glissa dans sa bouche, la suçant doucement avec un plaisir évident qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Harry arrêta de marcher brusquement et regarda l'autre homme sucer tranquillement la friandise. Draco remarquant son arrêt brutal se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en sortant la sucette de sa bouche pour parler.

Harry restait là sans parler, son regard fixé sur la douceur qui entrait et sortait des lèvres roses parfaites de Malfoy. Il fallut un moment à Draco pour réaliser ce qui mettait Potter dans un tel état.

Lorsqu'il remarqua sur quoi se portait l'attention d'Harry, il sourit intérieurement. Puis, lentement, pour observer sa réaction, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en les humidifiant, son cœur bondit avec triomphe lorsqu'il vit les yeux émeraude suivre le mouvement et les pupilles se dilater rapidement. Il se mit à taquiner le Gryffondor en portant la sucette à sa bouche et en la léchant suggestivement, tirant un minuscule gémissement de son audience totalement captivée.

Ce gémissement involontaire suffit à ramener Harry sur terre, ses joues flambèrent à l'idée qu'il venait juste de fantasmer sur Mafoy le suçant comme la friandise qu'il léchait à l'instant même. Il se sentait humilié d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur ses pensées et de manière si évidente, en plus.

« Harry ? Est-ce que quelque chose… te contrarie ? » demanda Draco d'un ton moqueur en suçant à nouveau la baguette sucrée.

« Je… hum… Non, tout va bien » bégaya Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et en criant presque de joie en voyant l'heure. « Wow… Regarde-ça… quatre heures dix. Nous ferions mieux de commencer à rassembler les troupes ».

Sur ces mots, Harry s'arracha de Draco et se jeta sur tous les étudiants qu'il pouvait trouver, s'en servant de bouclier entre lui et le démon suceur de sucre.

Harry passa tout le voyage de retour à Poudlard à regarder tout sauf Draco, qui avait fini de sucer lascivement sa baguette en sucre. Avant que le chauffeur n'ait complètement arrêté la calèche, Harry en était sorti et montait les marches comme s'il était poursuivi par les chiens de l'enfer.

Draco riait presque en sortant de la calèche, paraissant très content de lui. La sortie avait été géniale. Faire rougir et se tortiller Potter était en passe de devenir son passe temps favori. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ait le Gryffondor exactement où il voulait, et lorsqu'il y parviendrait, l'homme ne saurait même pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Harry claqua la porte de sa chambre en la fermant d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, puis il céda à la tentation. Il posa une main sur le mur, se libérant rapidement de son pantalon trop serré et commença à se masturber. Son esprit imaginait Draco à genoux, le suçant de la même façon que la baguette en sucre. Ce fut rapide, juste quelques caresses, avant qu'il ne vienne en se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler le nom de Malfoy.

Après un charme de nettoyage, Harry soupira lourdement et se jeta sur son lit, son esprit envahi par le déni et la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il se masturber en pensant à un homme… en pensant à cet homme ? Comment pouvait-il même entretenir des fantaisies sur lui après toutes les choses au travers desquelles lui et sa famille était passée ? Qu'aurait pensé Ginny ? Merlin, comment pouvait-il être retourné à la simple pensée de Malfoy, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par sa femme ?

Des pensées de trahison tournaient toujours dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit des coups insistants sur sa fenêtre. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir la chouette hulotte d'Hermione perchée sur le rebord. Il se leva du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, après avoir caressé le magnifique oiseau, il prit la lettre qu'elle était venu lui apporter. C'était une invitation à diner pour le lendemain soir. Il serrait le parchemin comme si c'était sa dernière barrière pour garder sa santé mentale et il gribouilla rapidement une réponse pour accepter l'invitation. Il regarda la chouette s'envoler avec le bout de papier et sentit, comme un poids, retiré de ses épaules. Merci Merlin, il aurait finalement au moins une soirée libre de Malfoy.

Il y avait à beaucoup de choses auxquelles il devait réfléchir.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

**Merci à Eichi et okawa (ainsi que pour toutes tes reviews sur mes autres histoires qui m'ont fait très plaisir)**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Caught** - chapitre 7

Le Dimanche soir, Scorpius paressait sur l'un des nombreux canapés moelleux mis à disposition dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec Albus pelotonné contre lui. Le duo était confortablement installé et détendu. Scorpius caressait silencieusement le bras et la poitrine d'Albus, se penchant occasionnellement pour un baiser. Juste au moment où le dernier baiser devenait terriblement passionné, ils furent rudement interrompus par l'arrivée d'un groupe bruyant de Gryffondors qui rentraient dans la pièce.

« Hoops, désolés les garçons ! Est-ce que nous interrompons quelque chose ? » demanda Rose joyeusement en faisant bouger comiquement son sourcil.

« En fait, nous étions sur le point… » commença Scorpius une étincelle malicieuse dans l'œil.

« D'accord, je sais que vous vous embrassiez mais je ne veux pas de détails » dit James en le coupant.

Sans plus de commentaires, ils furent rejoints par Rose, James, Liam Finnegan et Ethan Mc Cloud. Rose se jeta sans aucune grâce à coté d'Albus, alors que James et Ethan prenaient le plus proche divan, laissant Liam se placer stratégiquement sur le sol aux pieds d'Albus. Ils commencèrent tous les cinq à parler de sujets aussi divers que le Quidditch, le flirt et leur récente sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Scorpius découvrit qu'en dépit de l'irritation qu'il avait d'abord ressentie à être interrompu, il prenait du plaisir et se laissait aller facilement à participer. Rose était inhabituellement rusée pour une Gryffondor, ce qu'il trouvait agréable, Ethan l'amusait avec ses remarques nulles sur n'importe quel sujet et James était le grand frère protecteur qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Toutefois, malgré le confort qu'il ressentait avec ses nouveaux compagnons, il sentit toute son irritation revenir lorsque Finnegan lui coupa la parole en essayant manifestement de capter l'attention d'Albus. Il vit rouge lorsqu'il remarqua la main de l'Irlandais qui reposait sur la cuisse d'Albus, en regardant son petit ami comme s'il voulait le manger tout cru. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce branleur sournois ait l'audace de toucher son petit ami.

« Ho Finnegan, garde ta putain de main pour toi » aboya Scorpius sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Voyant la férocité dans les yeux de Sorpius, l'irlandais retira sagement sa main, cependant cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à regarder Albus avec une évidente envie, pas plus que de continuer ses commentaires équivoques. Les autres personnes dans la pièce se regardaient les uns les autres, les yeux écarquillés devant la réaction de Scorpius, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'émettent une opinion en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre. Liam était un dragueur bien connu et il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de faire du charme à Albus. Ils pouvaient voir la colère monter chez le Serpentard et attendaient pantelants l'explosion qu'ils savaient imminente.

« Je te jure que je suis sur le point de frapper ce mec, ce Finnegan » grogna Scorpius dans l'oreille d'Albus après la cinquième interruption de l'Irlandais qui flirtait de manière éhontée avec le Gryffondor inconscient.

Albus regarda simplement Scorpius avec surprise. « Liam ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu le frapper ? Il essaye juste de prendre part à la conversation »

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde… Il était en train de te toucher » murmura Scorpius en plissant les yeux.

« Me toucher ? Liam touche tout le monde, Scorpius, c'est juste le genre de personne tactile »

« Evidemment ! » répondit-il avec jalousie.

« Honnêtement, tu ne peux pas penser que ça veut dire quelque chose ? C'est juste un ami, Scorpius, sans parler du fait qu'il est totalement hétéro. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, amour » dit-il en caressant tendrement la jambe de Scorpius pour l'apaiser avant de se retourner pour rejoindre la conversation.

Pas du tout calmé mais ne voulant pas argumenter plus longtemps, Scorpius se contenta de ramener le dos d'Albus contre sa poitrine en passant ses bras possessivement autour de lui et de lancer des regards mortels en direction de l'Irlandais par-dessus l'épaule d'Albus.

Après avoir passé un moment à réduire Finnegan mentalement en cendres, Scorpius commença à se lasser de le regarder. Avec un grand sourire, il pencha la tête d'Albus en arrière pour lui donner un baiser érotique, glissant sa langue profondément dans la bouche du garçon pour goûter chaque centimètre à sa portée.

« Ha mon Dieu ! Je suis aveugle » hurla James. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, voudriez-vous vous trouver une chambre avant que mes rétines ne se détachent ? »

« Quelle fabuleuse suggestion » dit Albus en sautant sur ses pieds et en trainant Scorpius vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, délogeant en partant un Liam désappointé.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers, Albus fit entrer Scorpius dans la pièce et claquant avec force la porte derrière lui, il guida le garçon vers son lit. Ne perdant pas de temps, Albus poussa le blond sur son lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui en fermant les rideaux autour d'eux. Le brun se pencha et revendiqua les lèvres gonflées avec un autre baiser ardent, en même temps, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise du garçon pour sentir la peau cachée dessous. Il pinça un têton nacré, tirant un gémissement vigoureux de son partenaire, qui riposta en attrapant ses hanches et en frottant son érection contre celle d'Albus, ce qui causa la fin du baiser avec un doux gémissement. Ressentant le besoin de sentir plus de peau de son amant, Albus enleva rapidement la chemise offensante de l'autre garçon et la fit suivre de la sienne, avant de se pencher pour que leurs poitrines se rencontrent. Cette sensation de chair contre chair les fit haleter tous les deux, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec frénésie pendant que leurs hanches bougeaient dans un mouvement de plus en plus rapide.

Albus jura, soudainement avide de voir plus de son pâle amant et il dévêtit rapidement Scorpius de son pantalon, souriant largement lorsqu'il découvrit que le garçon n'avait pas mis de boxer. Albus s'allongea et lécha la tête du pénis, goutant la saveur unique de Scorpius et savourant la texture de velours de son membre qui pulsait. Il gémit en entendant les miaulements que le blond commençait à produire. Se saisissant de ses hanches qui bougeaient pour gagner plus de contrôle, il commença à lécher de haut en bas l'épaisse colonne.

Voulant voir plus de son Gryffondor et ressentant le besoin de ne pas être le seul garçon nu dans le lit, Scorpius se redressa et porta ses mains à la ceinture du pantalon d'Albus, il le déboutonna adroitement et descendit la fermeture éclair. Albus grogna son approbation en gardant sa bouche autour de l'érection de Scorpius ce qui fit frissonner le garçon alors que ses mains descendait le long de la poitrine d'Albus.

Juste au moment où la main de Scorpius se faufilait dans le pantalon pour attraper l'érection tendue d'Albus, les rideaux du lit furent brusquement ouverts et les garçons, surpris, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Scorpius cherchait frénétiquement à se couvrir avec la couette pendant qu'Albus faisait rempart de son corps pour cacher le blond débraillé, grognant de frustration d'avoir été interrompu.

« Merde, Finnegan ! C'est possible un peu d'intimité ici ? » ragea Scorpius en sortant la tête de sous la couette pour lancer un terrifiant regard qui tue à l'intrus.

« Oups… Désolé les gars. Je venais juste vous dire que c'est le couvre-feu. Je pense que Scorpius devrait retourner aux cachots. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas avoir de problèmes pour être dehors après l'heure » dit Liam avec un petit sourire qui ne semblait absolument pas désolé.

« Tu aurais pu au moins prévenir avant de débarquer, Liam, Merde » se plaignit Albus, les joues enflammées par l'embarras et la frustration due à la fin abrupte de leurs ébats.

« Désolé, Albus, je ne pensais pas déranger »

« Bien sur » marmonna Scorpius avec des yeux meurtriers.

Albus lui lança un regard avant de revenir à Liam.

« D'accord. Tout va bien, merci pour ton inquiétude, Li. Maintenant si ça ne te gêne pas, nous allons nous habiller » dit-il en luttant pour rester poli.

« Ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout » dit l'Irlandais avant de s'installer effrontément au pied du lit d'Albus.

« Seuls, Liam » précisa Albus légèrement incrédule de devoir préciser sa demande.

« Ho… Bien sur. Je suis stupide » dit Liam en bougeant lentement pour s'asseoir sur son propre lit.

Maudissant l'exaspérant garçon, Scorpius glissa un bras de sous la couette pour récupérer son pantalon et sa chemise, il les enfila sommairement avant de glisser impérieusement hors du lit, Albus se dépêcha avec sa propre chemise et reboutonna son pantalon avant de se tourner vers son petit ami.

« Viens, Amour, je te raccompagne » dit Albus doucement.

« Salut Malfoy » les interpella joyeusement Liam.

« Fils de pute » marmonna-t-il en retour d'un air menaçant avant qu'Albus le pousse légèrement vers la sortie et le conduise dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portrait, Scorpius ne perdit pas de temps pour attaquer Albus.

« Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je déteste ce salopard ? » demanda-t-il dans un rude murmure.

« Je dois admettre que c'était vraiment un mauvais timing »

« Mauvais timing, mon cul… Parfait timing pour ce petit… »

« Ça va Scorpius. Je vais lui parler. Je n'étais pas non plus extrêmement ravi d'être interrompu. Il a juste besoin d'apprendre qu'il ya des lignes qui ne doivent pas être franchies »

« Sois ferme et très précis sur ces lignes, bien que je doute que cet enculé sournois s'embête à les respecter »

« Je ferais en sorte qu'il le fasse » promit Albus. « Maintenant assez parlé de Liam, que dirais-tu d'un baiser de bonne nuit ? »

N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'invitation, Scorpius prit Albus par les hanches et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser sensuel qui les laissa pantelants tous les deux, une fois de plus.

« Bonne nuit, Albus » murmura-t-il contre les douces lèvres de l'autre garçon, caressant d'un long doigt pâle la mâchoire bronzée avant de s'écarter pour se glisser élégamment à l'extérieur.

« Bonne nuit » répondit Albus lorsque le portrait referma la porte.

Albus soupira en essayant de remettre ses hormones sous contrôle. Après un petit moment, il dit bonne nuit à Rose et à Ethan qui trainaient dans la salle commune, pelotonnés agréablement sur le même sofa que Scorpius et lui avaient occupé précédemment. Albus sourit un peu à cette vision et se fit une note mentale de parler de ça à Rose plus tard. Il se traina en haut pour avoir une longue conversation avec Liam sur les règles à respecter entre compagnons de chambrée.

Harry sortit de la cheminée de Ron et Hermione avec un sourire las. Il y avait deux bonnes semaines qu'il ne les avait pas vu et il avait hâte de diner avec ses vieux amis. Et puis, ça le changerait de ne pas avoir à se contrôler devant son nouvel 'ami' très persistant, Draco Malfoy. Depuis qu'Harry avait accepté sa proposition d'amitié, il trouvait l'homme partout ! Il venait dans sa classe, débarquait sur le terrain de Quidditch et proposait de jouer, s'asseyait à coté de lui pendant les repas et discutait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis. Même Albus et Rose semblaient faire partie du complot, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraitre, ils semblaient toujours rechercher des moyens pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent. La sortie d'hier à Pré-au-lard était le parfait exemple, soit d'un coup tordu du sort, soit d'une manipulation éhontée. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qui était son infortuné co-chaperon, il était trop tard pour refuser sans passer pour un complet bâtard, même s'il devait admettre finalement qu'il avait apprécié cette sortie. Harry rougit un peu en se rappelant _à quel point_ il avait apprécié.

Harry s'était vraiment attendu à ce que sa ridicule attirance pour l'homme disparaisse, spécialement parce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'il ne pourrait pas passer une journée de cette amitié provisoire sans se disputer et que Malfoy soit le même bâtard infect dont il se rappelait, mais il avait été considérablement déçu. Malfoy n'était pas du tout comme il s'y était attendu. L'homme n'avait plus aucune ressemblance avec l'égoïste gâté qu'il avait connu, il était même devenu charmant une fois que vous le connaissiez. Il avait été étonné de découvrir tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun et, à son plus grand chagrin, à quel point il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Non seulement ses hormones ne s'étaient pas apaisées mais elles avaient grandies proportionnellement à son affection pour l'homme. Ça n'arrangeait rien que Malfoy soit un homme très démonstratif et s'entête à toucher Harry chaque fois qu'il voulait souligner un point de son explication. Chaque caresse, pourtant innocente, passait sur Harry comme une trainée de feu et il jurait que si l'homme le touchait une fois de plus, il allait exploser !

Harry fut sorti de ses rêves par la vue d'Hermione qui entrait dans le salon en tendant ses bras pour l'étreindre.

« Harry ! C'est si bon de te voir ! »

« Hey Mione, merci de m'avoir invité » dit-il en tendant une bouteille de vin et en retournant l'étreinte.

« Hey ! Attention Potter ne la tient pas si serrée, elle est prise ! » plaisanta Ron en entrant avec un sourire dans la pièce.

Harry lâcha Hermione pour saluer son ami d'une solide 'accolade d'homme' avant de se reculer et de prendre une profonde inspiration pour savourer l'odeur du diner en train de cuire.

« Ça sent terriblement bon Hermione, qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il avidement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« J'ai pensé qu'un rôti de bœuf serait idéal ce soir. J'ai aussi fait une tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ho Merlin ! Tu me gâtes. Es-tu sure de ne pas vouloir quitter ce bâtard pour moi ? Nous pourrions nous enfuir et vivre heureux pour toujours d'amour et de tartes à la mélasse ! » s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement, une main sur le cœur.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Ron avec une colère feinte.

Hermione gloussa, ravie de leurs singeries. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry avec autant d'énergie depuis un moment et ça lui réchauffait le cœur de le voir plaisanter comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

« Allons, allons Harry, sois sage. Tu sais que je n'ai qu'un amour » dit Hermione avec un sourire d'adoration pour son mari.

« Ho mon cœur ! Je suis rejeté encore une fois pour une vieille chevelure de feu »

« Ho, ha,ha ! « chevelure de feu » comme c'est original… Assez discuté, je suis affamé ! Venez, allons manger » dit Ron en s'asseyant à la table, attendant que la nourriture soit servie.

Sans ajouter un mot, Hermione remplit la table de nourriture et ils se servirent en parlant légèrement, durant le repas, de leurs vies et du travail.

Ron réussissait bien dans son boulot d'Auror, cependant il se plaignait du nombre de papiers que chaque cas résolu entrainait. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de choses et il repoussait la paperasserie jusqu'au dernier moment. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

Hermione parla de sa récente promotion en tant que Directrice de la division recherche du ministère, évoquant l'état du système de classement des enregistrements et des documents historiques, jusqu'à ce que Ron, ne voulant pas subir une autre diatribe sur la nécessité d'organiser et de classer pas ordre alphabétique, change rapidement de sujet en demandant à Harry ce qu'il y avait de nouveau à Poudlard.

« Ho oui, Harry comment est-ce ? As-tu de bons étudiants cette année ? Comment se débrouillent Albus et Rose ? » demanda rapidement Hermione sans reprendre sa respiration.

« Woah, ralentis, Mione, une question à la fois » dit Harry en riant. « Et bien cette année est… intéressante. Les classes sont bonnes, personne ne semble avoir trop de problèmes, et à part quelques rares exceptions, je n'ai pas vraiment à me soucier de fauteurs de troubles… enfin, personne en classe » se murmura Harry à lui-même.

« Que veux-tu dire, Harry ? » demanda Hermione en n'ayant pas complètement perdu son dernier commentaire.

« Hein ? Ho rien. Rose réussit très bien, comme toujours. Tu peux être fière d'elle, Hermione, première de la classe, comme sa mère ! »

Hermione sourit au compliment, puis l'incita à continuer. « Et Albus ? »

« Albus… Et bien il réussit aussi même s'il semble un peu distrait par Scorpius Malfoy »

« Malfoy ? » demanda Ron, entrant pratiquement en transe en entendant ce nom. « Est-ce que ce gamin lui cause toujours des problèmes ? Un petit branleur, juste comme son père, toujours en train de brimer les autres et de chercher des problèmes.

« Là n'est pas le problème actuellement, Ron, mais c'est plutôt le fait qu'Albus sort avec ce garçon »

Un silence choqué s'ensuivit.

« I-il quoi ? » s'exclama finalement Ron en pleine incrédulité.

« Wow ! Ça c'est une drôle de nouvelle, Harry. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? » demanda Hermione les yeux ronds de curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé, mais ça fait au moins deux mois. Je les ai attrapé ensemble dans le placard à balais du deuxième étage »

« Dans le placard… Tu veux dire… _dans_ le placard ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire »

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Un Potter et un Malfoy ? C'est la fin du monde ! » s'écria le rouquin particulièrement excité.

« Ho, tu te calmes Ronald, tu réagis de manière ridicule » le gronda Hermione, ennuyée par sa réaction dramatique, avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Et bien que pouvais-je faire? J'ai pris des points aux deux maisons et leur ai donné une détention pour leurs frasques. Ensuite, j'ai eu une discussion avec Albus à ce sujet. Je lui ai dit d'être prudent et j'ai essayé de lui demander de prendre des… précautions. Merlin, que ce fut une conversation gênante » marmonna Harry. « Je ne voyais aucun moyen d'arrêter cette relation et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux. Ce fut un choc que ce soit le fils de Mafoy qui le fasse sourire, mais de quel droit pourrais-je lui retirer ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé. Il mérite d'être heureux. Je vais juste le supporter du mieux que je peux ».

« Ça semble une bonne idée. Si tu avais essayé de les séparer, je suppose que tu te serais retrouvé avec un Albus entêté, furieux et plein de ressentiment envers toi » raisonna Hermione. « Qu'a dit Malfoy ? Je suppose que tu en as discuté avec lui ? »

« Ouais, nous en avons effectivement parlé » dit Harry ironiquement.

« Et bien… Qu'a dit la vieille face de fouine ? Est-il devenu cinglé ? » demanda Ron avide d'entendre parler de la dispute qui n'avait pas manqué d'éclater entre les deux hommes.

« En fait, non. Il a ri »

_« Il a ri_ _?_ »

« Je sais, ça m'a surpris aussi. En fait, ça m'a énervé. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce que nous devions faire, il m'a juste dit que nous devrions leur montrer la salle sur demande, que ce serait plus confortable qu'un placard à balais »

Hermione émit un grognement indigné en entendant ça, ce qui lui valu un froncement de sourcil de la part d'Harry, elle s'excusa et lui demanda de continuer.

« Alors je suis parti. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas prendre la situation sérieusement et je voulais juste sortir de la pièce. Ensuite, il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il voulait qu'on soit amis ! » dit Harry toujours incrédule face aux actions du Serpentard.

« Ça me semble sensé. Avec Albus et Scorpius qui sortent ensemble, il est inévitable que vous soyez obligés de ne pas vous disputer. Ça sera plus facile si vous êtes cordiaux l'un envers l'autre » raisonna Hermione.

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'il a dit »

« Et toi, qu'as-tu répondu ? Tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre ? » demanda Ron en ignorant les protestations d'Hermione sur son immaturité.

« En fait, non. Je lui ai dit que nous allions essayer et voir ce qui allait se passer » admit Harry en rougissant un peu lorsqu'il remarqua la réaction choquée de Ron.

« Et bien, finalement quelqu'un a surmonté les rivalités enfantine mesquines » dit Hermione en regardant fixement Ron. « Je suis très fière de toi, Harry. Je suis sure que ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus faciles ».

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai le sentiment qu'il… complote quelque chose. Il est toujours là, prêt pour une discussion ou pour voler et il veut toujours connaitre mon opinion. C'est étrange. Et il est juste… Partout ! Ho et ne me faites pas parler des sucettes! Je ne peux pas réfléchir quand il rode autour de moi tout le temps »

« Vraiment ? » demanda sournoisement Hermione en plissant les yeux, alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, Harry devenait de plus en plus énervé en décrivant la situation. Elle le regardait attentivement parler du Serpentard blond, notant la manière dont ses yeux s'éclairaient, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la mort de Ginny, ses joues qui rosissaient lorsqu'il prononçait le nom de l'homme. Pendant un moment, elle fut tellement heureuse de le voir à nouveau vivant, qu'elle en oublia presque les implications de la situation qui avait amené le retour du vieux Harry.

Ça la frappa avec la force d'une tonne de briques lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Harry était non seulement attiré mais qu'il semblait tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Elle n'était pas sure de savoir si elle devait être heureuse ou inquiète de ce nouveau développement, après tout c'était Malfoy. L'homme était totalement imprévisible avec d'horribles antécédents lorsqu'il s'agissait de se foutre d'Harry et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son intérêt était simplement une passade. Elle grogna intérieurement à la pensée qu'il puisse blesser son plus cher ami.

Bien qu'elle s'inquiète sur les motifs de Malfoy, elle pouvait voir le bien qu'il faisait à Harry. Il était plus alerte, libre et plein de la vigueur qu'il avait perdue il y a des années. Elle pourrait s'habituer à avoir le vieil Harry Potter de retour et si Draco Malfoy était le seul qui puisse le rendre vivant, elle supporterait l'homme de tout son cœur. Hermione fut choquée à l'idée qu'elle était en train de vouloir créer des liens avec Draco Malfoy. Qui aurait pu penser ça ?

Elle espérait seulement qu'une fois qu'Harry réaliserait ses vrais sentiments, il n'allait pas tout faire foirer en ayant un de ses fameux trip de déni et de dégoût de soi. Harry Potter était un homme entêté, une fois qu'il avait arrêté une décision, il pouvait devenir son pire ennemi. Si ça arrivait, tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire serait de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses métaphorique et espérer que ça le calmerait. Seul le temps pourra le dire.

« Que dois-je faire, Mione ? » demanda Harry à la fin de sa tirade.

« Et bien, je pense que tu dois juste profiter ce coté plaisant de Malfoy. Je doute qu'il complote quoi que ce soit. Après tout ce temps, ça n'aurait aucun sens de faire quelque chose de sournois maintenant. De ce que tu dis, il semblerait qu'il ait vraiment changé »

Ignorant les railleries en provenance de Ron, Harry hocha juste la tête avec hésitation. « Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Nous devons juste attendre pour voir »

« Bien, c'est donc réglé. Qui est prêt pour le dessert ? » demanda Hermione en agitant sa baguette pour faire venir la tarte à la mélasse sur la table.

Ron oublia immédiatement le reste de ses arguments contre Malfoy et commença à se servir pendant qu'Hermione amenait la conversation sur des territoires moins dangereux. Ils finirent tous les trois leur dessert et leur thé en riant de vieux souvenirs qui allégeait le cœur d'Harry et son humeur. Finalement, réalisant l'heure tardive, Harry s'excusa et les remercia pour le diner, donnant une fois de plus une accolade à Ron et déposant un léger baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Alors qu'il retournait vers la cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard, Hermione l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

« C'était si bon de te voir ce soir, Harry. Tu sembles si heureux, bien plus vivant que tu ne l'as été depuis des mois. C'est merveilleux de te voir revivre. Tu m'avais manqué, Harry »

« Tu m'avais manqué aussi Mione » dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Qui que ce soit… ou quoi que ce soit qui apporte à nouveau cette lumière dans tes yeux, cette part de toi qui manquait… » commença-t-elle et le cœur d'Harry s'emballa alors que le visage de Malfoy s'imposait à son esprit sans qu'il le veuille avant qu'il ne le force à disparaitre. « Alors… ne le laisse pas partir, d'accord? Tu mérites d'être heureux, Harry » dit-elle les yeux brillants de sincérité.

« Merci Hermione » répondit Harry avant d'entrer dans la cheminée et de rentrer à Poudlard en essayant de ne pas penser à cet homme qui, il le savait, avait ramené cette part manquante.

A suivre

Merci de suivre cette histoire et de me laisser des commentaires ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Clina** (tu m'as manqué sur le dernier chapitre !) et à **Eichi**.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught - Chapitre 8**

Albus était assis dans un confortable fauteuil, près du feu, dans les appartements privés du Professeur Malfoy, une main occupée par une tasse d'Earl Grey à moitié vide, alors que l'autre tenait la main de Scorpius. Ça l'avait un peu surpris lorsque, pendant le diner, l'élégante chouette brune avait lâchée une missive sur ses genoux, l'invitant à venir prendre une tasse de thé avec Scorpius dans la soirée. Cependant, Albus n'était pas trop inquiet, vu la teneur de sa précédente rencontre avec le professeur, il était simplement curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun fut ravi de réaliser que cette invitation était simplement la manière du Professeur Malfoy de faire savoir à Scorpius qu'il n'allait pas le renier et même qu'il approuvait son couple. Quelle que soit l'appréhension qu'Albus avait pu avoir, à passer une soirée avec l'ainé des Malfoys, elle fut rapidement oubliée en voyant le soulagement et la joie qui submergèrent Scorpius lorsque le blond réalisa la signification de cette entrevue. Assuré du support de son père, Scorpius put se relaxer et les garçons passèrent une agréable soirée en prenant du plaisir à discuter avec Draco.

« Ce fut une agréable soirée, les garçons » dit Draco en finissant sa tasse de thé, « cependant il est un peu tard et je suis sur que vous avez des choses plus excitantes à faire avant le couvre-feu »

« Merci de m'avoir invité, Professeur » dit poliment Abus malgré la rougeur qui envahissait ses joues devant l'insinuation de Malfoy.

« De rien, Albus. Je pense qu'il était temps de te connaitre un peu mieux puisque tu es si proche de mon fils. Je dois dire que j'ai tout d'abord eu de sérieux doutes sur ses goûts mais, en ayant passé une soirée avec vous, je dois admettre que je n'ai aucun reproche à lui faire sur son choix ».

« Merci Papa » dit Scorpius avec un sourire resplendissant en résistant à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Il savait qu'une telle démonstration d'affection devant une autre personne pouvait ne pas être bienvenue. L'opinion de son père avait une grande importance pour lui et il était submergé par le bonheur d'avoir son approbation.

Draco inclina simplement la tête en ouvrant la porte et en les incitant à sortir d'un élégant geste de la main.

« Je vous verrais en classe. Passez une bonne soirée » dit-il avec un sourire complice avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

« Et bien, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Scorpius en se tournant pour se diriger vers le couloir.

« Absolument. Et ce fut beaucoup plus agréables que les rencontres avec mon père » dit Albus en frémissant encore au souvenir de son père agitant les brochures et parlant de sécurité en matière de sexe.

« Définitivement » agréa Scorpius, remerciant Merlin que son père ne l'ait pas embarrassé comme celui d'Albus l'avait fait.

« Vous prenez toujours le thé ensemble pendant la semaine ? »

« Très souvent, bien que ces derniers temps j'ai été assez distrait par ta sexy personnalité » dit Scorpius en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Papa est un homme d'habitude, toujours très ordonné, même dans son emploi du temps. Si je le connais aussi bien que je le crois, il a lavé sa tasse après avoir fini son thé et l'a rangée dans le placard. Et, juste à l'instant, il prend une douche ».

« Wow, c'est drôlement précis ! »

« Nous avons été tous les deux seuls si longtemps que ce serait dingue que je ne connaisse pas ses habitudes. Bon, assez parlé de mon père alors que nous pourrions faire tout un tas d'autres choses plus intéressantes » dit-il en prenant un ton suggestif et en plaquant Albus contre le mur le plus proche.

« Ha oui ? » le taquina Albus en plaquant ses hanches contre celle du garçon alors qu'il se trouvait lui-même piégé entre les pierres froides du mur et le corps brûlant de son petit ami. « Et si je résiste ? »

« Et bien, je pense que je devrais simplement trouver une façon de te persuader, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Scorpius en tournant ses hanches, causant ainsi une délicieuse friction.

Lentement le Serpentard se pencha, il posa ses lèvres contre celle d'Albus dans un semblant de baiser taquin avant de tourner sa tête pour déposer une série de baisers sur la mâchoire de l'autre garçon, il suivit la ligne partant de son oreille pour finir par mordiller la chair tendre de son cou. Albus gémit doucement et frotta ses hanches contre celle de Scorpius, il descendit ses mains le long du dos de Scorpius et en glissa une sous sa chemise pendant qu'il attrapait son cul pour le rapprocher.

« Il semblerait que tu n'opposes pas beaucoup de résistance, Amour » murmura Scorpius dans son oreille, sortant la langue pour en tracer le contour, puis il mordilla sensuellement le lobe.

Soudainement, Albus renversa leurs positions en agrippant les hanches de Scorpius pour le plaquer contre le mur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de briller de désir. Il aimait lorsqu'Albus utilisait la force.

Albus se penchait pour capturer les lèvres de Scorpius lorsque son père passa le coin du couloir. Le brun se recula à contrecœur en jurant, libérant son prisonnier, puis il arrangea ses robes pour cacher les preuves évidentes de leurs petits jeux.

« Hey, les garçons, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Harry en s'arrêtant net lorsqu'il les remarqua.

« Ça va, Papa » répondit Albus en soupirant, ennuyé par l'arrivée de son père, une fois de plus, au mauvais moment.

« Content de l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Harry en ne donnant aucun signe qu'il allait continuer son chemin et les laisser à leurs embrassades mouillées.

« Nous revenons de chez mon père » répondit Scorpius pour son petit ami. « Il voulait connaitre Albus un peu mieux maintenant qu'il sait que nous nous voyons »

« Ho, je vois »

« A vrai dire, Papa » commença Albus, une idée se formant dans son esprit. « Nous te cherchions, le professeur Malfoy a dit qu'il voulait te parler »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, se demandant de quoi Malfoy pouvait bien vouloir lui parler si tard.

« Ouais. Il a dit que c'était quelque chose d'assez important. Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il veut » continua-t-il en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son petit ami, lui demandant de le suivre.

« Bon, d'accord. Et bien je suppose que je devrais y aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » se hasarda Harry.

« Ça semble une bonne idée. De toute façon, nous étions en train de remonter, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter d'interruptions malvenues » dit Albus avec un regard entendu pour Scorpius.

Scorpius, étant un Serpentard rusé, fut capable de comprendre l'insinuation cachée et en dépit de sa confusion persistante sur les raisons d'Albus d'embarquer son père dans un tel coup monté, il joua le jeu et dit à Harry, « le mot de passe est 'baguette en sucre' ».

Harry rougit légèrement en entendant le mot de passe, l'image de Draco avec une sucette flottait de manière inopportune devant ses yeux, avant de se secouer et de tourner à nouveau son attention vers les garçons.

« D'accord, merci. A bientôt les garçons et rappelez-vous de bien vous comporter » avertit-il avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Ils regardèrent Harry se diriger vers les quartiers de Draco. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Scorpius se tourna vers son petit ami qui souriait toujours et s'autorisa à laisser paraitre sa confusion.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ho rien. Juste une petite expérience » répondit Albus, ses yeux verts brillants d'espièglerie.

« Tu réalises que ton père va rentrer et trouver le mien nu… dans la douche ? » demanda Scorpius, incrédule sur le fait que son petit ami ait placé leurs parents dans une telle situation compromettante.

« J'y compte bien. Nous allons avoir une soirée beaucoup plus intéressante s'ils sont tous les deux trop distraits pour nous interrompre »

Le choc de Scorpius se transforma en amusement et il glissa les bras autour de la taille de son intelligent partenaire.

« Quel petit salopard sournois. C'est très Serpentard de ta part, je dois dire. Et dire que je pensais que tu étais un doux Gryffondor. Loyauté et honneur, mon cul ! » s'esclaffa Scorpius.

« Je devais trouver un moyen de t'avoir tout pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mmmm, faire passer tes propres désirs avant ta loyauté envers ton père… Merlin, je ne crois pas avoir été autant excité de toute ma vie » le taquina Scorpius, puis il effleura sensuellement de sa langue la marque qu'il avait laissé sur le cou d'Albus.

« C'est bon à savoir. Viens, Amour, allons dans un endroit plus privé. Que je sois damné si quelqu'un nous interrompt encore » dit Albus en attrapant la main de Scorpius pour le conduire vers les escaliers.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Scorpius lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas à la tour des Gryffondors comme il l'avait d'abord supposé.

« Dans un nouvel endroit. James m'en a parlé ce soir après que tu sois parti ».

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième étage, Albus se laissa aller à un moment de faiblesse et retrouva leur précédente position, pressant à nouveau Scorpius contre un mur et attaquant ses lèvres avec urgence. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, chacun essayant d'être plus près de l'autre. Scorpius gémit lorsque qu'Albus délaissa sa bouche et commença à lécher son cou pendant qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, ses lèvres effleurant chaque morceau de peau découvert.

« Albus… Allons-y… à moins que tu ne veuilles… mmm… jouir dans le couloir… » réussit à dire Scorpius pendant qu'Albus commençait à attraper l'agrafe de son pantalon.

Pressé de finir ce qu'il avait commencé mais ne voulant pas être attrapé dans le couloir, Albus se redressa et réaffirma sa prise sur la main de Scorpius. Il le traina énergiquement le long du corridor et s'arrêta devant une vieille statue et ce qui semblait être un pan de mur totalement vide.

« Al, qu'est-ce que… » commença Scorpius. Albus lâcha sa main et commença à passer plusieurs fois devant le mur avec un visage concentré.

Soudainement, une porte se matérialisa sur le mur et Albus se recula avec un regard de triomphe. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns se retourna vers son amant et ouvrit la porte en trainant le Serpentard ahuri derrière lui.

Scorpius parcourut la pièce du regard, choqué de trouver un véritable nid d'amour éclairé par des centaines de bougies, un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il totalement émerveillé.

« C'est James qui m'en a parlé. Elle te fournit les choses dont tu as… besoin. C'est la salle sur demande » répondit-il en souriant et il se pencha pour recommencer à embrasser son petit ami. La porte disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, les isolant du monde extérieur. Aucun des deux garçons ne le remarqua, trop occupés à se dévorer mutuellement.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de Malfoy. Il se demandait de quoi le blond voulait lui parler, il était un peu trop tard dans la soirée pour une conversation mondaine. Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre le petit-déjeuner demain matin pour lui demander, ce n'était surement pas important au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer à la pensée d'être seul avec l'objet de ses désirs dans un endroit privé, sans aucune chance d'être interrompu. Aucune chance de s'échapper.

Le brun frémit à l'idée de sa propre lâcheté lorsque ces pensées traversèrent son esprit. Il était un Gryffondor, par Merlin, et, après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Malfoy si ses hormones le faisaient réagir comme un chat en chaleur à chaque fois que le blonds était aux alentours. Malfoy ne l'encourageait nullement à le désirer et il lui donnerait probablement un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire s'il connaissait la moitié des choses qui passaient dans son cerveau d'obsédé sexuel. Ses émotions étaient de sa propre responsabilité et ce n'était pas sympa de sa part d'ignorer le blond pour avoir la paix.

S'étant fait la morale à lui-même, Harry leva le poing et tapa deux fois sur la porte. Il ne reçut aucune réponse et essaya à nouveau avant de penser qu'il devrait peut-être renoncer après tout. Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, il se rappela le mot de passe qui lui avait donné Scorpius. Maudissant le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à son envie de fuir, il se retourna pour faire face une fois de plus à la porte. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il murmura « baguette en sucre » et se recula lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement devant lui.

« Malfoy ? » appela-t-il en passant le seuil pour entrer dans la pièce.

Harry pénétra dans un salon douillet, pratiquement similaire, dans son agencement, au sien, avec des fauteuils placés devant une cheminée où un feu crépitait. Entre les deux fauteuils, il y avait un échiquier avec des pièces placées comme si elles attendaient patiemment d'être jouées. Dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, il y avait un bureau qui était aussi ordonné que celui d'Harry était en fouillis. A gauche du bureau, des étagères, remplies à craquer de livres, emplissaient l'espace du sol au plafond. Harry se dirigea vers elles et étudia quelques titres, il passa paresseusement son doigt sur la tranche usée d'un livre qui s'appelait « Tout ce qui meurt » de John Connolly. Ça devait être un de ses romans policiers dont Malfoy lui avait parlé. Cette pensée le fit sourire avant qu'il se rappelle pourquoi il était là.

Il se détourna de la bibliothèque et observa la pièce sans trouver le moindre signe de la présence de Malfoy. Découvrant une porte sur le mur opposé, il traversa la pièce et alla frapper dessus.

« Malfoy ? » appela-t-il en attendant une réponse. N'en recevant aucune, il devint légèrement nerveux. Harry se demandait si le blond s'était déjà couché ou bien s'il l'ignorait simplement. Peut-être devrait-il juste passer la tête pour voir. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, la main posée sur la poignée, en réalisant à quel point cela paraitrait pervers et inapproprié s'il était en train de dormir et l'attrapait en train de l'espionner dans son lit. Non, si Malfoy voulait tellement lui parler, il n'avait qu'à venir le voir.

Harry était déjà tourné pour partir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd et un juron de l'autre coté de la porte. Alors le blond était dans sa chambre et il l'avait simplement ignoré. Complètement irrité à l'idée qu'il avait été convoqué seulement pour être si ouvertement ignoré, Harry ouvrit la porte dans l'intention de confronter le Serpentard.

Il s'arrêta net, la bouche encore ouverte pour commencer ses récriminations lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière provenait de la porte ouverte qu'Harry supposait être la salle de bain. Il entendait l'eau couler et réalisa que Malfoy était dans sa douche. Son esprit bloqua sur l'idée d'un Draco Malfoy nu et mouillé et avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se retrouva devant la porte ouverte.

Pendant un moment, il ne put avoir aucune pensée rationnelle, ce qui lui valut de paniquer. Qu'était-il en train de faire, à la porte de la salle de bain de Draco Malfoy, écoutant les sons provenant de la douche ? Son obsession devenait incontrôlable. Alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour, Draco gémit de douleur. Pensant que peut-être le blond avait glissé ou s'était blessé, Harry entra immédiatement dans la salle de bain pleine de vapeur avec l'intention de secourir l'autre homme. Ce qu'il vit fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine et son pénis devint immédiatement dur.

Là, debout dans la douche vitrée, appuyé contre le mur, avec un bras levé, se tenait Draco Malfoy et il ne souffrait définitivement d'aucune douleur. Harry regardait l'homme, inconscient de ces yeux qui le fixaient, se donner du plaisir sous le jet d'eau qui coulait. Draco gémit à nouveau, ce qui causa une nouvelle décharge de plaisir dans le pénis d'Harry. Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que ses hanches bougeaient et que son cul se serrait délicieusement dans le mouvement.

« Doux Merlin ! » murmura Harry d'une voix profonde et remplie de désir.

En entendant l'exclamation, la tête de Draco tourna brusquement, stoppant des mouvements séduisants et ses yeux se plissèrent d'avoir été interrompu.

« Bordel qui… Harry ? » demanda Draco surpris.

Avant de pouvoir se contrôler, Harry ferma brièvement les yeux alors que son sexe tressautait de bon cœur en entendant Draco dire son nom d'une voix rauque qui ne devrait être entendue que dans une chambre à coucher.

« Potter que fais-tu dans ma salle de bain ? » demanda Draco par-dessus son épaule pendant qu'il fermait le robinet.

La question permit à Harry de reprendre pied dans la réalité et lui occasionna une belle crise de panique. Il se tenait dans la salle de bain de Malfoy qui était nu et terriblement en rage contre lui. Il bégaya quelques instants des paroles sans aucun sens en tentant de s'expliquer.

« Hum… Je… Tu… Heu… » commença-t-il en secouant la tête pour essayer de former une phrase cohérente.

« Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire prochainement, tu pourrais au moins te rendre utile et me passer une serviette ? » demanda Draco, son amusement clairement perceptible derrière la dureté des mots.

« Ho, bien sur » dit Harry en s'étranglant. Il parcourut la salle de bain du regard avant d'attraper une grande serviette moelleuse et de la tendre dans la direction de Malfoy, sans le regarder – bien qu'il ait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir de l'homme.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu t'approcher un peu, Potter, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir l'attraper » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en levant un sourcil à la distance qu'Harry avait placé entre lui et la douche.

Harry se rapprocha à contrecœur en gardant son regard résolument détourné lorsque Malfoy ouvrit la porte de la douche pour attraper la serviette. Au bout d'un moment, il osa un regard et découvrit qu'il avait enroulé la serviette autour de sa taille. Harry pouvait encore deviner la forme de son érection au travers du tissu, sa poitrine musclée et dégoulinante était toujours exposée mais c'était déjà mieux qu'être face à un Draco complètement nu.

« Essayes à nouveau, veux-tu ? Que faisais-tu dans ma salle de bain en train de me regarder me masturber ? » demanda Draco en sortant de la douche avec un curieux sourire. Il se tenait beaucoup trop près d'Harry pour son propre confort.

« Je… Albus m'a dit que tu voulais me parler »

« Vraiment ? Alors tu as pensé qu'il serait préférable de me parler pendant que j'étais mouillé et nu plutôt que m'attendre dans mon bureau ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste… tu n'as pas répondu à la porte et ton salon était vide… » dit Harry, se sentant de plus en plus irrité par la situation.

« La plupart des gens auraient pris ça comme un indice qu'il fallait revenir plus tard » dit Draco d'un ton songeur en levant un sourcil.

« Il m'a dit que c'était de la plus haute importance, alors j'ai attendu quelques minutes. Puis comme ça m'ennuyait, j'ai voulu partir lorsque je t'ai entendu jurer. J'étais en rogne que tu m'ais fait descendre ici pour me faire asseoir et me tourner les pouces. Ensuite je t'ai entendu… » Harry traina ne voulant pas finir sa phrase.

« Tu as entendu quoi ? » demanda Draco en se rapprochant du brun, l'amusement clairement évident sur son visage.

« Je t'ai entendu… gémir… J'ai pensé que tu t'étais fait mal… »

« Et alors, tu es venu me sauver ? Comme c'est gentil Potter. Mais comme tu peux le voir je ne ressens aucune douleur. Quoique je puisse dire que ça pourrait rapidement devenir le cas » dit Draco en montrant la bosse que formait sous la serviette son érection toujours dressée.

« Ça peut difficilement être de ma faute, Malfoy »

« Mais _c'est_ de ta faute, Harry »

« Q-quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es celui qui m'est tombé dessus juste au moment où j'allais venir. J'étais si proche de la satisfaction. Tes manières héroïques m'ont coûté un orgasme » répondit-il en grognant légèrement et en s'approchant du Gryffondor. « Peut-être devrais-tu venir à mon secours et résoudre le problème que tu as causé ».

« Malfoy… es-tu…en train de me _draguer_ ? » demanda Harry avec la plus grande incrédulité.

Draco s'approcha encore d'Harry, son souffle effleurant son visage, des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses mèches platine, le faisant ressembler à une séduisante sirène.

« Peut-être » répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Effrayé Potter ? » murmura-t-il une expression amusée sur le visage.

Harry plissa les yeux en entendant la phrase familière, celle qui n'avait jamais manqué d'entrainer une réplique. Plutôt que de répondre avec des mots, Harry céda à la tentation. Attrapant le visage du blond, il rapprocha son visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme dans un rude mouvement. Il avait l'intention de l'embrasser rapidement mais dés que ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'autre homme, un feu intense courut dans les veines d'Harry, rendant impossible le fait de se séparer. Il enroula ses bras autour du torse nu et mouillé de Malfoy et dessina du bout de ses doigts les muscles de sa poitrine et de son dos.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta lorsque le brun l'embrassa. Il avait fantasmé une centaine de fois sur Harry l'embrassant mais rien n'avait approché la réalité. Penchant la tête pour gagner plus d'accès, Draco s'abandonna dans le baiser. Il suça, lécha et mordilla avec délectation ses lèvres pleines, criant presque de joie lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche lui donnant accès à sa langue. Il se rapprocha d'Harry, pressant ses hanches, toujours couvertes de la serviette, contre celles d'Harry. Il apprécia grandement de sentir l'érection flagrante qui se pressait contre la sienne.

Harry ne pouvait plus ni respirer, ni penser à autre chose qu'au doux goût de Malfoy, il était perdu dans un océan de plaisir et de sensation. Ses mains continuaient leur exploration de leur propre volonté, touchant chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre avant de se glisser sous la serviette pour agripper son derrière nu et ferme, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Ses hanches bougeaient inconsciemment contre celles de Malfoy, cherchant la délicieuse friction du pénis de l'autre homme.

Malfoy se tourna légèrement pour reculer ses hanches brièvement et permettre à la serviette de tomber sur le sol carrelé, puis avec un doux murmure, il se pressa à nouveau contre le brun. Harry grogna à la sensation du Serpentard nu et consentant dans ses bras, pendant que les lèvres de l'autre homme quittaient les siennes pour tracer un chemin de morsures et de suçons le long de son cou, tirant de lui des exclamations de plaisir. Malfoy se délectait de chacun des cris et gémissements qu'il causait alors qu'il déboutonnait la chemise d'Harry, sa bouche s'attaquant à chaque parcelle de peau dorée révélée.

Harry voulait plus de cette bouche, de ce goût, c'était comme une drogue. En manque, il attrapa rudement Malfoy par les cheveux pour réclamer à nouveau ses lèvres. Harry plongea dans le paradis de la bouche de Draco, il passa avidement sa langue sur celle de l'autre sorcier, en savourant le goût. Il ne savait pas qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait être aussi excitant et il n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de plaisir et de désir avec qui que ce soit dans toute sa vie. Pas même avec Ginny.

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée et il sauta loin de Malfoy en haletant.

« Merde » jura Harry violement en cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale, sa poitrine à moitié nue se soulevait et sa chemise froissée suivait le mouvement.

« Harry, je… » commença Malfoy mais il fut brutalement interrompu.

« Je dois partir… » dit Harry rapidement en secouant violemment la tête. Il contourna Malfoy, échappant à sa tentative de l'attraper et se précipita hors de la pièce en claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui, dans sa hâte de s'échapper de la pièce, et plus important, de l'homme qui menaçait d'effacer le souvenir de sa femme défunte.

A suivre

Ha, Harry et le déni ! A bientôt pour la suite…


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Clina** et à **Okawa**.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** - chapitre 9

Une semaine était passée depuis l'embarrassant baiser avec Malfoy – ou 'l'incident' comme Harry l'appelait en pensée – et il avait passé chaque instant à éviter consciencieusement Malfoy, refusant à son esprit le droit de se rappeler les sensations étonnantes qu'il avait ressenties. Il faisait chaque jour son travail avec une détermination résolue. Il enseignait à ses classes, notait les devoirs, remplissait ses tâches de professeur et prenait chaque soir ses repas dans ses appartements pour éviter les regards curieux de Malfoy et ses tentatives de lui parler à la table des professeurs. Dans les rares occasions où il avait croisé le blond au détour d'un couloir, il avait été assez chanceux pour rencontrer un autre professeur avec qui il pouvait engager une conversation amicale en attendant que Malfoy se fatigue de rôder aux alentours. Harry réussissait toujours à éviter le blond qui finissait par partir, furieux et les yeux remplis de frustration. Harry était devenu très doué au jeu de l'évitement.

La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait éviter était ses rêves. Chaque nuit, il rêvait de la douceur des lèvres de Draco, de sa peau laiteuse, de la sensation de ses mains qui courraient sur son corps. Le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il forçait ces rêves à quitter son esprit et prenait une douche froide, déterminé à ne pas céder à ses désirs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le regard de Ginny si elle apprenait qu'il désirait Malfoy. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il avance et soit heureux, mais il doutait fort, qu'elle, ou sa famille, ait excusé une relation avec le prince des Serpentards. Harry ne voulait pas autoriser ses hormones à le diriger. Il voulait faire ce qui était bien pour la mémoire de Ginny et laisser 'cet incident' derrière lui, enfermé dans le passé, là où était sa place.

« Je pense, Amour, que ta petite expérience semble avoir mal tourné pour les rats de laboratoire » remarqua Scorpius en regardant vers la table des professeurs et en remarquant le regard coléreux de son père et l'absence du professeur Potter. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'ils avaient pris le thé chez son père et le jeune Serpentard avait remarqué que depuis qu'ils avaient piégé le père d'Albus en l'envoyant, sans qu'il le sache, dans le nid du serpent, il évitait de se retrouver près de l'autre homme. En fait, Scorpius l'avait rarement vu, en dehors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ces derniers temps.

De même, son père était de plus en plus énervé. Il passait souvent sa colère sur des étudiants qui ne se doutaient de rien et prenait des points pour le plus idiot des prétextes, comme respirer trop fort en classe. Scorpius n'avait jamais vu son père aussi irrationnel avant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait l'affecter à ce point.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai essayé de demander ce qui s'était passé mais Papa n'a rien voulu me dire. Il m'a juste regardé et m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si… renfermé » dit Albus avec une inquiétude évidente. Il avait espéré que sa petite manœuvre donne le coup de pouce nécessaire à son évidente attraction pour Malfoy mais il semblerait, qu'au contraire, elle l'ait fait involontairement reculer.

« Je suppose que quelque chose s'est passé… peut-être qu'ils se sont embrassés » prédit Rose. « Quoi d'autre aurait pu faire flipper oncle Harry à ce point ? »

« Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi embrasser mon père le ferait _flipper_ ? » demanda Scorpius trouvant l'assertion à la fois amusante et désagréable. « Potter aurait pu trouver bien pire, tu sais » ajouta-t-il sur la défensive.

« Pas la peine de faire un caca nerveux Scorpius, prend juste la peine de réfléchir. Harry et Draco ont été ennemis aussi longtemps que n'importe qui est capable de s'en rappeler, sans parler de cette histoire de mauvais sang entre notre famille et la votre. C'est seulement naturel qu'oncle Harry soit méfiant vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers lui. Il se sent probablement coupable comme s'il trahissait tout le monde en voulant être avec lui. Si c'est le cas, nous avons fait tout ce travail pour rien. Une fois qu'un Potter a arrêté son opinion, c'est pratiquement impossible de les faire en bouger » dit Rose en mâchonnant sa lèvre de frustration.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Albus.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à maman. Elle est la seule qu'oncle Harry a toujours écouté. Si elle sait ce qui est en train de se passer, elle pourra peut-être nous aider » suggéra Rose.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ta mère voudrait aider mon père ? Leur histoire est presque aussi mauvaise que celle avec Harry » demanda Scorpius avec incrédulité.

« Le fait est que Maman veut qu'Harry soit heureux, même si ça veut dire le pousser dans le lit de ton père ».

« Beurk, merci pour l'image mentale » dit Scorpius, le visage plissé de dégoût.

« De rien, chéri » répondit Rose de manière insolente.

« D'accord, revenons-en à nos moutons » les interpella Albus. « Alors nous allons essayer de parler à tante Hermione pour qu'elle nous aide. Pouvons-nous faire autre chose ? »

« Et bien nous pourrions les forcer à se rencontrer. Ça a semblé marcher assez bien jusqu'à maintenant » suggéra Rose.

« Comment allons-nous faire alors qu'ils ne restent pas dans la même pièce pendant plus que cinq secondes ? Je doute que Papa nous laisse le manipuler pour quelque raison que ce soit » ?

« Noël » dit soudainement Scorpius.

« Pardon, Amour ? » demanda Albus en se tournant vers lui avec une expression interrogative.

« Noël. Nous partons en vacances la semaine prochaine, pas vrai ? Et toi et moi, sommes toujours ensemble et nous voulons nous voir pour Noël. Tu peux lui demander de t'amener au manoir pour me voir » suggéra Scorpius.

« Papa au Manoir Malfoy ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit partant » dit Albus sceptique.

« Peut-être pas, à moins que tu ne joues la carte de la culpabilité. Voudrait-il vraiment nous punir sous prétexte qu'il est un peu gêné avec mon père ? C'est Noël après tout, et de ce que je sais de ton père, il n'est pas du genre à faire souffrir ses enfants. Si tu joues bien le coup, il ne pourra pas te dire non ».

« Il a raison ! Il n'y a aucune chance qu'oncle Harry dise non et il ne pourra pas te laisser y aller seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il devra au moins t'accompagner là bas » dit Rose, la voix teintée d'excitation à cette idée.

« Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de demander… » concéda Albus.

« C'est faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tu pourras les réunir et nous nous verrons par la même occasion » dit Scorpius en souriant.

« D'accord, vendu. J'espère seulement que ça ne rendra pas les choses pires » marmonna Albus d'un air morose en regardant la chaise vide de son père à la table des professeurs.

Draco Malfoy était en colère. Non, oubliez ça, il était au-delà de la colère. Il était furieux. En rage. Outré. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry Potter l'avait embrassé et s'était enfui comme un lâche. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de dire un mot depuis à l'exaspérant crétin. Malgré les nombreuses fois où il avait cru le piéger, le professeur brun avait toujours réussi à l'éviter, l'affreux petit sournois !

Au début, il avait pensé que l'homme avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point. Il avait été sur qu'il se serait ensuite calmé et serait venu discuter de l'incident avec lui, mais plus les jours passaient et moins il voyait l'homme devenu insaisissable. Draco commençait à réaliser que son intention était de complètement ignorer tout ce qui s'était passé. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait ignorer avoir embrassé un Malfoy.

Draco était certain que Potter le désirait, après tout, c'est lui qui avait initié le baiser. Normalement, l'homme devrait le suivre partout en suppliant pour en avoir plus et pas l'ignorer comme s'il avait la peste bubonique. Surtout pas, alors que Draco pouvait encore fermer les yeux et sentir le goût du Gryffondor sur sa langue, qu'il faisait des rêves remplis d'yeux vert plein de désir et de l'excitation du baiser de Potter. C'était exaspérant de penser que Potter était moins affecté par le baiser que lui. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas se produire.

Draco se leva de sa chaise, avalant la dernière gorgée de son firewhisky, il sortit de son salon et marcha dans le couloir, bien décidé à forcer le Gryffondor à lui parler une fois pour toute. Si Potter pensait qu'il pouvait éviter Draco à tout jamais, il se trompait. Même si Draco devait l'attacher pour le forcer à parler, il le ferait. Un sourire diabolique se forma sur son visage à l'idée d'un Potter attaché, peut-être à son lit. Il doutait qu'Harry puisse agir de manière si détachée s'il était attaché et à sa merci.

Ignorant les étudiants effrayés qui s'éparpillaient alors qu'il passait comme un ouragan, il marchait en direction du bureau d'Harry. Il venait juste de finir une classe et avait une petite période libre avant la prochaine, alors Draco savait qu'il serait là.

Draco passa la porte du bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper, puis il rendit la pièce insonorisée avant de se tourner pour regarder l'homme échevelé derrière le bureau.

« Avez-vous oublié quelque chose M. Williams ? » demanda Harry distraitement en pensant que l'étudiant qu'il venait juste de renvoyer était de retour dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse, il se raidit dans sa chaise et son cœur s'arrêta en découvrant l'homme qu'il avait évité toute la semaine. Dissimulant sa surprise, il se leva lentement de sa chaise et regarda le blond sans aucune expression.

« Malfoy » dit-il d'un ton professionnel sans que sa voix ne trahisse le désarroi intérieur qu'il ressentait à se retrouver confronter à un professeur de potions manifestement en colère.

« Potter » répondit Draco en plissant légèrement les yeux. « Nous devons parler ».

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant qu'Harry ne commence à rassembler ses affaires et à les fourrer dans son sac négligemment.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de discuter maintenant. Peut-être plus tard » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsque Malfoy le bloqua.

« Pas plus tard. Maintenant » demanda Malfoy alors que ses yeux le brulaient.

« Harry contourna le blond et continua vers la porte mais il fut bloqué à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Malfoy » aboya Harry de plus en plus frustré.

« Tu devrais prendre ce putain de temps, Potter. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire.

« De quoi devons-nous parler, exactement » dit Harry d'un ton irrité.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi. Tu me dois une explication, petit branleur » grogna Malfoy.

« Je ne te dois rien Malfoy » dit Harry alors qu'il le contournait une fois de plus et réussit finalement à atteindre la porte. Alors qu'il allait prendre la poignée, un sort frappa sa main, le faisant crier et s'éloigner de la porte. Avec un regard furieux vers Malfoy, il leva sa baguette et jeta, en vain, des sorts en direction de la porte. Aucun des sorts auxquels il pouvait penser n'arrivait à contrer le charme lancé sur la porte. Il se tourna vers Malfoy, furieux d'être complètement coincé.

« Ouvre la porte, Malfoy » gronda-t-il.

« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu l'explication pour laquelle je suis venu » le contra-t-il. « Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'évites ».

Harry se tenait juste là avec un regard plein de défi, avant de finir par répliquer, « tu sais pourquoi. Tu sais exactement ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme si tu étais offensé. Après tout c'est toi qui m'as embrassé. En fait, je devrais être celui qui te cherche querelle, c'est toi qui est entré dans mes quartiers privés, m'a espionné dans la douche et qui s'est ensuite jeté sur moi. J'aurais tous les droits d'être furieux de l'offense faite à ma personne » raisonna froidement le blond.

« Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas avoir fait ça. Je suis désolé. C'était une terrible erreur et je te promets qu'elle ne se reproduira jamais. Maintenant peux-tu partir s'il te plait? » demanda Harry en montrant la porte.

« Une terrible erreur ? » grogna Draco en avançant soudainement avec tant de force et de rapidité qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper au blond enragé. « Tu penses que m'embrasser était affreux ? »

« Je… » commença Harry alors qu'il était assailli une fois de plus par l'excitante sensation du corps du blond contre le sien, la chose qu'il avait précisément évité avec talent toute la semaine. Draco le poussa énergiquement contre le mur, avec assez de force pour lui couper la respiration. Mais avant qu'il ait pu reprendre son souffle, Draco se baissait pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser puissant. Ses lèvres bougeaient automatiquement contre celles du blond comme s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés un millier de fois. C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Son corps pleurait presque de joie à la sensation et au goût du Serpentard et Harry pouvait sentir qu'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle.

Il utilisa toute sa force pour poser ses mains sur la poitrine de Draco, il plaça ses paumes bien à plat et poussa aussi fort qu'il le put, ce qui fit tituber le blond en arrière, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et pantelants.

« Recule Malfoy » avertit Harry en combattant avec son corps pour forcer l'autre homme à partir, alors qu'il voulait désespérément le contraire.

Draco le fusilla du regard et commença à avancer de nouveau dans l'intention de reprendre sa position. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry leva sa baguette et la pointa sur lui avec une expression déterminée.

« Je t'ai dit de reculer ou je jure par Merlin que je vais te jeter un sort »

« Je suis repoussant à ce point ? » demanda Draco, un peu de douleur apparaissait derrière la colère contenue dans ces mots. Harry sentit son cœur se briser en entendant la douleur de Draco. Il n'avait jamais voulu le blesser.

« Ce n'est pas… Je… Je ne peux pas faire ça Malfoy » dit Harry en ne regardant pas le blond, la voix cassée par la défaite et le regret, il abaissa sa baguette.

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? » demanda Draco avec défi.

« Je ne veux pas » murmura Harry au sol.

« Lâche » dit doucement Draco, la voix remplie de dédain.

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux rencontrant à nouveau ceux de Draco.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Potter. Tu es un putain de lâche. Trop effrayé de ce que les gens pourraient dire. Tu préfères rester seul et avoir l'approbation et la pitié de tous plutôt que de prendre ce que tu veux. Une vraie carpette » dit-il, la bouche déformée par un rictus.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je veux, Malfoy »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Draco en levant son sourcil aristocratique. « Tu veux quelqu'un à aimer entièrement, qu'il soit là avec toi et partage ta vie. Quelqu'un capable de te résister, qui ne te laissera pas gagner un combat parce que tu es Harry Potter. Quelqu'un qui rira avec toi et qui parfois rira de toi. Quelqu'un qui t'irritera et qui te combattra juste pour se réconcilier dans une fabuleuse partie de sexe. Quelqu'un qui te remplira si complètement et qui te conviendra si parfaitement que ça te coupera le souffle. Une personne passionnée, qui pourra te chérir même si les autres disent des conneries. Ce que tu veux, Potter, c'est moi ». Il murmura le dernier mot, sa respiration effleurant doucement le visage d'Harry. Il avait réduit la distance entre eux pendant sa tirade et il avait fini, à nouveau, pressé contre le corps d'Harry.

« C'est faux, Malfoy » insista Harry en regardant fixement le sol une fois de plus, la voix tremblant un peu à cause de la proximité de Malfoy. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il réalisait la vérité des propos de l'autre homme mais continuait à nier.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne me veux pas, Harry » demanda Draco en attrapant durement le visage du Gryffondor pour lever son visage, forçant les orbes émeraude à plonger dans ses yeux d'acier.

« Je ne te veux pas » mentit Harry fermement, le cœur serré en se forçant à prononcer ces mots.

Le cœur de Draco se déchira en entendant la résolution dans la voix du brun. Il recula la tête brutalement et lâcha si rapidement le menton d'Harry qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était brulé la main. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'Harry voudrait dire ça, _pourrait_ dire ça. Il avait été si sur que l'homme admettrait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. A travers sa douleur, Draco pouvait presque entendre la voix de son père l'admonester pour sa perte de contrôle et de dignité, un comportement qui n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. Tirant de la force de cette fantaisie ridicule, le blond se recomposa le visage distant du masque Malfoy qu'il avait porté durant toute son enfance et autorisa des volets froids à tomber sur ses yeux.

« Très bien Potter, tu as été parfaitement clair » dit-il d'une voix cassante comme le verre.

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna vers la porte et enleva le charme d'un coup rapide de sa baguette, puis il passa gracieusement le seuil de la porte. Il résista au dernier moment à l'envie de claquer la porte derrière lui. Après tout, les Malfoys ne claquent pas les portes.

A suivre

Quelle tristesse ! A bientôt pour la suite lundi 14 novembre car je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine…


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Bruna** (De rien ! Je suis ravie de partager avec vous des histoires que j'ai aimées) et à **Okawa** (oui, Harry est un crétin borné ! Mais Draco aussi !)

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** chapitre 10

Albus parcourut une dernière fois son dortoir du regard pour être sur qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pendant les vacances. Une fois qu'il eut fermé sa malle et vérifié une fois de plus son sac à dos, il se tourna pour le jeter sur son épaule, arrêtant son mouvement lorsque Liam entra.

« Tu as tout emballé, Albus ? » demanda Liam avec un petit sourire.

« Je viens juste de finir, et toi ? »

« Il y a déjà une heure que j'ai fini. Je suis monté pour te dire au revoir en privé » dit l'Irlandais avec une étincelle dans les yeux, il se rapprocha d'Albus , l'effleurant de son bras.

« Ho merci. J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes vacances, Liam » dit Albus avec un sourire amical, semblant inconscient de l'invasion de son espace personnel.

« Je suis sur que tout ira bien. Cependant, tu vas me manquer » dit Liam en regardant Albus d'un air coquin.

« Toi aussi, Li » l'assura Albus avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule et de soulever son sac sur son dos pour se préparer à partir.

« Attend, il y a encore quelque chose » dit Liam en coupant le chemin à l'autre Gryffondor.

Albus le regarda avec curiosité sortir un paquet bien emballé de sa robe et lui présenter. La boite était décorée dans les couleurs de Gryffondor, avec un papier rouge couvert de petits Vifs d'Or qui étaient charmés pour voleter autour de l'emballage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ton cadeau de Noël, idiot » plaisanta l'Irlandais.

« Waou, Merci Liam. Je suis désolé, je n'ai encore rien pour toi » dit Albus en rougissant légèrement alors qu'il déposait, une fois de plus, son sac au sol pour déballer le cadeau.

Il fut surpris lorsque le garçon plus petit couvrit sa main de la sienne et dit, « pas ici Albus. Je veux que tu attendes Noël et que tu l'ouvres lorsque tu es seul. Ne t'inquiète pas de ne rien avoir pour moi. Je préfère donner que recevoir » dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait suggestive.

« Ho. D'accord » dit Albus un peu étonné par l'étrange requête mais reconnaissant pour le cadeau et, regrettant ne pas avoir quelque chose à offrir à Liam en retour, il fourra le paquet dans son sac à dos au dessus de ses autres affaires.

Liam qui ne s'était toujours pas reculé, fit un sourire radieux et s'approcha lentement comme s'il voulait embrasser l'autre garçon.

« Albus ! » hurla Rose en entrant dans la pièce avec un enthousiasme qui se transforma rapidement en confusion lorsqu'elle vit la position de Liam, manifestement prêt pour un baiser. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle marchait vers son cousin effrayé et qu'elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers la porte. « Viens, imbécile, Scorpius nous attend et nous allons rater le train. Salut Liam et Joyeux Noël »

Envoyant un rapide sort de lévitation sur la malle d'Al, elle le conduisit à la porte avec un dernier regard suspicieux pour Liam qui se tenait près du lit d'Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? » demanda tranquillement Rose en marchant vers les attelages qui devaient les emmener à la gare.

« Quoi, Liam ? Il était en train de me dire au revoir »

« Ça semblait un peu trop… amical, même pour Liam » répondit-elle, la curiosité et la suspicion toujours visibles sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? Je ne trouve pas. Tu commences à ressembler à Scorpius, Rose » répondit-il avec exaspération.

« Bien, je ne dirais plus rien. Fais juste attention à toi, Al » l'avertit-elle alors qu'ils approchaient des calèches. Elle décida que vu la nature inconsciente d'Albus, elle garderait un œil sur Liam pour son cousin. Elle espérait vraiment avoir tort au sujet du dragueur Irlandais.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pris si longtemps demanda Scorpius qui se tenait près des calèches, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en boudant légèrement.

« Désolé, Amour, je viens tout juste de finir mes bagages » dit Albus en embrassant doucement les lèvres boudeuses dans l'espoir de le calmer.

« Tu connais Al, Scorpius, il serait en retard à son propre enterrement » dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle fit monter d'un coup de baguette la malle dans l'attelage et grimpa dedans.

Albus la suivit en attrapant son petit ami par la main et il se blottit contre lui pour le court voyage jusqu'à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Scorpius sourit tendrement à Albus alors qu'il s'installait confortablement en posant la tête sur son épaule. Rose leur sourit, contente de les voir si heureux.

Le voyage jusqu'au village était court et ils descendirent bientôt des calèches pour se diriger vers la plate-forme qui permettait d'embarquer dans le train. Alors qu'ils avançaient tous les trois, Liam arriva derrière eux, ajustant son pas à celui d'Albus, il souriait de manière taquine.

« Joyeux Noël, Albus » dit-il d'une voix profonde et sensuelle en faisant un clin d'œil et en caressant la main du garçon. L'irlandais se sauva de manière avisée avant que Scorpius ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit mais le regard du blond le suivait et il grommelait contre le garçon roux qui se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard sournois avant d'embarquer devant eux.

« Ça va, Scorpius ? » demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Super bien » répondit-il d'un ton maussade avant de grimper dans le train et d'arpenter le couloir pour rejoindre Rose dans son compartiment. Albus le suivit, totalement dérouté par le changement de comportement du blond.

En entrant dans le compartiment, il déposa son sac à dos dans le filet situé au dessus des sièges et alla s'asseoir timidement à coté de son petit ami. Rose le questionna du regard mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse.

Le silence embarrassant fut rompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait sur James et Ethan. Rose se redressa rapidement et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer alors qu'Ethan s'asseyait à coté d'elle. Il sourit simplement en prenant discrètement sa main, il adorait la façon dont la rougeur de ses joues s'intensifiait à ce contact.

Les deux ainés ne remarquèrent pas le silence tendu qui régnait à leur arrivée et l'atmosphère s'allégea soudainement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter et à plaisanter. La distraction apportée par les Gryffondors réussit à sortir Scorpius de sa mauvaise humeur bien qu'il continue à ignorer Albus, toujours contrarié que le garçon ne comprenne pas ce qui l'ennuyait.

« Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda finalement Albus, contrarié que son petit ami l'ait ignoré pendant tout le voyage. C'était leurs derniers moments avant d'être séparés pendant deux semaines. Albus espérait pouvoir convaincre son père de l'accompagner au Manoir Malfoy, mais rien n'était moins sur. Il pouvait très bien ne pas revoir Scorpius avant le nouvel an et il ne voulait pas passer tout le voyage à se quereller pour des choses insignifiantes.

« Rien » répondit-il d'une voix irritée.

« Conneries ! Tu m'as à peine dit deux mots de tout le voyage » accusa le brun en essayant de garder sa voix basse afin de ne pas interrompre les autres.

« Peut-être que tu devrais parler à Finnegan, je suis sur qu'il a plein de chose à te dire » dit Scorpius en ricanant, il n'avait aucun scrupule à paraitre totalement immature.

« Liam ? Tu es contrarié à cause de Liam ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux parce qu'il m'a souhaité un joyeux noël » dit Albus avec incrédulité.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit, idiot, c'est la façon dont il le dit. Il est effronté, il se jette sur toi et toi, tu es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte et l'arrêter »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne veux pas arrêter ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est juste un ami. Un ami très hétéro qui s'intéresserait à moi uniquement si j'avais une grosse paire de seins » dit Albus irrité en élevant la voix.

« Waouw, Al, toi avec des seins ! C'est définitivement quelque chose que je ne veux pas voir » l'interpella James.

« Ho, je ne sais pas, James, ça pourrait être assez amusant. Imagine l'argent qu'on pourrait se faire en vendant les photos » dit Rose en pouffant de rire.

« La ferme, tous les deux » dit Albus en leur lançant un regard meurtrier avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Scorpius en baissant un peu la voix, malgré son irritation toujours présente à devoir rassurer son petit ami encore une fois. « S'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Il n'y a rien entre Liam et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien ».

Scorpius bouda encore un peu avant de regarder Albus, son cœur se battant contre sa volonté lorsqu'il plongea dans les magnifiques yeux verts de chien battu. Soupirant exagérément, il se pencha et prit la bouche d'Albus dans un baiser dur et possessif. Albus gémit et plongea volontiers dans l'affection que lui offrait l'autre garçon, il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de bouger lorsque le baiser devint plus chaud.

« D'accord, il est temps pour nous de partir à la recherche de ce chariot de confiseries, ne croyez-vous pas ? » dit James avec un sourire malicieux en poussant les deux autres à sortir du compartiment, il ferma la porte et poussa une Rose, qui bavait, dans le couloir pour leur permettre d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Après quelques minutes de bécotage intense, les garçons se séparèrent et Albus appuya son front contre celui de Scorpius ?

« Tu vas me manquer » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi » répondit Scorpius en se reculant un peu. « Essaye de convaincre ton père de t'amener au Manoir, j'ai une surprise de prévue »

« Une surprise ? Quelle sorte de surprise ? » demanda Albus.

« Te répondre enlèverait tout l'effet de surprise » dit le blond avec un sourire taquin alors que le train commençait à ralentir. Scorpius se pencha pour déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres d'Albus avant qu'ils se lèvent pour rassembler leurs affaires.

Une brusque secousse du train fit lacher son sac à Albus et le contenu se répandit sur le sol du compartiment.

« Gryffondor maladroit » le taquina Scorpius avec amour, tout en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Il s'arrêta en voyant un paquet coloré près de son pied. Il n'y avait aucune étiquette dessus, il le ramassa et le tint dans sa main, les yeux plissés de joie. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en tenant le cadeau comme s'il était prêt à l'ouvrir. « C'est pour moi ? »

Albus leva les yeux et perdit son sourire en réalisant que Scorpius tenait le cadeau que Liam lui avait donné. Il hésita avant de répondre, « hum, non, en fait c'est un cadeau de noël… de Liam »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Scorpius alors que son regard s'assombrissait en regardant le paquet avec dégoût. « Et pourquoi Finnegan te donne-t-il un cadeau ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est mon ami ? » dit Albus, son irritation grandissant à nouveau en se sentant obligé de défendre à nouveau son ami Gryffondor pour la seconde fois en si peu de temps.

« Alors voyons ce que ton cher ami t'a offert. Ouvre-le » ordonna Scorpius en tendant le paquet dans la direction d'Albus.

« Non. Je veux dire… Il m'a dit de ne pas l'ouvrir avant Noël »

« Je n'ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il a dit » ricana Scopius. « Je te dis de l'ouvrir. Je veux voir ce que c'est ».

« Tu fais toute une histoire pour pas grand chose, Scorpius » répondit Albus, sa voix plaidant pour que son petit ami le laisse tranquille.

« Tu es celui qui semble effrayé d'ouvrir un cadeau de son _ami_ proche. Ouvre ce putain de cadeau, Potter, ou je le ferais » le menaça le blond dans un grognement.

« Bien ! » hurla Albus en attrapant le cadeau et en arrachant le papier. En colère, il jeta l'emballage par-dessus son épaule puis ouvrit la boite. Il s'arrêta en apercevant le cadeau. Niché dans un doux tissu blanc, il y avait un bracelet en cuir. Albus le retira de la boite en admirant la bande de cuir tressé qui était reliée à un morceau de cuir sur lequel était gravé le lion, mascotte des gryffondors.

« Et bien ? » demanda Scorpius.

« C'est seulement un bracelet » répondit Albus en montrant le cadeau à Scorpius.

« Ce petit branleur t'a offert un bijou ? » grogna Scorpius en attrapant le bracelet pour l'examiner. « _Un ami_ ». Il regardait le bracelet avec une expression de haine pure lorsqu'il découvrit une inscription sur l'autre face du lion, _rappelles toi toujours qui tu es_.

« Vois comme ton cher ami est effrayé que mes manières démoniaques ne corrompent ta douce innocence de Gryffondor » dit-il, la voix remplie de dédain alors qu'il retroussait la lèvre devant la subtile insulte en montrant l'inscription du doigt.

« Allons Scorpius, je suis certain que ça ne veut rien dire de la sorte. C'est juste le cadeau d'un gryffondor à un autre. Il veut probablement que je le porte pour montrer la fierté de notre maison » le raisonna Albus.

« Tu ne vas pas porter cette chose » ordonna Scorpius.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me demander de ne pas le porter » hurla Albus en colère.

« Je suis ton petit ami, je pense que j'ai tous les droits de te demander de ne pas porter les preuves de l'affection d'un autre garçon. Rends-lui. J'ai toléré son flirt éhonté et j'ai essayé de me montrer compréhensif mais je ne vais pas t'autoriser à me jeter ses cadeaux à la tête ».

« Il sera blessé si je lui rends, je ne vais pas être grossier avec mon ami, juste pour apaiser ta jalousie irrationnelle » le contra Albus.

« Alors tu préfères me faire mal à moi plutôt qu'à lui ? » le défia le blond.

« Non, bien sur que non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais blesser l'un d'entre vous ! » cria le brun en pleine frustration.

Scorpius se contenta de le regarder de ses yeux argent blessés et froids.

« Bien » concéda Albus en poussant un soupir. « Ecoute, je te promets de ne pas le porter, d'accord ? Mais ne me force pas à le rendre. Je pense qu'il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire d'heurter ses sentiments »

« Bien, mais je ne veux plus jamais le voir » répondit Scorpius avec raideur.

« Ça marche » dit Albus en attrapant le bracelet pour le ranger dans son sac avant de se pencher pour enlacer Scorpius. Je ne veux plus qu'on se batte, Scor. Ça va être déjà assez difficile qu'on ne se voit pas pendant une semaine.

Scorpius enlaça à son tour le Gryffondor à contrecœur pendant un court moment avant de se lever et d'attraper son propre sac.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas se retrouver à Poudlard » dit-il avec raideur en indiquant le train vide.

Bien que contrarié par le ton froid du blond, Albus hocha simplement la tête et le suivit dans le couloir.

Au moment où ils descendaient du train, Albus attrapa le bras de Scorpius et le fit se retourner pour presser son corps contre celui du blond avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

« Hey pas si vite » murmura Albus avant de se pencher et d'embrasser gentiment le blond qui résistait. Pas découragé par le manque de réponse, le Gryffondor passa ses bras autour de l'autre garçon et fit courir ses mains le long du dos du Serpentard pendant qu'il traçait les contours de sa bouche d'une langue hésitante. Sa résolution finit par payer et Scorpius abandonna avec réticence en l'embrassant à son tour. Albus savourait la texture et le goût de sa bouche, se réjouissant en silence d'avoir brisé la froide barrière érigée par le blond.

Entendant un fort raclement de gorge derrière lui, Albus brisa doucement le baiser et regarda derrière lui pour voir son père qui l'attendait avec impatience. Retournant à Scorpius, il déposa un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées, en murmurant, « je dois y aller. Tu vas me manquer, Amour ».

« Toi aussi, Albus » répondit Scorpius, toujours en colère mais la glace dans sa voix avait fondu sous la chaleur de leur baiser d'adieu.

« Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner la réponse pour Noël, d'accord ? » promit Albus.

Scopius hocha simplement la tête avant de se tourner pour rejoindre son père. Le professeur Malfoy le salua d'un hochement de tête puis lança un rapide regard neutre aux deux Potters avant de se tourner pour conduire son fils hors de la gare.

« Tout va bien, fils ? » demanda Harry en souriant à Albus tout en essayant son cœur qui s'emballait pour un simple regard de Malfoy.

« Tout va bien, Papa, et toi ? » répondit Albus.

« Moi ? Je vais bien, pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« Sans raison particulière » dit son fils avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Et bien allons-y alors, les autres nous attendent » dit Harry en rassemblant les affaires d'Harry et, en suivant James qui passait la barrière, il se dirigea vers la maison avec sa petite famille.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite…


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Caro06** et à **Okawa** pour leurs reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** - chapitre 11

Harry fut le dernier à sortir lorsque sa petite famille arriva par cheminette pour le réveillon de Noël. Il ressentit une bienfaisante chaleur lorsqu'il regarda le salon qui n'avait pas changé depuis à peu près vingt ans, exception faite pour les photos qui avaient été ajoutées au fur et à mesure que la famille s'était agrandie. Même après tout ce temps, il pensait toujours au terrier comme à sa maison.

« Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? ». Madame Weasley se dépêcha d'envelopper Harry dans un de ses câlins à briser les os qui, même maintenant, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir onze ans.

« Joyeux Noël, Molly » dit-il en souriant largement alors qu'elle se reculait pour le regarder. Il essaya d'ignorer l'ombre qui traversa ses yeux lorsqu'elle se tourna vers ses enfants en pensant, sans aucun doute, à Ginny.

Soudain, une sonnerie résonna et, avec un sourire et une caresse sur sa joue, elle se rua hors du salon en marmonnant quelque chose sur une tarte à la mélasse trop cuite. Harry fit le tour pour saluer tout le monde et leurs souhaiter un joyeux noël. La petite pièce était remplie à ras bord de Weasleys. Charlie était assis près de Bill et Fleur, sur un canapé étroit, et discutait en sirotant un vin chaud. Ron était assis sur le bras du fauteuil d'Hermione et se penchait occasionnellement pour aider son fils de dix ans, Hugo, qui était engagé dans une partie d'échec avec le fils de Bill, Louis. George et Angelina étaient blottis sur une petite causeuse à coté du sapin de Noël, Angelina discutait avec Victoire sur sa récente promotion au Service des relations internationales du ministère. Percy et sa femme Audrey se tenaient près de l'entrée du salon et parlaient tranquillement ensemble pendant que leurs deux filles, Molly et Lucy, discutaient avec animation avec la plus jeune enfant de George et Angelina, Roxanne. Albus et Rose étaient sans surprise dans un coin de la pièce, assis près de Fred, le fils ainé de George et nouveau partenaire de farces pour sorciers facétieux, qui était pris dans une conversation animée avec James sur un nouveau chewing-gum qu'ils étaient en train de développer et qui devait faire enfler la tête de celui qui le mâchait d'au moins trois tailles au dessus de la normale.

Lily, la plus jeune enfant d'Harry, traversait la pièce pour rejoindre sa cousine Dominique, sûrement pour parler de quelque chose au sujet de l'académie de Beauxbatons. Harry avait autorisé, à contrecœur, sa fille à être transférée dans l'école française après la mort de Ginny. Lily avait beaucoup souffert du décès de sa mère et avait insisté en disant qu'elle serait beaucoup plus heureuse avec sa cousine dans cette école. Après avoir longuement réfléchi et prit l'avis de Fleur sur l'école, Harry l'avait autorisé à y aller, en espérant qu'elle trouverait le réconfort dont elle avait besoin pour dépasser la mort de sa mère. Elle lui manquait beaucoup mais il devait admettre qu'elle semblait s'épanouir en France.

Hermione observait de près Harry pendant qu'il saluait tout le monde, ainsi que lorsqu'il lui fit un baiser sur la joue quand arriva son tour. Depuis que Rose l'avait informé du petit complot qu'elle avait conçu avec Albus, aussi bien que des derniers développements entre son ami et le professeur de potions, elle était curieuse de voir comment allait Harry. Elle le scruta avec attention pendant qu'il souriait et bavardait, notant les cernes autour de ses yeux et l'absence de vie qui les éclairaient encore lorsqu'il était venu prendre le thé il y a seulement quelques semaines. C'était comme si Malfoy était sa lumière et qu'elle lui avait été retirée. Quoiqu'il ce soit passé entre les deux hommes, elle était certaine que la nature entêtée du Gryffondor avait été un facteur important.

« Tout le monde à table ! » appela Mme Weasley de la cuisine.

N'ayant pas besoin de plus d'invitation, la progéniture Weasley fila rapidement dans la cuisine trop petite et chacun prit son siège pendant que la table s'agrandissait magiquement. Harry s'assit près de Ron, son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il découvrit le festin face à lui. La table était remplie de toutes sortes de délices de Noël : rôti de bœuf, dinde, un jambon entier, de la farce et des sauces, aussi bien qu'une multitude de légumes avec leurs sauces. A coté de chaque couvert, il y avait des crackers de chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux, chaque cracker contenait des farces magiques en tout genre, aussi bien que tout un tas de chapeaux et de lots ridicules. Il y eut un long moment de chaos pendant que tout le monde s'installait, puis, M. Weasley se leva pour porter son habituel toast de Noël.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Weasleys ! » commença-t-il, ce qui entraina un bruit énorme et des sifflets, « une autre année va finir et je suis heureux que nous nous trouvions tous ensemble à nouveau pour ces merveilleuses vacances. Cette année passée nous a apportée beaucoup de joie, aussi bien que des douleurs ». Arthur s'arrêta un moment, sa voix chevrota un instant en pensant à l'enfant qu'il avait perdu. « Néanmoins, nous sommes tous bénis de nous trouver assemblés une fois encore pour une autre magnifique fête. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps de manger ou bien Ronald va remplir son assiette de bave ». Toute la tablée éclata de rire pendant que Ron prenait une belle couleur écarlate.

« Joyeux Noël, tout le monde. Mangeons ! » proclama Arthur avant de prendre son siège et de remplir son assiette comme le reste de l'assemblée.

Un dîner au Terrier était toujours vivant. Les gens discutaient bruyamment, chacun parlant par-dessus les autres tout en savourant la nourriture. Les enfants riaient et plaisantaient les uns avec les autres au sujet de l'école et de leurs béguins pendant que les adultes se racontaient des ragots de boulot ou se rappelaient des souvenirs attendrissants. Lorsque le dessert fut apporté, la famille s'amusa à casser les crackers de Noël, les plus jeunes enfants poussant des cris aigus au bruit des explosions. Rapidement, la table fut couverte de jouets, de farces et de jeux en tout genre, chaque personne autour de la table fut affublée d'un chapeau ridicule. Harry, sous son chapeau de pirate, éclata de rire lorsqu'il découvrit le bonnet en dentelle de demoiselle du dix-huitième siècle que portait Ron dont les joues, d'un rouge profond, juraient avec le rose du chapeau.

« Tu veux échanger ? » demanda Ron avec des yeux suppliants.

« Jamais de la vie, Ron » dit Harry avec un sourire sardonique.

C'était la pagaille et le mal de tête assuré mais Harry n'aurait échangé cet instant pour rien au monde. En observant la pièce bruyante, Harry se demanda ce que Malfoy en aurait pensé, puis il s'ébroua en imaginant l'aristocrate entouré par une marée de rouquins Weasleys. Surement que le blond préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de se soumettre à ça. Harry supposait que Noël au Manoir Malfoy était une affaire tout en réserve, pleine de dignité et de froid cérémonial, rien à voir avec la réunion pleine de chahut créée par les Weasleys. Il secoua légèrement la tête en se demandant pourquoi il essayait même d'imaginer Malfoy à cette fête. Ce n'était pas comme si il espérait voir l'homme à Noël et il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'isoler, en l'imaginant dans n'importe quelle situation, alors qu'il était entouré par la famille de sa défunte femme. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il fut assailli par cette trop familière sensation de culpabilité.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda doucement Hermione en se penchant au dessus de la table, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« Bien sur, Mione. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » répondit-il, en essayant de faire un vrai sourire.

Hermione continua simplement de le fixer, ne croyant pas un instant à son apparence joyeuse. Elle attendit que la famille quitte la table avant de l'affronter. Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour le thé et les mignardises, Hermione attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira à part. « Harry, puis-je te parler un instant ? »

« Bien sur » répondit-il. En dépit de sa confusion, il la suivit plus loin dans la maison.

Elle le conduisit au premier étage, dans la vieille chambre de Ron, elle ferma la porte et lança un charme de silence. Elle s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le lit en lui faisant un signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun se rappelant leurs souvenirs de cette pièce si familière, puis elle respira profondément et demanda à nouveau, « est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit oui, Hermione. Pourquoi continues-tu à me le demander ? »

« Et bien, tu sembles… différent, ces derniers temps. Comme si tu avais des problèmes. J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire ce qui te troublait » expliqua-t-elle.

« Des problèmes ? Je vais bien. Peut-être que les cours ont été un peu stressant mais rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire » répondit Harry en ignorant l'image de Malfoy qui flottait dans son esprit.

« Je ne pensais pas à l'école. A vrai dire, je me demandais comment ça allait avec Malfoy »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de dresser la tête lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom. C'était comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

« Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, en essayant de ne pas lui laisser voir à quel point elle était tombée pile. « Pourquoi penses-tu que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Scorpius ? » demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle parlait du fils et pas du père.

« Je parlais de Draco » dit Hermione bien consciente qu'il essayait d'éluder la question, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse faire. « Si j'en crois la dernière conversation que nous avons eu, il arrive à te faire réagir assez violemment. Je sais que vous devez vous voir à cause de la relation entre Albus et Scorpius et je me demandais juste si la tension que j'ai remarqué ce soir était provoquée par lui » répondit-elle avec logique.

« Comme si je laissais Malfoy m'affecter » plaisanta Harry.

« Malfoy t'a _toujours_ affecté, Harry » remarqua Hermione impassiblement. « Peu importe la situation, il a toujours eu le don de t'énerver »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Harry, inconscient du feu brûlant dans ses yeux alors qu'il argumentait à propos du blond.

« Si, et tu le prouves juste à l'instant en te mettant sur la défensive » remarqua Hermione d'un ton suffisant.

Il referma la bouche en réalisant qu'il venait juste de confirmer ses soupçons.

« D'accord, peut-être qu'il m'énerve un peu, mais il fait cet effet à tous ceux qui l'approchent » insista-t-il, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il était différent des autres quand on en arrivait à Malfoy.

« Personne ne réagit autant que toi, Harry » dit Hermione. Elle le coupa rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse protester à nouveau. « Alors que s'est-il passé ? La dernière fois je t'ai entendu dire que tu allais essayer d'être ami avec lui »

« C'est vrai » admit Harry.

« Et ? » le poussa-t-elle.

« Et il m'a énervé. Il était toujours là à essayer d'être… gentil. C'était bizarre » finit-il pas dire sans conviction.

« Tu es contrarié parce que Malfoy essayait d'être gentil ? » demanda Hermione en le regardant comme s'il était ridicule.

« Non… enfin… je veux dire… c'est plus que ça »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Laisses tomber Hermione, veux-tu ? » demanda Harry en tirant violemment sur son chapeau de pirate et en se levant, sa frustration le conduisant à faire les cent pas devant elle.

« Je laisserai tomber si je pensais que ça puisse t'aider, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Tu as besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, Harry, et ça peut aussi bien être moi puisque je suis la seule qui semble voir que tu ne vas certainement pas bien. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus.

« Je l'ai embrassé, d'accord ? » explosa Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et il posa ses mains sur son visage en se laissant tomber sur le lit avec un gémissement torturé. Hermione posa simplement sa main sur son dos et commença à faire des mouvements circulaires pour essayer de calmer son meilleur ami.

« Tu l'as embrassé » répéta-t-elle doucement. Harry, la tête toujours entre ses mains, se contenta de la hocher.

« Je vois. Quand cela est-il arrivé ? »

« Juste avant les vacances » marmonna-t-il entre ses doigts.

«Etait-il contrarié ? » vérifia-t-elle doucement, effrayée à l'idée que si elle élevait la voix, les confidences s'arrêtent.

« Il aurait du l'être. Après tout, c'est moi qui ait fait irruption alors qu'il prenait sa douche »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent de surprise en imaginant le scénario humoristique.

« Tu l'as embrassé dans la douche ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger cri qu'elle ne put retenir.

« Oui, je sais, je suis un dégoutant pervers qui poursuit des hommes qui ne se doutent de rien dans leur douche » dit Harry en enlevant ses mains pour envoyer un regard furieux à son amie choquée.

« Ho Harry ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je me demandais juste comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la salle de bain de Malfoy » répondit-elle, son regard indiquant qu'elle voulait connaitre toute l'histoire.

Harry poussa un gros soupir, sachant qu'elle ne se calmerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait entendu tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il pensa qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre puisqu'elle savait déjà le pire. Il se lança dans l'explication des détails de cette nuit, mentionnant le fait qu'Albus lui avait dit que Malfoy voulait le voir, la façon dont il était entré dans le bureau et l'avait trouvé vide, le gémissement qu'il avait entendu et qui lui avait fait penser que Malfoy s'était fait mal et tous les détails embarrassants de ce qui avait suivi.

« Il se tenait là, dégoulinant et me défiait. J'ai craqué et soudain je me suis retrouvé en train de l'embrasser » admit Harry, la voix pleine de culpabilité. Il leva les yeux pour voir les yeux d'Hermione et fut surpris de la trouver en train de baver et le regard vide.

« Hermione, pourrais-tu te ressaisir ? » demanda-t-il en la fusillant du regard à cause de son inattention.

Hermione se secoua et revint au présent, un léger rougissement sur les joues d'avoir été prise en train de rêver à un Draco Malfoy, nu, en train de peloter Harry. Elle devait admettre qu'ils feraient un couple magnifique et elle ne serait pas une femme de chair et de sang si elle ne s'autorisait pas au moins une image mentale de ces deux là en action.

« D'accord, désolée, Harry. Alors que s'est-il passé après que tu l'ais embrassé ? S'est-il mis en colère? » demanda-t-elle en revenant au sujet.

« En fait… Non. Il m'a plutôt embrassé en retour » admit Harry.

« Alors où est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle un peu confuse de le voir aussi maussade s'ils avaient finalement suffisamment progressé pour s'embrasser.

« Comment ça, où est le problème ? C'est Malfoy ! Je n'étais pas seulement en train d'embrasser un mec, j'étais en train d'embrasser le plus détesté des Serpentards de notre année ! » cria Harry qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

« Qu'il ait été un crétin à l'école ne veut pas dire qu'il est toujours comme ça, Harry. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il était devenu gentil avec toi et qu'il essayait d'être ton ami. C'est en soi un signe qu'il a changé.

« De toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance » marmonna-t-il avant de lui raconter le reste de l'histoire.

« Ho Harry » s'extasia Hermione lorsqu'il eut fini de lui expliquer ce que Malfoy avait dit à propos de ce qu'Harry recherchait chez un partenaire lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à bout.

« Ça ne veut rien dire, Mione. Il ne me connait pas réellement et il est toujours Malfoy » protesta Harry, cependant ses mots sonnaient faux, même pour lui.

« Que lui as-tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de lui » admit-il.

« Pauvre Draco » murmura Hermione paraissant avoir le cœur brisé tout comme Draco en entendant les mêmes mots.

« Pauvre Draco ? » répéta Harry sans y croire. « Hermione, il est le fils d'un mangemort. Son père a presque tué Ginny… »

« Ginny » l'interrompit Hermione, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettant en place. « C'est à cause de Ginny ? Harry, tu ne dois pas t'empêcher d'être heureux parce que tu te sens coupable d'avancer dans la vie. Elle voudrait que tu sois heureux »

« Je suis sur qu'elle le voudrait, Mione, mais je suis pratiquement certain que Draco Malfoy n'est pas celui qu'elle aurait à l'esprit ».

« Harry, je t'ai observé cette année. Tu étais totalement anéanti par la mort de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle est morte, tu as perdu l'envie de vivre. L'étincelle qui t'habitait s'est éteinte et c'était comme si nous t'avions perdu toi aussi, avec Ginny. Ça nous a tous fait mal de la perdre mais c'était encore plus dur pour toi. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le vrai Harry, le Harry avec lequel j'ai grandi, que j'étais désespérée de revoir un jour. Mais Harry, Malfoy a ramené l'étincelle dans tes yeux, il les a fait briller plus que jamais. Il t'a fait redevenir vivant. Au début, je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que c'était mais quand tu es venu diner et que je t'ai entendu parler de lui, j'ai su qu'il était la raison pour laquelle nous avions notre Harry de retour » dit Hermione avec les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Mais Mione, c'est Malfoy » répéta Harry pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, ça pourrait aussi bien être un putain de scroutt à pétard ! » claqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « Je supporterais tout ce qui pourrait te rendre entier Harry. Si Draco Malfoy est celui qui te complète, et bien tu dois être avec lui ».

« Je ne peux pas. Les Weasleys… » commença Harry pour être encore une fois interrompu.

« Les Weasleys t'aiment, Harry. Ils peuvent ne pas aimer l'idée de toi et Draco, mais s'ils voient que tu es vraiment heureux, ils te soutiendront. Tu fais partie de la famille »

« Que se passera-t-il si je dis oui ? Si je commence quelque chose avec Malfoy, en m'écartant des Weasleys, au risque de perdre ma famille et mes amis, et que ça ne marche pas ? J'aurais tout perdu pour une stupide aventure qui était vouée à l'échec avant même de commencer ».

« Tu ne peux pas savoir, à moins d'essayer » le raisonna Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas » répéta-t-il. « C'est trop risqué. Je ne veux pas perdre ma famille et profaner la mémoire de Ginny juste à cause de mes hormones » affirma Harry, en sachant cependant que c'était bien loin de ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond.

Hermione soupira, elle savait ne pas pouvoir le pousser plus ce soir. Il était campé sur ses positions et, à ce point, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle se leva et l'entoura de ses bras pour un câlin.

« D'accord, Harry. Je suppose que tu sais ce qui est le mieux. Je souhaite juste que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu mérites d'être heureux » dit-elle doucement, la sincérité apparaissant clairement dans ses yeux.

« Je suis heureux, Mione, je te le promets » répondit-il avec un doux sourire qui n'atteignait toutefois pas ses yeux, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. Avec un léger hochement de tête, Hermione leva les sorts et laissa Harry descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la fête, tout en espérant avoir semé au moins une petite graine qui prendrait racine dans le cœur d'Harry et que, finalement, il en tiendrait compte.

A suivre.

xxxXXXxxx

_Il est borné, hein? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite et merci encore à toutes celles qui laissent un commentaire!_


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Okawa** pour ses reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** - chapitre 12

Albus se réveilla doucement le matin de Noël, il souriait en savourant les souvenirs d'un rêve impliquant Scorpius, la salle sur demande et un saladier de crème chantilly. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se réveilla pleinement et se rappela qu'il était dans sa chambre à la maison et que le blond était à des kilomètres dans le Wiltshire. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine et ça le tuait lentement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était si impatient de retourner à Poudlard qu'il avait du mal à profiter de ses vacances. Aujourd'hui, avec un peu de chance, Albus allait convaincre son père de l'emmener au Manoir Malfoy pour Noël et calmer ainsi son manque.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et James passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

« Allez, Al. C'est le matin de Noël et nous devons ouvrir les cadeaux. Bouge ton cul du lit ! » s'exclama-t-il tout excité. Albus savait que peu importait l'âge de James, il serait toujours un grand enfant à Noël. Il trainera probablement de force ses futurs enfants pour ouvrir les cadeaux chaque année.

Souriant aux pitreries de son frère, Albus repoussa sa couette et se traina jusqu'en bas. Lili était assise à moitié endormie dans une bergère devant le feu alors que James s'était assis à son endroit habituel, par terre à coté du sapin. Harry entrait dans la pièce d'une démarche endormie, juste au moment où Albus se laissait tomber dans l'autre bergère.

« Joyeux Noël, les enfants » dit Harry avec un sourire fatigué.

« Joyeux Noël, Papa » répondirent-ils à l'unisson avant que James ne commence à distribuer les cadeaux qui étaient sous le sapin.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de les distribuer à leurs propriétaires respectifs, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant une petite montagne de cadeaux. N'ayant aucune patience, James commença à déchirer les emballages. Les autres le suivirent à une allure plus modérée pendant que leur père les regardait par dessus une tasse de thé fumante.

Ils reçurent chacun leur traditionnel pull de Noël Weasley décoré avec leur initiale. Albus se demanda comment sa grand-mère trouvait le temps de les tricoter, même avec l'aide de la magie. Ça avait du lui prendre des heures et pourtant elle n'avait jamais failli à leur donner pour Noël. Dans la grande tradition des vacances, ils passèrent leurs pulls et se contemplèrent les uns les autres dans leurs vêtements colorés avant d'éclater de rire. Grand-mère Molly avait un talent certain pour le tricot qui ne pouvait être égalé par aucun magasin de pulls.

Albus continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, un livre sur les charmes de la part de sa tante Hermione et de son oncle Ron – ainsi qu'une boite remplie de sucreries de chez Honeydukes que lui avait offert son oncle Ron en cachette pour compenser le cadeau qu'il considérait ennuyeux d'Hermione. Rose lui avait envoyé aussi ses bonbons préférés – ce qui lui garantissait un voyage au cabinet dentaire des parents de Tante Hermione pendant l'été – et un jeu d'échec sorcier. Une grande boite de produits nouvellement testés par Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux provenait d'oncle George et de la famille. Oncle Bill et tante Fleur lui avait envoyé des nouveaux gants de Quidditch et oncle Charlie une statue vivante de dragon, il reçut aussi un autre livre, cette fois d'oncle Percy, 'Ministère : une histoire'. Albus remarqua que James, Lily et son père en avait tous un exemplaire.

« Typique de Percy. Je pense qu'ils feront de décents serre-livres » dit Harry avec un sourire peiné.

Ils sourirent tous, personne n'étant vraiment étonné par ce cadeau. Chaque année, Percy leur envoyait quelque chose en rapport avec le « glorieux » Ministère qu'il vénérait toujours malgré ses nombreux défauts et les antécédents des Potters avec cette institution.

Albus retourna à ses derniers cadeaux. Le premier était une bouteille de parfum français ainsi qu'un bracelet en argent assez tape-à-l'œil, incrusté de cœurs et de tourbillons de la part de Lily. Albus pensait que le bracelet était un peu trop voyant, mais elle lui assura en toute hâte que ça faisait fureur chez les garçons français. La remerciant avec un câlin et un bisou, il mit de coté les objets avant de regarder le paquet suivant. L'étiquette disait « joyeux Noël de James ». Albus hoqueta en ouvrant le paquet et en en retirant la cape d'invisibilité de son grand-père.

« Waou, James, la cape? Tu es sur que tu veux t'en séparer ?" demanda Albus doucement, les yeux ronds de surprise, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire que son frère voulait lui transmettre sa possession la plus chère.

« Evidemment que je suis sur. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais pas là en train de la tenir. Je suis diplômé cette année et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de la passer au prochain Potter » répondit-il avant d'ajouter doucement, « en plus, tu sembles en avoir plus besoin que moi, actuellement »

« C'est super ! Merci » dit Albus en se jetant sur son frère et en le serrant à l'étouffer, James lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant de le repousser.

« Ouais, ouais, je suis surprenant, je sais. Maintenant va-t-en » le gronda James en rougissant légèrement.

Souriant de la gêne de son frère, Albus ouvrit le cadeau de son père. Le petit paquet contenait un minuscule balai, Harry fit un mouvement de sa baguette pour l'agrandir. Albus cria de plaisir lorsqu'il découvrit l'éclair de feu Mach 3, le dernier modèle de la série des éclairs de feu. Sa poignée en ébène brillait de mille feux, Albus adorait regarder le reflet de son visage dedans, les poils étaient d'un beau rouge, bordés d'or.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour un nouveau balai. Tu avais trop grandi pour celui que tu avais reçu à Noël il y a deux ans » expliqua Harry, rempli de joie de voir son fils si entiché de son cadeau.

« Il est parfait, Papa ! » hurla Albus avant de se jeter sur son père pour un câlin. « C'est presque un Noël parfait »

« Presque ? » demanda Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui, presque. J'espérais que tu voudrais m'aider à le rendre vraiment parfait » dit Albus, ses grands yeux remplis d'innocence.

« D'accord, et que dois-je faire pour ça ? »

« J'espérais que tu serais d'accord pour m'emmener au Manoir Malfoy après le petit-déjeuner afin que je puisse voir Scorpius » annonça Albus.

« Attend, pour quelle raison voudrais-tu voir Scorpius Malfoy, Al ? » l'interrompit Lily en plissant le visage de dégoût.

« Parce qu'Albus sort avec lui, Lil. Allez, petite sœur, tiens-toi au courant » la taquina James.

« Quoi? s'exclama Lily. « Comment peux-tu sortir avec lui ? Non seulement c'est un garçon mais après tout le harcèlement et les bagarres dans lesquelles il t'a entrainé ? Après tout ça, tu le vois ? Es-tu débile ? »

« Je ne suis pas débile, Lil, il a changé » se défendit Albus, il était blessé par les mots de sa sœur. Ils étaient si proches depuis la mort de sa mère et maintenant, il avait l'impression de ne plus la connaitre. Sa petite sœur lui manquait et il trouvait dommage qu'elle ait découvert sa relation de cette façon.

« Calme-toi, Lily. C'est finalement un mec assez bien, pour un Serpentard » ajouta James.

« Je ne veux pas me calmer. C'est dégoûtant et mal ! » gronda brutalement Lily. « Papa, comment peux-tu autoriser ça ? »

« Il n'a pas à l'autoriser ! J'ai l'âge légal pour sortir avec qui je veux et je veux être avec Scorpius. Si ça te pose un problème, je suis désolé pour toi, mais je refuse de me sentir mal parce que j'apprécie une personne que tu n'approuves pas » dit Albus avec colère. Elle était peut-être sa sœur mais il ne l'autoriserait pas à parler en mal de sa relation.

« Bien. Mais je t'avertis que ça finira mal. Ne viens pas pleurer auprès de moi quand ce bâtard te brisera le cœur » prédit-elle aigrement avant de se lever avec raideur et de sortir en trombe de la pièce.

Harry resta simplement assis pendant un moment, stupéfait par la réaction violente de sa fille. Si le fait que son frère voit un Malfoy lui tenait tellement à cœur, alors il détesterait voir sa réaction si elle venait à découvrir qu'il avait volontairement embrassé le père du dit garçon.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Albus » le consola James. « Elle est juste contrariée d'avoir été la dernière à le découvrir »

« Ouais, je sais » dit Albus, toujours blessé et en colère. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers son père pour résumer sa négociation au sujet de la visite. « S'il te plait, Papa, Veux-tu m'emmener le voir ? »

« Tu veux que je t'emmène au Manoir M-Malfoy ? Mais Albus, c'est Noël. Les Malfoys sont surement occupés avec leurs propres fêtes »

« J'en ai déjà parlé à Scorpius qui a demandé à son père. Le professeur Malfoy a dit que c'était bon si tu étais d'accord. S'il te plait, Papa ? C'est Noël et il me manque tellement. Je voudrais lui donner son cadeau en personne » plaida Albus en essayant d'en appeler à l'esprit de Noël de son père.

« Et bien… Je suppose… Et si James t'emmenait ? » demanda Harry en essayant de reporter la corvée sur son fils ainé, ce qui lui éviterait de rencontrer Malfoy sur son propre territoire.

Harry se tourna pour regarder James qui semblait surpris par la suggestion.

« Je suppose que je… » commença James avant de voir son frère qui croisait ses mains sur sa gorge pour lui signaler qu'il devait refuser. Harry perçut son hésitation et se retourna rapidement vers Albus, mais il ne put rien voir d'autre que le garçon qui se tenait avec les mains derrière le dos en souriant innocemment. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et revint à James au moment où le garçon disait, « en fait, je projetais d'aller chez Audrey. C'est Noël après tout et je lui ai promis de sortir. Désolé Papa ».

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Albus pour constater que le garçon avait la plus ridicule des expressions de chiot battu sur le visage. Il lutta intérieurement avec lui-même quelques instants avant de pousser un soupir résigné. Il ne pouvait pas faire passer sa propre gêne avant la joie de son fils, surtout pas à Noël.

« D'accord, c'est bon. Je t'emmènerai là-bas vers une heure » murmura-t-il en acceptant la défaite.

Albus poussa un cri de joie et enlaça son père en le remerciant à profusion, avant de monter pour envoyer un hibou à Scorpius et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. James le suivit hors de la pièce et le coinça au moment où la chouette prit son envol.

« D'accord, crache le morceau. Pourquoi ne devais-je pas t'emmener au Manoir ? » demanda James avec curiosité.

Albus sourit un peu et décida qu'il était temps d'informer James de l'intérêt de leur père pour le professeur Malfoy et de la mission qu'ils s'étaient donnée d'aider au développement de cet intérêt. Son frère l'écoutait avec une ride de concentration sur son beau visage.

« Je ne sais pas, Albus, le professeur Malfoy ? » demanda James avec incrédulité lorsque son frère eut fini ses explications.

« Je te dis que c'est vrai James, aussi difficile que ce soit à croire, notre père et le professeur Malfoy ressentent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Papa est juste trop obstiné pour l'admettre ou pour faire quelque chose à ce sujet ».

« Tu ferais mieux d'en être certain, petit frère » l'avertit James. « Papa a déjà assez souffert »

« Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? Si je n'avais pas été sur, je n'aurais pas autorisé tout ça à aller si loin » répondit Albus avec conviction.

« Si tu le dis » acquiesça James en laissant tomber le sujet. « Viens, allons voir si le petit déjeuner est prêt ».

Ils descendirent afin d'aider leur père avec les dernières préparations avant de s'asseoir à table pour manger. Albus essayait de faire la conversation en ignorant les regards de désapprobation que lui envoyait Lily. James discutait amicalement avec lui mais son père répondait uniquement par de courtes phrases, clairement plongé dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour s'impliquer dans la conversation mais n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était trop occupé par l'idée que dans quelques heures il allait devoir frapper à la porte des Malfoys et entrer dans le nid du serpent. Son estomac se contractait et son cœur s'emballait à la perspective de faire face à Malfoy après leur dernière rencontre. Comment allait réagir le blond en voyant Harry dans sa propre maison. L'homme était surement toujours en colère après son rejet définitif et n'avait aucune envie de le voir, surtout pas à Noël.

Harry soupira en repoussant la nourriture dans son assiette, la perspective d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Malfoy lui coupait l'appétit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, surtout avec leurs fils qui sortaient ensemble. Pas étonnant que l'autre professeur ait tenté d'être ami avec lui au commencement de toute cette histoire. Cette visite serait surement beaucoup plus plaisante s'ils ne se battaient pas. Si seulement Harry avait contrôlé ses hormones assez longtemps pour ne pas foutre en l'air leur tentative d'amitié.

Harry se leva de table et commença à débarrasser en se disant de ne plus s'inquiéter. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant qu'il avait promis à Albus, il n'avait plus qu'à ravaler son appréhension et traiter avec Malfoy quand le moment serait venu. Heureusement, cette fois, il aurait ses hormones sous contrôle.

Le cœur d'Harry battait violemment lorsqu'il transplana avec Albus devant les portes du Manoir Malfoy. Il sursauta violemment lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer, en ignorant le regard amusé qui lui lança Albus.

Harry essayait de se motiver en approchant l'imposant manoir. Il se disait qu'il était ridicule d'être si nerveux, et qu'il était pathétique de laisser quelqu'un comme Malfoy le mettre dans un tel état. Il était un Gryffondor et il avait du courage à revendre. De plus, Malfoy était surement aussi ennuyé que lui et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le rendre nerveux. Le blond allait revenir à son attitude froide de serpent et ça rendrait Harry sans aucun doute plus furieux qu'attiré par lui. Il était un Gryffondor fort et rien ne l'atteignait. Le brun se répétait ce mantra en montant l'immense escalier de pierre conduisant à l'entrée du Manoir.

C'est avec une main légèrement tremblante, qu'Harry leva le heurtoir en fer et le laissa retomber sur la porte tout en répétant son mantra. Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit gracieusement et le mantra d'Harry mourut de sa belle mort. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'un elfe de maison réponde à la porte, pas Malfoy en personne, et certainement pas Malfoy avec cette apparence. Le blond portait un doux pull gris en cashmere qui rappelait ses yeux couleur de tempête, ainsi qu'un simple pantalon noir qui tombait sur une paire de chaussures noires classiques. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec les vêtements formels qui, il en était convaincu, étaient obligatoires au Manoir Malfoy. Bien que certainement coûteux, ces vêtements étaient confortables et simples et la bouche du brun s'assécha lorsqu'il prit conscience du corps qu'ils habillaient. Lorsque ses yeux revinrent au visage de l'autre homme, il remarqua son expression distante et totalement impassible en voyant les deux Potters devant sa porte.

Détournant son regard froid des yeux vert inquisiteurs, il s'adressa d'abord à Albus.

« Salut, Albus. Je crois que Scorpius t'attend dans l'antichambre » dit Draco en s'effaçant poliment pour laisser entrer le jeune brun.

« Merci Professeur » répondit Albus se dépêchant d'entrer en abandonnant son père. Il fut accosté une seconde plus tard par une ombre argentée et avide. Les garçons s'enlacèrent étroitement avant que Scorpius ne se recule pour s'encastrer dans les hanches d'Albus en gémissant légèrement. Ils goutaient avidement la bouche de l'autre sans accorder aucune attention à leur public. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis complets et ils n'étaient pas question qu'ils se privent l'un de l'autre plus longtemps. Ils se séparèrent au toussotement peu subtil de Draco.

« Hum. Scorpius, je suis certain qu'il y a des endroits plus appropriés pour ce genre de réunion » le réprimanda Draco.

« Oui, Père. Viens, Amour » dit Scorpius avec une légère rougeur sur les joues en prenant la main d'Albus et il le conduisit plus loin dans le manoir, loin des adultes.

Draco sourit et retourna son attention vers un Harry Potter transformé en statue.

« Potter, as-tu prévu de rester là toute la journée ou comptes-tu entrer ? » demanda-t-il en se réjouissant de la gêne manifeste de l'homme.

Harry sortit enfin de son état de stupeur, secoua légèrement sa tête pour chasser le brouillard causé par la vision de Malfoy et rentra dans la maison en gardant autant de distance que possible entre le blond et lui. Malfoy se moqua légèrement et ferma la porte avant de faire face au brun anxieux.

« Après toi » dit Malfoy avec une politesse moqueuse, en montrant d'un geste gracieux une porte à droite de l'antichambre. Harry serra la mâchoire, pour ignorer la lourde senteur de Malfoy et le dépassa pour entrer dans la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour réactiver son mantra. Harry Potter était un Gryffondor fort que rien ne pouvait affecter.

Albus souriait comme un fou pendant qu'il était entrainé le long des couloirs sans fin du Manoir Malfoy. Il nota vaguement l'opulence et la grandeur de la maison, les meubles luxueux et les riches tapisseries mais il était incapable de vraiment apprécier les alentours alors que ses sens étaient envahis par le blond qui le conduisait.

Finalement, Scorpius fit une halte devant une porte richement ornée de gravures. Il se mit face au brun étourdissant, le visage illuminé par l'excitation. Scorpius resta un moment immobile profitant simplement du plaisir d'avoir Albus avec lui. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son Gryffondor lui manquait jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'attrapa et l'entraina dans un doux baiser, explorant à loisir la bouche qui s'abandonnait avec beaucoup de bonne volonté.

« Mon dieu, tu m'as manqué, Albus » murmura Scorpius contre les lèvres du garçon.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Scor » murmura Albus en réponse, sa voix tremblant de la suavité du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger, son cœur menaçait d'exploser d'amour pour son petit ami. Submergé par les émotions qu'il ressentait et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Albus pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Scorpius, espérant montrer au garçon ce qu'il ne réussissait pas à exprimer avec des mots.

Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius rompit le baiser à contrecœur et attrapa la poignée de la porte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Albus.

« Ferme les yeux » ordonna-t-il doucement, il attendit que le Gryffondor obéisse avant de tourner la poignée et d'entrer dans la pièce en tenant l'autre garçon par la main pour le guider.

« Scorpius ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Albus en sentant l'air chaud du couloir être remplacé par le froid de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés, ses pas craquaient bizarrement sur le sol inégal.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'avais une surprise pour toi ? » demanda Scorpius en continuant d'avancer dans la pièce.

« Ouais… » dit Albus lentement. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à se demander ce que son petit ami avait prévu, cependant il était maintenant totalement perplexe face à l'environnement glacé.

« Et bien, nous y sommes » annonça Scorpius en s'arrêtant, il se plaça derrière Albus et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ouvre les yeux » murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille d'Albus.

Albus obéit immédiatement. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La pièce était transformée en un paysage d'hiver féérique. Ils étaient entourés de trois cotés par des sapins décorés de lumières clignotantes qui se reflétaient sur la neige qui avait été charmée pour tomber du plafond en gros flocons. Le plafond était charmé pour refléter le vrai ciel hivernal, un peu comme la grande salle de Poudlard. Au milieu de la pièce, face à Albus, il y avait une grande étendue de glace, comme un lac gelé. Au bout du lac, il y avait un énorme arbre de Noël, le sommet touchait le plafond et il y avait assez d'espace entre les branches les plus basses et le sol pour un grand banc sur lequel étaient posé des patins à glace.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Scorpius brisant le silence avec anxiété.

« Ma mère avait l'habitude de m'emmener patiner chaque Noël avant… » la voix d'Albus s'éteignit, il était incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Je me rappelle que tu l'avais mentionné et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête cette année. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être continuer la tradition avec moi » expliqua Scorpius. Lorsque le brun ne répondit pas, il tourna son visage vers lui, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit des larmes dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. Il avait seulement voulu offrir quelque chose de spécial à son petit ami et maintenant, il semblerait que qu'il ait fait une énorme erreur. « Ho mon Dieu, Amour, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te contrarier, j'ai pensé… c'était une idée stupide ».

« Non ! » s'exclama Albus, se dépêchant de rassure son petit ami d'une voix pleine d'émotion. « C'était une merveilleuse idée ! C'est la meilleure surprise que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu es le plus gentil, le plus attentionné des petits amis »

Il attrapa d'une main le visage du blond pour déposer un profond baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils perdirent la notion du temps qu'ils passèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça aurait pu faire des heures comme quelques secondes, avant que Scorpius ne se recule gentiment et place un baiser délicat sur le nez d'Albus.

« Veux-tu patiner maintenant ? » demanda-t-il légèrement.

« J'adorerais » répondit Albus avec un sourire et il attrapa la main de son Serpentard. Lorsque le garçon le conduisit vers les patins, Albus eut un moment pour penser qu'il était le garçon le plus chanceux du monde.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Ils ne sont pas mignons ces deux là ? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite… Et encore merci pour vos commentaires !


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Okawa, Fuchsnb7 et Caro06** pour leurs reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** - chapitre 13

Pendant que leurs fils étaient en haut, faisant Merlin sait quoi, Harry observait nerveusement la grande pièce du Manoir Malfoy, il se sentait légèrement intimidé par le décor luxueux. Il était toutefois surpris de découvrir que malgré le fait que les meubles soient couteux, il n'y avait aucune prétention ostentatoire. La pièce elle-même était claire et aérée, ceci étant du en grande partie aux larges baies vitrées occupant tout un coté de la pièce et qui s'étendaient du sol au plafond. Il y avait un canapé au centre et, près d'une énorme cheminée, une paire de bergère qui pouvaient facilement recevoir cinq personnes assises cote à cote. A droite de la cheminée, trônait un immense sapin, décoré de centaines de lumière et de boules brillantes, dont le sommet touchait le plafond vouté.

Il y avait un piano dans un coin de la pièce et Harry se demanda qui pouvait en jouer. Surement pas Malfoy, Harry ne pouvait s'imaginer l'homme jouant sur un si bel instrument. Bien qu'il ait de longs doigts gracieux pour le faire, pensa-t-il, son regard dériva sur le blond qui utilisait justement les dites mains pour remplir un petit verre de Brandy.

« Puis-je t'offrir un verre, Potter ? » demanda poliment Draco.

« Ho, ouais, bien sur. Du firewhisky, si tu en as » dit Harry en ignorant le regard suffisant qu'il reçut de Malfoy et qui disait qu'il était stupide de penser que le blond pouvait ne pas en avoir, puis il détourna son regard de l'autre homme dans le but de penser à autre chose.

Il se retrouva à contempler un tableau qui représentait le manoir au coucher du soleil. Il n'y avait par contre aucune trace des occupants habituels. Harry était fasciné par les couleurs et le réalisme de la peinture qui faisait étinceler le manoir dans une lumière déclinante.

« C'est ma grand-mère qui a commandé cette peinture » expliqua Malfoy, la proximité de sa voix fit sursauter Harry qui se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à l'autre homme. Le blond se contenta de lever un sourcil devant le comportement agité d'Harry, ce qui fit rougir le brun de sa propre nervosité.

« Firewhisky » annonça Draco en tendant la boisson au Gryffondor.

Harry tendit la main pour prendre le verre, en essayant d' ignorer l'agréable sensation de chaleur qui le traversa lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Malfoy. Répétant son mantra dans sa tête une fois de plus, il avala la boisson et se retrouva en train de s'étouffer à moitié lorsque le liquide passa dans sa trachée. Il toussa violemment, son visage devenant rouge vif à essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

« Bordel de merde, Potter, tu dois le siroter et pas l'avaler » dit Malfoy,, exaspéré, en tapant dans le dos du brun pour l'aider à éliminer l'alcool de ses poumons.

Harry se raidit lorsque la chaleur de Draco passa à travers ses vêtements et dans son dos, il sentit le désir dans le creux de son estomac en dépit de la gêne causée par la situation. Le brun se recula violemment comme si l'autre homme était atteint de la lèpre, désespéré d'éviter les sensations qui le traversaient.

Draco essaya d'ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'Harry le rejeta si violemment. A la place, il afficha un rictus dédaigneux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je ne vais pas t'agresser ou prendre ta délicate innocence de Gryffondor. Tu as été parfaitement clair sur ce que tu penses de moi. J'essayais juste de t'éviter de mourir d'étouffement. La prochaine fois je me retiendrai » dit Draco en ricanant.

Les garçons patinèrent pendant presqu'une heure avant qu'Albus ne décide qu'il en avait assez que son magnifique amant le taquine et flirte avec lui pour ensuite s'éloigner en patinant. Lorsque Scorpius s'approcha une fois de plus pour pincer les fesses d'Albus, l'agressé attrapa la main baladeuse et entraina le garçon dans de grands cercles.

« Tu ne vas plus t'en sortir aussi facilement, démon ! » se moqua-t-il avant de les guider vers le bord de la patinoire, il se jeta sur le blond, le faisant tomber dans la neige molle qui bordait la piste.

Une fois qu'il fut au sol, Albus s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches du Serpentard et épingla la main baladeuse au-dessus de sa tête.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant, hein, grand démon ? » se moqua Albus, enchanté d'avoir le dessus.

Scorpius sourit malicieusement avant de donner un coup de hanche, son érection durcie frottait érotiquement contre celle du garçon au dessus de lui. Albus gémit et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi, son corps devenant chaud avec ce contact intime. Il fit, avec avidité, le même mouvement tout en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres du blond dans un époustouflant baiser.

Albus grogna doucement devant les couches de vêtements qui formaient une barrière involontaire entre lui et le garçon soumis sous lui. Voulant sentir la peau du blond, il commença à déboutonner la cape du garçon, la glissant d'un coté de manière à pouvoir atteindre le bouton du col de sa chemise. Il savourait chaque centimètre de peau découverte, goutant et mordillant la peau brulante.

Au moment où Albus commença à le déshabiller, le corps de Scorpius était déjà en feu, il était à peine conscient de la froideur de la neige. La chaleur de la bouche d'Albus, combinée avec la fraicheur de l'air, augmentaient les sensations du blond et rendaient leur affrontement plus excitant. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsque la bouche d'Albus atteignit finalement son sexe qu'il avala d'un coup. La langue du brun était taquine en léchant la chair gonflée, ses joues se creusaient alors qu'il honorait le pénis de Scorpius. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser pour s'enfoncer dans la bouche qui l'accueillait si volontiers, ses doigts agrippaient fermement le nid de cheveux noirs pendant qu'il était dévoré. Bien qu'une part de lui soit inquiète à l'idée de faire mal à l'autre garçon, il ne pouvait desserrer sa prise et Albus gémissait simplement son approbation à ce rude traitement autour de la hampe dure dans sa bouche. Les vibrations, combinées avec la caresse talentueuse de la langue du brun, le firent se cambrer, ses hanches s'agitaient frénétiquement alors qu'il jouit violemment, sa semence glissant profondément dans la gorge d'Albus.

Albus se délecta du goût de Scorpius et continua à le sucer même après qu'il se soit soulagé, le taquinant jusqu'à ce que le blond le supplie d'arrêter. Finalement, le Gryffondor se calma et vint recouvrir le corps de Scorpius du sien, déposant de doux baisers sur son visage et son cou. Lorsque le blond attrapa l'érection d'Albus, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il était déjà venu.

« Je n'ai pas pu me retenir » dit Albus en rougissant légèrement. « Tu me fais tellement d'effet. J'ai basculé lorsque tu as attrapé mes cheveux ».

« Je dois me rappeler de ça » dit Scorpius avec un sourire malicieux. Inévitablement, la chaleur qui avait submergé les garçons pendant leurs activités sexuelles commença à diminuer et le blond à moitié nu commença à trembler. Remarquant l'inconfort du garçon, Albus lança un sort de nettoyage sur lui et aida le Serpentard à se rhabiller avant de se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes.

« Viens, allons dans un endroit un peu plus chaud, d'accord ? » dit Scorpius en marchant vers le banc ou il échangea ses patins contre des bottines. Albus l'imita et Scorpius le conduisit sous l'arbre géant.

Albus fut émerveillé lorsque le tronc de l'arbre s'ouvrit pour faire place à une porte qui les conduisit dans une chambre confortable. Une table basse, portant des tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud et une assiette de biscuits de Noël, se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait à coté une pile de luxueux coussins, étalés près d'un feu ronflant qui remplissait la petite pièce d'une chaleur rougeoyante.

« C'est merveilleux » dit Albus, son visage, qui commençait à se réchauffer, le piquait.

« Viens t'asseoir et prend un chocolat » dit Albus en se dirigeant vers les coussins sur lesquels il se posa avec élégance. Albus obéit, cependant il s'affala un peu plus durement et avec beaucoup moins de grâce. Scorpius rit un peu de son maladroit Gryffondor avant de tendre la main pour caresser tendrement son visage, puis de se servir une tasse de chocolat.

Les garçons burent le liquide réconfortant et parlèrent des jours où ils avaient été séparés, chacun donnant des détails sur sa fête en famille. Albus raconta ce qui s'était passé ce matin, en oubliant la partie où Lily avait condamné avec haine sa relation, et Scorpius lui raconta les cadeaux que lui avait donnés son père.

« En parlant de cadeaux, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » annonça Scorpius en sortant un petit cadeau doré entouré d'un ruban rouge de la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il le tendit d'un geste théâtral au garçon brun face à lui. Harry prit la minuscule boite avec un sourire enchanté avant de répondre. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi ». Il sortit le paquet de sa cape en lui redonnant sa taille normale, avant de le tendre au Serpentard.

« Toi d'abord » dit Scorpius en se tortillant légèrement dans l'anticipation angoissée de voir son petit ami ouvrir le cadeau. Il dut se forcer à ne pas sautiller d'angoisse, ce serait inconvenant pour un Malfoy de sautiller. Il avait commandé le cadeau spécialement pour Albus et ça signifierait tellement pour lui que l'autre garçon l'aime.

Souriant largement au comportement anxieux du blond, Albus secoua légèrement la tête avant d'obéir et de défaire le ruban rouge. Il laissa le satin tomber sur ses genoux et leva précautionneusement le couvercle de la boite. Niché à l'intérieur, sur un doux coussinet de velours noir, il y avait un anneau de platine. Il représentait deux serpents entrelacés, ils étaient enroulés amoureusement l'un autour de l'autre et leurs corps formaient l'anneau. Au sommet de la bague, les têtes des serpents se rencontraient dans ce qui se révélait être la forme subtile d'un cœur. Chaque serpent avait une pierre précieuse à la place des yeux, pour l'un une émeraude et pour l'autre un diamant. Albus était sur que c'était le plus beau et le plus précieux cadeau qu'il ait reçu de toute sa vie.

« Les serpents nous symbolisent. Celui avec l'œil en émeraude est évidemment toi et le diamant c'est moi. Je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu es important pour moi et que je sais que nous appartenons l'un à l'autre » expliqua doucement Scorpius, son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine en voyant les émotions se succéder sur le visage d'Albus, surprise, confusion, étonnement, adoration et gratitude.

« Il est merveilleux » souffla Albus en caressant l'anneau avec vénération.

Scorpius sourit, soulagé que le Gryffondor soit si content de son cadeau. Il se pencha en avant et attrapa l'anneau dans la boite, le tournant de façon à ce que la lumière montre l'intérieur de l'anneau où il avait fait graver leurs initiales.

« Veux-tu le porter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur » répondit Albus, le cœur battant pendant que Scorpius prenait sa main gauche et glissait l'anneau à son annulaire, le symbolisme de l'action était évident pour chacun d'entre eux. Une fois l'anneau à sa place, Albus se jeta sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser profondément.

« Merci » murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« De rien » répondit Scorpius, il baissa les yeux pour admirer l'anneau qui brillait au doigt d'Albus, faisant clairement état de l'acceptation de sa demande par le garçon.

« Ouvre le tien, maintenant » dit Albus avec un sourire, mais il eut un moment de regret qu'il ne soit pas aussi précieux et extravagant que le cadeau que Scorpius lui avait fait.

N'ayant pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois, Scorpius ôta l'emballage argenté pour découvrir un album photo en cuir.

C'est loin d'être aussi élégant que mon anneau, mais j'espère que tu l'aimes »

Scorpius ouvrit l'album et découvrit une photo de lui et d'Albus en train de s'embrasser sur la première page, avec en dessous un message_, lorsque nous sommes séparés, tu me manques terriblement. A chaque fois que tu te sens seul ou que je te manque, ouvre simplement cet album et je serais près de toi. Avec tout mon amour, Albus._

L'album était entièrement rempli avec des photos d'Albus et lui, aussi bien qu'avec leurs amis.

« Quand ont-elles été prises ? Je ne me rappelle personne avec un appareil photo » demanda Scorpius.

« Quelques unes ont été prises par Rose. Pour les autres, j'ai payé un première année pendant les deux derniers mois. Un gryffondor qui s'appelle Emmet Crivey » répondit Albus.

Scorpius haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il arriva à une photo assez torride d'Albus et lui, étendus nus sur un lit.

« J'espère vraiment que Crivey n'a pas pris celle là » dit Scorpius en trainant la voix alors qu'il la montrait du doigt à Albus.

« Comme si je voulais que quiconque te voit nu » dit Albus en riant. « J'ai demandé un appareil photo à la salle sur demande. C'était un moment tellement paisible »

« C'est le cadeau parfait, Albus. Je le chérirai toujours. Merci » dit doucement Scorpius, ses yeux montrant sa sincérité. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau signifiant autant pour lui avant et qui pouvait faire honte à beaucoup de ses cadeaux très couteux.

Une fois encore, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Scorpius couvrit le corps d'Albus du sien pendant que sa langue plongeait dans celle du garçon. Bientôt le baiser devint plus passionné et Scorpius commença à tirer sur la chemise d'Albus, découvrant brutalement la peau dorée en la retirant de son corps. Il passa lentement la main le long de son bras, le parsemant de caresses légères. Lorsqu'il atteignit le poignet d'Albus, le blond fronça les sourcils.

Albus, trop occupé à se tordre sous son amant, mit un moment à remarquer l'arrêt brusque des baisers. Lorsqu'il l'enregistra, il fronça les sourcils, confus, avant de réaliser que la main de l'autre garçon reposait actuellement sur son poignet, tenant fortement le bracelet de cuir qu'il avait oublié d'enlever. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent d'un coup et rencontrèrent l'acier en fusion, furieux. Le brun essaya de se libérer et tira son bras, essayant de se libérer, en vain.

« C'est quoi, ce bordel ? » demanda Scorpius. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mortel lorsqu'il leva le poignet bronzé montrant la bande en cuir que Liam lui avait donné pour Noël.

« Ecoute Scorpius… » commença Albus, son cœur battait comme un fou alors qu'il essayait à nouveau de libérer son poignet et de cacher sa transgression.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le porter. Tu m'avais promis » grogna le blond, ses doigts se resserrèrent sous l'effet de sa colère, des bleus se formèrent sur le poignet du garçon.

« Scor, s'il te plait, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal » répondit Albus.

Scorpius rendit le poignet à son propriétaire avec un rictus dégoûté et quitta les genoux du garçon avec rigidité.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. C'est juste un bout de cuir » dit Albus faiblement, sentant une vague de culpabilité l'envahir à l'idée d'être responsable de la fureur dans les yeux de Scorpius.

« Pas important ? Ton ami qui est un harceleur monstrueux, un trou du cul obsédé qui veut te baiser, t'a acheté ça. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas le porter parce que ça m'offensait et tu m'as promis que tu ne le porterais pas. Tu m'as fait une promesse et tu l'as rompu pour ce putain de Liam Finnegan » cracha Scorpius, chaque mot était rempli de méchanceté et du besoin de faire mal.

« Ce n'est pas un harceleur ! Tu te trompes » cria Albus en retour, son mauvais caractère reprenant le dessus en se retrouvant face à une autre dispute à cause de l'Irlandais. « Lily m'a offert un bracelet français vraiment hideux, avec tout un tas de breloques féminines et je n'avais pas le cœur de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas, alors j'ai mis celui-ci à la place, comme ça je pouvais éviter de porter cette horreur trop voyante. Ça ne signifiait rien pour moi, je te le jure ».

« Et là, tu lui cherches des excuses et tu prends son parti contre moi, une fois de plus. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de t'entendre raconter des conneries au sujet de son innocence. Va te faire foutre, Potter. Garde ton stupide bracelet et sors de ma putain de maison » dit-il avec une froide détermination en montrant la porte avant de tourner le dos au Gryffondor.

« Bien » grogna Albus en rassemblant ses affaires, il commença à se battre avec les boutons de sa chemise, les boutonnant n'importe comment dans sa hâte de quitter la pièce. Jetant sa cape sur ses épaules, il courut hors de la pièce et parcourut la forêt miniature, notant sans s'en rendre compte que le ciel sombre reflétait son état d'esprit. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il l'ouvrit violemment et descendit le couloir dans l'intention de trouver son père et de quitter le Manoir aussi vite que possible.

« Ecoute, Malfoy, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste… » dit Harry la voix enroué d'avoir toussé.

« Laisse tomber, Potter. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en le rejetant, il tourna le dos pour montrer à quel point l'autre homme lui semblait insignifiant.

« Non ! » dit Harry avec irritation en attrapant le coude de l'autre homme pour le retourner afin qu'il lui soit face à lui. Malheureusement pour Harry, il avait surestimé la résistance du blond et il mit trop de force dans son mouvement, ce qui fit tomber Draco contre sa poitrine, sa boisson remuant dangereusement dans son verre.

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Draco contre le sien, le cerveau d'Harry ne fut plus rempli que par le désir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses yeux plongèrent dans le gris de ceux de Draco. Le blond le fixait, confus, amenant le regard d'Harry, plus bas, lorsqu'une langue rose sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres. Comme attiré par un aimant, le brun se pencha doucement, les yeux fixés sur la bouche magnifique devant lui, se grisant des bouffées de respiration qui glissaient sur son visage alors qu'il approchait de sa cible.

Draco le regardait approcher avec méfiance, figé, il ne savait pas s'il devait arrêter l'homme aux yeux émeraude, peu assuré d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La décision fut prise pour lui par Harry qui, sortant de son état de stupeur, recula violemment sa tête, le cri de colère de Lily résonnant dans ses oreilles.

« Putain, Potter, voudrais-tu arrêter de me traiter comme un putain de disque lumineux ! » hurla Draco en se détournant violement du brun. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux platine pour les arranger.

Stupéfait par l'explosion du brun, Harry put seulement penser à demander, « un quoi ? C'est quoi un disque lumineux ? »

« C'est un jeu pour enfant, il a la forme d'un disque et est attaché à une corde. Il tourne et monte et descend pendant que la corde s'allume et fait des étincelles » expliqua Draco d'un ton coupant.

« Ho, tu veux dire comme un yo-yo moldu ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Et qui en a quelque chose à foutre ? Ce qu'il faut en retenir c'est que je ne suis pas un enfant. Tu ne peux pas me prendre et me repousser comme tu en as envie. Je suis un Malfoy, Bordel ». Il repassa la main dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus, tellement il était exaspéré.

« Je ne joue pas avec toi ! » protesta Harry.

« Bien sur que non ! » dit Draco avec ironie. « D'abord tu agis amicalement, puis tu t'enfuis lorsque tu es effrayé par notre proximité, ensuite tu m'embrasses et puis tu te mets à me dire après coup que tu ne veux pas de moi. Aujourd'hui, tu viens chez moi et tu agis comme si j'étais contagieux lorsque je te touche innocemment et maintenant, tu redeviens un enfoiré après m'avoir presque embrassé à nouveau. Dis-moi, Potter, quelle est la partie où tu ne joues pas avec moi ? » demanda Draco avec colère.

« Je… tu… » bégaya Harry en essayant de trouver des points pour appuyer son raisonnement.

« Dis-moi, Potter, as-tu changé d'avis ? Veux-tu être avec moi. ? » demanda Draco en comblant la distance qui les séparait, il leva un sourcil en défiant l'homme face à lui.

« Non. Je ne peux pas… » murmura Harry.

« Alors je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir. Je n'ai pas de temps pour toi ou pour tes petits jeux. Va-t-en » dit Draco doucement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais découvrit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas être avec l'homme, et il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, surtout avec la tendance d'Harry à perdre son contrôle dés qu'il était autour de lui. Le brun ferma la bouche et se dirigea vers la porte, en essayant d'ignorer le regard de glace qui le suivait alors qu'il fuyait. Il voulait juste retrouver Albus et sortir le plus vite possible du Manoir.

Il eut la chance de voir son fils passer à toute allure le coin du couloir, les yeux remplis de douleur et de rage.

« Il est temps de partir, fils » dit Harry, se demandant ce qui ennuyait le garçon mais n'osant pas s'arrêter pour demander tant qu'ils étaient toujours dans le Manoir.

« C'est bon pour moi, Papa » dit Albus, la voix remplie de colère.

Les Potters se précipitèrent ensemble vers la porte et transplanèrent loin du Manoir Malfoy, soulagés lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sécurité de leur maison.

A suivre.

xxxXXXxxx

Alors, quel Potter prend-on pour taper sur l'autre? A bientôt pour la suite…


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Breizh** pour sa review.

**Caught** - chapitre 14

Le reste des vacances de Noël passa dans un brouillard pour Albus, chaque jour était semblable à l'autre alors qu'il attendait en vain des nouvelles de Scorpius. Il était toujours fâché de la jalousie injustifiée du Serpentard mais il ne pouvait empêcher la douleur dans sa poitrine lorsque jour après jour, aucun hibou n'arrivait pour lui apporter un message du blond. Au point où il en était, il aurait même préféré recevoir une beuglante qui aurait montré que Scorpius savait qu'il existait. En s'installant dans un compartiment du Poudlard express, en ignorant les autres occupants, il repensait au jour où il était revenu du Manoir Malfoy.

_Lorsqu'Harry et lui furent de retour à la maison, Albus s'était précipité dans les escaliers et enfermé dans sa chambre, voulant plus que tout être seul. Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit roulé en boule dans son lit, James rompit sa solitude en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Au début, Albus ne voulait pas parler, puis finalement il déballa toute l'histoire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Etonnamment, James resta juste assis à l'écouter, prenant le rôle de conseiller et de grand frère attentionné._

_« … Ensuite, il m'a jeté dehors comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une ordure » finit Albus en larmes, toujours indigné par la réaction de Scorpius._

_« Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait » l'interrompit Lily, qui entra dans la chambre sans aucun remord d'avoir écouté à la porte. « Et bien, bon débarras ! »_

_« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, Lil » dit James en plissant les yeux._

_« Personne n'a à le faire. Je peux offrir mes conseils comme toute sœur aimante et attentionnée le ferait. Débarrasse-toi de ce serpent visqueux pendant que tu en as la chance. Il n'a aucun droit de te dire avec qui tu peux ou tu ne peux pas être ami. Tout ce qu'il sait faire est de te faire mal et abuser de toi, comme il le fait depuis que vous avez onze ans. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Al, regarde tes poignets » constata Lily en montrant du doigt les anneaux de bleus qui couvraient la peau bronzée de son frère._

_« C'était… »_

_« Quoi ? Un accident? » dit rapidement Lily d'un ton moqueur. Admet-le, Albus, ou tu vas te retrouver bien plus blessé que quelques bleus sur le poignet._

_« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » intervint James._

_« Merde, Lily. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui de cette façon. Tu ne le connais même pas » grogna Albus en manquant s'étrangler de colère._

_« J'en connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est un dégoûtant PD et un bon à rien de fils de Mangemort ! » le contra Lily. La colère d'Albus monta de manière incontrôlable et se lâcha sous l'effet de ses émotions, un verre vide explosa violemment sur la table de nuit._

_« D'accord, ça suffit. Sors d'ici, Lil » hurla James en sautant sur ses pieds et en poussant leur sœur brutalement hors de la pièce, puis il se retourna vers son frère._

_Albus était assis sur son lit, les poings serrés sur les couvertures et il essayait de contrôler sa magie devenue sauvage. Après quelques respirations profondes, il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour faire face à son frère._

_« Je ne sais pas quelle bestiole lui a piqué le cul mais je soupçonne qu'elle avait un dard empoisonné. Ne t'inquiète pas, Al, je vais avoir une longue conversation avec notre arrogante petite sœur sur sa récente tendance à dispenser ses « conseils » stupides sur des choses qu'elle ne connait absolument pas » promit James en refoulant sa propre colère et sa déception envers Lily. Il se demandait comment ils avaient pu grandir dans la même maison en ayant des visions du monde aussi différentes._

_« Ça va » dit-Albus d'un ton mordant._

_« Bien sur ! Mais oublions la pour un moment. Revenons à notre sujet, bien que je déteste faire l'avocat du diable, il me semble que Scorpius a le droit d'être contrarié » répondit James avec un sourire d'excuse sur le visage._

_« Tu es de son coté ? » cria Albus avec indignation. « Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Je lui ai dit que ça ne voulait rien dire »._

_« Malheureusement, petit frère, les actions parlent plus que les mots. Tu n'as pas tenu ta parole et ensuite, tu as essayé de te justifier avec, ce qui semblerait à tout le monde, une faible excuse, sans même lui demander pardon. Et par-dessus tout, tu lui as hurlé dessus en l'accusant d'être irrationnellement jaloux. Aurais-tu gardé ton calme si la situation avait été inversée ? Putain, si Audrey me faisait quelque chose comme ça, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à lui pardonner, et je ne suis pas un Malfoy fier et têtu » raisonna James._

_En son for intérieur, Abus comprenait l'argument. Si un admirateur Serpentard, surtout un qui dormait dans la même chambre, avait donné le bracelet à Scorpius, puis qu'ensuite il lui ait menti sur le fait de le porter, Albus aurait été blessé et contrarié. Putain, il aurait été furieux._

_« Penses-y, Albus » suggéra James avant de taper sur l'épaule du jeune homme et de se diriger vers la sortie._

Et Albus y avait pensé. En regardant les faits avec objectivité, il savait que Scorpius avait tous les droits d'être contrarié. Il avait donné sa parole au blond et l'avait rompu, certes innocemment mais rompue quand même, et ensuite, il lui avait hurlé dessus, s'emballant sans faire preuve d'aucune sensibilité en lui reprochant d'être ridicule. Le brun savait qu'il allait devoir s'excuser pour cette transgression, peu importe à quel point il serait dur de ravaler sa fierté, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait été incapable de trouver l'insaisissable Serpentard. Il l'avait cherché dans tout le train et n'avait trouvé aucune trace de lui. Albus imaginait qu'il était revenu à Poudlard avec son père plutôt que de risquer de le rencontrer dans le train.

« Albus, Chéri, le train s'est arrêté » dit Rose en sortant son cousin de sa contemplation dépressive.

Albus la regarda un moment avant de se lever mécaniquement et de rassembler ses affaires, ce fut la mine sombre qu'il la suivit hors du train.

« Allez souris, Chouchou. Scorpius va arriver et tout ira bien. Tu verras » le rassura-t-elle en allant vers les calèches tirées par des sombrals. Albus hocha simplement la tête en montant, suivi par James, Rose et Ethan.

Toute la soirée, Albus chercha le choc qu'il ressentait en voyant les cheveux blonds si particuliers, mais il ne vint jamais. Même le professeur Malfoy n'était pas là.

Albus pensa que l'insaisissable Serpentard se montrerait au dîner et à chaque fois que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient, il se raidissait sur sa chaise en espérant que c'était Scorpius, mais il était désappointé à chaque fois. Le brun poussait sans y penser la nourriture autour de son assiette en faisant semblant d'écouter Liam qui racontait ses vacances lorsque, finalement, il apparut. Le cœur d'Albus battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le blond qui avançait dans la grande salle jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Il remarqua avec tristesse que le garçon se faisait un devoir de ne pas regarder dans sa direction mais, même ça, ne put l'empêcher de fixer chacun des gracieux mouvements que faisait Scorpius.

Le visage de Liam devint revêche lorsqu'il perdit le peu d'attention qu'Albus lui avait accordé lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. L'irlandais essaya en vain de regagner l'attention d'Albus. Le brun n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit ami Serpentard et cela mit le roux dans une rage folle. Albus était à lui. Il devrait le regarder lui avec ces yeux affamés et pas cette ordure de Serpentard. Liam, en observant les deux garçons, commença à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas et sa colère se transforma en observation sournoise. Non seulement le blond ne les avait pas rejoint à la table des Gryffondors mais en plus il ignorait le brun avec obstination, malgré les regards d'envie qu'il lui adressait à travers la pièce. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois. Liam poussa intérieurement un cri de joie, il était évident qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il aurait juste voulu savoir pourquoi. Mais finalement ça n'avait pas d'importance aussi longtemps que la tension durerait, il pourrait l'utiliser, ajouter de l'essence sur le feu. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était quelques manœuvres bien placées et Albus serait tout à lui. Heureux de savoir qu'il était près du but, Liam finit son dîner et quitta la grande salle pour concevoir son plan.

Albus ne remarqua même pas le départ de l'irlandais, trop occupé à concentrer sa volonté pour que son petit ami lève les yeux et le reconnaisse. Il fut sorti brusquement de sa tentative de télépathie Jedi lorsqu'un hibou blanc vola à travers la grande salle, atterrit directement devant lui et demanda son attention en lui mordant le doigt. En jurant, Albus se dépêcha de prendre la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau, en essayant d'ignorer le regard dédaigneux de la créature qui disait qu'il était loin de valoir le temps qu'elle perdait. Dés que la lettre fut retirée, l'oiseau arrogant ébouriffa ses plume_s _et s'envola.

Suçant son doigt blessé, Albus se dépêcha d'ouvrir le parchemin et trouva une seule phrase écrite avec élégance.

_Rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande après le couvre-feu._

-S

Albus regarda à nouveau la table des Serpentards pour trouver une paire d'yeux gris couleur de fumée qui le regardait intensément. Ignorant l'impulsion de sauter de joie d'avoir finalement son attention, le brun se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire. Scorpius inclina simplement la tête et le regarda quelques instants avant de quitter la salle à grandes enjambées.

La sortie brutale du blond, ajoutée à sa courte note, avait fait des nœuds dans l'estomac d'Albus. Qu'allait-il faire si Scorpius voulait seulement le rencontrer pour rompre ? S'il avait voulu arranger les choses, il lui aurait envoyé un mot avant ça, ou, au moins il aurait rassuré le Gryffondor par un sourire. Pourquoi aurait-il demandé à rencontrer Albus dans un lieu si privé si ce n'était pour mettre un terme à leur aventure ?

Il connaissait assez bien Scorpius mais il n'était pas sur de savoir à quoi s'attendre dans cette situation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment disputés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils n'étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps sans se réconcilier.

Et bien, si Scorpius essayait de casser avec lui, Albus devra juste faire de son mieux pour lui montrer à quel point il était désolé et espérer convaincre le garçon de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Sur cette pensée déterminée, Albus se servit un peu de tarte à la mélasse et espéra que le couvre-feu arrive vite.

Il lui sembla que des jours étaient passés lorsque quelques heures plus tard, Albus se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit au septième étage. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'espace vide sur le mur, une porte apparut et s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Sur les nerfs, Albus se glissa dans la pièce désormais familière et il regarda la porte disparaitre derrière lui, puis il laissa tomber sa cape avant de se tourner vers le stoïque Serpentard qui était assis face à lui.

Pendant un moment, les garçons se contentèrent de se fixer, la tension entre eux était palpable. Finalement, avec un léger soupir, Scorpius fit un mouvement du bras vers le fauteuil face à lui et dit, « S'il te plait, assied-toi ».

Albus déglutit difficilement avant d'obéir. Il s'assit avec précaution sur le bord de la chaise, comme si elle pouvait le mordre. Un autre court silence suivit avant que le brun décide qu'il ne pouvait supporter ce suspense plus longtemps et explosa en faisant des excuses frénétiques et en donnant de rapides explications.

« Mon Dieu, Scorpius, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à Noël, honnêtement, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. Je suis désolé d'avoir rompu ma promesse. J'ai vraiment porté ce stupide bracelet pour éviter de porter l'horrible bracelet que Lily m'avait offert mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour t'avoir blessé. Même si je pensais avoir de bonnes raisons je n'aurais pas du être aussi insensible au fait que tu te sois senti trahi. J'avais tort. Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces dix jours, s'il te plait, ne fait pas ça… »

« Whoa ! Ralentis Albus » dit Scorpius en levant les mains comme s'il voulait arrêter physiquement le flux verbal qui était dirigé sur lui. « Ne fait pas quoi ? »

« S'il te plait, ne casse pas avec moi » dit Albus, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes en disant ces mots à haute voix pour la première fois.

« Par Merlin, Potter, je ne suis pas en train de rompre » annonça Scorpius en roulant les yeux.

« Mais… Tu ne m'as pas écrit ou parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne voulais même pas me regarder pendant le diner… Pourquoi agir comme ça si tu ne voulais pas casser ? »

« J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me calmer. J'étais vraiment en rogne après toi et si j'avais essayé de te parler avant maintenant, je suis sur que j'aurais réussi à tout faire foirer. Quant à ne pas t'avoir regardé ce soir… C'est vraiment difficile pour moi de mettre ma fierté de coté et d'admettre que j'avais tort. Il fallait que je trouve le courage de le faire. Je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir pour m'excuser » expliqua Scorpius intérieurement ravi par la réaction du brun à l'idée de leur rupture. Au moins il savait avec certitude que l'autre garçon tenait à lui.

« Tu veux t'excuser ? » demanda Albus, les yeux ronds. Il n'avait jamais vu un Malfoy admettre qu'il avait tort et encore moins s'excuser.

« Oui. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du perdre mon contrôle comme je l'ai fait. Tu m'as blessé mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement, même s'il m'a fallu un moment pour vraiment l'accepter. Putain, tu ne ferais même pas de mal à une mouche et encore moins ton petit ami. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'es pas très subtil parfois » remarqua Scorpius, coupant court à la réplique indignée d'Albus. « En tout cas, je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagi, peu importe à quel point ma colère était justifiée ».

« Ça va. Je n'ai pas vraiment de reproches à te faire » admit Albus. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais mieux réagi à ta place. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais contrarié. Ça ne représente strictement rien pour moi » dit-il en prenant le bracelet de cuir dans son pantalon pour le jeter au feu dans la cheminée.

« Tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quel bracelet »

Les deux garçons regardèrent en silence le bracelet se déformer en brûlant, le fier lion qui était sur le dessus fondait jusqu'à se mélanger au cuir souple et ne plus former qu'un amas sans forme. Seulement alors, Scorpius se tourna et leva son regard orageux vers Albus.

« Et la personne qui te l'a donné ? » demanda Scorpius, le masque Malfoy toujours en place, incapable de laisser tomber sa garde tant qu'il ne se sentait pas totalement rassuré.

« Bien sur » proclama Albus en venant s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil du blond, le visage sérieux. « Liam est mon ami mais tu es tellement plus que ça ».

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment en essayant d'absorber les mots d'Albus. Il voulait croire le brun mais comment le pourrait-il alors que le garçon refusait de reconnaitre le comportement anormal de Finnegan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Albus qui sentait que le blond n'acceptait pas complètement sa réponse.

« C'est jute… Je sais qu'il est ton ami, Albus, mais à un moment tu vas devoir commencer à porter plus d'attention à la façon dont il agit. Ça me frustre à n'en plus finir qu'il essaye sans arrêt d'être entre nous en me traitant comme de la merde pendant qu'il flirte sans honte avec toi, en essayant sans cesse de baisser ton pantalon, et tu sembles ne même pas t'en rendre compte. Puis lorsque je le fais remarquer ou que j'ai les nerfs et que je deviens contrarié ou jaloux, soudainement, je deviens le méchant ! »

« Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment mais j'ai vraiment peine à croire qu'il te traite comme de la merde. Quant à ce qui est du petit flirt, je t'ai déjà dit comment est Liam, Scor. C'est une personne très tactile et pleine de vie mais je ne crois pas qu'il me traite différemment des autres. Bien sur, il semblerait qu'il aime ma compagnie mais je doute fortement que ce soit parce qu'il a le béguin ou qu'il essaye délibérément de se mettre entre nous. Il cherche juste un peu d'attention » insista Albus, déterminé à ne pas croire le pire.

« Ho allez, Albus ! » cria le blond en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi ? » demanda le brun qui sentait sa frustration monter.

« Es-tu vraiment assez naïf pour penser que Finnegan n'est pas capable de comploter pour nous faire rompre ? Je sais que tu es plus intelligent que ça. Peut-être que ce n'est pas de la naïveté. Peut-être que tu refuse de voir la vérité parce que son attention te fait plaisir » l'accusa Scorpius en plissant les yeux devant le refus d'Albus de comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Albus.

« Exactement ce que je dis. Peut-être que ses attentions et son pelotage lourdingue te font plaisir. Peut-être que tu prends ton pied à avoir le bâtard irlandais qui te suit partout comme un chien en chaleur ».

« Merde, Scorpius. Tu parles comme si j'avais envie de coucher avec lui ! »

« Tu en as envie ? » riposta Scorpius, le visage mortellement sérieux en posant la question.

« Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? » cria-t-il en se propulsant sur ses pieds, incapable de rester assis face à l'émotion qui le saisissait.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question » fit remarquer le Serpentard en se levant de son fauteuil pour affronter le brun.

« Bien sur que je ne veux pas de lui, je veux uniquement faire l'amour avec toi, pauvre con ! » hurla Albus sous le coup de la frustration avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et de s'arrêter net.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'élargirent de surprise, toute pensée coléreuse s'envolant à la mention de sexe. Le sujet n'avait jamais été évoqué depuis la naissance de leur relation, aucun des garçons ne voulant l'aborder de peur de presser l'autre vers quelque chose pour lequel il n'était pas prêt. Maintenant que le mot avait été lâché, il flottait dans l'air de manière presque tangible.

« Tu veux faire l'amour avec moi ? » demanda le blond en retournant l'affirmation sous forme de question.

« Je… et bien… oui, bien sur que je veux » bafouilla Albus en rougissant légèrement mais en refusant de briser le contact avec les yeux de Scorpius. L'aveu, combiné avec la certitude et le désir contenu dans les yeux émeraude, provoquèrent une vague de chaleur dans l'entrejambe de Scorpius, à la pensée de franchir la dernière marche avec le garçon qu'il aimait.

« Tu penses que nous sommes prêts ? » demanda Scorpius la voix tremblante et priant intérieurement pour qu'Albus dise oui.

Albus déglutit et rassembla son courage pour faire le premier pas en espérant que l'autre garçon ne le rejette pas. Lentement, comme si un mouvement brusque pouvait briser l'instant, il s'approcha jusqu'à sentir la chaleur du blond avant de se tendre pour tracer timidement les lèvres de l'autre garçon avec sa langue, les yeux émeraude ne se détachaient pas des gris pendant qu'il approfondissait le baiser. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient depuis ce qui semblait des années et le moment n'en était que plus doux.

Le cœur de Scorpius battait à tout rompre et sa respiration venait par saccades en sentant les lèvres d'Albus glisser sur les siennes avec sensualité. Il gémit lorsque leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, lentement, sans aucune précipitation, l'excitation montait alors qu'ils se goutaient mutuellement. En dépit de leurs nombreuses rencontres, c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. L'idée qu'ils allaient finalement franchir cette dernière étape de leur relation était à la fois effrayante et grisante, chaque baiser et chaque caresse semblaient plus profonds et chaque moment semblait ne jamais devoir finir.

Alors qu'il s'embrassait, Albus fit remonter ses mains le long de la poitrine de Scorpius et commença à défaire amoureusement les boutons de sa chemise, prenant le temps de caresser la peau qui se découvrait à chaque bouton détaché. Lorsqu'il atteint le dernier, il glissa ses mains tremblantes à l'intérieur de la chemise et les utilisa pour faire glisser le vêtement des épaules de Scorpius, sa poitrine, à la peau d'ivoire parfaite, brillait presque à la lumière du feu. Albus prit un moment pour se perdre dans la contemplation de son petit ami, se perdant dans sa beauté et n'en revenant pas que ce Dieu à la peau d'albâtre le juge digne de lui et de son affection.

Scorpius profita de sa distraction pour commencer à retirer la chemise du brun, le traitant avec la même attention et le même amour qu'il venait de recevoir. Dés que la chemise tomba au sol, le Gryffondor prit une fois encore la bouche de l'autre garçon, chacun d'entre eux haleta lorsque leurs peaux chaudes se rencontrèrent et qu'un courant électrique les traversa.

Albus passa ses mains le long du dos musclé, se délectant de la sensation de sa peau douce, puis il remonta par les cotés jusqu'à la poitrine de Scorpius. Brisant leur baiser, le Gryffondor suivit avec sa langue le contour de la mâchoire du blond et descendit jusqu'à son cou, il continua ensuite à descendre doucement jusqu'à ses têtons sensibles. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa destination, Albus lécha d'abord gentiment l'un puis ensuite l'autre petit bouton de chair rose, se délectant des bruits enthousiastes qu'il réussissait à tirer de l'autre garçon. Sur un coup de tête, il mordit le têton droit et le roula entre ses dents tout en chatouillant le sommet de sa langue, ce qui fit crier Scorpius de plaisir.

Soudain, il sentit de fortes mains qui agrippaient sauvagement ses cheveux et le tiraient vers le haut, le blond demandait le retour de la bouche d'Albus sur la sienne, il était submergé par un besoin qui lui faisait perdre toute tendresse.

« Maintenant, Albus. Je te veux maintenant » proclama Scorpius, à bout de souffle, entre deux baisers sulfureux.

« Le lit » fut la seule réponse que le brun fut capable de donner en les faisant reculer jusqu'au large lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, tout en gardant ses mains ou sa bouche en permanence sur son Serpentard. S'arrêtant juste assez longtemps pour retirer le reste de leurs vêtements, les garçons tombèrent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres réclamant plus de contact.

Ils luttèrent brièvement pour la dominance avant qu'Albus ne gagne et se place à califourchon sur le garçon. Il maintint les mains du blond au dessus de sa tête, assurant sa position avec un sourire triomphant avant que le désir ne prenne le dessus une fois de plus et il oublia toute velléité de lutte. Il se pencha pour reprendre son chemin de baisers, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour sucer la peau douce, marquant la poitrine rosée d'Albus de vicieux suçons rouge vif qui prendront sans doute des semaines pour disparaitre totalement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de marquer son amant comme lui appartenant, Albus gagna le point culminant entre les jambes largement écartées et avala sans hésitation la totalité de l'érection de Scorpius en le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il fit monter et descendre sa tête en se régalant du poids de la colonne de chair dans sa bouche. Il savait qu'il pourrait goûter ce pénis un million de fois sans jamais s'en lasser.

Après quelques instants, il leva la tête, en ignorant les chouinements de protestations de Scorpius, et sortit sa baguette. En la pointant sur ses doigts, il murmura un sort de lubrification, recouvrant ainsi ses doigts d'une substance huileuse, il remercia silencieusement son père pour les brochures qu'il lui avait données. Elles s'étaient révélées bien utiles.

En souriant légèrement à cette pensée, Albus redonna toute son attention à l'Adonis qui était sous lui. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées tendrement puis il passa ses doigts lubrifiés sur les testicules de Scorpius pour attendre son petit trou plissé. Brisant le baiser, Albus se pencha pour voir son premier doigt disparaitre dans l'étroit anneau de muscle, totalement fasciné par cette vision.

Scorpius laissa échapper un lourd gémissement, tout son corps tremblait de plaisir en sentant la pénétration maladroite d'Albus. En même temps que le plaisir, il ressentit une légère sensation de brulure qui disparut au bout de quelques allers-retours du doigt d'Albus, le passage commençait à s'élargir. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur le visage étonné de l'autre garçon dont les yeux émeraude lui posaient une question silencieuse. Il hocha rapidement la tête et un autre doigt glissa entre ses fesses, la brulure revint en faisant légèrement tressaillir le blond.

« Ça va, amour ? » demanda Albus, sa voix rauque contenait de l'inquiétude et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent.

« Mon dieu, oui… je vais bien, n'arrête surtout pas » répondit Scorpius. Il s'empala plus profondément sur les doigts offerts en gémissant.

Albus le prit au mot et continua son exploration de l'étroite cavité avec fascination, son érection dure goutait abondamment et se serrait à chaque contraction du trou dans lequel ses doigts étaient enfouis. Le brun se concentrait à préparer le blond, ne s'autorisant pas à penser pénétrer le garçon tant qu'il ne serait pas convenablement détendu. Il voulait donner à l'autre garçon autant de plaisir que possible. Ses propres besoins pouvaient attendre.

Soudainement, Albus se rappela quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans la plus utile des brochures, quelque chose sur la prostate. Il plissa son visage de concentration, il commença à tourner ses doigts en les recourbant. Un cri, « Ho merde ! » suivi de gémissements incohérents le fit sourire triomphalement, lui confirmant qu'il avait atteint sa cible.

« Tu te rappelles de ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans cette vieille salle de classe vide ? » demanda tranquillement Albus, souriant de l'expression confuse du blond. « Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai après que tu m'ais attaché » continua-t-il, son visage arbora une expression d'excitation malicieuse lorsqu'il vit la compréhension envahir le visage de son amant. « Je crois que je viens de découvrir une façon de le faire ».

Sur cette annonce, Albus commença à doigter Scorpius vite et durement, recourbant ses doigts encore et encore, chaque coup atteignait durement la prostate du garçon qui ruait et se tordait sous lui, partagé entre torture et extase.

Scorpius, même s'il l'avait voulu, ne pouvait échapper au feu qui le consumait. Chaque passage de ses doigts épais le faisait pleurnicher et gémir pour avoir plus. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant de toute sa vie. Le plaisir était rendu plus intense par le fait qu'il flirtait avec la douleur et le blond ne put arrêter le flux sentimental de mots qui lui venait en voyant son amant le toucher là où personne ne l'avait fait avant.

« Mon dieu… Tu es si beau, Albus, j'ai tellement besoin de toi… S'il te plait, n'arrête pas, Amour… Plus… » cria-t-il en approchant l'orgasme. Soudainement, Albus se pencha et prit le pénis négligé de Scorpius dans sa main, il le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de doigts, et Scorpius perdit tout contrôle.

« Merlin… Ho mon dieu… Je t'aime » cria Scorpius en se cambrant et en éjaculant de longs jets chauds sur sa poitrine.

Le cœur d'Albus s'arrêta en entendant les mots qui venaient de quitter les lèvres du blond, une douzaine de pensées différentes lui traversèrent l'esprit. Scorpius venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Le pensait-il ou était-il simplement submergé par un orgasme dévastateur ? Devait-il répondre la même chose ? Mais que se passerait-il s'il l'avait dit seulement dans le feu de l'action et qu'Albus le mette mal à l'aise en répondant ? Que devait-il faire ? Le brun pouvait seulement fixer son amant tremblant, les yeux agrandis par le choc, il retira sans y penser ses doigts du corps de Scorpius.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? murmura-t-il, en essayant toujours de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées embrouillées.

Scorpius qui tremblait encore sous l'effet du tremblement de terre qu'avait été son orgasme, prit un moment pour répondre, son esprit refusant l'idée qu'il ait laissé échapper ses mots. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait possédé pour qu'il dise à Albus qu'il l'aimait pendant le sexe ? Il n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots, dans cette situation, amoindrissant par le désir les sentiments qu'il y avait derrière eux. Scorpius aurait voulu que le moment soit romantique et inoubliable, sans parler du fait qu'il aurait voulu prendre le temps de calmer son insécurité sur la peur que le Gryffondor ne partage pas ses sentiments.

Malheureusement, il l'avait dit et il ne voulait pas revenir dessus. Il était trop tard et Scorpius n'était pas un poufsouffle peureux. Prenant une profonde respiration pour se donner de l'assurance, le serpentard se releva sur ses coudes, fixa les grands yeux vert et répondit, « j'ai dit que je t'aimais Albus ».

L'adolescent brun pouvait uniquement rester là, estomaqué, incapable de parler alors que l'émotion resserrait sa gorge. Un long silence suivit la proclamation, rempli uniquement par le son de leurs respirations.

A chaque seconde de silence, Scorpius sentait son cœur sombrer de plus en plus profondément, son insécurité ressurgissant au manque de réponse de son petit ami. Le blond se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé par sa déclaration d'amour qui n'était manifestement pas partagée et il se retrouva bientôt à babiller d'une façon fort peu Malfoyenne.

« Ecoute, ce n'est rien, oublie que j'ai dit quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à répondre… Je n'aurais probablement du rien dire. Je – je voulais juste que tu le sache » dit-il doucement en utilisant tout son entrainement de Malfoy pour cacher la flagrante douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Scorpius… » commença Albus en cherchant à toucher l'autre garçon qui s'échappa rapidement quoiqu'il cherche à dire.

« Non, ça va. Ecoute, il se fait tard et nous devrions probablement y aller » dit Scorpius en se levant rapidement du lit, impatient d'échapper à la pièce devenue soudainement étouffante. Il lança rapidement un charme de nettoyage avant de rassembler ses vêtements et il s'affaira dans la pièce en essayant de résister au besoin de courir.

« S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas comme ça » supplia Albus en essayant de trouver quoi faire. Il était évident que le blond était contrarié par sa réaction et pensait probablement que le brun ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments. Malheureusement, il savait que s'il avouait maintenant son amour pour le serpentard, le garçon verrait plutôt ça comme une façon de faire la paix pour reprendre leurs activités que comme la vérité. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour rassurer son petit ami sur ses sentiments, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas supporter la blessure que cachait son attitude froide.

Albus se leva du lit et attrapa le bras du blond au moment où il mettait sa chemise froissée.

« Scorpius, je suis désolé, pouvons-nous en parler ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, il n'y a rien dont nous devions parler. Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Tout va bien » le rassura Scorpius en plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Ce que le blond ne pouvait pas réaliser était qu'en aucun cas l'entrainement Malfoy ne pouvait supprimer la douleur qui était présente dans ses yeux et le cœur d'Albus se serra en sachant que c'était de sa faute, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Albus n'eut aucune chance d'argumenter avant que le blond ne lui donne un baiser absent en murmurant un rapide « à demain » avant d'attraper sa cape et de sortir rapidement de la pièce. Totalement dépassé par la situation, Albus se laissa tomber sur le lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Comment cette nuit s'était-elle transformée en ce bordel ? Tout était si parfait et ensuite, il avait tout fait foiré. Il était évident que Scorpius pensait les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Il aimait Albus. Pourquoi le Gryffondor avait-il hésité ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé les minutes passer? Les yeux remplis de peine de Scorpius flottaient dans son esprit, le torturant une fois de plus.

Albus aurait presque préféré que le blond lui hurle dessus pour ne pas avoir répondu plutôt que de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé. Il savait combien il en avait couté à son petit ami pour déclarer ses sentiments. Les Malfoys étaient connus pour être fiers et il devait s'en vouloir de ce qu'il considérait comme une gaffe, il avait prématurément montré ses cartes avant que le jeu ne soit totalement gagné. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé, c'est qu'il avait déjà gagné le cœur et l'âme d'Albus. Le brun savait sans aucun doute qu'il aimait Scorpius. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était que le garçon le croit.

A suivre

C'est pas encore gagné! A bientôt pour la suite…


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Bruna** (contente que tu continues à suivre!), **Okawa** (Dallas en version sorcière, c'est très bon MDR) et **Le facteur** (merci pour cette review !)

**Caught** - chapitre 15

Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, frustré par son incapacité à oublier le presque baiser qu'il avait initié à Noël avec Malfoy. Déjà deux semaines qu'il était revenu à Poudlard et il ne pouvait pas effacer l'incident de son esprit. Il avait travaillé tellement dur à rester loin de l'homme, à l'éradiquer de son esprit, et ensuite, même pas vingt minutes en la présence du blond et il était presque revenu sur la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Harry semblait incapable de se contrôler lorsqu'il était à proximité du Serpentard et ça le rendait totalement furieux. Ça n'aidait pas non plus qu'Hermione, non seulement connaisse son attraction, mais en plus encourage son désir d'être avec Malfoy. Résister devenait encore plus difficile maintenant qu'il entendait sa voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il était fou de se refuser d'être heureux, même si c'était grâce à un Malfoy. Il ne pouvait échapper à ses pensées qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête et le conduisait lentement mais surement vers la folie. Il devait sortir.

Harry se leva, traversa sa chambre pour attraper sa cape et sortit du château. Il prit plaisir à marcher à pieds jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et il se réjouit de l'air vivifiant en anticipant le plaisir de prendre une bonne boisson chaude en ville. Lorsqu'il atteignit le village, il commença par se diriger vers les trois balais, dans l'intention d'obtenir la boisson dont il rêvait. A mi-chemin, cependant il changea d'avis. Le pub des trois balais était souvent plein d'admirateurs, de gens qui voulaient discuter avec lui et, dans son humeur actuelle, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul avec une bouteille de firewhisky. Harry changea de direction pour se diriger vers la Tête de Sanglier. Au moins personne n'aurait le culot de lui parler et il pourrait trouver cette solitude qu'il recherchait désespérément.

En approchant du pub, il fut surpris et ennuyé de trouver une petite foule rassemblée autour de l'entrée. Harry s'arrêta et remarqua qu'une bannière au dessus de la porte annonçait qu'un groupe local, les Wolftones, jouaient ce soir en live. Il était évident, si on en jugeait par les basses assourdies qui provenait de la porte à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait, qu'ils avaient déjà commencé. Bien qu'à l'origine, il cherche la solitude, il fut entrainé dans le pub bondé où une musique sulfureuse lui courut immédiatement dans les veines. Il se calma en pensant qu'il pourrait apprécier la musique et que finalement avec le bruit et la distraction qu'apportait le groupe, il aurait encore plus d'intimité. Personne n'essaierait de lui parler avec ce boucan d'enfer.

Après une courte halte à l'entrée, Harry traversa la masse de corps ondulants pour finir par s'asseoir à un bout du bar en acajou. Il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et hurla sa commande de trois doubles shots de Firewhisky, il en avala deux en toute hâte dés qu'ils touchèrent la surface polie du bar. N'étant pas particulièrement habitué à boire, il toussa violemment, ses yeux s'humidifièrent lorsque l'alcool fort brula sa gorge. Il ignora le regard dégouté du barman et se tourna pour regarder la foule des fans qui dansaient devant l'estrade, en tenant son dernier verre dans sa main. L'alcool lui faisait de l'effet et il avait très chaud. Il était hypnotisé par la foule. Il regardait avec une fascination alcoolisée les corps qui bougeaient en rythme les uns contre les autres, la musique les affectait comme l'aurait fait le chant d'une sirène, les conduisant à se trémousser et à bouger ensemble dans une danse étonnamment sexuelle. Harry se mit à se trémousser sur son tabouret de bar au son de la musique du groupe.

Soudainement, parmi la multitude de corps, Harry aperçut, en un éclair, les cheveux platine si révélateurs. Il se raidit sur son tabouret et tendit le cou pour mieux voir et essayer de confirmer ses soupçons. La chance était avec lui et la foule s'écarta juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir un Draco Malfoy en sueur qui dansait avec abandon sur la piste. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il prit conscience de son apparence, ses cheveux soyeux étaient collés par la sueur à son front, les yeux clos, il bougeait son corps de manière très attrayante, les muscles de son cou se tendaient lorsqu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière et la balançait, perdu dans la musique. Il portait une chemise noire sans manche, très ajustée. Sa poitrine pale, qui brillait dans le V du décolleté, conduisit les yeux d'Harry vers le ventre plat qui se tendait à chaque mouvement sensuel de son corps qui répondait au rythme de la musique. La chemise s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de la ceinture d'un jean noir très étroit et entre les deux, on pouvait apercevoir une bande de peau dénudée. Le jeans semblait moulé directement sur Draco ce qui laissait fort peu de place à l'imagination et fit s'emballer le cœur d'Harry.

Harry fut brutalement sorti de sa transe par un homme avec une crête d'Iroquois bleu vif qui venait vers lui dans l'intention de commander des boissons. Il essuya la bave qui coulait sur son menton et avala d'une traite son troisième double shot, appréciant la brulure du liquide et ronchonnant sur la malchance de venir dans le même pub que l'homme qu'il essayait si désespérément d'éviter. Après avoir posé d'un coup sec son verre sur le comptoir, il se retourna, contre sa volonté, pour fixer le blond qui était maintenant en train de danser, de manière suggestive, avec un brun vêtu d'un étroit pantalon de cuir. Un feu se déclencha dans ses tripes en voyant le Serpentard frotter son corps contre l'autre homme, ses mains saisirent ses fesses en frottant sans honte ses hanches contre le cuir. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce dégoûtant spectacle. Harry regardait avec une fascination morbide le couple qui dansait d'une façon qui ne pouvait être décrite que comme du sexe vertical.

Soudainement, tous les verres le long du bar explosèrent lorsque la magie d'Harry réagit violemment à la rage qui le consuma lorsqu'il fut témoin d'un Malfoy qui se penchait pour embrasser Monsieur Pantalon de Cuir. Ignorant les cris indignés des gens qui l'entouraient, Harry descendit comme une flèche de son tabouret et s'enfonça dans la masse de danseurs. Les basses de la musique battaient au même rythme que sa colère et les battements de son cœur, il traversa la foule à toute allure en direction du couple qui se roulait une pelle. Grognant de colère, il attrapa le poignet de Monsieur Pantalon de Cuir et le tira, avec une force augmentée par la fureur et la jalousie, loin du blond.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » hurla Malfoy, furieux que l'homme qu'il voulait oublier soit justement celui qui l'interrompait.

« Qui est ce type ? » hurla Harry en augmentant sa voix pour dépasser le volume de la musique.

« Ma prochaine baise, si tu veux savoir… Maintenant dégage, nous étions en pleine discussion » sur ces mots, Malfoy se tourna vers son partenaire de danse congédié brutalement et commença à l'attirer dans le rythme de la musique.

« T'as pas intérêt ! » grogna Harry en s'insérant une fois de plus dans le couple qui se trémoussait.

« Va te faire foutre » grogna-t-il de façon menaçante à Monsieur Pantalon de cuir qui, face à un Harry Potter furieux, leva les mains comme pour dire « S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas », puis il se dépêcha de s'éloigner pour être loin de son courroux.

Se retournant vers un Malfoy au regard meurtrier, Harry attrapa le bras de l'homme et commença à le tirer hors de la piste de danse. Totalement indigné par la situation et l'audace du Gryffondor jaloux, Draco arracha son bras de l'emprise de l'homme lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la sortie. Il attrapa son presque ravisseur par l'épaule, le retourna et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux arriver et ruiner ma nuit, Potter ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement en se penchant sur l'autre homme afin qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré la musique.

« Il te touchait de partout » répondit Harry, la voix toujours remplie de fureur.

« Une attitude qui me convenait parfaitement avant ton intervention, sombre crétin ! » ragea Malfoy.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton désir pour moi ? A-t-il simplement disparu ? Te payais-tu simplement ma tête, parce qu'il semblerait que tu sois passé très vite à autre chose ? » hurla Harry d'une voix pleine de jalousie.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! » hurla Draco au visage de l'autre homme, sa voix contenait de la douleur et de la rage. « Tu as été très clair, tu ne veux pas de moi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Putain ! Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas essayer de passer à autre chose après que tu ais rendu aussi évident que je suis quelqu'un avec qui tu ne pourras jamais être ? Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir me rejeter de multiple fois et ensuite essayer de faire la police dans ma vie amoureuse ? Va te faire foutre, Potter » répéta Draco en murmurant les derniers mots doucement au visage stupéfait d'Harry.

Harry fut choqué de voir à quel point il avait blessé l'autre homme, sans mentionner la douleur qu'il ressentait de le voir si contrarié. Draco, perdant patience, se recula et commença à marcher à grands pas vers la piste de danse. Soudainement, il fut retourné et son dos heurta violemment le mur qu'il venait juste de quitter, les bras remplis d'un petit brun déterminé. Il eut juste une fraction de seconde pour apercevoir le feu qui était présent dans les yeux d'émeraude face à lui, avant qu'une paire de lèvres pleines viennent s'écraser sur les siennes et que son esprit soit envahi par le goût et l'odeur d'Harry.

La tête d'Harry se mit à tourner pendant qu'il goutait le Serpentard pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Tout son corps tremblait des sensations qui le traversèrent lorsque le blond lui rendit furieusement son baiser, sa langue s'introduisant dans la bouche d'Harry pour chercher la sienne. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry décida qu'il en voulait plus, au diable les conséquences. Il écrasa son corps contre celui de l'autre homme, frappant ses hanches inconsciemment contre celles de Draco, en faisant se rencontrer leurs érections, chacun d'entre eux gémissait à ce contact. Harry grogna de frustration, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il avait besoin de toucher le blond, il voulait sentir la peau de l'homme contre la sienne, il avait besoin d'être à l'intérieur de Draco. Sur cette pensée, Harry retira ses lèvres de celles de l'homme hébété et le tira vers l'arrière salle du pub. Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'il attrapa une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Il marcha vers les flammes d'un vert éclatant en tirant Draco derrière lui. Emprisonnant le blond rougissant contre son corps, il déposa un autre baiser ardent sur ses lèvres, avant de crier « Quartiers privés d'Harry Potter, Poudlard ! »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur destination, ils tombèrent sans aucune grâce de la cheminée en s'embrassant frénétiquement. Harry alla rapidement à reculons vers sa chambre, en faisant attention de ne pas perdre cette merveilleuse bouche dont il faisait un festin. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup avant d'entrer et de plaquer Draco de l'autre coté. Une fois que Draco fut immobilisé contre la porte, il s'employa à le déshabiller. D'abord, l'étroite chemise sans manche qui fit un bruit de déchirure lorsqu'Harry abandonna finalement l'idée de la déboutonner et arracha le tissu du corps maintenu sous le sien.

« H-hey Potter » haleta Malfoy, en réussissant difficilement à former des mots alors qu'Harry attaquait sa poitrine dénudée de ses lèvres et de sa langue. « Tu me dois… mmm… tu me dois une nouvelle chemise… J'aimais… uugh… vraiment celle-là… »

Harry l'ignora, complètement absorbé par la merveilleuse peau crémeuse sous sa bouche. Il mordillait et suçait, traçant un chemin le long de la poitrine de Malfoy, savourant le goût sucré de son Serpentard, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bord du jean, rendu plus étroit par l'érection dressée de l'homme. Harry sourit comme un fou lorsqu'il vit le bout du sexe de Malfoy qui se dressait sous le denim. Harry tendit la main pour attraper le pantalon de Malfoy, mais il fut arrêté par un doux appel, « Harry… »

Harry s'arrêta et rencontra le regard de l'homme face à lui, ses yeux à moitié fermé rencontrèrent le regard couleur d'étain assombri par le désir.

« Tu n'es pas obligé… Je veux dire… juste… es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Malfoy d'une voix inhabituellement incertaine. Il était terrifié à l'idée que le brun s'arrête à mi chemin en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'enfuit en hurlant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter un nouveau rejet.

Souriant doucement, Harry se releva pour faire face à l'Adonis blond face à lui. Il se pencha pour réclamer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser qui n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers violents et avides qu'ils avaient partagés auparavant, se plongeant dedans avec passion, il essayait de faire comprendre à Draco ses émotions à travers ce simple contact. Après un moment, il se recula et répondit, « je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose »

Sur ces mots, Harry retourna à sa mission d'enlever l'encombrant pantalon de Draco, souriant lubriquement lorsqu'il le fit glisser le long des jambes musclée pour le laisser tomber finalement à ses pieds ce qui fit tressauter le pénis gonflé qui fut libéré de sa prison. Il se recula un moment, savourant la vision d'un Draco Malfoy nu et rougissant debout devant lui, attendant ses attentions. Il se pencha finalement, salivant d'anticipation, et saisit le pénis frémissant, tirant un gémissement du blond. Avec hésitation, comme s'il n'avait jamais tenu le pénis d'un autre homme avant, et encore moins pour faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, il approcha sa bouche à quelques millimètres et sortit doucement sa langue pour lécher la fente humide. Le goût de Draco le submergea et lorsqu'il entendit son halètement, il n'hésita pas à le prendre en entier dans sa bouche, aussi profondément qu'il le put.

La vue de son rival de toujours, agenouillé face à son pénis, faillit suffire à faire venir Draco. Il haleta lorsque la merveilleuse langue rose le goûta pour la première fois. Rien ne pouvait le préparer à la sensation du Golden Boy de Gryffondor l'avalant jusqu'à la garde. Des feux d'artifice se déclenchèrent en lui et il laissa échapper un cri rauque lorsque la tête d'Harry commença à bouger de haut en bas et que sa bouche humide parcourut toute la longueur de son sexe gonflé. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'attraper les cheveux emmêlés pour guider l'homme, en essayant de donner des coups désespérés dans cette bouche accueillante. Bien trop tôt, Draco sentit les picotements révélateurs dans son ventre, signe de sa libération toute proche.

« P-Potter… Harry… Je vais… » commença-t-il en tirant un peu les cheveux de l'homme pour l'avertir.

Harry se contenta de le regarder, la bouche remplie par l'épais sexe de Draco et il suça aussi fort qu'il le put, gémissant comme une fille perdue alors qu'il emmena violemment le blond jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il découvrit que le goût ne le gênait pas, c'était celui de Draco, et il était rempli par le pouvoir qu'il ressentait en étudiant l'homme tremblant, étonné par l'idée qu'il pouvait transformer un fier Malfoy en gélatine.

Draco n'avait jamais connu un tel orgasme. Il commençait tout juste à retrouver sa vision, clignant des yeux pour chasser les étoiles qui avaient explosé devant ses yeux et il dut les refermer devant la vision d'Harry Potter qui léchait une trace de sa propre semence qui coulait sur son menton.

Harry prit les lèvres de Draco dans un autre baiser brulant, laissant l'autre homme découvrir son propre goût sur sa langue. Ensuite, il prit sa main et le conduisit jusqu'au lit, il poussa gentiment le blond sur le dos et commença à enlever lentement ses vêtements pendant que Draco le regardait, les yeux voilés.

Une fois totalement dévêtu, il grimpa sur le lit et recouvrit Malfoy de son corps, se délectant de la sensation de sa peau chaude caressant la sienne. Draco souleva ses hanches, frottant leurs érections nues l'une contre l'autre, son pénis retrouvant toute sa vigueur à avoir son Gryffondor nu et le chevauchant. Voulant goûter à nouveau ses lèvres gonflées, il se pencha pour les capturer et plonger dans la bouche, maintenant familière, d'Harry.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, s'embrassant tranquillement avant qu'Harry ne finisse par se reculer et tende le bras vers sa table de chevet, pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant. Draco leva un sourcil et l'autre homme marmonna en rougissant légèrement, « je l'avais acheté il y a un moment… »

« Quand cela ? » demanda le blond, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« La nuit où je t'ai embrassé dans ta salle de bain » admit Harry.

Draco sourit et embrassa l'homme rougissant, son cœur ratant un battement à l'idée d'Harry recouvrant son magnifique sexe de lubrifiant avant de se masturber en pensant à lui.

« Je veux te baiser, Malfoy » murmura Harry contre ses lèvres en se penchant pour caresser l'érection renaissante. La protestation de Draco sur l'utilisation par Harry de son nom de famille mourut dans sa gorge au moment où le Gryffondor saisit son pénis.

« Merlin, oui… » dit Draco dans un souffle en se cambrant, il leva ses hanches et plia les jambes en posant les pieds bien à plat contre le matelas.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté en voyant Draco Malfoy s'offrir à lui, pleinement et sans aucune honte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et s'en enduit les doigts, en ne quittant pas les yeux de Draco.

« Je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas… » soupira Harry, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Tu ne vas pas me blesser, Harry. Je te guiderai » murmura Draco en retour, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Prenant une autre inspiration tremblante, Harry baissa sa main pour caresser d'un doigt l'entrée rose de Draco qui se contracta. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour de l'anneau en le lubrifiant, avant d'introduire doucement son premier doigt, en faisant gémir l'homme sous lui. Il commença à rentrer et sortir son doigt timidement, élargissant l'entrée à chaque passage, serrant les dents sous la sensation de l'étroitesse de Draco qui se contractait autour de son doigt.

« Oui… C'est ça… Maintenant ajoutes-en un autre…mmmm » le guida Draco en gémissant un peu plus lorsqu'Harry lui obéit.

« Fais des mouvements de ciseau… C'est bien »

L'érection d'Harry se contractait pendant qu'il regardait Malfoy prendre deux, puis trois de ses doigts en lui, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son corps mince. Il commença à faire tourner ses doigts, expérimentant les sensations qu'il produisait, tout en essayant de tirer plus de cris délicieux de l'homme. Il atteint son but lorsqu'il toucha quelque chose qui fit se cambrer Draco au maximum, en criant de plaisir. Il sourit intérieurement et répéta le mouvement pour tirer plus de miaulements de plaisir des parfaites lèvres roses de l'homme.

« Merde, oui… maintenant, Harry, s'il te plait… Je te veux en moi maintenant ! » s'exclama Draco en s'empalant sur les doigts d'Harry, cherchant inconsciemment à sentir à nouveau cette merveilleuse sensation.

Harry, totalement chamboulé, retira doucement ses doigts du trou élargi de Draco, il saisit ses hanches pour garder le blond immobile et remplaça doucement ses doigts par la tête de son pénis.

« Dis m-moi si je te fais mal » haleta-t-il en continuant à entrer doucement dans le corps de Draco, frissonnant de plaisir à l'étroitesse chaude qui l'entourait.

« V-vas y, Potter » demanda Draco en poussant ses hanches vers Harry, forçant l'homme tremblant à l'empaler complètement sur lui, grognant de satisfaction lorsqu'il fut finalement rempli. Il accueillit avec plaisir la légère brulure, ainsi que l'indescriptible plaisir d'avoir l'énorme pénis d'Harry à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry vit des étoiles lorsque Draco le força à entrer toute la longueur de son sexe et il dut raffermir sa prise pour forcer les hanches de l'homme à arrêter de bouger pendant qu'il pensait à des choses pas du tout sexys pour retenir son orgasme. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse maintenant. Ce fut finalement la vision de Snape en tutu qui rendit tout son self contrôle à Harry. Il commença à bouger lentement.

« S'il te plait, Harry… ungh…. Plus » pleurnicha Draco après quelques coups légers.

Harry obéit, il prit de la vitesse et donna des coups plus puissants qu'avant, grognant à chaque impact. Il pensa brièvement au visage de Draco lorsqu'il avait trouvé cette boule avec ses doigts et c'est avec toute la détermination d'un Gryffondor qu'il la chercha à nouveau à tous ses coups de rein. Il sourit triomphalement lorsqu'il frappa sa cible et fit crier Draco d'extase.

« Ho putain, oui, Harry… Juste là… Plus… S'il te plait… » cria Draco, puis il balbutia tout un tas de phrases incohérentes.

Harry abandonna toute prétention à être doux en entendant ces mots et commença à frapper de plus en plus fort le corps consentant en dessous de lui, se noyant dans la vision et les sons de Draco se faisant baiser. Incapable de regarder quelque chose d'aussi beau plus longtemps, Harry renversa sa tête en arrière et s'abandonna totalement aux sensations, murmurant avec vénération le nom de Draco.

Draco pouvait à peine respirer avec le plaisir que lui donnait Harry, son pénis frappait sa prostate à chaque coup. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry le chevaucher comme il en avait rêvé, il y avait si longtemps, sur le terrain de Quidditch, la tête rejetée en arrière, le visage marqué par l'extase, tous ses muscles tendus du plaisir que lui donnait Draco. Puis, il entendit l'homme murmurer son nom et Draco se perdit totalement dans le plaisir. Cet unique mot murmuré lui valut le deuxième orgasme de cette nuit et il cria le nom d'Harry en retour.

Harry, à son tour, explosa lorsque l'orgasme de Draco le fit se resserrer presque péniblement autour de son sexe, sa semence s'échappa jet après jet dans le corps accueillant de l'autre homme. Lorsque ce fut fini, Harry s'écroula sur Draco, trop épuisé pour penser à nettoyer le désastre gluant qui s'était empiré lorsque leurs poitrines s'étaient rencontrées.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant bouger. A la fin, ce fut Draco qui mit fin à ce moment de paix en murmurant, « Harry, tu colles… »

« Ho désolé » articula avec difficulté le brun toujours perdu dans sa brume post-coïtale.

Il se tourna pour sortir son pénis, maintenant dégonflé, du trou abusé du blond et s'étendit sur le dos à coté du Serpentard.

Draco sourit doucement à l'homme épuisé puis se leva du lit en attrapant sa baguette pour jeter un rapide sort de nettoyage sur eux deux. Une fois qu'ils furent relativement propres, il regarda le Gryffondor désormais somnolant. Il se demandait s'il devait partir. Il avait envie de rester mais il était effrayé de la réaction qu'il aurait au matin lorsque l'autre homme se réveillerait et le trouverait dans son lit. Allait-il à nouveau flipper ? En soupirant, Draco commença à rassembler ses affaires, il se disait que c'était mieux de laisser du temps à Harry pour réfléchir à tout ça.

La recherche de son pantalon fut interrompue par une voix endormie remplie d'indignation.

« Où crois-tu aller, Malfoy ? »

« Je pensais que tu dormais… Je n'étais pas sur que tu veuilles que je reste » admit tranquillement Draco.

« Ne pense même pas à partir, sinon je vais te jeter des sorts toute la semaine » menaça Harry. « Maintenant, ramène ton cul sexy dans ce lit ».

Draco sourit, amusé d'être menacé par un Harry Potter nu, et lâcha rapidement les vêtements qu'il avait rassemblés pour retourner dans le lit.

Harry hocha fermement la tête, heureux de le voir obéir, et il les recouvrit rapidement avec la couette. En soupirant de contentement, il se colla au flanc de Draco, passa une jambe entre celle de l'autre homme, un bras sur sa poitrine et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Bonne nuit, Draco » murmura Harry en effleurant de ses lèvres la douce peau de la gorge de Draco.

« Bonne nuit, Harry » répondit Draco en embrassant doucement les cheveux de l'homme avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux dans un sommeil paisible.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

L'auteur dit au début de ce chapitre que c'est un de ses chapitres préférés, c'est aussi mon cas, et vous?

Je n'aurais probablement pas le temps de poster pendant les vacances, je vous retrouve donc en 2012. Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde !


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Okawa **(Merci pour la review sur Queer et bonne année à toi aussi !), **Kisis** et **Breizh** pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** - chapitre 16

Harry se réveilla lentement, entouré par la chaleur et l'odeur de Draco. Malgré un léger mal de tête, sans doute du à l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé hier soir, il sourit. Il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Apparemment, dormir avec Draco était le remède aux nombreux cauchemars qui le tourmentaient toujours suite à la guerre et à la mort de Ginny. Où peut être était-cette étonnante partie de sexe qui lui avait permis de trouver le repos. Quoique ce soit, Harry en était reconnaissant.

Ouvrant lentement ses yeux d'émeraude, Harry s'assit avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son amant, il s'appuya sur son avant bras gauche pour se placer au-dessus du blond. Il prit son temps pour étudier l'homme endormi, contemplant avec émerveillement chacun de ses traits angéliques. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait vu le Serpentard si paisible, son visage était presqu'enfantin dans le sommeil. Les cheveux habituellement parfaits de Draco étaient tout emmêlés, ses longues mèches dorées tranchaient sur sa peau pâle et sa bouche talentueuse s'étirait en un léger sourire, comme s'il était en train de faire un rêve merveilleux. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond et il s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse en se penchant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres souriantes en les effleurant légèrement des siennes. Draco remua légèrement sous le baiser et il se blottit encore plus contre Harry en murmurant doucement le nom du Gryffondor avant de s'installer à nouveau.

Le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme endormi, ses mains caressaient légèrement sa peau chaude, incapables de quitter cette pâle perfection. Il pouvait à peine croire aux évènements qui l'avaient amené à cette situation. La nuit dernière, il avait juste l'intention de boire jusqu'à l'oubli, puis de rentrer à la maison et de continuer à ignorer le blond. Il avait pensé qu'avec du temps et sa nature obstinée, son désir pour l'homme s'affaiblirait et le laisserait en paix. Il n'avait pas compté sur le fait de rencontrer Draco dans le pub, pas plus qu'il n'avait anticipé la jalousie sauvage qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait vu le Serpentard avec un autre homme. Harry n'avait jamais été une personne jalouse, il n'avait jamais réagi et laissait facilement tomber les choses, même lorsque Ginny avait été vigoureusement draguée par un collègue quelques années plus tôt, il n'avait pas le moins du monde été énervé. Il s'étonnait de la puissance de l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait saisi la nuit dernière et il essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir encore découvert une puissante émotion que lui inspirait Draco, alors que Ginny ne l'avait jamais fait.

La nuit précédente avait fait ressortir violemment les sentiments du brun à la surface et il ne pouvait pas prétendre plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait pas le blond, et encore moins nier, tout au moins à lui-même, qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus profond qu'un simple désir passager. Cela voulait-il dire que cet homme, qui avait passé la plus grande partie des deux dernières décennies, à être le fléau de son existence, était son âme sœur ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour repousser cette pensée au loin et il décida d'y repenser plus tard. Juste à l'instant, il avait un Draco Malfoy nu et parfaitement comestible dans son lit et qui était, de plus, à sa merci. Il leva lentement sa tête en souriant malicieusement et il déposa de doux baisers le long du visage et du cou de Draco, prenant le temps de savourer la douceur crémeuse de la peau de l'homme, il s'imprégnait du Serpentard. Même si la nuit dernière avait été spectaculaire, Harry avait été pris d'une telle frénésie à posséder le blond qu'il avait manqué plein de détails subtils du corps de Draco et il prenait tout son temps pour découvrir tout ce qui avait été perdu dans la passion de la nuit précédente.

Le Gryffondor sourit lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de l'homme devenir irrégulière alors qu'il était ramené à l'état de conscience, son érection frottait contre la cuisse d'Harry et ses hanches cherchaient instinctivement celles du brun. Le Gryffondor continua tranquillement son chemin le long de la poitrine de l'autre homme, s'arrêtant pour sucer gentiment les têtons rosés, faisant en sorte de tirer un gémissement de l'homme en dessous de lui et que des longs doigts minces se glissent automatiquement dans ses cheveux pour le faire rester en place. Harry taquina chaque têton jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne raide et rouge grâce à ses soins.

En quittant les têtons abusés de Draco, Harry s'arrêta, consumé par une vague de culpabilité lorsqu'il vit des cicatrices entrecroisées qui gâchaient la perfection de la pâle poitrine du blond. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler lorsqu'il se rappela cette nuit, vingt ans plus tôt, où il avait lancé le sectumsempra et avait presque tué l'homme. Ses doigts se posèrent légèrement sur la peau plissée et brillante, il aurait souhaité faire disparaitre les marques. Il était étonnant que Draco veuille fréquenter l'homme qui lui avait fait des cicatrices aussi horribles. Même si Harry n'avait pas su à l'époque ce qu'allait faire ce sort, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir très mal. Le brun baissa la tête et remplaça ses doigts par sa langue, retraçant gentiment les cicatrices comme s'il voulait les effacer avec sa bouche.

Désespéré de se débarrasser de sa culpabilité et de soulager la douleur d'avoir blessé Draco, Harry glissa plus bas sur le corps du blond, à la recherche de son érection maintenant bien tendue. Il prit un moment pour étudier la perfection du pénis de Draco. Il pointait royalement d'un nid de boucles blondes, longues et épaisses, mais sans égaler l'épaisseur des siennes. Cette vue le fit saliver en se rappelant le poids de ce sexe sur sa langue. A cette pensée, il baissa sa bouche vers la tête collante afin d'introduire sa langue dans la fente et de goûter sa semence avant d'envelopper de sa bouche la chair frémissante, gémissant lorsque le pénis de Draco glissa entre ses lèvres.

Draco était en train de faire le meilleur des rêves. Il était sur que c'était un rêve. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se réveille au chaud, heureux et couvert de baisers par l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis presque quinze ans. SI c'était un rêve, il ne voulait surement pas se réveiller. Il prit bien soin de garder ses yeux fermés et se laissa glisser dans le plaisir que lui procurait son amant fantôme en vénérant son corps. Ce ne fut que lorsque la bouche chaude et humide d'Harry glissa sur son érection douloureuse, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et réalisa, qu'en fait, ce n'était pas du tout un rêve. Il se souleva sur ses avants bras en haletant et ses yeux plein de désir se posèrent sur Harry qui suçait son pénis. Il était fasciné par le regard d'intense concentration sur le visage du brun alors qu'il prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche, sa main caressant la surface qu'il ne pouvait avaler. Soudainement, Harry ouvrit ses yeux et leva ses orbes émeraude vers ceux de mercure, un vert encore plus intense sans les lunettes rondes qui les couvraient habituellement, ils vibraient d'émotion.

« Harry… » murmura Draco, en laissant sa tête retomber en arrière lorsque le brun accéléra la cadence, sa tête décoiffée se balançait à toute vitesse entre ses genoux. Il vint dans un cri quelques instants après, les mains agrippées dans les douces boucles d'ébène, sa semence se répandant violemment dans la bouche demandeuse.

Harry continua de sucer Draco jusqu'à ce que son pénis se ramollisse, tirant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il nettoya le membre avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que le blond le supplie finalement d'arrêter, tremblant de manière incontrôlée de toute cette stimulation. Il se releva avec un sourire en passant la main sur sa bouche pour ramasser les dernières trainées de semence et de salive, tout en regardant Draco frissonner du contrecoup de son orgasme.

« Merde, Potter, es-tu sur que tu n'as jamais sucé quelqu'un avant moi » » demanda Draco à bout de souffle.

« Non. Tu es le premier »

« Merlin, si tu viens juste d'apprendre, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu feras une fois que tu auras un peu de pratique » dit Draco avec un sourire paresseux.

« Ce n'était pas trop mal, alors ? » demanda Harry en rougissant légèrement de ce compliment.

« Vachement génial. Viens ici » demanda-t-il en attrapant l'avant bras du brun pour le tirer de force vers la tête du lit afin de l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné qui lui permit de goûter Harry et le reste de sa propre essence. Harry gémit, ses hanches frappant instinctivement contre le blond, son pénis suppliant pour avoir de l'attention.

Sans un mot, Draco les fit rouler de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur les hanches de l'autre homme, il cassa le baiser uniquement dans le but de se pencher et d'attraper le flacon de lubrifiant qu'ils avaient laissé sorti la nuit précédente.

« Draco… Qu'est-ce que… » commença Harry qui fut coupé par un autre baiser enflammé.

« Je vais te baiser, Harry » murmura Draco contre ses lèvres avant de revenir à sa position initiale et de plonger les doigts dans le flacon. Pendant un instant, Harry paniqua à l'idée que Draco se préparait à le dominer. Il était cependant curieux de connaitre les sensations provoquées par son amant lorsqu'il le prenait, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sur d'être prêt pour ça. Par chance, Draco sembla entendre ses pensées et se tendit pour glisser ses doigts minces dans sa propre entrée, il gémit lorsque l'index pénétra son orifice, son membre tressauta et se raidit à nouveau à ce contact.

Harry regardait, les yeux mi-clos, Draco se faire baiser par son propre doigt, son pénis se tendait douloureusement à cette vision. Il tendit la main pour se caresser devant cette démonstration érotique mais elle fut écartée pour être remplacée par celle, inoccupée, du blond, il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Après un court moment, le blond arrêta ses caresses et aligna son corps sur le sommet de l'érection d'Harry avant de descendre lentement pour s'empaler sur le membre épais en arrachant un gémissement étranglé à Harry.

Draco respirait difficilement en fermant les yeux alors que son corps acceptait en lui l'autre homme, révélant à la fois le plaisir et la douleur brulante de s'empaler sur le pénis impressionnant du Gryffondor. Il prit un moment pour s'ajuster à l'intrusion avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et de commencer à bouger doucement sans quitter du regard le visage rougi d'Harry.

« D-Draco… Merde ! Tu es… si… é-étroit… c'est si… b-bon » réussit à dire Harry entre deux respirations pantelantes. Le plaisir courait dans ses veines, il projetait ses hanches en avant pour aller à la rencontre de l'autre homme pour essayer d'accélérer le rythme paresseux imposé par le Serpentard. Draco continuait ses lents mouvements, il glissait sur la colonne gonflée du Gryffondor dans de longs mouvements tranquilles, déterminé à prolonger l'expérience. Cette rencontre qui avait été déchainé et désespéré, la nuit précédente, devenait douce et sensuelle, tout en étant tout autant passionnée et intense.

Le cœur de Draco se remplit d'amour en contemplant l'homme qui gémissait de plaisir, un plaisir qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner. Le blond jouissait de chaque gémissement tiré de son amant brun. Chaque soupir, halètement, et appel rageur de son nom était un baume pour son âme, soignant les précédents rejets auxquels il avait été confronté. Il se pencha en avant pour prendre la bouche de l'autre homme, le glissement de ses hanches provoquant un délicieux gémissement du Gryffondor. Le brun haleta et jeta sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller lorsque le Serpentard tordit ses hanches dans un mouvement rapide vers le bas.

« Tu aimes ça, Harry ? » gémit Draco, le visage traversé par un sourire sournois, il voulait entendre ces mots venir de la bouche d'Harry.

« Mon Dieu, oui… S'il te plait… N'arrête pas… » répondit Harry en attrapant avec force les hanches du blond.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà… ressenti… quelque chose comme ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un… d'autre… peut te faire sentir… si… bien ? » demanda Draco en haletant, tout en continuant son allure torturante, déterminé à entendre Harry lui dire qu'il était le _seul_ à pouvoir lui donner ce plaisir.

« Non… Personne » répondit Harry. « ça n'a jamais… été… aussi… ugh… bon »

« Qui ? Dis mon nom, Harry » demanda Draco en se laissant tomber avec force sur le pénis d'Harry, renforçant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le brun tremblant.

« Seulement toi, Draco… Putain…Draco… » cria-t-il désespérément.

« A moi. Tu es à moi » grogna-t-il pendant que le brun hochait vigoureusement la tête. « Dis-le, Harry »

« A toi… seulement à toi… s'il te plait… »

Souriant triomphalement, Draco finit par accélérer, ses hanches heurtaient violemment Harry. Il se soulevait et se baissait à un rythme infernal sur le sexe d'Harry, gémissant sourdement alors que sa prostate était frappée à chaque coup, et il vint pour la seconde fois et répandant sa semence sur la poitrine d'Harry en longs jets, un cri rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

Harry avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait déjà mais lorsque Draco commença à le baiser avec abandon, son corps s'enflamma encore plus et il haletait lorsque le feu initié par le blond le consuma. Son plaisir, de voir le Serpentard se donner à lui, était si intense qu'il était proche de la douleur.

Soudainement, Draco se contracta autour de lui et Harry se libéra dans un éclair de lumière blanche, son orgasme le fit hurler et son dos décolla du lit pendant que ses doigts se resserraient sur les hanches du blond et le griffaient. Harry retomba sur le lit en respirant difficilement, le corps inondé de sueur. Draco se laissa glisser sur lui et ils tombèrent dans un silence cassé uniquement par leurs respirations chaotiques.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté étendu sous Draco avant que sa respiration ne finisse par ralentir et que son corps arrête de trembler. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la bouche et à former des mots à moitié cohérents.

« Wow… c'était… wow » dit-il sans aucune éloquence.

« Comme tu dis » murmura Draco en posant ses lèvres sur la douce peau derrière l'oreille d'Harry et provoquant un frisson du brun. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que le Gryffondor ne fasse descendre Draco et se tourne sur le coté pour lui faire face, son regard était devenu intense et inquisiteur en observant l'homme en train de récupérer.

« Ça vaut aussi pour toi, tu sais » dit soudainement Harry.

« Pardon ? » demanda Draco et il haussa un sourcil en pleine confusion.

« Tu as dit que j'étais à toi. Si je suis à toi, tu dois être à moi » répondit Harry avec un léger rougissement mais déterminé à obtenir la même revendication sur le blond.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent un peu avant de sourire, « je ne pensais pas qu'il était utile de réaffirmer ce qui était déjà évident »

« Ce n'était pas si évident la nuit dernière avec Monsieur Pantalon de Cuir » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Monsieur Pantalon de cuir ? » demanda Draco en plissant les yeux avant de sourire en se rappelant de l'homme avec qui il avait dansé. « Ho tu veux dire l'homme en sexy pantalon de cuir que tu as effrayé jusqu'à la mort ? C'est ma danse avec lui qui t'a poussé à m'attaquer comme une bête sauvage ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas attaqué ! » protesta Harry.

« Si tu l'as fait » insista-t-il en montrant les nombreux suçons qu'Harry avait laissés. « Bête sauvage » répéta-t-il avec amusement.

Harry bouda légèrement avant de répondre, « tu ne faisais pas que danser, tu l'as embrassé. Je me suis peut-être laissé un peu emporter »

« Mon Dieu, si j'avais su qu'embrasser un autre mec devant toi entrainerait une telle réaction, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Qui aurait pu penser qu'Harry Potter était un petit lion jaloux » le taquina Draco, enchanté comme pas permis qu'Harry ait réagi si violemment à l'idée qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ouais. Et bien tu ferais mieux de ne pas projeter d'utiliser cette méthode pour gagner mon attention à nouveau, parce que je pourrais ne pas être aussi gentil la prochaine fois » l'avertit Harry.

« Je m'en rappellerai » promit Draco en s'approchant pour embrasser le brun. Son cœur s'emballa dés qu'il toucha les lèvres d'Harry. Il se demanda s'il était possible qu'il s'habitue à embrasser cet homme, si son cœur s'arrêterait de s'emballer à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, s'il pourrait devenir trop confiant, ou même ennuyé, avec le temps. En se reculant, il sut que la réponse était résolument non. Draco ne serait jamais fatigué ou ennuyé d'être avec Harry Potter.

« Alors, si nous nous appartenons mutuellement, est-ce que ça fait de nous un couple ? » demanda Draco. Il voulait clarifier les choses afin qu'il n'y ait pas de marche arrière si le brun avait une soudaine attaque de conscience ou de culpabilité.

« Je… Et bien… je suppose que c'est ce que ça veut dire » répondit Harry le cœur battant de l'admettre. « Et juste pour que tu le saches, Draco, je ne partage pas » l'avertit-il avec un éclat dangereux dans l'œil.

« Moi non plus » lui assura Draco en levant un élégant sourcil. Il fixa Harry pendant un moment avant de sourire et de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien. J'étais juste en train de penser que si tu m'avais dit il y a quelques années que nous finirions ensemble, j'aurais eu le plus grand fou rire de ma vie et pourtant nous y sommes. Qui aurait pu penser que Harry Potter, le golden boy de Gryffondor, était un PD refoulé ? »

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! » protesta Harry.

« Hum, désolé de te sortir de ta bulle, amour, mais habituellement lorsqu'un homme a des relations sexuelles spectaculaires avec un autre gars, ça veut dire qu'ils sont gays » remarqua Draco en souriant.

Harry se contenta de le fixer. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments pour Draco pouvaient signifier qu'il était gay. Bien sur, être attiré par un autre homme pouvait laisser croire à certains qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais Harry ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Il ne matait pas les autres hommes ou pensait qu'ils étaient bons, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes en général, juste Draco. En fait, il n'avait jamais été attiré par personne, homme ou femme, de la façon dont il était attiré par le blond blotti contre lui. Il n'était ni homosexuel, ni hétérosexuel, mais plutôt Draco-sexuel.

Secouant la tête à cette étrange pensée, Harry arrêta de froncer les sourcils et se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau le blond. Il tressaillit lorsque sa poitrine rencontra celle du blond, la sensation du sperme qui refroidissait était désagréable, ainsi que le petit bruit collant qu'occasionnait le contact.

« Que penses-tu d'une douche ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, tu es connu pour agresser les hommes dans la douche » le taquina Draco.

« Ho tais-toi ! » dit Harry en riant et en frappant le bras du blond.

« Aïe, brute ! Comment oses-tu abimer ma peau parfaite ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! » cria Draco dramatiquement avant de se jeter sur le brun.

Les deux hommes luttèrent pour jouer pendant quelques instants avant qu'Harry n'abandonne et crie, « D'accord ! Je promets d'être sage ! »

« Ça ne va pas être drôle, Potter ! » dit le blond avec un grand sourire. Il roula loin de l'autre homme et se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry resta assis un moment et regarda ses fesses qui se balançaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans la salle de bain. Le Gryffondor était toujours étonné que Draco soit dans ses appartements et veuille de lui, malgré ce qu'il avait traversé à cause de son indécision. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti si complet, si plein d'énergie et d'excitation. Ça l'étonnait que ce soit Draco qui le fasse se sentir si merveilleusement heureux. Il rampa jusqu'au bord du lit et ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet d'où il tira une petite photo de Ginny qui se trouvait sous un tee-shirt égaré. Il l'étudia un moment et, pour la première fois, il ne ressentit aucune culpabilité, aucune tristesse ou douleur ne le submergea. Hermione avait raison, Ginny aurait voulu qu'Harry soit heureux, même si c'était grâce à Draco. Elle manquera toujours à Harry, elle avait été sa meilleure amie et sa confidente, il chérira toujours le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble et bien sur, leurs adorables enfants, mais il était temps d'avancer dans la vie et il était déterminé à le faire avec Draco.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un cri ironique qui surpassait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, « tu viens Potter ? Mon dos ne va pas se laver tout seul, tu sais ! »

Il sourit en entendant la remarque puis il passa un doigt sur la photo en murmurant un doux « au revoir Ginny » avant de ranger la photo et de rejoindre son amant.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Bonne année 2012 pour tout le monde qu'elle vous apporte joie et santé et peut-être un petit Draco ou un Severus pour vous toute seule (enfin surtout pour Tania!)

Bisous et merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui illuminent mes journées!


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Breizh**, **Okawa**, **Lobos**, **Nepheria4**, **Sevry** et **Kisis** pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre !

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught**-chapitre 17

Les choses étaient un peu tendues entre Scorpius et Albus depuis leur rencontre dans la salle sur demande. Scorpius essayait de faire comme si tout allait bien mais il était toujours blessé que son petit ami n'ait pas répondu à ses sentiments et la seule conclusion à laquelle il pouvait parvenir était que le brun ne les partageait pas. Ils passaient de moins en moins de temps seuls tous les deux, le blond trouvait toujours une raisond' être entouré ou de rencontrer les autres, ce qui rendait très difficile pour Albus de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. La distance entre eux gagnait doucement du terrain et ils se désepèraient que les choses reviennent à la normale. Finalement, après plusieurs tentatives ratées, le Gryffondor avait réussi à ce que Scorpius accepte de le rencontrer aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Albus avait prévu de faire quelques échanges à un contre un avant de surprendre Scorpius avec un picnic près du lac où il réussirait peut-être à dire au Serpentard ce qu'il ressentait à son sujet. Ensuite, si tout allait bien, ils pourraient rejoindre les vestiaires pour une douche commune. Albus souriait largement en rassemblant ses affaires de vol, il attrapa son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie des dortoirs.

Au moment où il allait saisir la poignée, il fut surpris de voir que la porte s'ouvrait toute seule pour révéler un Liam pâle et en larmes qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. Le garçon entra rapidement dans la pièce et se laissa tomber dramatiquement dans son lit en sanglotant doucement.

Albus était déchiré. Il ne voulait pas être en retard et risquer de perdre le temps qu'il devait passer avec Scorpius mais d'un autre coté, il était évident que Liam était vraiment contrarié. Devait-il rester ou partir?

Le brun avait passé la semaine à essayer de faire de son mieux pour éviter l'Irlandais, espérant montrer ainsi à son petit ami qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, mais à cet instant, le roux semblait si cassé et désespéré qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité à l'avoir abandonné. Albus savait que Scorpius serait furieux s'il découvrait que Liam était la raison pour laquelle il était en retard mais le Gryffondir en lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner son ami alors qu'il était si manifestement contrarié.

Finalement, il décida que Liam méritait un peu d'attention et qu'il pouvait être en retard de quelques minutes pour rencontrer Scorpius, peut-être qu'il pourrait raconter au blond qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ses gants ou quelque chose du même genre. Albus se dit que si son petit ami était un peu irrité, il pourrait toujours trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Albus ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin de Liam en regardant le dos du garçon qui tressautait sous la force de ses sanglots.

« Liam, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en se sentant un peu idiot devant la stupidité de sa question. Il était évident que le garçon était loin d'aller bien.

Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il s'assit près de sa hanche sur le lit et posa sa main sur son épaule en essayant de le réconforter pour qu'il lui parle de ce qui le contrariait.

« Allez, Liam. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » dit doucement Albus.

Finalement, Liam leva ses yeux gonflés et rouges vers Albus.

« Je-je… vais… b-bien » bégaya-t-il, ayant du mal à parler entre les larmes et les reniflements. « Mais… Tu avais l'air de vouloir sortir… »

« J'allais rejoindre Scorpius au terrain de Quidditch mais j'ai quelques minutes pour toi, Liam »

Le cœur de Liam sauta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se réjouissait intérieurement. Son amour était déjà à lui, il le faisait passer avant ce sale Serpentard. Ça voulait simplement dire qu'Albus lui était vraiment destiné et que le garçon l'aimait secrètement et voulait être avec lui. Un sourire cassa presque son masque à cette pensée qui le submergeait de plaisir, cependant il réussit à contrôler son visage et fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure de manière touchante.

« Ne va-t-il pas être contrarié que tu sois avec moi, ici, à la place ? » demanda l'Irlandais innocemment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, ça ira. Il semblerait que tu ais besoin d'un ami. Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Reniflant dramatiquement, Liam se leva pour s'asseoir au bord du lit en pressant sa cuisse étroitement contre celle d'Albus et en se collant à lui autant qu'il l'osait, avant de commencer son histoire.

« Ce n'est r-rien… J'ai seulement parlé à mon père. Je lui ai dit… Finalement, je lui ai dit… que je-j'étais gay… »

Albus sembla un peu choqué par cette nouvelle, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Liam avait toujours semblé porté sur les filles. Il était célèbre pour ses coups d'un soir, il avait même gagné le surnom de « un coup et c'est tout », à la fin de leur quatrième année. Tout en essayant d'assimiler cette nouvelle information, Albus pressa Liam de continuer en traçant, avec sa main, de petits cercles sur le dos de l'Irlandais.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Je pensais qu'il le prendrait bien, comme ton père l'a fait. J'espèrais qu'il m'aimerait toujours » dit Liam en reniflant encore plus fort et en laissant couler quelques larmes.

« Ho, allez Li, je suis sur qu'il t'aime toujours, c'est ton père, après tout… »

« Non ! Il m'a dit que j'étais r-répugnant ! Qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait élevé un tel m-monstre. Il-il a dit que désormais il n'avait plus de fils … » Liam hurla cette dernière phrase et s'écroula sur Albus en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'autre garçon.

Albus entoura instinctivement les épaules de Liam de son bras pendant que le garçon sanglotait dans son cou, de chaudes larmes trempaient sa chemise. Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire que Monsieur Finnegan puisse être si froid. Il avait rencontré l'homme à de rares reprises mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il ne supporte pas que son fils soit gay, pas alors qu'il avait semblé lui-même si extravagant et maintenant il consolait un Liam au cœur brisé. Il ressentait une pointe de juste colère envers le père du garçon et passa son autre bras autour de lui pour essayer de le rassurer.

Liam s'autorisa un minuscule sourire lorsqu'il se retrouva blotti contre le cou de son futur amant, se déléctant de la douce odeur de son aimé. Son plan se mettait en place gentiment. C'était vraiment trop facile, Potter était bien connu pour tomber dés qu'une histoire était triste, alors il en avait concocté une à laquelle il serait incapable de résister. L'idée que Seamus Finnegan puisse être opposé à l'homosexualité était totalement risible. Liam savait que son père était plus que d'accord avec ça, il avait eu plein de liaisons, aussi bien avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Le garçon avait appris ça de la pire des façons lorsqu'il était tombé sur son père qui enculait son ami, M. Thomas, contre l'étagère de son bureau alors que Liam avait seulement dix ans. Seamus n'avait même pas semblé ennuyé par sa présence, il avait décidé de finir d'abord sa petite affaire et de confronter son fils ensuite. Son père serait probablement la première personne à recommander le sexe avec des hommes mais Albus ne le savait pas.

Liam résista difficilement à l'envie de sucer la peau exposée de son cou mais, sachant que le garçon n'était pas prêt à ça, il se contenta de la sensation des bras forts autour de lui.

Scorpius était absolument furieux ! Ça faisait une heure qu'il était sur le terrain de Quidditch et ce putain de Potter ne s'était pas montré. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il était juste un peu en retard, le garçon avait manifestement un problème avec la ponctualité, mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il devenait de moins en moins compréhensif. Il était un Malfoy et il lui posait un lapin ? Innacceptable ! Surtout après la tension qu'il y avait entre eux ces derniers temps.

En ayant marre d'attendre son insaisissable Gryffondor, Scorpius retourna vers le château, d'un pas qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un enfant de cinq ans en pleine colère. Il était sur le point de retourner dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour bouder lorsqu'il changea brusquement d'avis. Pourquoi Potter devrait-il s'en sortir alors qu'il lui avait posé un lapin ?

Il fit demi-tour à mi-chemin et commença à monter les escaliers, se dirigeant rapidement vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Il aboya le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui rala devant son impolitesse. Ignorant les protestations du portrait et sa suggestion coléreuse qu'il devrait apprendre les bonnes manières, Scorpius entra dans la salle commune.

« Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Rose en le regardant avec curiosité de son fauteuil face à la cheminée. « Je pensais que tu avais un rendez-vous de Quidditch 'passionné' avec Albus ? »

« Ouais et bien moi aussi » grogna Scorpius avant de monter deux à deux les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Si Albus pensait pouvoir le laisser en plan et ne pas faire face aux conséquences, il se trompait grandement. Ho non, il allait devoir s'expliquer, et ensuite le supplier de lui pardonner. La pensée de faire s'agenouiller Albus devant lui en demandant pardon, fit s'éclairer le visage de Scorpius d'un sourire machiavélique. Peut-être même qu'il lui accorderait son pardon, s'il avait de suffisament bonnes raisons et qu'il le suce juste comme il fallait.

En atteignant le dortoir des sixièmes années, Scorpius appuya sur la poignée et entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus en colère contre le Gryffondor, mais être debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et voir Albus enlacé avec un Liam Finnegan pathétique qui reniflait, fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines.

Albus sursauta un peu en entendant la porte claquer et leva les yeux pour découvrir son petit ami avec un regard meurtrier sur le visage. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond violent en voyant l'expression dans les yeux du garçon, avant de voir ce visage qu'il aimait recomposer son masque de Malfoy distant. Ça brisa le cœur d'Albus de voir la froideur dans les yeux de Scorpius et il savait qu'il allait devoir donner de sérieuses explications. Très vite, il voulut s'éloigner de l'Irlandais désormais silencieux, en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte.

« Scorpius » dit Albus en se sentant coupable en dépit de l'innocence de la situation.

« Potter » répondit-il d'une voix semblable à du verre cassé.

Il regardait les efforts qu'il faisait pour se dégager de Finnegan et une rage sans nom le prit lorsque le rouquin, leva la tête du cou d'Albus et lui jeta un regard en souriant sauvagement. Il se retourna pour partir, trop furieux et contrarié pour parler à son petit ami.

En voyant Scorpius partir, Albus paniqua et s'arracha de l'étreinte de Liam. Il suivit le Serpentard dans le couloir et l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse descendre l'escalier.

« Scorpius, bébé, ce n'est pas ce qui tu penses » dit Albus, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Scorpius se dégagea de la main offensante avant de poser ses yeux d'acier sur Albus.

« Et que pourrais-je bien être en train de penser ? » demanda Scorpius, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Et bien… Je… »

« Peut-être que j'ai attendu pendant plus d'une heure sur le terrain de Quidditch en me gelant le cul que mon petit ami se montre, pour découvrir qu'il préfèrait faire des câlins à ce putain de Liam Finnegan alors qu'il devrait être avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure venimeux.

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'étais sur le point de venir te retrouver lorsqu'il est arrivé contrarié et en pleurant parce que son père l'a renié lorsqu'il a avoué être gay. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça » répondit Albus en essayant de faire admettre son point de vue au Serpentard.

« Ho si, Potter, tu aurais du »

« Ho, alors nous en sommes revenu au Potter maintenant ? » demanda Albus, blessé de l'intonation du blond lorsqu'il avait craché son nom de famille.

Scorpius resta sans réaction, un sourcil levé, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion et il ne dit rien.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas abandonner un ami qui souffre comme ça… J'essayais juste d'être là pour lui » argumenta Albus en se sentant lui-même devenir irrité en voyant que le blond refusait d'abandonner sa colère.

« Ho je suis sur qu'il _aime_ que tu sois là pour lui » cracha Scorpius ?

« Ce n'est pas ça, Amour » insista Albus, ses yeux plaidaient pour que l'autre garçon le croit.

« C'est exactement ça ! Il a été après toi depuis la seconde où il a découvert que tu étais gay. Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, il essaye toujours de se mettre entre nous, il trouve toujours des pretextes pour te toucher et la façon dont il te regarde est loin d'être amicale. Et maintenant, tout d'un coup, ce petit branleur est gay ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Liam ne flirte pas avec moi, il n'aime même pas les garçons ? Ça semble bien commode que dés qu'il découvre que tu es gay, il se mette soudainement à sucer des bites ! »

« Arrête d'être un trou du cul ! Tu es paranoïaque ! Je t'ai dit que tu es le seul que je veux ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'il est juste un ami? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber ? » hurla Albus frustré.

« Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas tes putains d'yeux ? Tout le monde peut le voir, mais pas toi, crétin inconscient ! » hurla Scorpius, son froid masque Malfoy s'était brisé lorsqu'il fut submergé par le besoin de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le cerveau du garçon face à lui. Comme son père, Albus était bien trop aveugle aux défauts des autres pour son propre bien.

« Je ne devrais pas me sentir mal parce que je suis là pour un ami qui a besoin de moi ! Je sais que tu penses qu'il complote quelque chose, mais que pourrait-il gagner à s'aliéner son père ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui peut abandonner quelqu'un qui est confronté à une douleur de ce genre. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je lui ai offert ça. C'était complètement innocent et tu tournes ça en quelque chose de sordide. Je ne suis pas inconscient. Je pense que je suis très observateur et de ce que je peux voir tu ne me fais manifestement pas confiance » répondit Albus d'une voix tremblante de colère.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Al. Tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter mais tu laisses ce gars poser ses mains sur toi, tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous et pourtant tu me laisses tomber pour lui, alors que tu aurais du le laisser tomber pour moi – ton petit ami. Tu m'as laissé en plan pour jouer à la nounou avec lui, Nom de Dieu »

« Tu sais quoi, Scorpius ? Je suis malade et fatigué de ce combat qui se répète sans cesse. Si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, alors peut-être ne devrions nous pas être ensemble » constata Albus, la vois remplie d'une juste colère.

La tête du blond partit en arrière comme s'il avait été frappé, ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement avant qu'il les plisse pour fusiller Albus du regard.

« Bien » dit-il d'un ton mordant.

Scopius se retourna d'un coup et glissa rapidement dans les escaliers, il se dirigea vers la porte gardée par le portrait comme un aveugle. Il ignora Rose qui l'appelait, il passa la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Il alla à grands pas vers les cachots et le sanctuaire que lui offrait sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fermé les rideaux et lancé un charme de silence, qu'il s'autorisa à succomber au picotement de ses yeux et à laisser quelques larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Après s'être autorisé ce moment de faiblesse, il passa la main sur ses larmes et les essuya avec rage. Un Malfoy ne pleurt pas et surtout pas pour un putain de Potter. Si Albus ne voulait plus être avec lui, c'était bien, de toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de ce stupide Gryffondor. Finnegan pouvait l'avoir. Etouffant la douloureuse contraction de son cœur à l'idée de l'Irlandais touchant son Albus, il se força à se doucher, puis il grimpa dans son lit. Il s'endormit sans se soucier qu'il était tôt parce que son cœur lui faisait mal. Bien qu'il se soit promis qu'il ne penserait plus à Albus, son esprit, le traitre, remplit sa nuit de cauchemars où Albus lui était arraché, encore et encore – comme si une fois n'était pas suffisante.

Albus retourna dans son dortoir. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur son lit, en posant un de ses oreillers sur son visage.

« Tout va bien, Albus ? » demanda Liam avec une ignorance feinte.

« Ouais, ça va » mentit-il.

« Tu es sur ? Malfoy semblait vraiment contrarié » observa Liam alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à coté d'Albus dans une subtile imitation de leur précédante position.

« Ça va Liam, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir laissé pleurer sur ton épaule. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas causé de problèmes avec ton petit ami » répondit Liam en riant intérieurement à ce mensonge manifeste. Il avait entendu toute la dispute et se sentait d'humeur à danser une jigue. Ça avait été si facile ! Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire était de planter la graine du soupçon et de la regarder grandir. Il avait réussi à montrer à quel point Scorpius était mauvais pour son Albus. S'ils étaient vraiment amoureux, il n'aurait pas été si facile de les manipuler et de les amener à rompre. Albus lui était manifestement destiné. Au moment où il tendait la main pour caresser les cheveux d'Albus, la porte claqua et il se recula en voyant Rose qui se tenait là en le fusillant du regard

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Al » demanda Rose en marchant vers le lit où elle enleva l'oreiller de son visage.

« Je… » commença-t-il avant de réaliser que Liam était toujours là.

Comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas parler avec Liam aux alentours, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena loin de la pièce, hors du regard dérangeant de l'Irlandais. Elle lui fit descendre rudement les escaliers et l'entraina dans la salle commune pratiquement déserte où elle le poussa dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle lança un sort d'intimité puis répéta sa question.

« Je… et bien… je pense que nous venons juste de rompre » dit Albus en essayant d'ignorer la douleur que ces mots provoquaient dans sa poitrine.

« QUOI ? » cria Rose. Albus trésaillit et se contenta de la fixer. S'il en croyait l'expression malheureuse du visage de sa cousine, Rose essayait de regagner son contrôle. Prenant une profonde respiration, elle demanda, « D'accord, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ».

Lorsqu'Albus lui eut raconté toute l'histoire, Rose se sentit désolée pour eux. Elle ne pouvait blâmer Scorpius pour sa jalousie. N'importe qui avec des yeux pouvait voir que Liam était interessé par Albus, même si Albus lui-même ne pouvait pas le voir. Le garçon était si ridiculement inconscient que s'en était risible et elle pensa que même la meilleure paire de lunette ronde ne pourrait arranger ça.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il a mal réagi ? » demanda Albus une fois qu'il eut fini son histoire, son indignation enflant une fois de plus.

« Honnêtement, Amour, non » confessa Rose.

« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu être de son coté? »

« Ne fais pas ta drama queen, je ne suis du coté de personne. Ne pourrais-tu pas juste regarder les choses de son point de vue ? Tu es là, toi, Albus Potter, un des plus désirables garçons de Poudlard et tu viens juste d'annoncer que tu es gay. Dés que tu es sorti du placard, tu as été inondé de propositions par d'autres garçons… »

« Que j'ai ignoré ! Comme si je voulais être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Scorpius »

« Tu as ignoré la plupart, mais tu n'as pas ignoré Liam »

« Je n'avais pas à le faire ! Il est mon ami et il était hétéro »

« C'est un putain de dragueur sans aucune honte, Al, et de ce que tu m'as rapporté de votre conversation, il n'est plus si hétéro que ça. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour Scorpius de s'asseoir et de regarder son petit ami se faire tripoter par un autre gars juste devant lui ».

« Liam n'était pas en train de me tripoter… il a toujours été tactile avec ses amis, tu le sais bien » argumenta Albus.

« Un peu trop, si tu veux mon avis. Et maintenant, tout à coup, il est gay ? C'est bien commode ! » dit-elle en répétant sans le vouloir les paroles de Scorpius. Albus la fusilla du regard et elle décida de changer de tactique. « Mets-toi à la place de Scorpius ! Ce garçon te dit qu'il t'aime et tu ne réponds rien. Il a mis son âme à nu devant toi et il a été humilié. Et par-dessus tout, il y a ce bordel avec Liam. Comment crois-tu que tu te sentirais s'il subissait soudainement les assauts d'un de ses amis et que tu ne puisses rien y faire ? » le raisonna Rose.

Albus déroula le scénario dans sa tête et fut immédiatement assailli par une vague de pure jalousie.

« D'accord, je n'aimerais pas non plus » admit-il. « Mais je ne piquerais pas une crise pour autant »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es bien connu pour tes réactions modérées ? » demanda Rose avec incrédulité.

« Non, parce que je lui ferai confiance pour s'occuper de la situation, comme il devrait me faire confiance » lui lança Albus en réponse.

« Tu n'aurais pas du casser avec lui pour ça »

« Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance, Rose. Ce n'est pas juste pour moi. Je l'aime à la folie mais je ne veux pas marcher sur des œufs sans cesse pour qu'il ne croie pas que je fais quelque chose de mal, et je ne veux pas le laisser me dire avec qui je dois être ami. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est fini, Rose » dit-il, sa voix se cassa légèrement sur la dernière phrase, comme si de le dire lui faisait réaliser pour la première fois que c'était vraiment fini.

Rose secoua la tête devant l'entêtement de son cousin. Il avait arrêté sa position et maintenant elle ne pourrait pas lui faire entendre raison. Elle se leva en poussant un soupir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de continuer à le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison.

« D'accord, Al, si c'est ce que tu penses » concéda-t-elle avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser la joue. « Assures-toi juste de faire la bonne chose. Bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit, Rose » répondit Albus.

Des heures plus tard, Albus était toujours dans son coin, repassant tout dans sa tête. Il jouait sans s'en rendre compte avec l'anneau que Scorpius lui avait donné, le tournant autour de son doigt, la pierre précieuse étincelant à chaque passage. Le brun ne pouvait pas croire que leur relation était terminée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait arranger les choses, mais il était toujours contrarié par le manque de confiance de Scorpius. Même si Liam essayait de la manipuler, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire vraiment, le blond aurait du savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais le tromper.

Finalement, Albus s'endormit, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, le cœur douloureux et le visage rempli de larmes.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Pas d'envie de meurtre envers la traductrice qui n'y est pour rien… A bientôt pour la suite…


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Breizh** et **Kisis** pour vos reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre !

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** - chapitre 18

« Bonjour, Professeur » dit Draco de sa voix la plus séductrice, en entrant dans le bureau d'Harry avec un grand sourire.

Harry leva les yeux de sa pile de papiers et sourit à son tour, une vague de chaleur le parcourut à la simple vision de son amant.

« Professeur Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour vous en ce merveilleux vendredi après-midi ? » demanda-t-il de sa vois la plus coquine. Il se leva pour faire le tour du bureau et aller à la rencontre de l'autre homme.

« Je peux penser à tant de choses… » répondit Draco de manière suggestive. Il attrapa les hanches du brun et l'adossa contre le bureau tout en plaçant son corps de manière à parfaitement s'ajuster à lui. « Pour l'instant, cependant, commençons par un baiser » continua-t-il avant de pencher sa tête sur le coté et de déposer sa bouche sur les lèvres qui ne demandaient que ça, puis il sortit sa langue pour le taquiner doucement.

Harry se laissa envahir par la chaleur de leur baiser, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et il serra encore plus Draco contre lui, essayant de ne faire qu'un. Son corps était en feu alors que les mains du blond remontaient de ses hanches à son torse pour finir par saisir ses cheveux dans une prise douce qui envoya de délicieux frissons de douleur et accrut son plaisir.

Au moment où Harry était sur le point de défaire le pantalon de l'autre homme, désespéré de passer au niveau supérieur, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux hommes se séparèrent d'un bond, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant follement. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander celui qui avait osé les interrompre, avant de voir Albus, debout à l'entrée, des larmes dans les yeux et une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Ho, Wow, désolé Papa. Professeur Malfoy » s'excusa Albus avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux embués. « Je reviendrai plus tard » continua-t-il en se retournant pour partir.

« Attend, Al » commença Harry en se dépêchant de rattraper son fils dont il avait vu le regard perdu depuis l'autre coté de la pièce. Albus s'arrêta derrière la porte et se retourna pour faire face à son père lorsque l'homme l'atteignit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas vu tel regard hanté chez Albus depuis que Ginny était morte.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je peux revenir plus tard » l'assura Albus en essayant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

« Non, tu ne vas pas revenir. Nous allons parler maintenant. Allez, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Rose? »

« Non. Rose va bien. Mon dieu… C'est Scor-Scorpius » admit Albus, son cœur lui faisait mal rien qu'en prononçant son nom.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Scorpius ? » demanda Draco en se mettant à coté d'Harry, il était inquiet à l'idée que son fils puisse être blessé.

« Rien… N-Nous… Merde… Nous avons cassé » murmura Albus en perdant la bataille contre ses larmes qui voulaient couler. Il se maudit en les essuyant brutalement. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était que le père de son ex le voit chialer comme un bébé.

« Ho, Al » dit Harry avec compassion en voyant son plus jeune fils, brisé devant lui. Il l'enlaça étroitement et regarda Draco par-dessus son épaule pour lui demander silencieusement un peu d'intimité. Draco hocha simplement la tête et sortit de la pièce avec élégance, bien décidé à trouver son fils pour avoir des explications.

Dés que Draco fut parti, Harry tira un Albus sanglotant dans son bureau, il ferma la porte et la verrouilla avant de revenir vers son fils et de le conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil devant la cheminée, il conjura du thé et attendit que la crise de larmes se passe.

Finalement, la respiration du garçon devint moins erratique et il sembla se calmer suffisamment pour parler.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Harry en tendant un mouchoir propre.

« O-ouais » begaya Albus en rougissant. Il se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir craqué.

« Alors, Scorpius a cassé avec toi » demanda Harry bien décidé à connaitre toute l'histoire.

« N-non, j'ai cassé avec lui » clarifia l'adolescent en tremblant.

« Ho je vois. Veux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Tout semblait pourtant aller bien entre vous » le poussa Harry.

« Il ne me fait pas confiance » dit Albus en plissant le front au souvenir de leur dernière – et finale – dispute.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il continue à m'accuser de vouloir être avec Liam. Je lui ai dit que c'était ridicule, que je ne voulais être avec personne d'autre que lui. Mais il a continué à blablater sur le fait que Liam avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'il essayait de nous faire casser et que je ne faisais rien pour l'arrêter. Donc, je devais vouloir être avec lui puisque je recherchais son attention, je lui ai dit qu'il devenait paranoïaque mais a-t-il voulu écouter ? Non. Il a juste continué à m'accuser… » dit Albus à toute allure, sa voix devenait plus forte à chaque mot, en même temps que sa colère montait à nouveau.

« Whaou ! D'accord, ralentis, fils. Explique-moi; ce Liam, dont tu parles, c'est le fils de Seamus? »

« Oui, Liam Finnegan » répondit Albus en hochant la tête.

« D'accord. Alors Scorpius pense que ce Liam est intéressé par toi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser ça? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien, tu sais, Liam est une personne très tactile » commença Albus. « Scorpius a d'abord été contrarié parce qu'il croyait qu'il flirtait avec moi »

« C'était vrai ? » demanda Harry en pensant qu'il n'était pas étonnant que Scorpius soit jaloux. Si le fils ressemblait au père, il était aussi impudique et lourd qu'une personne pouvait l'être.

« Peut-être que oui » admit Albus. « Mais personne ne porte attention aux tentatives de séduction de Li, il pourrait flirter avec une poignée de porte s'il pensait que ça pouvait le conduire quelque part »

« Dis m'en plus » dit Harry en éclatant de rire. « Il semblerait que ce gars ressemble beaucoup à son père. Continue, il doit y avoir autre chose… »

« Je lui ai assuré que tout allait bien et il a semblé me croire. Puis, à Noël, nous avons eu une dispute parce que Liam m'avait donné un cadeau » continua Albus.

« Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour des amis d'échanger des cadeaux à Noël. Ça a du être quelque chose qui sorte drôlement de l'ordinaire pour que Scorpius soit contrarié » raisonna Harry.

« Je suppose. C'était un bracelet. Un lien de cuir tressé avec un lion de Gryffondor entrelacé, et une gravure qui disait que je devais me rappeler qui j'étais » murmura Albus, souhaitant presque ne pas l'avoir détruit puisque ça ne faisait aucune différence dans sa relation avec Scorpius.

« Il t'a acheté un bijou ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. Il frissonna en imaginant la réaction de Draco si un autre homme lui donnait quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Aucun doute que ce serait sanglant. Le brun supposait que la réaction de Scorpius n'avait pas été bonne.

« Tu sais, Al, c'est un cadeau assez personnel pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir être juste ton ami »

« Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas le rendre sans heurter Li, alors j'ai juste promis de ne pas le porter » expliqua-t-il.

« Cependant, tu l'as porté ? » demanda Harry qui connaissait déjà la réponse. Il se rappelait avoir vu l'objet au poignet de son fils pendant les vacances de Noël.

« Et bien… » commença Albus, les joues rougies par la culpabilité.

« Je vois. Ça n'a pas du être bien perçu » prédit Harry.

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas porté à cause de Liam, je te jure que je l'ai uniquement porté pour ne pas mettre celui que Lily m'avait offert. As-tu vu ce truc ? C'était affreux ! » répondit Albus en essayant de se justifier.

« Il était assez féminin » reconnut Harry avec un léger sourire. « C'est donc la dispute qui t'a fait quitter le Manoir dans une telle hâte ? »

« Ouais » approuva Albus.

« Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi vous n'étiez plus autant collés ensemble ces derniers temps »

« Oui. J'allais tout arranger hier, j'avais prévu un rendez-vous et un pique nique sur le terrain de Quidditch. J'allais lui dire… Je suppose que ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant » soupira Albus découragé. « Au moment où j'allais quitter le dortoir, Liam est entré, très contrarié, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser, surtout après ce que son père lui avait dit. J'ai raté mon rendez-vous avec Scorpius. Ensuite, il est arrivé dans le dortoir et m'a vu en train de réconforter Liam et comme toujours, il a sauté aux mauvaises conclusions. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'ya rien entre nous. Finalement, j'ai laissé tomber et je lui ai dit que s'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance, nous ne devrions peut-être pas être ensemble. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler mais je suis tellement fatigué d'essayer de le convaincre que je suis innocent ».

« Je vois. Je comprends que ce soit frustrant de toujours avoir l'impression de devoir te justifier » commença Harry.

« Exactement ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne me fasse pas confiance, c'est vrai, non ? » demanda-t-il en espérant obtenir une confirmation de son père.

« La confiance est importante dans une relation » admit Harry. « Mais il était peut-être juste effrayé à l'idée de te perdre, Albus. Les Malfoys ne sont pas enclins à partager et ça peut paraitre un peu louche que tu rates ton rendez-vous avec lui pour consoler un autre gars ».

« Mais il n'a même pas voulu écouter pourquoi Liam avait besoin de moi » protesta Albus avec entêtement.

« Qu'a pu dire le père de Liam pour autant le contrarier ? » demanda Harry, sincèrement curieux de savoir ce que son ex compagnon de chambre, si facile à vivre, avait pu faire à son fils.

« Liam a dit à son père qu'il était gay et Monsieur Finnegan l'a pratiquement renié. Il lui a dit qu'il était un monstre et qu'il n'était plus son fils. Peux-tu croire ça ? » demanda Albus, toujours furieux de l'intolérance de l'homme.

« Seamus ? Seamus Finnegan a dit ça ? » demanda Harry avec incrédulité, un sourcil levé sous la surprise. « J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Pour être honnête, fils, Seamus serait la dernière personne à dénoncer l'homosexualité. L'homme n'a jamais été difficile dans le choix de ses partenaires. Il n'était pas exactement un partisan de la chasteté pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Merlin, je me rappelle même qu'il m'a dragué, _moi_, à plus d'une occasion, même après que ta mère et moi soyons mariés » expliqua Harry.

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Pourquoi Liam me mentirait-il ? » demanda Albus, perdu. Il commençait à sentir une légère nausée l'envahir à l'idée que, peut-être, il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne – ce qui voudrait dire que Scorpius avait raison, et ça, Albus n'était pas prêt à l'admettre pour l'instant.

« C'est une bonne question, Al. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que peut-être que la jalousie de Scorpius n'était pas si injustifiée et que peut-être que Liam n'est pas si innocent »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il m'a manipulé ? Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le voir ? »

« C'est possible, fils. Tu es un Potter. Nous, les Potters, voulons toujours voir le meilleur chez les autres. Je sais ça mieux que n'importe qui, mais parfois, ça nous rend un peu myope »

« Que dois-je faire ? » murmura Albus.

« Il est manifeste que vous tenez l'un à l'autre. Je détesterais penser que vous abandonnez ça pour un malentendu. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de résoudre ce problème avec Scorpius » suggéra Harry, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour son fils. Si Scorpius était ne serait-ce qu'un peu semblable à son père, ça serait une bataille de l'amener simplement à écouter, alors se retrouver seul avec lui… Harry savait trop bien qu'une fois qu'un Malfoy était échaudé, il avait tendance à se refermer sur lui-même.

« Je… Je ne sais pas »

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre un petit moment pour y réfléchir ? Décide ce que tu veux et fais en sorte de l'obtenir, d'accord ? » dit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Albus.

Albus hocha simplement la tête et se leva de son fauteuil. « Ouais. Ecoute, je vais y aller. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul »

« Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver » dit Harry en le raccompagnant à la porte.

« Merci Papa » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« De rien. Et Albus, essaye de ne pas attendre trop longtemps » conseilla-t-il. « Les Malfoys ne sont pas connus pour leur patience ».

Albus hocha à nouveau la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait seulement fait quelques pas lorsqu'il se rappela quelque chose et se retourna vers son père avec un sourire coquin.

« Ho, j'ai presque oublié » commença-t-il en glissant une main dans son sac à dos, il fouilla quelques instants avant de sortir une pile de papiers qu'il tendit à son père. « Il semblerait que tu en ais besoin désormais. Merlin sait à quel point elles m'ont été utiles » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, ses lèvres se recourbant dans une parfaite imitation du rictus breveté Malfoy avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

Harry le suivit des yeux avant de reporter son regard sur les brochures qu'il avait donné à Albus, quelques mois auparavant. Il rit tout bas en lisant la minuscule note qu'Albus avait collé sur Le sexe anal : Plaisir et Douleur.

_N'oublie-pas de te protéger !_

« Effronté morveux» murmura-t-il avec affection avant de fermer la porte et de retourner à son bureau pour ouvrir la première brochure.

Maintenant qu'il les avait, il s'imaginait qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se rafraichir un peu la mémoire.

Draco retourna dans le bureau d'Harry au bout de quelques heures. Le brun sursauta légèrement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et s'empressa de cacher les brochures dans un tiroir de son bureau, il rougit en imaginant la réaction de son amant s'il découvrait ce qu'il était en train de lire.

« Hey, comment ça s'est passé ? Albus va bien ? » demanda Draco en venant s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le bureau d'Harry.

« Ça va, il est juste contrarié » répondit-il.

« Evidemment. J'ai parlé à Scorpius »

« Ho ? Comment le prend-il ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi visible chez lui, il doit garder sa dignité après tout » dit Draco en levant un sourcil tout en faisant un rictus ironique. « Cependant, j'ai l'avantage d'être son père et de le connaitre mieux que quiconque. Il peut tromper les autres mais je peux voir les fêlures dans son masque. Je dirais qu'il est aussi contrarié qu'Albus, si ce n'est plus ».

« Il doit être assez blessé et en colère, surtout que je suis à peu près sur qu'il a raison au sujet du fils de Finnegan »

« Bien sur qu'il a raison. Maudit Finnegans, n'apprendront-ils jamais à garder leurs pantalons ? »

« Scorpius t'a-t-il dit que Liam prétend avoir été désavoué par Seamus parce qu'il est gay ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Seamus Finnegan ? La catin de Gryffondor ? C'est une plaisanterie ! » se moqua Draco.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai averti Albus et je pense qu'il a finalement découvert qu'il s'était fait manipulé. Je lui ai conseillé de parler à Scorpius avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suppose que tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant est d'espérer qu'il agisse rationnellement et écoute Albus lorsqu'il essaiera de s'expliquer » hasarda Harry.

« Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas ? » demanda Draco manifestement offensé par l'insinuation évidente que les Malfoys étaient irrationnels.

« Sois honnête, Amour, les Malfoys ne sont pas exactement connus pour leur nature compréhensive ou pour offrir leur pardon. Regarde le temps que j'ai mis à te faire revenir vers moi » souligna Harry avec un sourire bon enfant.

« SI les Potters n'étaient pas si stupides pour commencer, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème, pour nous, comme pour Albus et Scorpius » ricana Draco, pas du tout amusé par l'affirmation du brun.

« Es-tu en train de me traiter de stupide ? » demanda Harry, son expression amusée se transformant en un froncement de sourcil alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et se penchait avec défi sur le bureau »

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je te cire les pompes en plus ! » répondit sournoisement le blond en reproduisant inconsciemment la posture de son amant.

« Petit snob ! » grogna Harry en faisant le tour du bureau pour se tenir face au blond. « Je te ferais savoir que mes chaussures sont toujours parfaitement cirées »

« Tu utilises quoi ? De la boue ? » se moqua le blond. « Tu es aussi frustre et sans culture que tu l'as toujours été. Ça fait pitié, vraiment, j'espérais avoir une bonne influence sur toi. Je pensais que peut-être mon raffinement finirait par s'imprégner sur toi. Bah, comme disent les moldus, on ne peut pas transformer le merle en or » dit Draco en poussant un soupir exagéré.

« L'expression est, tu ne peux pas transformer la merde en or, Malfoy » répondit Harry en se réjouissant du dégoût qui se lisait sur le visage de son amant.

« La merde ? C'est dégueulasse ! Les moldus peuvent être si répugnants! » ricana-t-il.

« Tu es celui qui en a parlé » remarqua le brun avant de se mettre contre le corps de Draco et de passer des mains inquisitrices sur sa poitrine tendue, sa voix se fit suggestive. « Quant à m'imprégner de ton raffinement, c'est vraiment la dernière chose que j'avais à l'esprit ».

« Ho vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'aurais un intérêt quelconque à t'imprégner de quoi que ce soit, Potter ? En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il serait sage que je m'expose trop longtemps à ta nature plébéienne, ça pourrait avoir des effets désastreux sur ma sophistication » se moqua Draco, même si son cœur s'emballait au contact des mains du brun.

« Je suis certain d'arriver à te convaincre que c'est dans ton intérêt » répondit Harry en passant ses mains sous la chemise maintenant déboutonnée et qu'il glissait sa langue entre les lèvres roses du blond pour le provoquer avec un baiser sensuel.

Draco fit de son mieux pour rester immobile mais fut incapable de retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'Harry entra dans sa bouche, sa délicieuse langue explorait chaque recoin de la chaude cavité pendant que ses mains caressaient sa poitrine et pinçaient ses têtons. Sa résolution flancha totalement lorsque le brun glissa une main dans son pantalon et tira doucement sur son membre raidi. Le blond professeur haleta et fondit sur la proie, ses mains se refermèrent sur les cheveux d'Harry et il ravagea sa bouche.

« Chambre » haleta Harry en enlevant sa bouche au Serpentard pour placer une pluie de baisers brulants sur son visage et son cou.

« Non. Ici, maintenant » exigea Draco, il attrapa la robe de l'autre homme et sa chemise, il retira les habits offensants du corps chaud qu'ils recouvraient pour les jeter au hasard par-dessus son épaule. Une fois, qu'il eut dénudé le torse de l'autre homme, le blond tomba à genoux et défit adroitement les boutons de son pantalon, ignorant les faibles protestations de son amant.

« Mais D-Draco, quelqu'un pourrait… Ho bordel ! » s'exclama Harry en oubliant toutes ses protestations et ses inquiétudes sur le fait d'être surpris lorsque son pénis gonflé fut englouti dans la chaleur humide de la bouche de Draco. Il se mit à gémir et tendit les mains pour attraper les cheveux blonds soyeux pendant que l'homme faisait des mouvements de va-et-vient sur toute la longueur du sexe d'Harry, en murmurant son plaisir autour de la hampe dure.

« Stop ! Draco… » cria soudainement Harry, il tira sur la tête de son amant pour l'obliger à le relâcher. Draco obéit, il retira sa bouche du pénis gonflé avec un « pop » obscène, avant que le brun de l'attire à lui pour prendre sa bouche une fois de plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant qu'Harry ne fasse un pas en arrière pour se débarrasser à la fois de son pantalon et de ses chaussures. Il se dressait face à Draco totalement nu, sauf pour ses chaussettes noires.

La veste de Draco suivit, il enleva son pantalon noir et ses boxers avec aisance, son membre douloureux pulsant à ses mouvements rapides, le sommet suintant faisait un léger bruit lorsqu'il frappait contre son ventre.

« Lubrifiant ? » demanda-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

Harry contourna le bureau pour ouvrir le tiroir sur le coté droit et sortir le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait tout au fond. En le refermant, ses yeux tombèrent sur les brochures qu'il avait fourrées dedans un peu plus tôt, il les contempla un instant avant de refermer le tiroir et de se tourner vers le Dieu de la luxure qui était face à lui. Il se plongea dans la contemplation du blond, appréciant simplement la vision qu'il donnait, debout dans son bureau, portant seulement une chemise ouverte qui tombait sur ses épaules.

« Garde-la » demanda Harry à l'autre homme qui allait retirer sa dernière pièce d'habillement. « C'est plutôt sexy » répondit-il au questionnement silencieux dans les yeux du blond.

Draco sourit simplement et fit ce qui lui était demandé avant de venir face au brun, il prit le flacon et l'ouvrit, dans l'intention de se préparer tout seul. Il fronça les sourcils, en pleine confusion, lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras, ses yeux émeraude brillaient intensément derrière ses montures noires.

« Je… je pensais que peut-être cette fois… Je pourrais… » commença Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement lorsqu'il réalisa ce que le brun était en train de dire.

« Harry, es-tu sur ? » demanda-t-il, la voix remplie d'émerveillement et de désir.

« Tout à fait » répondit-il d'un ton empli de sincérité. « Je te veux en moi, Draco »

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent en entendant les mots murmurés, il posa son front contre celui de l'autre homme, son pénis tressautait follement à l'idée d'être finalement autorisé à pénétrer son amant.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche d'Harry, ses lèvres le frôlaient doucement et sans hâte alors qu'il faisait passer ses sentiments à travers elles. Au bout d'un moment, le baiser s'approfondit et devint pressant lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent, leurs érections se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Harry gémit et entraina le blond en arrière, sans jamais rompre le baiser, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses jambes rencontre le bord du bureau.

Lorsqu'il bougea pour s'étendre sur la surface de travail, Draco se raidit soudainement, ignorant la protestation de son corps à la perte du contact physique avec le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Amour ? » demanda Harry en se soulevant sur ses coudes pour observer le blond avec curiosité.

« Nous devrions faire ça dans la chambre » répondit Draco.

« Ça va, viens ici » insista Harry en tendant la main vers l'autre homme.

« Harry… » commença Draco, uniquement pour être coupé par une insistante paire de lèvres sur les siennes, le brun s'était assis et le tirait contre lui.

« Non… Ici… Maintenant » demanda Harry en répétant les mots du blond entre chaque baiser, avant de s'étendre sur le bureau et de poser ses pieds bien à plat sur le bois, les jambes ouvertes en guise d'invitation.

L'esprit de Draco devint totalement vide lorsqu'il fut saisi par le désir à la vue d'un Harry Potter à sa disposition, nu et ouvert sur son propre bureau, uniquement pour le regard du blond.

« Draco, s'il te plait… » gémit Harry en plongeant son regard assombri par le désir dans les orbes couleur de fumée et en tendant une main pour caresser son sexe.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se sortir de l'effet Gryffondor, le blond se dépêcha d'obéir, il ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant d'une main tremblante et vint se placer entre les jambes de l'autre homme.

Il mit de coté le flacon un instant avant de passer une main respectueuse le long des cuisses de son amant, la faisant descendre pour caresser la courbe de ses fesses coquines. Ses doigts effleuraient la peau, caressant doucement son pli, il savourait les longs gémissements qu'il tirait du brun.

Il se baissa pour suivre le chemin sur lequel ses mains avait voyagé, couvrant de chauds baisers d'abord une cuisse, puis ensuite l'autre. Lorsqu'il atteint le haut de ses cuisses, le blond abandonna les baisers pour utiliser sa langue en faisant crier l'homme à la sensation inattendue de cette langue pècheresse qui faisait son chemin sur ses boules et entre ses fesses. Rendu ivre de désir par la saveur de son Gryffondor, Draco gémit et tomba à genoux, ignorant la douleur qui monta dans ses jambes lorsqu'il heurta le sol dur. Il écarta les fesses de l'homme pour fixer avec détermination l'anneau mat dont le muscle se contractait de manière excitante sous son regard chaud.

Sans aucune hésitation, le blond se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser très chaud sur l'entrée plissée, son corps frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'Harry laissa échapper un cri de plaisir choqué. En souriant sournoisement, il sortit sa langue pour lécher le trou, faisant des cercles sur la chair avec le bout de sa langue avant de l'enfoncer dans le cul du brun, d'obscènes sons mouillés se répandirent dans la pièce.

« Bordel de merde ! Mon dieu, Draco… ahhhhh ! » gémit Harry, les yeux lui sortaient de la tête en sentant la langue du blond qui le baisait. Des ondes électriques de plaisir le traversaient à chaque coup du muscle mouillé.

« Tu aimes ça, Harry ? » dit Draco en respirant contre ses fesses.

« Bordel… oui… s'il te plait… plus…. J'ai besoin… » suppliait Harry en tournant ses hanches à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait à nouveau le pénétrer.

Draco obéit volontiers, recommençant à le baiser avec sa langue pendant qu'il attrapait le flacon, laissé pour compte, de lubrifiant et en versait une généreuse quantité dans sa main, le laissant couler sur ses doigts. Il se recula en ignorant les pleurnicheries d'Harry sur la perte de sa langue talentueuse, et il remplaça sa bouche par un doigt bien glissant qui passa aisément l'anneau de muscle élargi. Il fit des va-et-vient pendant un moment, voulant s'assurer qu'il était parfaitement détendu avant d'ajouter un autre doigt. Le Serpentard voulait être sur que le brun ressente aussi peu de douleur que possible. Dés qu'Harry commença à pousser contre sa main, en suppliant pour en avoir plus, le blond obtempéra en introduisant un second doigt dans le corps consentant.

Harry se tendit un peu à la nouvelle addition, son corps résistait à la largeur des deux doigts avant qu'il ne se force à se détendre. Draco continua ses mouvements et la sensation de brulure diminua il recommença à taper contre la main de Draco pour en avoir plus.

Le blond ajouta un troisième doigt sans qu'on lui demande et commença à les tourner, cherchant cette merveilleuse boule de nerfs. Il sut qu'il avait gagné le pompon lorsqu'Harry se cambra sur le bureau en criant, « Bordel de merde ! AHHH ! »

Le visage de Draco s'orna d'un sourire sauvage lorsqu'il se mit à entrer et sortir ses doigts du cul consentant, frappant à chaque coup sur la prostate du brun, encore et encore.

« Merde, Draco, MAINTENANT ! Je suis prêt… Baise-moi ! » hurlait Harry, il se consumait dans un feu dévorant à chaque passage des doigts du blond.

N'étant pas homme à se le faire dire deux fois, Draco retira ses doigts du trou distendu, lubrifia généreusement son pénis douloureux avec la substance visqueuse et se positionna à l'entrée d'Harry.

Il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme en glissant la tête de son érection à l'intérieur de lui, tremblant lorsqu'il sentit l'étroitesse de l'anneau de muscle qui se resserrait sur lui, il attendit que le brun s'habitue à la pénétration.

Harry haleta, son corps combattait instinctivement l'intrusion alors que l'épais pénis de Draco l'empalait. La sensation de brulure était revenue et il se sentait incroyablement étiré. Draco était beaucoup plus imposant que trois doigts et il devait concentrer toute sa volonté à se détendre pour que le blond puisse continuer.

« H-Harry ? »

Finalement le brun ouvrit ses yeux et hocha la tête, donnant à Draco la permission de continuer.

La sueur dégoulinait sur le corps du blond, trempant sa chemise, lorsqu'il continua petit à petit son chemin à l'intérieur de l'autre homme. Lorsqu'il fut complètement entré, ses boules reposant sur la chair humide du cul d'Harry, il s'arrêta pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer après la sensation de Draco à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti si plein, si écartelé, si complété par une autre personne avant, et ça faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son amant. Le normalement très réservé blond était totalement en extase devant Harry, son visage rempli d'un émerveillement adorable alors qu'il le fixait en retour, ses yeux d'étain plein d'émotions délicieuses lorsqu'il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Au bout d'un moment, la brulure s'estompa et Harry commença à bouger ses hanches contre le blond. Comprenant qu'il était temps de bouger, Draco commença lentement à se retirer, donnant des coups légers pour habituer Harry à la taille de son pénis.

« Dracoooo » chouina Harry après quelques coups en montant ses hanches pour en avoir plus. « J'ai besoin de plus »

« T-tu es si étroit… Je ne veux pas te blesser… »

« Ça va… Je te promets, fais-le » l'interrompit Harry en essayant d'augmenter la cadence.

« Mais… »

« QU'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy ? T-tu as peur ? » se moqua Harry à bout de souffle, son cœur fit un bond de triomphe lorsqu'il vit les yeux du blond se plisser et son visage devenir déterminé.

« Comme tu veux » répondit-il avant de se retirer presque complètement et de revenir avec force en faisant crier Harry. Il fut d'abord effrayé de l'avoir blessé mais un seul regard à son visage lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Souriant largement, il commença à faire des va-et-vient à toute allure dans le Gryffondor, ses testicules frappant lourdement les fesses de l'autre homme, tirant une succession de gémissement et de mélopées de son nom. Il bougea soudainement, positionnant ses hanches de manière à ce que le sommet de son pénis frappe la prostate d'Harry à chaque coup.

« Merde, OUI ! » hurla Harry, la voix rauque. « Plus fort, Draco, HO MON DIEU ! »

Draco fit ce qui lui était demandé, venant dans Harry assez fort pour faire trembler le bureau, les pieds de bois se soulevant à chaque coup. Soudain, le blond put sentir son orgasme arriver, ses testicules se resserraient et le plaisir montait. Passant la main entre leurs corps trempés de sueur, Draco attrapa l'érection d'Harry et la caressa en rythme avec ses propres coups, déterminé à ce que le brun vienne avant lui.

Quelques coups plus tard, Harry se cambrait sur le bureau de bois et hurlait le nom de Draco en répandant des giclées de sperme sur sa poitrine, il se contracta douloureusement autour du blond en l'amenant à sa libération. Draco remplit le Gryffondor de sa semence et continua à donner quelques coups de rein, essayant de prolonger la sensation, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter plus longtemps. Avec un lourd soupir, il s'effondra sur son amant tremblant, totalement sans force et rassasié, son pénis ramolli glissa du trou abusé d'Harry dans un plop mouillé.

Ils restèrent étendus là pendant un moment, leurs respirations saccadées étant le seul son dans la pièce, les mains d'Harry passèrent sous la chemise de Draco, traçant paresseusement des dessins sur le dos en sueur du Serpentard.

« Je ne pense pas que ça marche » dit Harry en faisant sursauter un Draco alangui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ? »

« Je ne me sens pas plus raffiné. Nous allons devoir nous imprégner un peu plus » répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tout à fait d'accord » accepta Draco avec un sourire. « J'espère que tu es prêt à t'engager dans cette tache qui risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, vu ton niveau d'inélégance »

« En effet. Cependant nous pourrions peut-être rejoindre notre chambre » répondit-il en tressaillant légèrement lorsqu'il tourna son corps sur le bois dur du bureau, un élancement dans son derrière se fit ressentir.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Draco avec inquiétude, en remarquant le tressaillement de douleur du brun alors qu'il l'aidait à descendre du bureau.

« Je me sens parfaitement bien, Draco » répondit Harry en le rassurant d'un baiser. « Parfaitement bien »

Sur ces mots, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, pour gagner leurs appartements privés où ils passèrent toute la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre, oubliant tout du monde extérieur et de leurs petites différences pendant quelques heures.

A suivre

Pffft! Il fait chaud tout à coup ou c'est moi? Et bien voilà un long chapitre de traduit ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite…


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Caro06** et **Kisis** pour vos reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught -Chapitre 19**

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation agréable de baisers parsemés sur son corps par Draco. Lorsque le blond l'avala tout entier, le brun hurla et décida, à cet instant, qu'il pourrait sans aucun doute s'habituer à ce type de réveil. Il se libéra dans un grognement sauvage avant de s'arracher du matelas pour se jeter sur son amoureux.

Ils restèrent au lit pendant quasiment toute la matinée, totalement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant envie de bouger pour commencer la journée. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs estomacs protestèrent qu'ils finirent par se dégager des couvertures enchevêtrées par leurs activités sexuelles.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois lorsque l'estomac d'Harry gronda fortement d'avoir été ignoré si longtemps.

« Je suis affamé » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« D'accord, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas demander quelque chose en cuisine ? Assures-toi d'obtenir plein de café » insista le blond en glissant hors du lit dévasté et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

« C'est comme si c'était fait » répondit Harry puis il appela Winky afin de commander leurs petits déjeuners.

Lorsque l'elfe de maison disparut dans un pop, Harry se laissa retomber dans la douceur de son lit. Il s'étira paresseusement et apprécia la sensation de son corps rendu douloureux par les activités des dernières vingt quatre heures. Il souriait comme un fou en se rappelant chacune de leurs joutes, son pénis frémit à nouveau, ne semblant jamais rassasié de son amour blond. Il n'avait pas connu pareil besoin sexuel depuis qu'il était adolescent et il était surpris de découvrir que Draco avait une telle influence sur sa libido. Son sourire devint espiègle lorsqu'il entendit le robinet de la douche se mettre en route. Il pourrait

faire un bien meilleur usage de sa forme retrouvée.

Juste au moment où Harry sortait du lit pour rejoindre le Serpentard, sa cheminée rugit et il se retrouva face au visage vert et choqué de Ron Weasley.

« Bordel de merde, Ron ! » grinça Harry avant d'attraper un drap dans son lit et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille, tout en luttant pour préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Putain, Harry ! » se dépêcha de s'excuser Ron en détournant les yeux pendant que le vert de son visage se teintait de rouge.

« Un léger avertissement la prochaine fois, peut-être ? » demanda Harry tout en se rendant compte que c'était de sa faute, il avait oublié de bloquer sa cheminée la nuit dernière. Il avait été tellement concentré sur Draco qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que n'importe qui pouvait les interrompre. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il réalisa que le blond était dans la pièce d'à coté et qu'il pouvait apparaitre à tout moment.

« Désolé, mon pote, Hermione m'a demandé de t'appeler pour t'inviter à diner ce soir. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais encore être au lit à midi et quart » expliqua Ron avant de prendre un air suspicieux. « Attends une minute, pourquoi es-tu toujours au lit à cette heure ? »

« Hum… » commença Harry, le rouge aux joues. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le petit déjeuner apparut sur une table à coté du lit d'Harry, avec la rose rouge que le brun avait demandé pour Draco. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vit le regard de confusion de Ron se changer en regard diabolique lorsqu'il comprit.

« Nu au lit à midi, la douche qui fonctionne sans toi dedans, petit déjeuner pour deux, Harry tu as tiré un coup ! » s'exclama Ron tout excité.

Harry mit une main sur son visage en grognant sur la bonne déduction de son ami et en redoutant les questions qui, il le savait, allaient venir.

« Il était temps, mon pote ! Alors, qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je la connais ? » demanda Ron.

« D'une certaine manière » biaisa Harry en priant pour que Draco reste dans la douche assez longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps d'empêcher Ron de le voir. Il n'avait pas honte de son amant, il pensait simplement que voir un Draco Malfoy sortant de la salle de bain de son meilleur ami, nu et mouillé, n'était pas particulièrement la meilleure façon de dévoiler leur relation.

« Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Je préfèrerai ne pas en discuter maintenant » répondit Harry en espérant que le rouquin comprenne.

« Et alors, c'était bien ? » demanda Ron en levant ses sourcils, ignorant délibérément la tentative évidente d'éviter ses questions.

« Ron ! » le gronda Harry en tendant l'oreille pour écouter le bruit de la douche.

« Ho allez, ne fais pas ta fillette avec moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, donnes moi tous les détails. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu une bonne histoire de sexe. Ais pitié d'un pauvre gars marié ! C'était bien ? »

« Mieux que ça ! » admit Harry, les yeux brillants en pensant à Draco.

« Génial ! Alors, à quoi ressemble-t-elle? Chaude? » demanda Ron en sautillant carrément sur place, enfin, autant qu'une tête verte flottant dans une cheminée pouvait sautiller.

« Magnifique. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux étonnants, un corps incroyable » divagua Harry en se laissant gagner par l'excitation de Ron. « Classe, drôle, avec un sens du sarcasme qui ne manque jamais de m'amuser… »

« Wow, Harry, tu devrais te voir » commenta Ron d'une voix émerveillée en voyant la tendresse et l'amour qui s'inscrivaient sur le visage de son ami lorsqu'il parlait.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry soudainement méfiant.

« Il est évident que tu es en train de tomber follement amoureux de cet oiseau rare » remarqua Ron avec un sourire.

« Et bien… Je… » balbutia Harry.

« C'est réglé ! Tu l'amènes à diner ce soir. Je veux rencontrer cette femme et je sais qu'Hermione le veut aussi » décida Ron.

« Tu sais, Ron, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée » protesta Harry, le cœur battant en s'imaginant la réaction du rouquin en le voyant arriver avec le blond à son bras.

« Ho, assez, Harry ! Tu l'amènes à diner et c'est tout. Venez vers cinq heures et demi, nous pourrons boire un verre » décida-t-il d'un ton ferme qui rappela Molly Weasley à Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à protester lorsque la douche s'arrêta soudainement. Il se leva du lit en paniquant, attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit puis se dépêcha d'aller vers la cheminée dans l'intention de finir cette discussion aussi rapidement que possible.

« D'accord, OK, c'est bon, nous viendrons » assura-t-il en priant pour que Draco n'entre pas dans la pièce avant qu'il ait pu finir la discussion par cheminette.

« Fantastique. Putain, Harry, pourquoi marches-tu de cette drôle de façon » demanda Ron en remarquant le boitillement du brun qui traversait la pièce. « Mince alors, elle a du être drôlement brillante si tu ne peux même pas marcher convenablement le lendemain » dit-il avec étonnement.

« Tu n'as pas idée » murmura Harry avec un petit sourire tout en rougissant légèrement. Soudain, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit la tête de Ron s'étirer pour essayer d'apercevoir sa compagne.

« D'accord, alors, à ce soir. Dis salut à Mione pour moi, au revoir ! » glapit Harry avant de fermer la connexion d'un coup de baguette sur un Ron indigné, juste au moment où Draco entrait totalement nu dans la pièce. Harry bloqua totalement la cheminée d'un sort rapide, empêchant quiconque d'accéder à la pièce et de les interrompre, avant de se tourner vers son amant.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda le blond en s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette.

« Ron » répondit Harry. « Il veut que nous venions diner ce soir ».

« Weasley sait pour moi ? » demanda Draco en levant les sourcils, manifestement surpris.

« Pas exactement, non » admit-il. « Hermione sait mais Ron a l'impression que c'est une fille avec qui je sors »

« Et tu ne l'as pas détrompé ? »

« Je ne voulais pas tenir cette conversation alors que j'étais uniquement vêtu d'un drap, alors non, je ne l'ai pas détrompé » répondit Harry sur la défensive.

« Mais tu es d'accord pour m'emmener diner ce soir ? » demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois.

« Oui »

« Ne penses-tu pas que ça va être un grand choc pour lui ? Même si la belette est totalement dépourvue de cerveau, je dois admettre qu'il en a assez pour déduire que je ne suis pas une femme » raisonna Draco.

« Il a un cerveau ! » répondit Harry en défendant automatiquement son ami. « Et ne l'appelle pas la belette. De toute façon, il devra le découvrir tôt ou tard ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sur ! J'ai gardé des secrets toute ma vie et j'en suis fatigué. Je ne veux surement pas que notre relation soit ajoutée à la liste » dit Harry d'un ton déterminé.

Draco sentit quelque chose se détendre à 'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait pas été certain que le Gryffondor veuille rendre leur relation publique et il s'était préparé à le combattre. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait, en l'occurrence Harry, et ensuite devoir le cacher comme un sale petit secret.

« Alors, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'aller à ce diner. Ça devrait être divertissant » répondit Draco avec un sourire diabolique.

« Tu réalises que si tu veux être avec moi, tu dois être gentil avec mes amis ? » demanda Harry en plissant les yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard sournois de son petit ami. « Je le pense. Pas de commentaires désobligeants, aucun petit nom »

« Bien sur que oui ! Je promets que je serais en tout point l'aristocrate poli et courtois qu'on m'a appris à être. Je ferais tout mon possible pour cacher le plaisir que j'aurai à voir la tête de Weasley exploser lorsque tu me présenteras comme ta petite amie » répondit Draco en pouffant alors qu'il imaginait ce scénario. « En fait, je suis assez impatient ».

Albus repoussait les œufs brouillés dans son assiette, il fixait l'arrière de la tête de Scorpius en attendant impatiemment que le courrier du matin soit délivré.

Après une nuit passée à se tourner et à se retourner, incapable de dormir avec toutes ces pensées dans sa tête, il s'était levé ce matin et s'était dirigé directement vers la volière. Il avait griffonné un mot pour Scorpius en lui demandant de lui donner une chance d'arranger les choses. Il avait demandé à l'autre garçon de le retrouver à coté du lac, là où il avait projeté de piqueniquer le jour où tout avait été détruit. Il ne savait pas si le Serpentard voudrait se montrer mais il savait que son père avait raison, il devait au moins essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux.

Il semblerait que Scorpius soit son étincelle et que sans lui, les choses n'aient plus d'intérêt. Le blond lui manquait tellement au bout de quelques jours et la douleur dans sa poitrine était constamment présente, qu'il s'inquiétait de pouvoir redevenir entier un jour. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait essayer de tout arranger. Il aimait trop Scorpius pour que tout finisse ainsi.

Le Gryffondor s'agita une fois de plus sur son siège, impatient de voir la poste arriver afin de voir la réaction de Scorpius. Finalement, après ce qui sembla des heures à Albus, la Grande Salle fut remplie d'oiseaux prêts à délivrer leurs charges, Albus se raidit immédiatement, le dos bien droit, lorsqu'il repéra son hibou, Hermès, dans la mêlée. Son regard ne quitta pas la progression de l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse à coté de Scorpius en tendant sa patte pour que la lettre soit retirée.

Pendant un moment, Scorpius se contenta de fixer l'oiseau. Albus retenait sa respiration en attendant de voir si le garçon blond allait daigner lire le mot. Il relâcha sa respiration avec un grand soupir de soulagement lorsque le blond finit par se pencher en avant pour détacher le bout de parchemin de la patte offerte. Lorsqu'Hermès reprit son vol, Scorpius pencha la tête pour lire le mot et Albus se maudit de ne pas être capable de voir son visage. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir comment l'autre garçon allait réagir mais il n'y avait pas moyen. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de fixer les cheveux blonds platine et d'espérer pour le meilleur.

Au bout de quelques instants, Scorpius se leva fermement et quitta la salle à grands pas sans même daigner jeter un court regard dans la direction du Gryffondor. Albus se mordit la lèvre en se demandant s'il devait le suivre. Il décida de ne pas le faire, en espérant qu'en donnant un peu de temps au blond, il serait récompensé par une rencontre au bord du lac. Il devait simplement être patient pendant encore quelques heures.

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, Albus ? » lui demanda Rose, pour la centième fois ce matin, en attachant ses boucles d'oreille préférées, puis elle passa la main sur son haut pour enlever des poussières imaginaires. Albus sourit en la regardant. Elle paraissait radieuse dans jean noir moulant, son haut vert et ses cheveux coiffés en boucles parfaites. Ethan et elle avaient finalement rendue public leur relation et ils partaient pour leur premier rendez-vous officiel en couples, avec James et Audrey.

Albus ne savait pourquoi il n'avait pas parlé à Rose de sa rencontre imminente avec son ex. Il supposait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle y place trop d'espoir, ou sa propre conclusion qu'ils devaient être réunis. Ça et le fait que sa chère cousine avait été un peu préoccupée par Ethan ces derniers temps, pas que ça le contrarie. Il était heureux pour elle et lui souhaitait le meilleur. Ethan était un gars bien et Albus approuvait de tout cœur ce couple.

« Non, allez-y, honnêtement. Je vais rester ici et faire quelques devoirs » répondit-il. Elle sembla vouloir continuer à argumenter mais Albus fut, fort heureusement, sauvé des problèmes par son petit ami qui arrivait pour l'entrainer dehors.

« Rose, les calèches vont partir sans nous » appela doucement Ethan de la porte.

« Allez-y, ça va » la rassura Albus en faisant un petit sourire. « Amusez-vous bien. S'il t'emmène chez Madame Pieddodu, je veux tous les détails »

« Tu les auras » répondit-elle avant de l'enlacer pour un câlin et de murmurer, « je t'aime », puis elle passa la porte avec son petit ami pour rejoindre les autres.

Albus reporta son regard sur le livre de potions qu'il avait essayé de lire pendant les trente dernières minutes. Son regard était vide et il relut la même phrase encore et encore mais les mots s'emmêlaient. Il poussa un soupir mécontent et ferma le livre, sachant qu'essayer de le lire maintenant était inutile. Il regarda nerveusement la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée et jura lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il restait encore trente minutes avant de rencontrer Scorpius.

Il se retourna un peu sur le fauteuil puis joua avec l'anneau qui pendait au bout d'une chaine d'argent, la sensation familière du métal froid l'apaisait. Après avoir regardé dans le vide pendant cinq minutes, il décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien aller attendre dehors, il pourrait avoir la chance que son Serpentard décide de se montrer plus tôt. Il se leva du canapé en poussant un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte.

Albus respira à plein poumons l'air frais du printemps, la brise déferla sur lui, lavant et adoucissant les sentiments de confusion et de désir qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il alla s'asseoir sous un gros arbre au bord du lac noir, il appuya son dos contre le large tronc, puis posa son menton sur ses genoux en contemplant la surface brillante de l'eau trouble.

Assis là, les yeux aux aguets du moindre signe de la présence du blond, l'esprit d'Albus se tourna vers la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père la veille. Il avait semblé tellement certain que M. Finnegan refuserait, non seulement de désavouer son fils, mais qu'en plus, il encouragerait des relations entre personnes du même sexe. Pourquoi son ami aurait-il menti de façon si effroyable ? Se pourrait-il qu'il cherche à obtenir l'attention d'Albus ? Liam pourrait-il avoir sciemment orchestré toutes les disputes entre lui et Scorpius ? Le brun voulait croire que son ami était meilleur que ça, mais si même son père soupçonnait une tromperie, il avait surement raté quelque chose.

Comme s'il avait été conjuré par ses pensées, Liam apparut soudainement à coté de lui, souriant avec des yeux pétillants.

« Salut Albus, ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amical.

« Salut Liam » commença Albus en se sentant légèrement mal lorsque l'Irlandais vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, son coté droit touchant intimement le coté gauche du brun. Il s'écarta subtilement du rouquin en essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux sans le vexer.

« Alors, tu n'allais pas à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ha, non, j'ai décidé de rester avec toi » dit Liam en se tournant pour faire face à Albus avec un regard coquin.

« Ho d'accord. J'ai peur de ne pas être de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui, Li » répondit Albus en essayant de faire partir l'autre garçon. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Scorpius les trouve ensemble alors qu'il était supposé essayer de réparer leur relation.

« Ne sois pas bête, Al. Tu es toujours une merveilleuse compagnie » roucoula Liam en caressant la cuisse du brun tout en le regardant par en dessous.

« Hum… M-merci » bafouilla Albus en s'écartant une fois de plus de l'autre garçon. Liam se contenta de se rapprocher en saisissant sa cuisse plus fermement en se penchant sur Albus, sa respiration arrivait par chaudes bouffées sur son visage.

« Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est la vérité. J'adore être avec toi, Albus. Peut-être que je devrai te montrer à quel point j'aime ça ? » murmura-t-il d'un ton suggestif.*

« Liam, es-tu en train… de me draguer ? »

« Il est temps que tu le remarques, Amour, je commençais à croire que tu ne le ferais jamais » répondit Liam avant de se jeter sur Albus et d'attaquer les lèvres du garçon choqué en le poussant durement sur le sol pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

L'attaque de son ami surprit Albus, ses fines lèvres qui écrasaient les siennes, sa langue qui forçait sa bouche, le firent presque vomir. Au bout d'un moment, Albus se remit du choc et commença à repousser l'Irlandais, se battant pour se remettre debout. Liam interpréta ses mouvements comme un encouragement et commença à passer ses mains sur le corps du brun en gémissant, tout en frottant son érection contre la hanche d'Albus.

Dégouté et se sentant violé, Albus trouva la force de repousser l'autre garçon et se déplaça en crabe avant de se mettre debout pour le confronter, sa respiration était erratique et son estomac se retournait comme s'il menaçait de rendre son petit déjeuner.

« Liam, c'est quoi ce BORDEL ? » demanda Albus en essuyant violemment la salive qui maculait sa bouche, les lèvres douloureuses après l'assaut.

« Albus, mon amour, tu ne vois pas ? Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre ? Je sais que tu me veux ! J'avais presque perdu tout espoir que tu réalises à quel point nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ensuite, tu as largué cette pourriture de Serpentard pour que nous puissions être ensemble et j'ai su que tu m'aimais aussi » proclama Liam avec des yeux de maniaque.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Liam, es-tu devenu fou ? »

« Seulement de toi, mon doudou » répondit Liam d'un écœurant ton doucereux alors qu'il avançait à nouveau vers Albus.

« Ho doux Merlin, il avait raison ! Tu m'as eu. Tu m'as manipulé et tu m'as fait croire que ton père te détestait ! Je t'ai défendu contre Scorpius et pendant tout ce temps, tu te foutais de nous, tu te foutais de moi » hurla Albus en se reculant de ce garçon qui le poursuivait.

« Tu me défendais parce que tu m'aimais ! J'ai seulement fait en sorte que nous puissions être ensemble ! Tu m'appartiens, Albus » dit Liam avant de plaquer le brun contre un arbre et de fondre sur ses lèvres une fois de plus, l'embrassant jusqu'à le faire saigner.

Albus luttait contre l'autre garçon, surpris par la force qu'il possédait malgré sa petite taille. En même temps qu'il combattait son camarade de chambre, il aperçut un éclair blanc et il leva les yeux, juste à temps, pour voir des cheveux blonds comme ceux de Scorpius s'éloigner rageusement. La panique lui donna la force de repousser l'Irlandais qui tomba au sol et de se précipiter pour rattraper le Serpentard.

« Scorpius ! » appela Albus mais il fut arrêté par une main rude qui attrapa son poignet et le tira pour faire face à un Liam dément.

« Laisse le partir, Albus, tu es à moi maintenant »

« Je ne serais jamais à toi, Liam, jamais ! » hurla Albus. En dégageant son bras, il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur sa poitrine.

« Albus… » commença Liam en avançant vers lui les bras tendus, n'accordant aucune attention à la menace levée en sa direction.

« Touche-moi encore et je te jette un sort qui durera toute la semaine » menaça Albus, stoppant ainsi l'avancée de l'Irlandais. « Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer Comment ai-je pu être si stupide ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Tu me dégoutes » grogna-t-il, sa colère et sa souffrance se répandaient en lui comme une trainée de poudre. Des étincelles sortaient du bout de sa baguette, faisant finalement reculer Liam.

« Tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu dis » protesta Liam en tremblant.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé quelque chose avec plus de force. Reste loin de moi si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi » l'avertit Albus avant de faire demi-tour et de courir vers le château, désespéré de retrouver Scorpius pour s'expliquer.

Liam le regarda partir, son cœur battait la chamade en le voyant courir après Malfoy, la fureur menaçait de le consumer. Albus avait tort. Il lui appartenait, cœur, corps et âme. S'il ne voulait pas le croire maintenant, alors Liam devrait juste lui prouver que c'était vrai. Il allait devoir lui faire voir. Il aurait Albus Severus Potter, d'une manière ou d'une autre, peu importe qu'il soit consentant ou pas.

A suivre

Je crois que maintenant, Albus a compris! A bientôt pour la suite….


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Mangaloveee** et **Kisis** pour vos reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

Caught chapitre 20

Scorpius arpentait en long et en large la salle commune, pour la centième fois, cette après-midi, il se demandait s'il devait aller au rendez-vous fixé par Albus. Il n'avait surement rien de plus à se dire. Il ne voulait plus rester assis à écouter le Gryffondor continuer à refuser de voir le jeu de Finnegan et encore moins l'entendre dire qu'il était irraisonnable et jaloux. Mais, et si Albus avait finalement vu la vérité ? S'il voulait s'excuser et revenir avec lui ? Le cœur meurtri de Scorpius s'emballa à cette idée et il arrêta de marcher pour se laisser tomber gracieusement dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

Le Gryffondor lui manquait plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Albus était tout pour lui. Scorpius pouvait avoir eu la pire journée de sa vie, il suffisait qu'il lance son stupide sourire en coin et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Un mot, une caresse, et, le normalement réservé et distant, Serpentard devenait aussi malléable qu'une peluche.

Maintenant que l'autre garçon n'était plus avec lui, il se sentait vide et totalement inutile. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver du plaisir dans les choses qu'il avait l'habitude d'adorer, comme voler ou faire des potions. Il avait fait l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'Albus et de le placer au centre de sa vie, en pensant stupidement que ça durerait. Il se maudissait chaque jour d'avoir laissé le garçon aller si profondément derrière les murs qui cachaient ses émotions et atteindre son cœur. Il détestait être devenu si faible. La façon dont il avait laissé Albus le rendre faible. Scorpius pouvait seulement remercier les dieux que son grand-père soit mort et qu'il n'ait pas vu la honte qu'il avait porté sur le nom des Malfoys en tombant amoureux.

Scorpius se leva à nouveau pour faire les cent pas, incapable de rester tranquille. Il s'était juré qu'il ne reprendrait jamais le brun, mais le fait de recevoir cette lettre avait fait vaciller sa résolution. Et le voilà en train de faire les cent pas comme un parfait idiot, débattant avec lui-même pour savoir s'il devait y aller ou pas. Le gryffondor n'avait-il déjà pas pris assez de son temps ? Pourquoi devrait-il encore gâcher sa vie pour ce crétin ? Ho oui, l'amour. Le Serpentard renifla à cette pensée avant de passer avec anxiété la main sur son visage.

Il pensa à son père et à ce qu'il aurait fait dans cette situation. Aurait-il laissé une chance au Gryffondor de s'expliquer ou aurait-il continué à feindre d'ignorer son existence ? Connaissant son père, il y serait surement allé rien que pour profiter des inutiles supplications et de l'embarras du garçon. Draco aurait probablement considéré le fait de ne pas y aller comme une forme de lâcheté et une opportunité perdue de faire souffrir le brun et de l'humilier, en le laissant s'abaisser à supplier pour mieux le rejeter ensuite. La fierté blessée du blond se réjouit à l'idée de faire supplier Albus pour son pardon. Ce fut ce qui le décida, il irait.

En hochant fermement la tête pour affirmer sa position, le blond sortit de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Scorpius marchait avec assurance et dignité bien que son cœur batte comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il ignorait la petite voix moqueuse qui se plaignait sans cesse en lui disant qu'il était faible et désespéré au point de vouloir juste entendre le Gryffondor prononcer son nom à nouveau. Bien sur, il n'allait montrer aucune pitié, il voulait toujours voir le brun s'humilier en tombant à genoux pour le supplier de le reprendre. Il n'avait rien du tout à faire que ses yeux émeraude regardent profondément dans les siens avec désir ou que ses lèvres douces lui disent qu'Albus l'aimait.

Scorpius avait presque une demi-heure de retard et il se demandait avec inquiétude si Albus serait toujours là, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Si Albus voulait tellement se réconcilier avec lui, il pouvait l'attendre toute la journée. Le brun méritait d'attendre après l'avoir traité aussi mal. Il pouvait arriver quand il voulait.

Il hocha la tête à cette pensée et fit les derniers pas vers le lac, il contourna le grand arbre ou Albus lui avait donné rendez-vous puis stoppa net. Son cœur, qui battait la chamade, tomba dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le garçon qu'il aimait, plaqué contre un autre arbre, en train d'embrasser nul autre que Liam Finnegan.

Il resta là quelques instants, totalement choqué et dévasté, avant de finalement arracher ses yeux brulants de la scène qu'il avait devant lui et de repartir à grands pas vers le château.

Il entendit Albus hurler son nom mais à, cet instant, il n'en avait rien à faire de savoir ce que ce bâtard avait à dire, il avait juste besoin d'être loin de lui.

Refoulant les vicieuses larmes de colère qui menaçaient de le consumer, Scorpius fila en direction des escaliers. Sur le chemin, il s'en prit à tous ceux qui osaient être sur son passage.

Le Serpentard était presque arrivé aux cachots lorsqu'il entendit Potter arriver en courant derrière lui.

« Scorpius, arrête, s'il te plait » hurlait Albus en respirant lourdement tout en courant pour rattraper l'autre garçon.

Scorpius, cependant, continuait toujours d'avancer, il accéléra même le pas dans sa hâte d'être loin de l'autre garçon. S'il lui faisait face maintenant, nul ne savait ce qu'il était capable de faire.

« Scorpius, Amour, attend ! »

Le blond se retourna, les yeux remplis de rage et il s'adressa à Albus d'un ton coupant et froid, « comment oses-tu m'appeler comme ça, Potter ? » cracha-t-il. « Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler autrement que Malfoy à la minute où je t'ai vu embrasser ce sac à merde pathétique. Ne m'approche plus »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna à nouveau avec l'intention de rentrer dans son dortoir.

« Scor, attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » le supplia Abus.

« Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, Potter, ce ne sont plus mes affaires. Si tu as envie de baiser Finnegan, ça me va parfaitement » lança-t-il durement par-dessus son épaule.

« Arrête, ne dit pas ça, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer » demanda Albus en attrapant le Serpentard par la manche pour lui faire face. Scorpius le foudroya du regard et arrachant son bras, il brossa son épaule comme s'il devait se débarrasser des ordures que le Gryffondor y avait déposées.

« Peut-être que tu ne m'as pas compris, Potter. Laisse-moi te le répéter en peu de mots, faciles à comprendre, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune confusion possible. Je. N'en. Ai. Rien. A. Faire. Je n'ai pas besoin et ne veux entendre aucune explication. C'est fini. Tu me dégoute. Va te faire foutre et laisse moi seul. C'est assez clair pour toi? »

Albus se vida de tout son sang et devint pâle comme du papier, son visage montra sa douleur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à son ancien amoureux. C'était bel et bien fini. Il retint vaillamment un sanglot, déterminé à ne pas se ridiculiser plus.

Une partie de Scorpius fut prise d'une joie sauvage en voyant la profondeur de la peine du brun dans ses yeux émeraude brillants, content, au moins, de ne pas être le seul à souffrir. Il écarta résolument la partie de sa conscience qui lui criait de réconforter Albus, il était déterminé à ne pas ressentir une once de pitié pour le garçon blessé.

Le Serpentard fixa Albus quelques instants, en ne montrant qu'un masque de pierre et d'indifférence, avant de se tourner et de laisser le garçon tremblant tout seul dans le couloir désert. L'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards se ferma derrière lui dans un bruit sourd et sinistre qui reflétait bien la fin de leur relation.

Scorpius traversa la salle commune comme une furie, ses robes tourbillonnaient derrière lui dans sa hâte alors que les étudiants s'écartaient de son chemin. Il monta les escaliers en pierre qui conduisaient à son dortoir dont il ouvrit la porte avec brutalité en hurlant à deux de ses camarades de partir. Remarquant la lueur sauvage dans les yeux du blond, ils obéirent sagement et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, en évitant avec peine la porte qui fut claquée derrière eux.

Scorpius verouilla la porte et lança un sort de silence, puis il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce et commença à tout casser. Il déchira les draps de son lit, envoya des objets s'écraser sur le sol, lança un reducto sur sa lampe de chevet, tout en hurlant sa douleur et sa rage.

Alors qu'il frappait ses oreillers, il aperçut le bord en cuir de l'album qu'Albus avait fait pour lui. En montrant méchamment les dents, il tira le livre de sa cachette et l'ouvrit. _Lorsque nous sommes séparés, tu me manques de tout cœur. A chaque fois que tu te sens seul ou que je te manque aussi, ouvre cet album et je serais avec toi. Avec tout mon amour. Albus._

Il détruit les pages une par une, ses doigts agiles déchiraient les photos, ces traces de leur amour et du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, en minuscules confettis. Il jura encore et encore en faisant disparaitre leurs souvenirs et le cadeau dans lequel Albus avait mis tant de pensées et d'affection.

Il s'arrêta en atteignant la dernière page où il regarda la photo de lui et Albus souriant à l'appareil avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser doucement, il y avait tant d'amour et de tendresse dans cette image. Il caressa d'une main tremblante le bord de la photo avant qu'elle ne se brouille soudainement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'une larme frappa la page, en mélangeant les mots écrits sous la photo, que Scorpius réalisa qu'il pleurait.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il les leva pour les passer dans ses cheveux dans une dernière tentative pour aplatir le nid de mèches indisciplinées. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau en pensant au diner avec Ron et Hermione. Tout à coup, il vit qu'il lui restait vingt minutes à vivre avant que Ron n'explose et ne l'assassine, rendu fou par la colère. Ha, il avait quand même eu trente six belles années de vie, de rire et d'amour, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Au moins, il était pratiquement certain que son meilleur ami lui offrirait une fin rapide et aussi indolore que possible.

« Tu réalises surement que tes cheveux sont une cause perdue ? » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en sortant de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur.

Le brun fit une pause dans sa tentative de fixer ses cheveux et sa bouche devint sèche. Il se tourna rapidement pour reluquer convenablement son petit ami. Le blond était parfait, comme toujours, dans une paire de pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un pull en cashmere gris qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'acier. Harry aimait la façon dont l'homme s'habillait, il savait exactement quoi porter pour qu'Harry ait l'envie immédiate de le déshabiller.

« Draco, tu es parfait » le complimenta Harry en bougeant pour se mettre face à lui, ses mains traçant un trait admiratif sur son torse.

« Je sais » répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry roula les yeux avant de combler la distance entre eux pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. La chaleur augmentait et Harry se pressa contre lui cherchant à passer ses mains sous la chemise de Draco. Le blond évita rapidement ses mains avides et cassa le baiser en faisant un son de désapprobation.

« Non, Harry, rien de tout ça, nous allons être en retard pour notre petit dîner » le gronda Draco en passant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour chasser des poussières inexistantes sur son pull.

« Peut-être que nous devrions rester ici ? » suggéra Harry alors qu'il avançait à nouveau vers le blond et qu'il posait ses lèvres dans son cou pour lécher légèrement un des points faibles de Draco. « Nous pouvons y aller une autre fois. Je suis sur que le diner d'Hermione sera charmant mais je préfèrerais rester ici et te manger toi ».

« Surement pas ! Les belettes – je veux dire Weasleys – se sont donné la peine de faire un fabuleux diner où ils vont pouvoir rencontrer ta merveilleuse 'petite amie'. Je ne veux pas que tu ruines leur diner et _mon_ plaisir juste parce que tu es insatiable » insista Draco, en détachant une fois de plus un Gryffondor boudeur de son cou.

« Maintenant, sois sage » insista-t-il en levant ses mains pour attaquer le désordre des cheveux d'Harry. Au bout d'un moment il réussit à aplatir le balai à frange indiscipliné et à le faire ressembler à une vraie coiffure avant de mettre une dernière mèche derrière l'oreille de l'homme en souriant tendrement.

« Voilà, maintenant c'est aussi présentable que ça peut l'être » commenta Draco. « Pouvons-nous y aller ? » demanda-t-il en levant une bonne bouteille de vin qu'il projetait d'apporter comme cadeau.

« D'accord » murmura Harry, maussade de ne pas avoir persuadé Draco. Il traina les pieds à contrecœur vers la cheminée et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette au moment où il approchait les flammes.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, le cœur battant, il lança la poudre et s'avança dans les flammes vertes le premier, suivi de près par Draco. C'est en fermant étroitement les yeux qu'il hurla l'adresse de son ami.

Harry trébucha sans aucune grâce en sortant de la cheminée, les yeux toujours étroitement clos. Draco le suivait de près avec cependant beaucoup plus de grâce et de dignité que le maladroit Gryffondor. Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux pour découvrir le salon de Ron et Hermione heureusement vide. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna rapidement vers Draco qui était occupée à essuyer ses vêtements de la suie résiduelle.

« D'accord, il serait peut-être préférable que j'entre d'abord, tu sais… pour préparer le terrain. Comme ça je peux l'amener doucement à l'idée de notre couple » expliqua Harry en murmurant frénétiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de drôle à ça ? » demanda Draco en boudant.

« S'il te plait, Draco, je te demande juste… »

« Harry, mon pote, c'est toi ? Tu es un peu en avance, Hermione est en train de… » Ron traina la voix en entrant dans le salon et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut Draco Malfoy, qui se tenait là, un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

Tout le corps d'Harry se figea en entendant le rouquin entrer dans et le silence tomber dans la pièce. Lentement, il tourna son corps raide, comme dans un film d'horreur moldu, pour faire face à son ami sidéré, son visage reflétait la culpabilité et une demande de pardon. Il prit une posture protective devant son petit ami et attrapa sa main pour montrer sa solidarité.

« Salut Ron » murmura Harry nerveusement. La bouche du rouquin s'ouvrait et se fermait en une succession rapide qui rappelait un poisson échoué sur la plage.

« Ron, est-ce Harry ? » demanda Hermione en passant le coin pour entrer dans le salon. « Ho » fit-elle en remarquant les trois hommes silencieux qui se fixaient les uns les autres. Les yeux de Ron volaient du visage de Malfoy, à celui d'Harry puis à leurs mains jointes, comme si quelqu'un avait commis meurtre atroce dans leur salon. Elle roula les yeux en voyant le visage livide de son mari, les tics nerveux dans ses yeux alors qu'il restait bouche bée à regarder le couple comme un idiot. En voyant l'expression désarmée d'Harry, elle décida de rompre le silence, espérant alléger la tension.

« Harry c'est toi ! C'est si bon de te voir » le salua-t-elle en l'enlaçant avant de se tourner vers Draco et de tendre la main, « Draco, bienvenue chez nous »

« Merci de m'avoir invité, Granger » dit le blond avec courtoisie, en inclinant poliment la tête et en prenant la main offerte.

« C'est Weasley, maintenant, mais appelle-moi Hermione » le corrigea-t-elle.

« Bien sur. Pardon. C'est pour toi, Hermione » dit Draco en lui tendant la bouteille de vin.

« C'est très attentionné de ta part, merci beaucoup » répondit-elle en acceptant l'offrande avec un sourire poli.

« H-Harry ? » demanda Ron qui avait regagné suffisamment de contrôle mental pour réussir à parler. « Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Hum, et bien… c'est que… »

« Pourquoi Malfoy est-il ici ? Où est l'oiseau rare dont tu m'as parlé ? » demanda Ron en regardant follement autour de lui comme s'il espérait trouver fortuitement une femme blonde cachée derrière son canapé et qui attende juste de sauter en criant 'poisson d'avril !'

« Quoi Weasley, tu ne sais pas ? Je suis l'oiseau rare » répondit Draco avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il passait un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et qu'il caressait tendrement son menton avec son nez.

« Quo… Je… Hein ? » réussit à sortir Ron d'une voix qui montait ridiculement haut et alors qu'il luttait pour dépasser le choc qu'il avait eu.

« Je sors avec Draco » expliqua Harry qui tressaillit lorsque le visage de l'homme passa du blanc pâle au rouge vif en quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? Tu sors avec la fouine ? Mais… Tu as dit que c'était une fille » protesta Ron.

« En fait, je n'ai rien dit. Tu as supposé que c'était une fille et je ne t'ai pas corrigé » raisonna Harry.

« Ho d'accord, ça excuse tout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! Harry, mon pote, s'il te plait dis moi que c'est une mauvaise blague ! » supplia-t-il.

« J'ai bien peur que non, Weasley. Harry et moi sommes un vrai couple » commenta Draco en répondant par un sourire au regard méchant que lui envoyait le rouquin.

« Un sort, tu dois être sous l'effet d'un sort » murmura Ron avec anxiété. « Ou une potion d'amour ! ». Il sortit frénétiquement sa baguette et commença à lancer tout un tas de sorts de diagnostic sur le brun, déterminé à prouver que Malfoy avait ensorcelé son ami.

« Ho pour l'amour de Dieu, Ronald, veux-tu arrêter ça ? » le gronda Hermione en écartant sa baguette avec impatience.

« Mais Mione, c'est Malfoy ! » pleurnicha Ron.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, si s'était Voldemort lui-même, tu n'insulteras pas nos invités et encore moins le petit ami d'Harry, ou bien tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant une semaine ! C'est clair ? » le menaça-t-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun argument contraire.

« Mais… mais… » protesta-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de le fixer d'un air sérieux avec un sourcil levé en signe de challenge. Ron bégaya encore un peu plus en regardant sa femme, un Malfoy amusé et le visage suppliant de son meilleur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami puisse parler à la fouine et encore moins parler de lui avec autant d'amour et d'affection que cet après-midi. En regardant dans les yeux plein d'inquiétude d'Harry, il réalisa à quel point le fait qu'il accepte sa relation comptait pour lui, et sa détermination s'effrita.

« Ouais, d'accord » murmura-t-il, son visage devenant maussade alors qu'il se calmait.

« Merci » dit Harry en l'entrainant dans une accolade virile.

« Ouais, ouais, ça ne veut pas dire que je lui fais confiance. Sache que je t'ai à l'œil Malfoy » l'avertit Ron, avec une expression meurtrière qui promettait la mort au blond s'il blessait son ami.

« Ça me va, Weasley » dit Draco avec un signe de tête.

« Bien, maintenant que nous en avons fini avec tout ça, peut-être pourrions-nous prendre l'apéritif ? » suggéra Hermione d'un air radieux.

« Et bien, c'était étonnement amusant » admit Draco alors qu'Harry et lui sortaient de la cheminée et revenaient dans les appartements du brun à minuit passé.

« Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire » reconnut Harry en se sentant totalement vidé par le stress engendré par la soirée mais soulagé que ce soit terminé. Après sa crise initiale, Ron avait réussi à surmonter son choc – en partie tout du moins – et la soirée avait fini par être assez plaisante. Si le rouquin continuait occasionnellement à foudroyer Malfoy du regard, ou que le blond lançait à la volée un commentaire ironique ou deux, tout le monde l'ignorait et passait à un autre sujet. Harry fut surpris de découvrir, après que la tension initiale soit tombée, qu'Hermione et Draco s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que quiconque ne le pensait. Une fois qu'ils commencèrent à parler de l'étude des propriétés magiques de certains ingrédients de potion, ils devinrent inséparables, passant rapidement d'un sujet à l'autre, en étonnant les deux hommes avec leurs plaisanteries.

« Qui aurait pu penser que Granger puisse être aussi intéressante ? Ou que la belette puisse atteindre une telle teinte de rouge ? » lança le blond, une pointe d'humour perçant dans son ton, alors qu'il enlevait son pull et entrait dans la salle de bain.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, j'aurais pu perdre son amitié » répondit Harry en se jetant sans aucune élégance sur le lit.

« Harry, à part tuer sa famille, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui te ferait perdre l'amitié de Weasley. Il est ta groupie la plus dévouée »

« Il n'est pas ma groupie, espèce d'idiot. Et tu ne devrais pas le taquiner comme ça. Il a vraiment essayé d'être poli ce soir »

« Et pas moi ? » demanda-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain pour venir se mettre nu devant Harry.

« Et bien, je suppose que ça allait » admit Harry en déglutissant alors qu'il fixait le pénis à moitié dur qui se tenait juste au niveau de ses yeux.

« Ça allait ? J'ai été génial ! Tu réalises à quel point ça a été difficile de ne pas me payer sa tête ? Le voir comme ça n'avait pas de prix. Je t'avais dit que je serais un parfait gentleman » insista Draco en levant le brun du lit pour déboutonner sa chemise, les yeux brillants de malice. « En fait » ronronna-t-il, « je pense que je mérite une récompense pour ma brillante démonstration de retenue »

« Ha bon ? » demanda Harry en levant un sourcil alors qu'il laissait le blond glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules.

« Tout à fait » affirma Draco pendant qu'il déboutonnait le pantalon du brun et le laissait tomber au sol. Il leva un sourcil en reconnaissant son propre boxer en soie verte qui ornait le corps d'Harry.

« Petit voleur pervers » le taquina-t-il en passant ses doigts sur la bosse dure qui pointait sous la soie. Son doigt s'attarda sur la pointe qui avait laissé une trainée humide, ce qui fit frissonner Harry.

« De toute façon, il me va mieux qu'à toi » commenta Harry avec un sourire narquois, en respirant difficilement pendant que le blond continuait ses caresses légères sur son érection douloureuse.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Et si je voulais le récupérer ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir le prendre, Malfoy » le défia Harry.

« Je vais le faire » répondit Draco avant de se jeter sur le brun avec un sourire féroce.

Après une bagarre et quelques rires joyeux, la pièce se remplit de respirations lourdes et de gémissements.

Draco récupéra son boxer.

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

A bientôt pour la suite…


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Pol** et **Kisis** pour vos reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

Caught chapitre 21

Les semaines passaient, chaque jour était un nouvel enfer pour Albus. Après le fiasco du lac, il avait perdu tout espoir que Scorpius lui laisse le temps de s'expliquer et encore moins ne lui pardonne et accepte de reprendre leur relation. Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'était plus capable de manger, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il était hanté par le visage furieux de Scorpius, ses notes en souffraient mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Albus savait que Rose et James était très inquiet pour lui. Chacun leur tour, ils essayaient de distraire le garçon au cœur brisé par des jeux, en lui proposant d'étudier, d'aller faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard, ou toute autre distraction à laquelle ils pouvaient penser. Le brun se sentait mal à l'idée que leurs efforts n'étaient pas récompensés. Il faisait de son mieux pour leur faire croire que ça marchait mais il savait qu'il était loin de les convaincre.

Le pire de tout était que Scorpius semblait aller parfaitement bien. Ça déprimait encore plus le brun de voir que le Serpentard supportait aussi bien leur séparation. Rose, bien sur, insistait pour dire qu'il jouait un rôle, mais Albus ne pouvait pas réussir à la croire. Evidemment, Albus savait qu'il était très bon pour cacher ses véritables pensées aux autres, mais il n'avait jamais été capable de se cacher du regard perspicace du Gryffondor et il se glorifiait d'être le seul à savoir discerner ce qui était joué de la vérité. Peu importe à quel point Albus cherchait, il ne trouvait que la vérité dans ses yeux glacés.

Il y avait au moins une chose de bien qui était ressortie de la dispute du lac, Liam avait complètement arrêté de le poursuivre. Il avait arrêté de flirter, disait à peine deux mots à Albus et restait la plupart du temps dans son coin. Il le fixait encore occasionnellement mais il avait appris à rester loin de son camarade de dortoir devenu lunatique et instable. Rose insistait pour dire qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle prétendait qu'elle pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à chaque fois que son regard se portait sur le garçon aux yeux verts mais, à nouveau, Albus ne voulait pas vraiment y faire attention.

« …fou. Qu'en penses-tu Al ? »

Albus releva les yeux de son assiette à moitié pleine et réalisa que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

« Je disais que c'est complètement fou que le professeur Malfoy et ton père soient ensemble. Que penses-tu de tout ça ? » demanda à nouveau Aaron Londubat.

Albus se tourna pour regarder la table des professeurs où son père se penchait, le regard intense et rempli de sentiments, pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur Malfoy. Le blond hocha la tête en souriant à ce qui lui était dit, puis il tendit une main vers l'autre homme en caressant de son pouce la peau bronzée. Albus sourit devant cette démonstration d'affection, heureux de voir qu'au moins une relation Potter/Malfoy fonctionnait bien.

« Je pense que c'est merveilleux » répondit Albus avec sincérité.

« Vraiment ? Mais n'as-tu pas été surpris ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je pense que c'était seulement une question de temps » remarqua-t-il en partageant un sourire connaisseur avec Rose. « L'alchimie entre eux a toujours été puissante »

« C'est si romantique » soupira Rose rêveusement en regardant le professeur Malfoy essuyer une trace de sauce qui restait sur la bouche de son oncle. « Des années de haine et d'animosité qui se transforment en amour »

« Putain, ça leur a pris assez longtemps » dit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Marrant, c'est ce que dit Maman » dit Rose avec un sourire malicieux. « Elle dit aussi que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la stupidité notoire des Potters »

« Hey ! » s'écrièrent Albus et James simultanément.

« Ho et comment tes parents l'ont-ils pris ? » demandant Ethan en détournant efficacement la chamaillerie. « Ils n'ont jamais été de grands fans des Malfoys, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas exactement, non. Maman l'a bien pris, elle l'avait vu venir en quelque sorte. C'est papa qui a eu la plus mauvaise réaction. Il en a presque fait une crise cardiaque » expliqua Rose en gloussant en imaginant la tête de son père qui explosait.

« Je me demande si maintenant qu'ils baisent, le professeur Malfoy va commencer à nous donner des meilleures notes ? » demanda James.

« James Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que oncle Harry le voit qu'il va commencer à distribuer des notes exceptionnelles si tu ne les mérites pas. Vraiment ! » se fâcha Rose avec incrédulité, ressemblant en tout point à sa mère.

« Quoi ? Je dis juste que si nous devons le regarder rouler des pelles à notre père, le moins qu'il puisse faire est de favoriser un Gryffondor » argumenta-t-il.

« Tu es un crétin, James » remarqua Albus en roulant les yeux.

« Est-ce que Lily est au courant ? » demanda Rose avec inquiétude. Elle avait entendu parler de la réaction de sa cousine à la relation entre Albus et Scorpius à Noël et elle pouvait imaginer la réaction qu'elle avait eue en apprenant que son père sortait avec le professeur blond.

Les garçons tressaillirent avant de hocher la tête.

« Papa voulait être sur qu'elle l'apprendrait par lui, plutôt que par les journaux et les rubriques de potins. Il a fait une réunion de famille le lendemain du jour où tes parents l'ont découvert » commença James.

« Et ? » l'interrompit Rose.

« Et elle est entré dans une colère monumentale. Elle a tempêté et s'est emballé, en disant à quel point tout ceci était stupide. Elle a dit toutes sortes d'horreur à notre père, elle l'a même accusé de ne jamais avoir aimé notre mère » répondit Albus d'un ton plein de colère.

« Merlin, comment a réagi oncle Harry ? »

« Au début, il l'a simplement calmé en lui disant qu'il comprenait que c'était difficile pour elle et qu'il avait vraiment aimé maman. Il s'est finalement excusé de rendre les choses si difficiles pour elle. Mais lorsqu'elle a insulté Malfoy et l'a traité de dégoutante tapette, Papa a perdu toute patience. Il lui a dit qu'il comprenait que c'était difficile pour elle de s'habituer à cette idée mais qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de parler de Malfoy de cette façon. Il est amoureux de lui et, que aussi désolé qu'il soit, il était bien dommage qu'elle semble ne pas pouvoir s'entendre avec Malfoy. Elle devrait pourtant s'y habituer » lui dit Albus avec une fierté non dissimulée pour son père.

« Elle n'a pas aimé ça, mais finalement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre. Elle savait très bien qu'une fois que papa avait pris sa décision, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. La connaissant, je dirais qu'elle va bouder pendant un moment, mais une fois qu'elle réalisera qu'elle ne peut rien y changer, elle abandonnera » prédit James en attaquant avec enthousiasme le reste de son repas.

Albus retourna distraitement à sa propre assiette, repoussant le contenu sur les bords avec sa fourchette avant de jeter un autre regard à la table où se trouvait son père, cette vision lui apportant à la fois satisfaction et souffrance. Ça aurait pu être Scorpius et lui dans le futur. Cette pensée lui traversa spontanément l'esprit et il se maudit lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux piquer et qu'il dut combattre les larmes qui menaçaient. Il y en avait déjà eu assez. Pleurer ne ferait pas revenir Scorpius.

Il joua avec sa nourriture encore quelques instants pour faire bonne mesure puis il s'autorisa à regarder la table des Serpentards pour fixer le dos de la tête de son ex. Scorpius était totalement ignorant de son regard, trop occupé à flirter avec son camarade et Préfet Serpentard, Gabriel Zabini. Albus sentit son cœur se serrer et son sang bouillir lorsque le garçon plus âgé mit sa main sur l'avant bras de Scorpius, sa tête sombre s'approchant sans aucune utilité du blond, envahissant son espace personnel pour murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille. L'autre garçon fit un mouvement pour se retourner, en fait, il semblait se rapprocher du Serpentard en se réjouissant de l'attention qui lui était montrée. Soudainement, le verre d'Albus explosa, faisant sursauter ses camarades de maison et attirant l'attention de son père.

Albus se leva de la table en prenant de furieuses bouffées d'air pour essayer de se calmer, il s'excusa rapidement et sortit en trombe de la grande salle, désespéré de s'éloigner. Il claqua la porte et se hâta vers la tour Gryffondor avec l'intention de l'atteindre avant de s'effondrer, ignorant totalement tous les regards surpris qui le regardaient fuir.

Liam surveillait le brun du coin de l'œil et remarqua sa peine et sa colère avec un grand intérêt. Il avait attendu cette occasion en prenant son temps, il observait l'autre garçon pendant qu'il complotait, espérant trouver la parfaite punition pour l'humiliation qu'il avait subie.

En regardant le Gryffondor au cœur brisé quitter la grande salle, un plan se forma dans son esprit tordu. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé le matin même en fouillant dans les affaires d'Albus. Si quelqu'un l'avait regardé à cet instant, il aurait ressenti de la peur en voyant le sourire malade qui ornait son visage normalement amical. Il savait quoi faire. Il se leva et suivit l'autre garçon pour mettre son plan en route. Il aurait finalement sa revanche. Ce soir, Albus serait à lui, une fois pour toute.

Les yeux gris de Scorpius suivirent la progression du Gryffondor qui quittait la grande salle à toute allure, son cœur battait la chamade. Il étouffa l'impulsion de s'inquiéter de la réaction de l'autre garçon et se concentra sur le triomphe amer de le rendre jaloux.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Zabini en levant son sourcil de manière engageante.

« Pardon ? » répondit Scorpius en se retournant vers le garçon plus agé.

« Je disais, que penserais-tu si on se retrouvait ce soir, disons vers huit heures ? »

« Et bien… » commença Scorpius, hésitant à accepter l'invitation de l'autre Serpentard. Le garçon était sans aucun doute parfait, une peau foncée, un corps mince et d'étonnants yeux couleur d'écume de mer qu'il tenait sans doute de sa mère. Il était attirant, et définitivement intéressé, mais Scorpius n'arrivait pas à trouver l'enthousiasme nécessaire.

Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour refuser, un mouvement attira son regard et il vit Finnegan sortir de la grande salle, sans doute pour réconforter Potter.

« J'aimerais beaucoup » se retrouva-t-il à dire alors qu'il était traversé par la rage et la jalousie.

Gabriel sourit en lui indiquant le chemin et le mot de passe de sa chambre. Etre préfet comportait des avantages. Scorpius hocha la tête et sourit en faisant de son mieux pour paraitre excité par la rencontre imminente. Il continua à prétendre participer à la conversation ambiante alors qu'intérieurement, il ne pouvait que penser à ce que Al – _Potter_ et Finnegan étaient en train de faire.

De manière surprenante, l'heure du rendez-vous arriva rapidement. Trop rapidement. Scorpius vérifia son reflet une dernière fois, aplatissant ses cheveux et s'assurant qu'il était parfaitement exquis. Il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes de plus à ajuster ses vêtements et à jouer de nouveau avec ses cheveux, Scorpius se dit qu'il ne pouvait tarder plus longtemps. Il prit une profonde inspiration et quitta le dortoir pour se diriger vers les quartiers de Gabriel.

En approchant de l'entrée, il refoula le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Ce n'était pas comme si il était en train de le tromper. Lui et Potter n'était plus ensemble. Putain, si Potter pouvait passer à autre chose, il le pouvait aussi, il ne devait plus rien à ce crétin.

« Mot de passe ? » demanda le portrait.

« Dent de vipère péruvienne » dit Scorpius d'un ton mordant.

Le portrait renifla et plissa le nez de dédain face à l'évident manque de respect du blond mais ouvrit néanmoins la porte.

« Scorpius, juste à l'heure » le salua Gabriel avec un sourire. Son sourire fut rapidement couvert par les lèvres d'un blond en colère, qui l'attaquait avidement. Le garçon plus grand trébucha un peu lorsque Scorpius les dirigea vers le canapé qui occupait le coin salon de la pièce où il poussa fortement le garçon à la peau noire.

« Et bien, tu ne perds pas de temps, Malfoy » gloussa Zabini en levant un sourcil alors que le blond s'installait sans cérémonie sur ses genoux.

« Tais-toi » demanda-t-il en pressant une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. Zabini obéit de bon cœur, pas du tout prêt à stopper le blond avide qui se tortillait dans ses bras.

Scorpius ferma les yeux et se lança dans la tâche d'embrasser Gabriel. Il mordit, suça et lécha ses lèvres en ignorant la voix qui lui disait qu'elles étaient trop pleines et trop douces. Il grogna en pensant ça et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon, profitant de la chaude cavité avec des intentions douteuses.

Scorpius dévorait sa bouche, plongeant et retirant rapidement sa langue, et le garçon aurait voulu hurler de frustration parce que malgré le fait que Zabini avait manifestement du talent, ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ça n'allait pas. Le garçon sous lui gémissait pendant que le blond butinait sa bouche, il attrapa les fesses coquines de Scorpius et frotta son impressionnante érection contre son entrejambe.

La sensation des mains de Gabriel sur ses fesses fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il se recula et rompit violemment le baiser en haletant.

« Bordel ! » dit-il en respirant furieusement.

« Mmm, pas encore, mais patience, nous y arriverons » promit Zabini en déposant une trainée de baisers le long du cou d'Albus avant que l'autre garçon n'utilise ses deux mains pour le repousser.

« Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le plus vieux Serpentard alors que le blond quittait ses genoux.

« Je suis… Je… Merde, je ne peux pas faire ça, Gabe » répondit le blond en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé, le visage dans les mains.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non ! Rien… C'est… Merde… Tu… Tu n'es pas… »

« Je vois. Je ne suis pas Potter » dit Zabini en finissant la phrase. Scorpius leva la tête de ses mains, avec un regard fautif.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Gabe. Je ne sais pas quand je me suis transformé en un putain de Poufsouffle » dit-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne suis pas légèrement déçu, parce que tu as un cul magnifique, mais je comprends » dit Gabriel en souriant.

« Merci »

« De rien. Maintenant, sors ton cul magnifique d'ici afin que je puisse me trouver une bonne baise. Ce serait dommage de laisser tout ça se perdre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en pointant son érection tout en se levant du canapé.

« Ce serait une tragédie » dit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois en sortant de la pièce. « Amuses-toi bien, Zabini »

« Toujours » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Scorpius sourit et secoua la tête avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Son sourire mourut de lui-même lorsqu'il repensa aux vingt dernières minutes. Gabe était un garçon génial et un brillant Serpentard qui avait la réputation d'être un démon au lit, et là, Scorpius était en train de s'en aller. Il venait de ruiner toute chance d'être avec un dieu du sexe à cause de ce putain de Potter. A cause de cette ridicule idée de l'amour. Il n'était pas digne d'être un Serpentard.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin des cachots. Il était encore tôt et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner à son dortoir pour broyer du noir, sans mentionner son manque de désir de réfléchir aux règles de sa maison. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de décider de rendre une visite à son père. Avec un peu de chance, l'homme accepterait de se détacher du professeur Potter pour boire une tasse de thé. Scorpius avait bien besoin d'une bonne tasse d'Earl Grey et peut-être de quelques conseils pour se sortir de son stupide problème « d'amour » une fois pour toute.

Albus était assis sur son lit et tournait et retournait son anneau d'une manière qui était devenue tellement habituelle qu'il ne réalisait même plus ce qu'il était en train de faire. Rose était montée un peu plus tôt pour lui demander s'il voulait faire une bataille explosive ou jouer aux échecs sorciers – et tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser pour qu'il montre des signes de vie – mais il avait refusé. A la place, il s'était étendu sur son lit avec ses pensées qui tournaient en boucle, comme un chien qui court après sa queue. Scorpius avançait. Il était seul. Il n'aurait même pas la chance de dire au blond à quel point il l'aimait. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Il donnerait tout pour que le Serpentard le regarde à nouveau. Pour au moins avoir la chance de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Albus entendit le son inimitable d'une chouette qui tapait à la fenêtre. Il se leva et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit pour permettre à l'oiseau de s'installer sur le rebord. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était une chouette de l'école et pas la royale Morgana de Scorpius. L'oiseau leva sa patte et hulula.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement. L'oiseau pencha la tête sur le coté, comme pour dire, « non, abruti, je te tends la patte juste pour rire ! »

« D'accord » dit le brun en rougissant. Il détacha le parchemin de la patte offerte. Une fois libéré de sa charge, l'oiseau s'envola et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire.

Albus le regarda partir avant de refermer la fenêtre et de revenir sur son lit. Il ouvrit la note avec curiosité, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une chouette à cette heure de la nuit, il essayait de ne pas espérer que ce soit Scorpius. Son cœur se mit à battre sauvagement lorsque finalement il déroula le parchemin et lut les gribouillis familiers.

_Retrouve-moi dans la salle sur demande après le couvre-feu._

_S_

Albus regardait le mot avec incrédulité. Il était semblable à celui qu'il avait reçu après les vacances de Noël. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Allait-il finalement avoir la chance de parler à Scorpius ? Il ne pouvait pas vouloir qu'ils se remettent ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ce rendez-vous serait comme le dernier qu'ils avaient eu dans la salle sur demande ? N'avait-il pas rendez-vous avec Zabini ? Pourquoi lui envoyait-il ça, s'il sortait avec cet abruti ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait utilisé un hibou de l'école ? Est-ce que Albus allait vraiment lui donner une autre chance de le blesser ?

Une centaine de pensées passaient par l'esprit d'Albus pendant qu'il débattait pour savoir s'il devait y aller ou pas. A la fin, le brun sut qu'il irait. Comment pourrait-il faire autrement ? Ça pourrait être sa dernière chance de parler au Serpentard. Il devait y aller, même s'il en souffrait encore plus. Au moins, il pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait avant que ce soit la fin. Même s'ils ne se réconciliaient pas, il aurait le réconfort de savoir qu'il aurait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Une fois qu'il eut pris sa décision, Albus lança un rapide tempus avant de sortir de son lit pour se préparer. Il lui restait une demi-heure pour être parfait. Il se dépêcha de sortir des vêtements de sa garde robe et de les jeter au hasard pour trouver une chemise aux boutons émeraude que Scorpius aimait particulièrement, ainsi que son meilleur jean noir.

Lorsqu'il les localisa finalement, il se dépêcha d'enlever son uniforme d'école qu'il jeta sans aucun soin au pied de son lit pour pouvoir enfiler sa nouvelle tenue. La chemise moulait parfaitement son torse et le pantalon tombait juste ce qu'il fallait sur ses hanches, lui faisant un cul délicieux, c'est ce que Scorpius avait dit une fois. En se regardant dans le miroir sur pieds, Albus hocha la tête avec approbation pour les vêtements avant d'essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux. Après cinq minutes passées à se bagarrer avec ses mèches indisciplinées, il jura de frustration, agacé par son père qui lui avait fait don de ses ennuyeux cheveux. Finalement, il abandonna l'idée de les aplatir et décida à la place de les arranger en pics artistiquement positionnés.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tripoter sa crinière sauvage, il fit un pas en arrière pour se regarder dans le miroir. Pas mal. Il était parfaitement baisable, s'il pouvait en juger par lui-même. Ses yeux étaient éclairés par l'excitation et l'énervement, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées d'avoir été mordues par inquiétude ces dernières vingt minutes, et pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient décemment coiffés. Si Scorpius décidait de le laisser à nouveau, il pourrait au moins avoir la certitude que ce n'était pas à cause de son apparence.

Albus envoya un autre tempus avant d'attraper sa cape et de sortir en toute hâte de la pièce en marmonnant un juron.

« Albus, wow, tu es superbe » s'exclama Rose lorsqu'il dévala les escaliers. « Où vas-tu avec une telle précipitation ? Rendez-vous galant ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sur. Ecoute, je vais rentrer tard, inutile de m'attendre, OK ? » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de franchir la porte en passant la cape sur ses épaules pour aller vers le septième étage.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle sur demande, il vit que la porte était là. Scorpius devait déjà l'attendre bien sur, le Serpentard était toujours à l'heure. Albus espérait seulement que le blond serait nostalgique de son manque de ponctualité, plutôt qu'agacé.

Il se donna du courage en inspirant profondément, puis il prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il cligna rapidement des yeux face à l'obscurité de la pièce, essayant d'ajuster ses yeux à la faible lumière. Une fois habitué à l'obscurité, il remarqua que ce n'était pas la pièce qu'il partageait habituellement avec Scorpius. Cet agencement faisait plus penser à une prison qu'à une pièce confortable pour un rendez-vous amoureux. Il y avait un lit mais il était bancal et dégueulasse, comme si il n'avait pas servi depuis des années. Les murs de pierre froids étaient soulignés par des bougeoirs qui portaient des bougies presque totalement consumées, les flammes qui survivaient avec peu de cire étaient la cause de cette atmosphère sombre.

« Scorpius ? » appela Albus en enlevant sa cape et en bougeant avec hésitation dans la pièce. Une sourde inquiétude le taraudait.

La porte claqua derrière lui dans un son assourdissant qui fit se retourner Albus en criant, ses mains courant frénétiquement le long du mur alors que la porte disparaissait. Le brun sortit sa baguette dans l'intention de lancer n'importe quel sort qui pourrait lui permettre de sortir d'ici. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour lancer le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit, une voix sinistre sortit de l'obscurité.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette glissa de sa main lorsqu'Albus fut propulsé contre le mur, sa tête heurta la pierre en faisant un bruit écœurant. Le brun s'effondra en gémissant, des filets de sang coulaient le long de son visage en provenance de la coupure sur son front. Il essayait de rester conscient.

« Je suis si content que tu sois là » dit à nouveau la voix, plus proche cette fois comme s'il arrivait là où Albus était tombé. « Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas ».

Albus gémit de douleur en essayant de s'asseoir, il utilisa ses bras pour ramper et fuir la voix qui s'approchait, il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. La voix fit simplement un tsss désapprobateur avant de lancer un incarcerem, des liens explosèrent de la baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles d'Albus, dans une prise douloureuse. Incapable de maintenir sa position semi-assise sans l'aide de ses mains et de ses jambes, le brun tomba, la tête la première sur les dalles de pierres, le choc s'ajouta à la douleur lancinante de sa tête.

« Maintenant, Albus, Amour, tu n'essaieras plus de me quitter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es là après tout et nous avons tant de choses à nous dire » dit la voix en franchissant la distance qui le séparait d'Albus.

Le brun sentit une main attraper ses cheveux et une prise d'acier fit partir sa tête en arrière avec une force brutale qui obligea ses yeux verts à rencontrer le regard fou de Liam Finnegan.

« Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, il n'y aura plus aucun doute pour savoir à qui tu appartiens »

A suivre

xxxXXXxxx

Brrrr ! Il fait froid dans le dos le Liam Finnegan ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite…


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **Dracolina3** et **Kisis** pour vos reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

**Caught** - chapitre 22

Scorpius laissa échapper un gros soupir et leva sa tasse pour boire le reste de son thé. C'était sa troisième tasse et malgré trois théières de Earl Grey, une assiette de biscuits et une heure et demie de discussion avec son père, il était toujours totalement perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait raconté à son père l'épisode avec Zabini et l'homme lui avait juste lancé un exaspérant regard de compréhension. Pourtant cela aurait du le choquer, les Malfoys n'étaient pas connus pour laisser passer de telles chances, mais il semblerait que depuis l'essor de sa relation avec le professeur Potter, sa compréhension ait grandi de manière insupportable. C'était exaspérant pour Scorpius, qui se fichait de savoir que son père ne se rappelait plus d'où il venait, mais voulait son aide pour résoudre ce problème.

« Est-ce normal qu'il puisse avancer et que je reste là à me languir de cet idiot, en refusant de merveilleuses baises, sous prétexte que les garçons qui me le proposent ne sont pas lui ? » murmura Scorpius dans sa tasse vide pour au moins la dixième fois ce soir.

« Es-tu si sur que ça qu'il est passé à autre chose ? » demanda Draco avec doute.

« Vu la situation dans laquelle je l'ai attrapé avec Finnegan il y a quelques temps, j'en suis presque certain » affirma le garçon avec amertume.

« Es-tu certain de ne pas avoir mal interprété la situation ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est possible de mal interpréter lorsqu'un autre garçon a la langue dans la gorge de ton petit ami ? Merlin, pourquoi tout ceci ne peut-il être plus facile ? Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de ce crétin ? » gémit-il en couvrant son visage d'une main.

« Calmes-toi, fils. Comme je vois les choses, tu as deux possibilités. Premièrement, tu peux arrêter de gémir et essayer activement de te sortir de ces sentiments, toutefois, quitte à être brutal, ça n'a pas l'air de très bien fonctionner. Ou deuxièmement, tu peux arrêter de gémir et essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous. Chacune de ces options est préférable à te noyer dans le thé et l'autoapitoiement »

Scorpius fronça les sourcils devant l'affirmation de son père. Il détestait entendre la situation exposée si clairement, même s'il savait que l'homme avait raison. Il mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, une habitude qu'il avait inconsciemment prise à Albus, en réfléchissant à ses choix. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu'une seule de ces options était valable. Il devait parler avec Albus. Qu'ils rompent ou restent ensemble, il avait besoin d'en finir d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'il voulait pouvoir avancer.

« Tu vas y penser ? » demanda son père avec un sourire de connivence.

« Ouais. Je l'ai déjà fait. Je vais… ». Le blond s'arrêta brutalement dans son discours, au moment où une chaleur étouffante l'enveloppa et qu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa tête.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Scorpius en portant machinalement la main à sa tête.

« Scorpius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Draco en se levant pour accourir près de son fils.

« C'est Albus, l'anneau… Il a mal » haleta Scorpius avec un soupçon de peur alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillait.

« Où est-il, Scorpius ? » demanda Draco en attrapant le garçon par les épaules pour le maintenir debout.

« Je ne… Il est… en haut » répondit le garçon qui se tendit en sentant la forte poussée contre sa magie. Le charme qu'il avait placé sur l'anneau d'Albus voulait le conduire auprès du brun qui était blessé.

« Suis l'appel, Scorpius. J'arrive juste derrière toi » lui intima Draco en ouvrant la porte et en permettant au garçon de partir en courant comme un fou dans le couloir avant de se retourner vers la cheminée pour appeler Harry dans son bureau.

« Draco, Amour, je commençais à me demander quand… » commença Harry d'un ton taquin avant de remarquer le regard de Draco. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Harry, Albus ne va pas bien, il est blessé. Va chercher Poppy »

Draco ne réussit même pas à finir sa phrase avant que le brun ne parte en courant. Sachant que le Gryffondor ne perdrait pas de temps, il lança un charme pour localiser Scorpius et suivit son fils. Il espérait seulement qu'Albus ne soit pas trop gravement blessé.

La vision d'Albus se brouilla lorsque Liam lui tira de nouveau méchamment les cheveux, ramenant sa tête encore plus en arrière, puis l'Irlandais se baissa pour passer sa langue le long de la peau en sueur du cou du brun. Le prisonnier résista, éloignant sa tête aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de la bouche humide, mais ses cheveux furent à nouveau tirés. Liam releva le garçon en tournant son visage de manière à pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres.

« Que penserais-tu de m'embrasser, Amour ? » roucoula Liam.

Soudainement, Albus se retrouva bâillonné par les lèvres du rouquin qui l'embrassait de force, il enfonça violemment sa langue dans la bouche du garçon allongé. Albus pouvait à peine respirer. Ressentant une pointe de colère, le brun ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche, remarquant au passage le plaisir dans les yeux de Liam à ce geste de soumission, puis il mordit impitoyablement la chair charnue. Sa bouche se remplit de sang et ses oreilles résonnèrent des cris de douleur de Liam. Albus se sentit triomphant lorsque ses cheveux furent relâchés pour que l'Irlandais s'occupe de sa langue maltraitée.

« Espèce de sale bâtard » hurla Liam, en articulant mal à cause de la douleur. Son visage était furieux et il leva son poing pour frapper Albus, il heurta violemment les lèvres du garçon qui vit apparaitre des points noirs devant ses yeux et manqua sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. L'Irlandais murmura un rapide sort de soin pour réparer les dommages faits à sa langue avant de retourner eu brun incohérent effondré sur le sol.

« Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à te faire mal ? » lui demanda Liam d'une voix à nouveau gentille, tout en levant Albus d'un sort de lévitation. Le jeune homme fou regardait avec amour sa victime alors que la tête de l'autre garçon ballotait de manière incontrôlée d'un coté à l'autre.

Lorsqu'Albus retrouva toute sa cohérence, il se retrouva attaché à la tête du lit rouillé qu'il avait vu auparavant, le visage dérangé de Liam le fixait avec adoration pendant qu'il caressait ses hanches.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas plus confortable ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire tordu en faisant courir sa main le long de la joue ensanglantée d'Albus.

Albus essayait de bouger sa tête, ses membres, n'importe quoi, mais il découvrit que son corps ne voulait pas coopérer. Sa tête était trop lourde et ses membres engourdis d'avoir été attachés trop serrés au lit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester étendu, sans défense, pendant que son assaillant embrassait son visage et son cou, évitant prudemment la bouche du brun de peur d'une autre morsure.

Lorsque l'Irlandais commença à déboutonner lentement sa chemise, Albus frissonna de dégoût, détestant la sensation des doigts visqueux de Liam sur sa peau et de son érection dure qui frottait contre ses hanches.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ? » demanda Liam en se trompant complètement dans l'interprétation des réactions d'Albus. « Je veux juste te toucher partout… » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun, tout en respirant lourdement et en passant sa langue douloureuse sur sa peau.

Albus avait envie de crier mais ne put sortir qu'un gémissement dégouté car il n'avait plus de voix. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Liam déboutonna un autre bouton, sa langue ignoble laissant une trainée de baisers baveux sur la chair d'Albus.

Soudain, Liam s'arrêta.

« C'est quoi cette merde ? » grogna-t-il en attrapant l'anneau brillant en forme de serpent et en le levant pour qu'Albus puisse le voir.

« Tu portes encore ses babioles ? Ce symbole de son amour éternel ? ». Le garçon renifla avec dédain en arrachant l'anneau du cou d'Albus, cassant la chaine et écorchant le cou d'Albus au passage.

« Il ne t'aime pas, Albus. Personne ne t'aime comme moi ! Tu es à moi ! » cria Liam en jetant la chaine dans la pièce, à coté de la cape d'invisibilité. La lumière protectrice s'éteignant comme l'anneau s'éloignait de la peau d'Albus.

La rage se répandit, comme une drogue, dans l'esprit déjà embrouillé de Liam qui commença à déchirer la peau exposée d'Albus avec ses dents et ses ongles, des traces de sang apparaissaient alors qu'il marquait sa victime qui se débattait. Albus hurla lorsque son agresseur se pencha pour mordre son sein droit, ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair sensible autour de son têton en laissant une petite flaque de sang. Il geint lorsque Liam le relâcha et demanda durement, « de qui es-tu la pute ? A qui appartiens-tu ? »

Lorsqu'il ne reçut d'autre réponse qu'un regard de défi de la part d'Albus, il continua à maltraiter sa poitrine, en traçant un chemin sanglant le long de son torse. Lorsqu'il atteint la lisière du jean d'Albus, il mit ses doigts sanglants sur le bouton pour commencer à le défaire. Albus paniqua et son corps trouva finalement la force de lutter contre ses liens. Il voulait désespérément ne pas être nu et à la merci du garçon.

En dépit de ses vaillants efforts, Liam réussit à ouvrir le jean et à le baisser rudement sur les hanches qui se débattaient d'Albus, en exposant la tendre chair de ses parties génitales. En montrant les dents comme un maniaque, Liam attrapa le sexe mou d'Albus et regarda le visage en sang de son captif.

« A qui appartiens-tu, Albus » demanda-t-il tranquillement en maintenant une prise ferme.

« S-S'il te plait… Ne fais pas ça… » dit Albus d'une voix rendue rauque d'avoir crié.

« Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attend » le corrigea Liam avant de resserrer sa prise de manière douloureuse sur le membre délicat, tirant un cri déchirant de sa victime.

« A qui appartiens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Albus ouvrit la bouche mais réussit seulement à sortir un cri rempli de douleur. Peu satisfait par cette réponse, Liam tira violemment sur le pénis du garçon, ce qui amena des larmes de douleur et d'avilissement dans les yeux émeraude.

« Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens, espèce de sale pute ! A qui ? »

« A TOI ! S'il te plait » hurla Albus. Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour faire cesser la douleur brulante qui parcourait son corps.

Dés que ces mots passèrent les lèvres blessées d'Albus, le visage de Liam se transforma et s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire, toute trace de colère disparue, il relâcha sa prise vicieuse sur le pénis du brun.

« Très bien, mon chou » murmura-t-il amoureusement en se penchant pour embrasser le tendre appendice malmené.

L'agresseur remonta le long du corps d'Albus en plaçant de doux baisers sur la peau déchirée du garçon avant d'oser à nouveau embrasser sa bouche. Liam gémit en retraçant les coupures des lèvres d'Albus avec sa langue, se délectant du goût cuivré du sang qui coulait de la bouche enflée. Le Gryffondor, brisé, gisait simplement sur le lit, le corps tremblant de douleur et des larmes de colère et d'humiliation coulant sur son visage alors qu'il priait pour que ça finisse vite.

Liam commença à se frotter contre le garçon prisonnier une fois de plus, son érection tendue contre le tissu de son pantalon. Ayant besoin de soulager la pression qui rendait son entrejambe douloureuse, l'Irlandais s'assit sur ses talons et commença à défaire les boutons du vêtement devenu gênant.

Les yeux d'Albus s'élargirent en voyant son assaillant défaire son pantalon et le baisser, juste assez pour libérer son érection qui pulsait. La vision du pénis gonflé de Liam rendit au brun sa volonté de lutter et il commença à se débattre violemment contre ses liens.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, Liam » supplia-t-il en tirant violemment sur les liens qui retenaient ses bras et ses jambes. « S'il te plait… »

« Shhh, calme toi mon adorable chéri. Tu vas aimer, je te le promets. Je sais que tu vas finir par m'aimer autant que je t'aime… Nous allons être si heureux ensemble » roucoulait Liam en se caressant.

Albus pouvait sentir la bile qui montait dans sa gorge face à ce spectacle, il savait sans aucun doute que Liam allait le violer et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. La panique qui l'envahit fut suffisante pour envoyer une décharge de magie pure dans son corps, ressortant par les traces qui marquaient son corps, elle élargit le lien qui maintenait son bras droit. Utilisant son membre libéré, il frappa méchamment Liam mais ce fut sans effet. Le Gryffondor dérangé attrapa son poing et sortit sa baguette pour relancer le charme. Le lien attacha à nouveau le poignet d'Albus au lit si étroitement qu'il entama sa peau.

« Descend espèce de branleur malade ! » cria-t-il d'une voix remplie de fureur de peur.

Liam leva simplement un bras et le frappa en plein visage.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je te fasse mal ? Ne peux-tu pas bien te comporter ? Honnêtement un tel langage est déplacé et je devrais te laver la bouche au savon, mais comme je n'ai pas de savonnette sous la main, mon pénis fera l'affaire »

Scorpius monta les escaliers comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer aux trousses, priant qu'il arrive à temps pour aider Albus. Juste au moment où il atteignait le septième étage où l'appel de la magie était le plus fort, le charme disparut soudainement. Le blond s'arrêta lorsque la connexion cessa, un cri de frustration sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de s'orienter.

Il fit les cent pas un moment, dévoré par l'angoisse alors qu'un maelström de pensées tournait dans sa tête. Il lui fallut un moment pour se recomposer et réaliser où il était. Le septième étage. Où le charme pouvait-il le conduire au septième étage ? La réponse le frappa soudainement et le blond dut résister au besoin de se donner une claque pour son aveuglement.

Scorpius se maudit pour laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur sa logique et ainsi le retarder, il tourna dans le couloir avec détermination et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande avec une colère renouvelée.

En souriant comme un maniaque à sa victime, Liam remonta le long du corps d'Albus jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient placés de chaque coté de sa poitrine, son pénis frappait contre la joue du brun, en laissant quelques gouttes tomber sur sa peau. Albus avait envie de vomir, il se raidit au maximum pour échapper au phallus qui caressait son visage. Malheureusement, Liam ne le voulait pas. L'Irlandais attrapa le menton d'Albus et tourna sa tête de façon à ce que son érection effleure les lèvres du brun, le fluide salé piquait ses coupures pendant qu'il frappait la tête de son pénis contre la bouche close.

« Ouvre, amour » demanda Liam en attrapant douloureusement la mâchoire d'Albus pour forcer sa bouche à s'ouvrir. A la seconde où les lèvres s'ouvrirent suffisamment, le garçon poussa son érection jusqu'à la garde dans la chaleur humide, le bout heurtant la gorge d'Albus en lui donnant des hauts le cœur.

En voyant, avec méfiance, l'éclair dans les yeux du brun lorsqu'il ouvrit sa bouche en grand et se prépara à mordre, il fit venir d'un accio sa baguette et lança un sort qui obligea la mâchoire du garçon à rester ouverte.

« Allons, allons, mon chou, il ne faut pas faire ça » le grondait Liam en continuant de faire des va-et-vient dans la bouche du garçon impuissant.

Chaque coup violent déchirait la gorge d'Albus qui était forcé de rester allongé et de regarder Liam prendre son plaisir pervers. Chaque gémissement, chaque cri de plaisir et chaque encouragement grotesque servait simplement à enrager le brun un peu plus, et il put sentir une brusque décharge de magie sauvage l'envahir alors que ses émotions bouillonnaient. Il essaya encore et encore de diriger sa magie mais en vain. Ce fut seulement lorsque son violeur murmura des mots d'amour que la magie d'Albus atteint son énergie maximum.

Une lumière blanche incandescente sortit en vague du corps d'Albus lorsque sa magie brute fut relâchée, envoyant le rouquin à travers la pièce et le faisant s'écraser comme une merde sur le mur le plus éloigné. Les membres d'Albus furent immédiatement libérés et il retomba sur le lit où des fourmillements horribles traversèrent ses membres lorsque le sang se remit à circuler.

Albus s'écroula sur le lit, les liens ne le maintenant plus en position assise, et prit plusieurs respirations rapides en essayant de trouver la force de se lever. Au bout de quelques instants, le brun réussit à rouler du lit et tomba sur le sol en essayant maladroitement d'enfiler son pantalon pour se protéger. Sa tête tournait toujours des nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus, sa vision se troublait alors qu'il essayait de forcer ses jambes tremblantes à supporter son poids.

« Accio baguette » réussit à croasser Albus, puis il toussa à plusieurs reprises d'avoir utilisé ses cordes vocales abusées.

Il se précipita aussi vite que son corps blessé le permettait sur la porte qui avait réapparu pendant sa démonstration de magie pure, il attrapa la poignée de ses mains tremblantes pour l'ouvrir, oubliant sa cape et son anneau dans sa hâte de fuir.

Juste au moment où il passait le seuil de la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloir, Albus fut taclé par un Liam livide qui arrivait derrière lui. Albus n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant que son menton ne rencontre le sol dans un bruit sourd, il perdit le souffle sous la force de l'impact.

« Ingrat petit bâtard » gronda Liam en se plaçant au dessus de l'autre Gryffondor. « Tu ne pouvais pas rester étendu et profiter de ce que je t'offrais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Liam hurla de rage et laissa tomber sa jambe pour frapper brutalement la colonne vertébrale d'Albus, enchainant coup après coup sur le corps étendu. Après quelques coups bien placés, il retourna le corps d'Albus du bout de sa chaussure, pour continuer à le frapper dans l'estomac et la poitrine, son visage ensanglanté n'était plus qu'un masque de haine.

« Pourquoi m'obliges-tu à te faire mal ? » hurlait-il, chaque cri ponctué par un coup au brun désormais inconscient. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te rendre compte que tu m'aimes ? ». Liam était tellement perdu dans sa folie qu'il n'avait même pas enregistré son erreur avant qu'Albus ne l'ait attaqué.

Scorpius passa le dernier tournant du couloir en courant avant de s'arrêter brièvement en voyant la scène dégoutante qui s'offrait à lui. Albus étendu, brisé, saignant et exposé avec un Liam Finegan totalement fou qui le frappait encore et encore. Pris par une rage pure et une haine incommensurable, le Serpentard chargea l'Irlandais et le tacla en oubliant totalement sa baguette où le fait qu'il pouvait lui jeter un sort. Plutôt que d'utiliser la magie, Scorpius luttait violemment contre l'autre garçon, se mettant en position d'attaquant pour porter coup après coup sur son visage tordu.

Au début l'Irlandais frappa en retour, Il atteignit quelque fois le visage de Scorpius , renforçant simplement le blond dans son envie de combattre, mais Liam se rendit assez rapidement et le garçon sombra dans l'inconscience. Scorpius semblait inconscient du fait que Liam s'était évanoui et continuait à le frapper rendant son visage méconnaissable et le transformant en une masse sanglante.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut tiré de force du corps mou qu'il réalisa où il était. Dans le brouillard de la colère qui le consumait toujours, Scorpius se retourna brusquement pour frapper son père. Draco attrapa simplement le poing sanglant et l'utilisa pour attirer Scorpius dans une étreinte serrée, il tint le garçon tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne finalement à la raison.

« Shh, ça va, fils. Il est à terre, c'est fini ». Draco le calmait sans relâcher sa prise étroite jusqu'à ce que Scorpius arrête de se débattre.

Lorsque le blond se détacha finalement de son père, son regard se porta sur le corps ensanglanté de Finnegan. Son sang recommença à bouillir et il bougea pour frapper à nouveau le garçon mais il fut arrêté par son père. L'homme ne pouvait pas laisser son fils tuer le garçon, peu importe à quel point cela serait justifié.

« Calme-toi, Scorpius. Le frapper n'aidera pas Albus. Il a besoin de toi » le raisonna Draco en tournant le garçon pour qu'il voie la forme inconsciente d'Albus.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'élargirent et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur puis il se hâta d'aller aux cotés du Gryffondor.

« Albus ? » murmura-t-il en tendant une main tremblante pour essayer d'enlever le sang incrusté sur le visage de son amour. Il avait mal au cœur en voyant le beau visage d'Albus, enflé et battu jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable. Le garçon respirait à peine.

Doucement, Scorpius glissa ses bras autour des épaules d'Albus et caressa sa tête en lui parlant, en le suppliant de se réveiller.

« Albus ? Amour, c'est Scorpius, s'il te plait, ouvre tes yeux. Merde, s'il te plait, il faut que tu ailles bien » suppliait-il en pleurant. Il berçait doucement le corps d'Albus, comme une mère berçant son enfant, en répétant encore et encore son nom, ses lèvres effleurant son visage pendant qu'il priait tous les dieux de l'écouter et de faire en sorte que le brun aille bien.

Pendant que son fils veillait sur Albus, Draco se retourna avec un rictus dégouté vers Liam Finnegan. Après s'être assuré que le garçon était – malheureusement – toujours vivant, il lança un sort d'attachement sur lui, dans le cas fort improbable où le garçon de réveillerait et tenterait de fuir. L'homme était vraiment impressionné en voyant les dommages que son fils avait causés, s'émerveillant que le garçon n'ait même pas cherché sa baguette mais ait choisi un engagement physique avec Finnegan. Ça prouvait simplement à quel point la rage avait fait perdre les pédales à Scorpius.

Draco se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas et vit Harry et Poppy arriver en toute hâte. Poppy ne perdit pas de temps à demander des explications et se précipita vers Albus qui était toujours étroitement serré dans les bras d'un Scorpius en pleine détresse.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry lorsqu'il eut pris conscience de la scène, le choc le figeant sur place.

« Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais je peux imaginer quelque chose d'assez proche de la vérité » répondit Draco d'une voix remplie de colère.

« Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plait, vous devez le laisser partir si vous voulez que je le soigne » entendirent-ils Poppy dire.

« Partez, il a besoin de moi » répondit Scorpius en éloignant la main de l'infirmière.

« Scorpius tu dois la laisser l'emmener à l'infirmerie » lui dit Draco pour essayer de le persuader de le laisser partir.

Harry le suivit en réprimant une envie de vomir lorsqu'il vit l'état de son plus jeune fils. Il se fit violence pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage et se força à ne pas retourner vers Finnegan afin de l'achever pour avoir blessé son fils aussi gravement.

« Scorpius, je te jure que tout ira bien. Va avec Poppy et reste avec Albus. Je te promets que personne ne te fera quitter son chevet » le raisonna Harry, son ton calme cachait parfaitement la rage qu'il ressentait. Hochant la tête, Scorpius se recula finalement pour laisser Madame Pomfrey lancer un charme de lévitation et ils partirent tous les trois en direction de l'infirmerie.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Harry laissa ressortir sa colère en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? » le gronda doucement Draco en venant à coté du brun pour inspecter la main blessée.

« Il valait mieux le mur que la tête de ce malade » gronda Harry en ne croyant pas vraiment à ses propres mots.

« C'est hautement contestable » murmura Draco avant de déposer une série de baisers sur les articulations blessées.

Harry soupira lourdement et se laissa aller contre le blond, s'autorisant à être réconforté par ses bras qui l'enveloppaient pendant qu'il luttait contre la colère et la douleur qui le traversaient. Au bout de quelques instants, Draco se recula et embrassa le brun sur les lèvres avant de le pousser en direction de l'infirmerie.

« Vas-y Amour. Va voir Albus. Je te suis avec cette pourriture » dit-il en faisant léviter le corps raide.

Harry hocha la tête et se précipita dans le couloir. Draco le suivit, entrainant négligemment le corps de Finnegan avec lui.

« Ooops, c'est moi qui ait fait ça ? Comme c'est maladroit de ma part » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en souriant largement au garçon inconscient dont le corps était cogné violemment dans le tournant du couloir.

Le professeur réussit à garder le garçon dans un état décent jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en dépit des nombreuses collisions avec des alcôves et des armures. Après avoir placé le garçon sur un lit de camp loin des autres, Draco s'accorda un moment pour se reposer en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il pouvait seulement espérer, non seulement pour la relation entre Albus et Scorpius, mais aussi pour la santé mentale d'Harry, que le Gryffondor se remette. Draco avait vu ce que perdre Ginevra avait fait à Harry et il ne souhaitait pas que son amant supporte à nouveau une telle douleur.

Après avoir passé quelques instants à observer son fils et Harry autour de la forme étendue d'Albus, Draco se détacha du mur et quitta tranquillement la pièce dans l'intention d'informer la Directrice McGonagall de l'incident. Nul doute qu'Harry ne veuille pas quitter son fils pour la mettre au courant.

A suivre

Il était dur celui-là! Mais enfin Liam est mis hors d'état de nuire! A bientôt pour la suite…


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à **?** (tu te reconnaitras !), **Breizh**, **Dracolina3** et **Kisis **(merci pour ton soutien sans faille !) pour vos reviews.

xxxXXXxxx

Caught - chapitre 23

Le week-end passa à une allure d'escargot pour tous ceux qui attendaient le réveil d'Albus. Rose et James s'étaient précipités à l'infirmerie dés qu'ils avaient entendu parler de l'incident, ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Rose était dans tous ses états, après tout, elle avait été la dernière personne à parler à Albus avant qu'il ne soit attaqué, elle aurait du faire quelque chose. Harry, Scorpius et James l'avaient tous grondé de penser ça. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Liam Finnegan puisse commettre un acte aussi horrible et encore moins contre un de ses camardes de Gryffondor.

Après avoir laissé Madame Pomfrey soigner les blessures légères que Liam avait réussi à lui infliger Scorpius refusa de quitter le chevet d'Albus. Il mangeait et dormait dans le fauteuil à coté du lit, ne le quittant que pour ses besoins naturels. Il espérait que sa présence puisse aider le garçon pâle étendu sur le lit à récupérer.

Cependant, lorsque le lundi arriva, Scorpius fut obligé de reprendre les cours. Il détestait devoir laisser Albus seul dans cette infirmerie déserte. Au début, il avait combattu de toutes ses forces, furieux d'être obligé d'abandonner le garçon qu'il aimait. Il avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons qu'Albus avait besoin de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas se réveiller seul et effrayé. Madame Pomfrey fit de son mieux pour calmer le garçon, en lui disant qu'Albus ne serait pas seul, qu'elle serait là pour le surveiller, mais elle fut incapable de dépasser l'entêtement du garçon.

Finalement, ce fut Harry qui résolut l'affaire. Il avait promis que Scorpius serait le premier à savoir si Albus se réveillait, il avait charmé l'anneau qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle sur demande pour qu'il se chauffe au moment où le brun commencerait à bouger et l'avait tendu au blond. Il avait aussi donné la cape d'invisibilité d'Albus à Scorpius en lui conseillant de l'utiliser pour aller à l'infirmerie même après le couvre feu. Bien qu'il soit toujours contrarié de devoir retourner en cours, Scorpius fut calmé et rassuré par ce geste.

Chaque jour, Scorpius assistait aux cours, sans rien retenir des leçons, l'esprit toujours occupé par l'infirmerie où Albus était étendu. Chaque soir, après les cours, il lui rendait visite jusqu'au couvre feu, il se penchait pour embrasser Albus sur le front avant de faire semblant de retourner au dortoir des Serpentards. Dés qu'il était seul, il jetait la cape sur ses épaules et retournait à l'infirmerie où il se blottissait dans son fauteuil et regardait la forme étendue du Gryffondor en guettant le moment où il allait se réveiller.

Scorpius s'assurait toujours de se réveiller à temps pour aller en cours, il embrassait Albus sur le front, comme toujours, et se glissait discrètement dehors. Si Madame Pomfrey était au courant de ses visites nocturnes, elle n'en laissait rien paraitre. Scorpius voulait penser qu'il était juste trop discret pour être pris, mais il devait avouer qu'elle tournait plus probablement les yeux ailleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, le blond ne fut jamais ennuyé, même si ses résultats scolaires commençaient à souffrir de sa distraction.

De toute façon, Scorpius ne pouvait pas penser à ses devoirs tant qu'Albus restait inconscient. Il savait que sa présence l'aidait à guérir. Il le sentait dans tout son être. Le visage du brun était de moins en moins pâle et tiré, les couleurs revenaient petit à petit pendant que Scorpius se posait en gardien vigilent de Potter. Les bleus disparaissaient de plus en plus, laissant sa peau bronzée redevenir parfaite. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Scorpius savait que ça pouvait être à tout moment.

Il releva vivement la tête en entendant un petit gémissement d'Albus, son corps s'agita et il cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir. Le blond se dépêcha de se dégager de la cape d'invisibilité, le soyeux tissu glissa de son corps et il se leva pour fixer le Gryffondor.

« Sco… Scorpius ? » dit le brun d'une voix rendue rauque par les abus et les jours passés sans l'utiliser.

« Je suis là. Reste tranquille » ordonna Scorpius en attrapant une bouteille de potion sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit la bouteille et aida Scorpius à s'asseoir pour pouvoir en avaler le contenu.

Albus grimaça devant le goût affreux mais une fois qu'il eut pris la potion, son mal de tête diminua et il fut capable de parler avec une relative facilité.

« Tiens, de l'eau devrait faire passer le goût » dit Scorpius en portant une autre tasse aux lèvres d'Albus.

Une fois que le brun eut fini l'eau, Scorpius repoussa doucement la tête brune contre l'oreiller en passant une main apaisante sur les mèches brunes avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son siège à coté du lit. Albus tourna immédiatement sa tête pour regarder le Serpentard, reconnaissant d'avoir une telle opportunité, malgré les circonstances.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda doucement Albus dont la mémoire était un peu embrouillée.

« Finnegan t'a attaqué. Tu as été inconscient pendant des jours » répondit Scorpius d'une voix douce mais remplie d'une évidente colère.

« Liam ? » demanda Albus en fermant les yeux, assailli par le flash du visage ensanglanté et obsédé de l'Irlandais. Son cœur s'emballa à la peur qu'il ressentit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, les yeux verts parcouraient frénétiquement l'infirmerie comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son agresseur surgisse de l'ombre à tout moment.

« Ho mon dieu, j'aurais du le voir venir. Ce jour, au bord du lac, quand je t'attendais, il s'est montré. J'ai essayé de lui dire de partir mais il a juste commencé à délirer sur le fait qu'il m'aimait et que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, et ensuite, il m'a sauté dessus. Je sais de quoi ça avait l'air mais je te jure que je n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser, j'essayais de le repousser… Tu dois me croire » dit Albus en montant la voix tant il voulait que le blond comprenne.

« Chut, tout va bien, je te crois, Al » dit Scorpius.

« Je l'ai menacé et je lui ai dit de ne plus me parler. Depuis, il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole et ne me regardait même pas. Je pensais avoir réglé le problème. Lorsque le mot est arrivé, je n'avais aucune raison de suspecter que c'était lui.

« Le mot ? »

« J'ai reçu un hibou cette nuit là. Il m'apportait une note, semblable à celle que tu m'avais envoyée à Noël. J'ai pensé que c'était bizarre que tu utilises un hibou de l'école mais à ce moment là, j'étais tellement content que tu veuilles me rencontrer que je l'ai ignoré. Tu me manquais tellement et je voulais juste avoir une chance de tout t'expliquer. L'idée que ce soit un piège ne m'a absolument pas effleurée, et encore moins un organisé par Liam. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai remarqué que tout était différent, le temps que je réalise et essaye de m'échapper, il m'a attaqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir » dit Albus, sa voix finit en murmure et il entoura son torse de ses bras pour se protéger. « Les choses qu'il a dites… c'était… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Albus, on s'est occupé de ce bâtard » dit le blond en se levant de son fauteuil pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il tendit la main vers le Gryffondor pour le rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Albus, d'une voix qui tremblait toujours de peur.

« Après que Madame Pomfrey l'ait rafistolé, McGonagall a appelé les autorités. Il a été envoyé pour le reste de sa vie dans les quartiers de haute sécurité psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Je continue à penser que c'est trop bien pour lui. Il aurait mérité le baiser d'un détraqueur pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

« Il est parti alors ? »

« Oui, il est parti » le rassura Scorpius tout en faisant de doux cercles avec son pouce sur la main d'Albus.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Albus, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

« Albus… »

« Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. Tu avais raison tout le temps et je t'ai ignoré. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai accusé d'être jaloux »

« Tu voulais juste voir le meilleur en tes amis, c'est typique d'un Griffondor. Je n'aurais pas du t'accuser de vouloir être avec lui, mais j'étais _jaloux_ » admit Scorpius.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu Liam, tu es le seul que j'ai toujours voulu. Si je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle, nous ne nous serions pas disputés et tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé » se lamenta-t-il, son visage reflétait toute sa tristesse.

« C'est passé maintenant, Albus. Rien ne sert de penser à ce qui aurait du ou pu se passer » argumenta le blond en caressant le visage d'Albus.

« J'aurais du te dire… » murmura Albus en fermant les yeux, il s'appuyait sur la main de Scorpius comme un chiot affamé de tendresse.

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda doucement le blond.

« J'aurais du te le dire au moment où je l'ai réalisé » dit Albus en plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans le mercure en pleine confusion. « Je t'aime Scorpius ».

Scorpius resta un instant sans réaction. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit finalement les trois mots qu'il avait attendus si longtemps.

« Tu… m'aimes ? » répéta-t-il.

« Plus que tout au monde. J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur. Ensuite lorsque tu l'as dit cette nuit dans la salle sur demande, j'étais si choqué et heureux que j'ai mis du temps à retrouver toutes mes capacités. Le temps que je réussisse à retrouver suffisamment de raison pour te le dire, tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Je voulais te le dire d'une manière spéciale, une manière dont nous nous rappellerions tous les deux. Alors j'ai attendu le bon moment. Et puis tout ceci est arrivé. Maintenant je réalise que ça n'avait aucune importance, du moment que tu sais et que tu ne doutes jamais que je t'aime » déclara Albus

Scorpius ne savait pas quoi dire, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait embrasser le garçon étendu dans ce lit. Il se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres, celles légèrement gercées du Gryffondor, dans un chaste baiser. Après quelques effleurements, le blond appuya plus fort, plus profondément, il voulait plus de contact avec ce garçon qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps. Il caressa de sa langue le creux de la bouche d'Albus et gagna instantanément l'accès à toute la douceur de l'autre garçon. Le brun gémit et il entoura étroitement le Serpentard de ses bras, l'attirant aussi près que possible d'une poigne de fer alors que leurs bouches d'emmêlaient dans une danse passionnée.

Au bout d'un moment, le corps de Scorpius commença à protester de la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Rompant le baiser brièvement, il monta rapidement sur le lit, passa une jambe de chaque coté du brun et recommença à l'embrasser. Il buvait à la bouche d'Albus comme un homme mort de soif qui trouvait une source, ses mouvements étaient frénétiques et désespérés, il essayait d'aller toujours plus près de son amour. Soudainement, Albus se recula en poussant un petit cri de douleur. L'anneau au doigt de Scorpius s'était emmêlé dans ses cheveux.

« Ho merde, Al, je suis désolé » s'excusa Scorpius en descendant à toute allure du lit pour soulager le garçon de son poids, il pensait avoir ravivé ses blessures. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi. As-tu mal ? Je vais aller chercher Madame Pomfrey »

« Non ! Je vais bien, je te le jure. Tu m'as tiré les cheveux, c'est tout. S'il te plait, ne pars pas » cria Albus en essayant de s'asseoir, ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort fourni pour supporter le haut de son corps. Scorpius le regardait, de l'incertitude plein les yeux, pas convaincu que le garçon ne souffre pas et essaye bravement de lui cacher.

« Tu es sur ? »

« Absolument. S'il te plait, reviens » implora Albus en tendant une main peu assurée. Scorpius acquiesça et se déplaça près du lit pour prendre la main tendue.

« Viens ici » insista Albus en tirant sur le bras du blond tout en levant la couette. « Couches-toi avec moi »

Avec un petit sourire, le blond retira ses chaussures et monta sur le lit en faisant attention au corps blessé du garçon, il se coucha sur le coté, face au brun. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Albus, joignant leurs corps des hanches aux orteils, puis il posa son front contre celui de l'autre garçon.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, à se regarder, à se caresser doucement et à s'embrasser légèrement.

Albus fut celui qui rompit la tendresse de leurs échanges en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Scorpius pour un baiser passionné, sa langue passant la barrière des lèvres du blond pour jouer avec la sienne. Désir et amour parcouraient le brun, lui donnant la force de se presser encore plus, ses hanches frottant avidement contre celles de Scorpius. Albus gémit lorsque son érection rencontra celle du Serpentard au travers de son pantalon et du léger tissu de la blouse de l'infirmerie. Le Gryffondor passa une main entre leurs corps pour défaire le pantalon du blond.

Scorpius rompit le baiser en haletant, il baissa sa main vers sa ceinture pour empêcher la progression d'Albus.

« Al… Albus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » haleta-t-il, la respiration erratique.

« Je pensais que c'était évident » remarqua Albus avec un petit sourire malicieux en essayant de finir de déboutonner le pantalon du garçon.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. Tu es blessé. Tu as besoin de repos » protesta Scorpius en chassant la main une fois de plus.

« Je me suis reposé pendant quatre jours, je suis malade de dormir. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi » insista le brun en réussissant à baisser la fermeture éclair et en enroulant sa main autour du sexe de Scorpius.

« Mmm » gémit le blond qui, même s'il savait qu'il devait l'arrêter, était incapable de réfréner le frisson de plaisir qui le traversait à la sensation de la main d'Albus autour de lui.

« Non, je ne veux pas aggraver tes blessure » dit-il en attrapant le poignet d'Albus pour retirer sa main, bien déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait même si l'autre ne voulait pas.

« Scorpius, tu ne me feras jamais mal. J'ai confiance en toi » dit Albus doucement.

« Mais… »

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir effacer la douleur. J'ai besoin que tu me touches. Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi, pour que tu me fasses totalement tien. S'il te plait ? » demanda doucement Albus en le regardant avec ses yeux verts suppliants.

Scorpius répondit avec un doux baiser. Il ne comprenait pas la façon dont le brun faisait face, mais si Albus avait besoin de lui, s'il pouvait aider à soigner les blessures infligées par son agresseur, alors il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

« Si tu présentes les choses de cette façon, comment refuser ? » demanda-t-il avec une version adoucie de son rictus copyrighté Malfoy, une version attachante et gentille mais néanmoins sournoise, avant de se pencher pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Albus attrapa le blond et entra avec ferveur dans le baiser, refermant ses mains sur les cheveux soyeux afin de garder son amant tout proche. Scorpius mit Albus sur le dos en le recouvrant avec précaution de son corps. Le Serpentard caressa de ses mains amoureuses le visage, le cou et la poitrine d'Albus avant de les glisser sous la blouse de l'infirmerie qu'il fit glisser le long de son corps. Chaque morceau de peau découvert était honoré d'abord du bout de ses doigts, puis de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Albus, sous ces attentions, gémit et frissonna légèrement lorsque l'air frais toucha sa peau nue. Il remonta les mains pour caresser le corps du blond, il les passa d'abord sur la chemise du garçon puis en dessous, cherchant la chaleur du torse de Scorpius.

« Trop de vêtements » se plaignit Albus, en soulevant le bord de la chemise dans un effort pour l'enlever du corps de Scorpius. Le blond arrêta ses administrations et se recula brièvement pour retirer sa chemise, pendant que les doigts d'Albus attrapaient le pantalon du garçon. Scorpius poussa les mains d'Albus, avec un petit rire, et finit ce que le brun avait commencé.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, le blond s'étendit à nouveau sur Albus, les deux garçons haletaient en se sentant peau contre peau. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés qu'ils furent tous les deux secoués par la force des émotions et du désir qui les saisissaient. Scorpius prit la bouche d'Albus dans un baiser pendant que leurs hanches se frottaient doucement l'une contre l'autre, leurs pénis se rencontrant en de délicieuses frictions.

Après quelques frictions supplémentaires, Scorpius se releva pour embrasser et lécher la poitrine désormais soignée, ses lèvres caressaient la peau avec révérence tandis que son esprit se rappelait les marques brutales qui avaient marquées la peau parfaite d'Albus quelques jours auparavant. Albus frissonnait et gémissait sous les légers baisers, les sens submergés par la vision du garçon qu'il aimait en train d'effacer les souvenirs de son agression.

Lorsque Scorpius arriva aux jambes d'Albus, il s'arrêta, sa respiration caressait l'endroit et excitait l'érection qui avait retenue son attention. Le pénis du Gryffondor, autrefois blessé, se tenait droit, fier et sans aucune marque devant lui, suppliant pour un peu d'attention. En caressant les poils bouclés d'Albus, le blond se pencha sans jamais quitter le brun du regard, et prit le sommet du sexe gonflé dans sa bouche.

Albus jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit lorsqu'il sentit la chaude humidité l'entourer. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant, si entier. Il se força à relever la tête, ses yeux attrapant ceux de Scorpius et perdant le sens des réalités lorsque le blond l'avala tout entier. Les hanches d'Albus se projetèrent vers le haut en adoptant le même rythme que les va-et-vient de Scorpius jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les picotements dans son ventre, signe d'un orgasme imminent.

« S-Scorpius, stop… » murmura Albus en tirant légèrement sur les mèches soyeuses de la chevelure de Scorpius.

Scorpius obéit en glissant une dernière fois sa langue tout le long du pénis gonflé d'Albus. Il sourit largement en voyant le frisson involontaire qui traversa Albus à cette action.

Le blond laissa un moment à Albus pour se reprendre avant de glisser une main sous chacune de ses jambes pour les relever légèrement et révéler le garçon totalement nu à ses yeux. Scorpius soupira avec admiration à la vue de son amant, si joliment abandonné, avant de descendre doucement pour lécher et mordiller ses bourses. Il taquina chaque boule, en savourant les sons de plaisir qu'il tirait du brun, avant de descendre encore sa langue et de lécher l'entrée plissée de son amant.

Chaque mouvement et caresse de ses mains, de sa langue et de son corps était lente et mesurée, malgré le besoin insoutenable que ressentait Scorpius. Le blond prit le temps d'exciter Albus et de le préparer. Il voulait apaiser son Gryffondor et lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui et l'aimait. A chaque caresse, baiser et mot doux murmuré, la douleur de l'agression de Liam disparaissait de plus en plus loin dans l'esprit d'Albus, le laissant flotter dans un océan d'amour et de plaisir.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Albus cria de frustration, le suppliant de lui en donner plus, que Scorpius leva la tête et conjura sa baguette qui se trouvait dans le tas de vêtements empilé à coté du lit. Il s'arrêta et regarda son amant avec un regard inquiet.

« Albus, tu es sur ? »

« Oui ! S'il te plait, Scorpius » répondit Albus, les yeux remplis de sincérité et de désir.

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête et agita sa baguette pour lancer un sort de préparation qui servait à lubrifier et dilater Albus, la sensation de froid fit glapir le brun.

« Ça va ? » demanda Scorpius en glissant inutilement un doigt dans le passage élargi.

« Ça ira beaucoup mieux lorsque tu arrêteras de me faire attendre » répondit Albus, l'état de frustration et d'excitation dans lequel il avait été maintenu ajoutant un peu de mordant à ses propos.

Scorpius sourit brièvement avant de lancer une fois de plus le charme de lubrification, il étala la substance sur son sexe douloureux. Avec des mains tremblantes, il releva les jambes d'Albus et amena ses genoux contre sa poitrine en se penchant en avant, la tête de son érection frottant de manière tentatrice contre le trou étroit.

« Dis-moi, si tu veux que j'arrête ou si je te fais mal » dit Scorpius en respirant lourdement, attendant un hochement de tête du brun avant de se glisser dans le passage étroit sans quitter le brun des yeux. Malgré la préparation, Albus souffla de douleur lorsque la largeur du sexe de Scorpius passa son anneau de muscle.

Scorpius s'arrêta immédiatement, le cœur battant avec frénésie lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Albus se tordre de douleur.

« Albus ? Tu veux arrêter ? »

« Non ! Merde, non, c'est juste que… ça brule un peu. Laisse-moi une minute » répondit le Gryffondor en se forçant à se détendre autant que possible. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Vas-y » demanda-t-il en poussant ses hanches en avant pour enfoncer Scorpius plus profondément, forçant le Serpentard à renforcer sa prise sur le garçon pour qu'il reste tranquille.

« Merde, Al, ne fais pas ça ! Je vais venir » haleta Scorpius en essayant désespérément de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Lorsqu'il fut prêt il pénétra Albus atrocement lentement jusqu'à être totalement installé. Une fois que ses boules butèrent contre le cul d'Albus, Scorpius s'arrêta, son corps en sueur tremblait sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas venir trop tôt. L'étroitesse et la chaleur d'Albus était presque impossible à supporter. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour regagner le contrôle mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps.

« Mon Dieu, Al, tu es merveilleux » dit Scorpius en plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes tellement assombries par le désir qu'elles étaient presque noires.

La sensation de brulure avait disparue et Albus s'émerveillait de l'étonnante sensation d'être rempli. Scorpius était vraiment à lui maintenant et son cœur fit un bond en le réalisant. Le blond l'avait revendiqué d'une manière qui ne pouvait qu'être à lui, avec son cœur, son corps et son âme. Les pensées et les émotions qui le traversaient amenèrent des larmes aux coins des yeux d'Albus.

« Albus… » murmura Scorpius en essuyant la larme qui avait coulé sur la joue du brun.

« Je vais bien » murmura le brun à son tour d'une voix tremblante. « S'il te plait, bouge, Scorpius. Je veux te sentir bouger »

Scorpius hocha la tête, puis il maintint le corps d'Albus avant de se retirer pour s'enfoncer à nouveau en lui. La pression autour de son pénis était extraordinaire lorsqu'il commença à bouger avec plus de confiance, aiguillonné par les bruits de plaisir d'Albus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps, aucun des deux garçons n'étaient capable de résister à l'assaut de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Ils se libérèrent ensemble, Scorpius caressa Albus au moment où il se vidait à l'intérieur du brun en un cri, ses yeux couleur de fumée ne lâchant jamais les verts.

Lorsque son orgasme prit fin, Scorpius s'effondra sur le corps étendu, ses bras lâchèrent les jambes d'Albus et il glissa doucement de son amant. Les deux garçons restèrent étendus, la respiration difficile, et le cœur battant à la folie. Lorsque leurs respirations s'apaisèrent, Albus bougea les bras pour attirer le blond à lui, ses mains traçant de paresseuses spirales sur le dos en sueur. Scorpius n'avait plus la force de faire autre chose que rester étendu et pousser des soupirs satisfaits.

AU bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard bougea pour se placer en cuillère contre son amant, il couvrit leurs corps qui se refroidissaient avec la couette avant de se tourner pour enlacer le brun. Albus laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine d'Albus, son corps s'emboitait si bien dans celui du blond que c'était comme s'ils avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Comment te sens-tu, Amour ? » demanda doucement Scorpius en passant la main dans les mèches mouillées d'Albus.

« Complet » dit Albus avant de se mettre à bailler.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire » approuva Scorpius.

« Scorpius ? » marmonna Albus, sa respiration devenant plus profonde alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir.

« Oui ? » demanda Scorpius

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi, Albus »

Sur ces mots murmurés, enveloppés dans des bras amoureux, les garçons tombèrent dans le sommeil le plus paisible qu'ils n'aient jamais connu.

A suivre.

A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !


	25. Epilogue

Disclaimer : J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les revendiquer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Ils appartiennent à Madame JKR.

Avertissement : cette fic contient des situations sexuelles entre hommes.

Cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination **d'Arineat** qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est dans mes favoris.

Merci à : **Bruna**, **Dracolina3** et **Kisis **(vos reviews ont été un soutien important tout au long de cette histoire !)

xxxXXXxxx

Epilogue

Madame Pomfrey ne fut ni choquée, ni embarrassée de trouver Scorpius dans le lit d'Albus le lendemain matin. Elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et elle trouvait plutôt amusant que le garçon pense qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui se passait dans son infirmerie. Elle sourit tendrement en les voyant endormis, blottis sous les couvertures, avant de reprendre une expression de surprise et de désapprobation plus conforme à son rôle.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! » cria-t-elle en riant intérieurement de voir le garçon sursauter dans le lit avec un visage totalement confus. Potter se réveilla au brusque mouvement en marmonnant et en plissant son visage en un effort pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Madame Pomfrey se tenait au pied du lit, les bras croisés et elle tapait du pied en levant un sourcil qui défiait les garçons désorientés dans le lit.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, expliquer ce que vous faites nu dans le lit de mon patient ? » demanda l'infirmière avec sévérité.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'élargirent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui s'était passé. Albus s'était réveillé, ils avaient fait l'amour, et ils s'étaient endormis. Il s'était laissé aller à s'assoupir nu, sans la protection de la cape d'invisibilité, et maintenant Madame Pomfrey les fixait d'un regard qui promettait le pire. Elle ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur le pourquoi du fait qu'il était nu dans le lit de malade du Gryffondor, et Scorpius ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle serait d'accord avec l'idée que le sexe post-coma pouvait être considéré comme faisant partie de sa liste de soins pour Albus.

Toute une liste d'excuses passa dans sa tête, comme le besoin de réchauffer Albus avec son corps, jusqu'au vol de ses vêtements par des Nargoles en plein milieu de la nuit, mais finalement, aucun de ces arguments ne semblaient assez intelligent pour tromper la stoïque Pomfrey.

« Hum, et bien… Je… Il s'est réveillé » bafouilla lamentablement Scorpius

« Merci pour cette observation pertinente, M. Malfoy. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu remarquer son état si vous ne me l'aviez pas signalé. Après tout, je n'ai été infirmière dans cette institution que depuis cinquante ans » répliqua Madame Pomfrey d'un ton sarcastique mais pas méchant.

« D'accord » répondit Scorpius, son visage devenant encore plus rouge alors qu'il relevait les couvertures comme pour se protéger de son regard impassible.

« Maintenant, si ça ne vous fait rien, j'apprécierais que vous bougiez du lit de M. Potter afin que je puisse l'examiner. Bien qu'il apparaisse que vous ayez conduit votre propre… examen la nuit dernière, j'aimerais lui en prodiguer un, d'autant que je ne suis pas convaincue que vos efforts aient atteint le niveau de détail nécessaire » remarqua-t-elle sévèrement, son ton démentant l'étincelle d'hilarité qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Oui, Ma'am » marmonna la Serpentard qui se glissa du lit en se penchant pour embrasser un Albus mortifié avant d'attraper un oreiller pour cacher sa virilité et se diriger vers la cape d'invisibilité et ses vêtement éparpillés. Il atteignit le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé la veille et passa ses doigts jusqu'à trouver le fin tissu de la cape. En poussant un soupir reconnaissant, il passa le tissu sur ses épaules et laissa tomber l'oreiller. Certain qu'Albus était entre de bonnes mains, le blond rassembla ses vêtements et quitta la pièce, impatient de s'habiller et d'essayer de regagner la dignité qu'il avait perdu.

Lorsqu'il eut attaché le dernier bouton de sa robe, il retourna dans l'infirmerie pour vérifier qu'Albus allait bien. En voyant que les rideaux étaient toujours tirés et que Madame Pomfrey n'avait pas fini d'examiner Albus, Scorpius décida de se rendre utile en allant informer son père et le professeur Potter du réveil du garçon.

Scorpius se glissa hors de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers les cachots, un léger sautillement dans la démarche. Albus allait bien, il était réveillé et complètement lui-même. Ils s'étaient donné entièrement l'un à l'autre la nuit précédente et, malgré l'embarras d'avoir été surpris nus par Madame Pomfrey, Scorpius n'aurait échangé cette expérience pour rien au monde. Son Gryffondor était tout à lui et il avait bien l'intention de le garder.

Fou de bonheur, Scorpius donna joyeusement le mot de passe des quartiers de son père et entra, la tête encore remplie de la pensée d'Albus et de leur nuit. Totalement pris dans sa rêverie, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte de la chambre et entra en dansant avec un salut joyeux. Un salut qui mourut dans sa gorge dans un « heurk » étranglé lorsqu'il vit son père et le professeur Potter enlacé au centre du lit comme un couple d'animaux en chaleur.

En entendant le bruit de surprise, Draco tourna la tête pour découvrir son fils debout les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

« Merde ! » cria Draco en attrapant la couette pour se couvrir ainsi qu'Harry, son visage prit une belle teinte rose en reflétant un mélange d'excitation et d'embarras.

« Quoi… Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pleine de désir avant d'apercevoir la forme figée de Scorpius par dessus l'épaule de Draco. « Ho merde »

« Ouais » acquiesça Draco avant de se tourner pour faire face à son fils éberlué.

« Je… je… » begaya Scorpius en se frottant les yeux désespéré d'effacer l'image de son père baisant son professeur de Défense.

« Quoi ? » le coupa son père.

« Désolé, accordes moi un moment, je voudrais pouvoir me lancer un sort d'oubliette » répondit le garçon.

« Peut-être que ça t'apprendra à frapper la prochaine fois » répondit Draco en levant son sourcil avec élégance.

« QU'est-ce qu'il y a, Scorpius ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à Albus ? » demanda Harry en tendant le bras pour attraper ses lunettes d'un mouvement brusque, réfléchissant aux possibles raisons de la visite soudaine de Scorpius, son esprit imaginant le pire.

« Rien de grave » s'empressa de le rassurer Scorpius. « Il s'est réveillé cette nuit ».

« Il s'est réveillé ? » demanda Harry, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et envahi par le soulagement.

« La nuit dernière? Pourquoi n'avons nous pas été informés avant? » demanda Draco en remarquant le rouge éclatant des joues de son fils à cette question.

« C'est juste que nous… Albus a voulu que je reste avec lui hier. Il m'a supplié de ne pas partir, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait attendre le matin. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus contrarié qu'il ne l'était déjà » expliqua Scorpius en détestant la façon dont son visage chauffait.

« Je vois » répondit son père avec un sourire impliquant qu'il avait compris.

« Ouais. Je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça, mais je pensais que vous voudriez savoir. Je devrais y retourner »

« Pars devant, nous te rejoignons dans une minute » répondit Harry. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière le jeune blond avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de laisser une seule larme couler sur sa joue.

« Harry, tout va bien. C'est fini. Il va aller bien » dit Draco doucement en prenant le brun dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Je sais. C'est juste que je suis soulagé » dit Harry en essuyant l'unique larme qu'il avait laissé couler et en se blottissant dans l'étreinte de Draco pendant un moment pour contrôler ses émotions avant de voir son fils.

« Tout est sous contrôle. Le batard de fils de Finnegan est prisonnier, Albus est réveillé, et il semble que Scorpius et lui se soient réconciliés » fit remarquer Draco avec un sourire. « Maintenant, tout ce que nous avons à faire est de nous rappeler de poser un sort de fermeture sur la porte de la chambre »

« En effet » répondit Harry en riant, « je n'ai pas envie d'être attrapé en plein ébat passionné par qui que ce soit, et encore moins nos fils. Bien que dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est un juste retour des choses » ajouta-t-il en se rappelant comment toute cette aventure avait commencé lorsqu'il avait trouvé Albus et Scorpius dans le placard du couloir.

La visite d'Harry à Albus avait été maladroite et pleine d'émotion, juste comme le garçon en avait besoin. Il s'était laissé aller dans un câlin à briser les os qui aurait offensé sa sensibilité d'adolescent seulement une semaine auparavant et son père l'avait bercé comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Ça avait été une semaine difficile et lui, comme Harry, avait eu besoin de ce moment.

Par chance les ébats nocturnes des garçons n'avaient pas aggravés les blessures d'Albus et après une nuit supplémentaire à l'infirmerie, il avait pu sortir. Au moment où Albus entra dans la salle commune, Scorpius à ses cotés, il fut assailli par une tête rouge sanglotante.

« Albus ! Tu es réveillé. Comment vas-tu? Nous étions si inquiets » dit Rose d'une traite en l'enfermant dans une étreinte qui avait tout d'une prise mortelle de Kung Fu.

« R-Rose… je ne peux plus… respirer » dit Albus en s'étouffant.

« Ho ! Pardon » dit Rose qui le relâcha en rougissant et recula pour se placer à coté de son petit ami.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda James en passant un bras autour de son épaule pour un câlin fraternel.

« Mieux. C'est super d'être sorti de l'infirmerie »

« C'est bon de t'avoir de retour parmi nous » dit James en lui tapotant le dos.

« Albus ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous en entendant cette voix, pour découvrir une Lily en larmes à la porte, Harry juste derrière elle. Après une brève hésitation, la plus jeune des Potters se précipita dans les bras de son frère.

« Tu vas bien, merci Merlin » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante sous la force de son soulagement.

« Je vais bien, Lil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Papa a appelé par cheminette pour dire que tu étais sorti de l'infirmerie et que je devais venir te voir. Je dois te dire à quel point je suis désolée » expliqua-t-elle en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es désolée ? »

« J'ai agi comme une parfaite idiote à Noël. J'avais tort de dire ce que j'ai dit » confessa-t-elle. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir traité de PD et de dire que je doutais des intentions de Mal – Scorpius »

« Si ce n'avait pas été pour Scorpius, j'aurais pu ne pas survivre » dit Albus.

« Je sais ça » dit-elle avant de se retourner pour faire face au blond en question. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir aidé mon frère, Scorpius. J'avais tort à propos de toi. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ».

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait dire. Ils restèrent un moment dans un silence gêné, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Albus rompe le silence avec un rugissement puissant.

« Mon Dieu, Al, Madame Pomfrey ne t'a-t-elle pas nourri ? » le taquina Rose.

« Je récupère et j'ai besoin de plus de calories pour retrouver ma force » répondit Albus en rougissant.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller diner » dit Harry en faisant un geste de la main pour inviter les étudiants à sortir de la pièce.

Lily resta à l'écart, paraissant incertaine, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus lance par-dessus son épaule, « Tu viens, Lil ? »

Prenant ces paroles pour une acceptation de ses excuses, elle sourit et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, désireuse de rattraper tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, les étudiants de la table de Gryffondor saluèrent Albus à grands cris, toute sa maison vint lui souhaiter la bienvenue avec une tape dans le dos, des câlins et des mots d'encouragement. Personne ne mentionna Liam, ou les évènements qui avaient conduits à l'absence remarquée d'Albus, préférant parler de Quidditch et des examens ou informer le brun de toutes les choses qu'il avait manquées pendant qu'il était « parti ».

Avec Scorpius d'un coté, Rose de l'autre et entouré de sa famille et de ses camarades de maison, Albus se sentit plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été toute l'année, peut-être que jamais.

Albus se leva de son siège et rassembla ses affaires lorsque le train s'arrêta à la station. Au moment où il jetait son sac à dos sur son épaule, il se retourna pour regarder Scorpius avec un sourire amoureux qui adoucissait ses traits.

« Quoi ? » demanda Scorpius lorsqu'il remarqua que le Gryffondor le fixait.

« Rien, je me demandais juste si tu savais à quel point tu es magnifique » dit Albus en adorant la rougeur qui envahissait les joues de son amant.

« Evidemment que je le sais. Je suis un Malfoy après tout » répondit le blond d'un ton supérieur et moqueur.

« Bien sur, Amour, comme je suis stupide de l'avoir oublié » dit Albus en roulant des yeux. Son visage redevint sérieux lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau Scorpius dans les yeux. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai le droit de dire que tu ais à moi »

« Pareil pour moi, Amour » dit le blond. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, profitant des dernières minutes qu'ils passaient ensemble avant de se séparer pour l'été.

« Allez, tous les deux, tout le monde attend. Bougez ! » cria Rose en passant sa tête dans le compartiment.

« Nous arrivons, Rose » répondit Albus avant d'attraper la main du Serpentard pour le faire descendre du train.

Une fois qu'ils furent sur le quai, Albus conduisit Scorpius dans un coin isolé et l'enlaça étroitement.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer, Scor » murmura-t-il en déposant de légers baisers sur la peau douce du cou du Serpentard.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Al » murmura-t-il en retour.

Scorpius se recula juste assez pour capturer les lèvres d'Albus dans un doux baiser, s'enivrant de sa bouche sucrée comme s'il voulait faire durer ce baiser pour les mois où ils allaient être séparés.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'alliez jamais vous revoir » commenta Harry qui arrivait derrière eux en levant un sourcil dans une imitation parfaite de son petit ami. Les garçons se séparèrent, en respirant avec difficulté, et fixèrent leurs pères respectifs.

« Ouais, mais nous ne savons pas combien de fois nous allons nous rendre visite » répondit Albus.

« Peut-être que vous n'en aurez pas besoin » dit Harry à son fils avec une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Scorpius. Bien qu'il soit pratiquement certain de ce dont ils parlaient tous les deux, il voulait quand même l'entendre.

« Disons que les Potters vont passer beaucoup de temps au Manoir Malfoy. En fait, si j'obtiens ce que je veux, vous resterez en permanence » répondit Draco.

« En permanence ? » répéta Albus, avec la mine de quelqu'un qui voit arriver Noël avant l'heure.

« Nous verrons » dit Harry avec un sourire qui illumina tout le quai.

« Ho allez, Potter, tu sais très bien que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner et de m'épargner la peine de te convaincre » répondit Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

« Les enfants… »

« Ils adorent cette idée. N'est-ce pas? » demanda Draco aux garçons.

« Ho oui » répondit Scorpius en voyant déjà les nombreuses pièces du manoir que lui et Albus pourraient utiliser.

« Quittons déjà le quai, allons dîner et nous pourrons discuter après, D'accord ? » dit Harry, bien qu'il sache qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Ce n'était pas un choix bien difficile en fait. Il voulait passer chaque jour et chaque nuit avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Lui et Draco savaient très bien qu'il allait céder mais, pensa-t-il en souriant, alors qu'il guidait sa famille vers la sortie de King's cross, il n'y avait aucun mal à laisser le blond ronger son frein pendant quelques jours encore. Il avait hâte de voir les mesures que prendrait le Serpentard pour assurer sa victoire.

Ça avait été une année intéressante, remplie d'humour, de drames et de révélations, qui ferait pour toujours partie de leur vie. Des souvenirs à la fois difficiles mais aussi doux. Agités mais apaisants. Frustrants tout en étant finalement satisfaisants.

Certains diraient que c'était une fin fabuleuse pour une année agitée, mais pour Albus et Scorpius, Draco et Harry, c'était plutôt un fabuleux commencement.

FIN

Merci à toutes de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette traduction et de m'avoir encouragée par vos nombreuses reviews. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou en alert.


End file.
